Rain
by manney
Summary: Sequel  Multichapter-Story  to Baby Love: Neuer Plot, viel Liebe, aber auf den unterschiedlichsten Ebenen. Gretchen und Marc wollten eigentlich ihren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub nach Hawaii antreten, doch etwas,... oder jemand kommt ihnen dazwischen!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**:Ich borge mir nur die Charaktere, sonst nichts. Idee, Entwurf und fertige Geschichte gehören mir. Fehler, können passieren, selbst der unglaublichen **Beta-Leserin**, **_Amira_**.

**Titel: Rain**

Genre: Romanze, Drama

Rating: M

Original Writing: 07. Januar 2011

Original Air-Date: 11. Oktober 2011

a/n: Es ist absolut notwendig, die Multichapter-Story **Baby Love** gelesen zu haben, da viele vorherige Geschehnisse von immenser Bedeutung sind!

Ich hoffe es gefällt. Viel Spaß:

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog – Once Upon A Time With Me (Florence Warner Jones)<strong>

„Was hat sie?", fragte er routiniert, während er neben dem Sanitäter herlief, der wiederum in knappen Worten beschrieb, dass die Patientin von einem Auto angefahren worden wäre und seither das Bewusstsein nicht verloren hätte. Im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich trotz großer Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, mehrerer gebrochener Rippen und vermeintlichen inneren Blutungen pudelwohl.

Nach einer schellen Transformation in die grünen Kittel, war der OP mit Schwestern und seinen Assistenzärzten gefüllt. Der Anästhesist hatte merkwürdigerweise die Frau auch nicht so schnell ins Traumland befördert, wie man es gewohnt war und erwartet hätte. Doch Dr. Marc Meier würde nicht Dr. Marc Meier sein, wenn er sich von diesen Symptomen beeindrucken lassen würde.

„Knechtelsdorfer, haben Sie schon wieder zu viel gegessen, oder warum stöhnen Sie so?", fauchte ihn sein erster Vorgesetzter harsch an, als die zweite Assistenz kaum gerade stehen konnte.

„Uhm, bin ich kurz entschuldigt?", fragte der Österreicher salopp.

Er würde nicht ausrasten, er würde ganz ruhig bleiben. Heute war sein letzter Arbeitstag – was redete er, es waren die letzten Arbeitsstunden, stellte er mit einem Blick auf die Wanduhr fest – und niemand würde ihn so furchtbar aufregen, dass er sich den ganzen Urlaub darüber ärgern würde.

„Dann gehen Sie doch, aber kommen Sie mir heute ja nicht mehr unter die Augen", schnaubte er verächtlich.

Seine erste Assistenz störte sich herzlich wenig an ihrem Konkurrenten. Sie schaute konzentriert auf die mit Fibrin geklebten Stellen im Bauchraum der Patientin.

„Du und der Knechtelsdorfer übt ja gar keine Machtkämpfchen mehr aus", grinste er sie an, nachdem sie sich wieder die weißen Kittel angezogen hatten. Eben geöffnete Patientin war stabil und wurde auf die Hassmann abgeschoben, sollte sie sich um den Neuroh-Schaden allein kümmern. Es war schon ziemlich lange her gewesen, dass er freiwillig irgendwo Ferien gemacht hatte, noch dazu mit einer Frau an seiner Seite, die ihn vermutlich von einem Museum zum anderen schleppen würde. Dabei wollte er nichts sehnlicher als sich satte zwei Wochen am Strand von der Insel Oahu, Hawaii, zu suhlen und mit dem dicksten Sonnenbrand wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

„Ich denke, er ist erwachsen geworden", sagte Gretchen gehässig.

Im Schwesternzimmer stellte sie aus den Schränken zwei Gläser auf die Arbeitsplatte um diese mit Wasser für Marc und sich selbst zu füllen.

„Und wann folgst du ihm, Hasenzahn?", fragte er belustigt.

„Hei, werd nicht frech, jetzt. Die letzten paar Stunden schaffst du auch ohne blöde Witze." Sie trank einen Schluck und fügte dann salbungsvoll hinzu:  
>„Außerdem heißt es Dr. Hasenzahn!"<p>

Marc betrachte sein Gegenüber, nachdem er sich auf einem Schwingstuhl niedergelassen hatte. Sie waren jetzt fast ein ganzes Jahr zusammen. Und je mehr Klamotten von Gretchens Kleiderschrank bei ihm Unterkunft erbaten, desto sicherer war er sich, dass er sich auf seine Feierabende sehr viel mehr freute, als auf das Aufstehen morgens, wenn die Arbeit begann.

Es war nie so gewesen.

Nicht einen Tag konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass er lieber zuhause in seiner Wohnung gewesen wäre, als auf der Arbeit – bis letztes Jahr September, nachdem er mit seinem Hasenzahn, pardon, durch ihre Promotion ja jetzt ein titeltragender Hasenzahn, Dr. med., den Sprung ins kalte Wasser gewagt hatte, und sie beide ganz frivol dem monogamischen Trieb eines jeden Frauenherzens erlegen waren. Eine Zeit lang hatte er gedacht, dass er jeden Tag, den er nicht fremdgehen würde, so etwas wie Stolz empfinden würde. Doch schon nach den ersten Tagen musste er zugeben, dass er überhaupt gar keine Ambitionen mehr zeigte anderen Frauen auch nur noch nachzuschauen. Die niedlichen zwanzigjährigen Mädchen mit ihren festen Brüsten, mit denen man Nüsse knacken konnte, törnten ihn weniger bis gar nicht mehr an, und weiß Gott, nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er sich einen Porno reingezogen oder gar müssen.

Und vor nunmehr ebenfalls fast einem ganzen Jahr hatte Gretchen ganz zeremoniell ihren Doktorhut mit Titel überreicht bekommen.

Er zeigte es niemandem, nicht einmal seiner Freundin in verweichlichten post-Orgasmus-Momenten, dass er unheimlich stolz auf sie war. Gerade weil der Mensch, der es, nach ihm, vermutlich am meisten ersehnt hatte, nicht miterleben konnte – ihr Vater.

Er seufzte.

Gretchen ließ sich vor ihm in die Hocke sinken und schaute ihn ernst an: „Hast du Zweifel?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Die Frage kam seit Wochen des Häufigeren über ihre Lippen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich länger streckte, oder ein paar Stunden keine Anspielung auf ihre Null-Diät gemacht hatte, würde sie ihn fragen, ob er sich wirklich sicher war, ob er mit ihr wirklich in den Urlaub wollte.

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht willst. Wir müssen ja nun auch nichts überstürzen und die Tickets kann man sicher noch..."

„Nein, du könntest es nicht verstehen", sagte er bestimmt, blickte ihr tief in die Augen und legte seine Stirn an ihr, „aber zum – ich hab nicht mitgezählt – einmillionsten Mal?, wir fliegen heute Nacht gen Westen! Klar?"

Gretchen schaute ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. Sie biss sich sogar auf die Lippe, nachdem sie heftig genickt hatte.

„Gut", sagte er ebenfalls nickend. Er hob ihren Kopf ein klein wenig mehr an und drückte energisch seinen Mund auf ihren.

„Sie sind echt nicht zum Aushalten", unterbrach Maria die beiden forsch.

Gretchen, nur ein kleines bisschen ihres sonst so liebevollen Gemüts von Marc korrumpiert, errötete sofort und auch ihr Freund räusperte sich umständlich: „Ihre Tochter kommt ganz nach Ihnen, Frau Dr. Hassmann, sie klopft auch nie an." Er rümpfte verächtlich die Nase. Die einzige wunde Stelle, das hatte er gelernt, war bei dieser verhärteten Ärztin vor ihm ihre Tochter: Moira.

„Gut, dass ich sie (Moira) immer weiter mit irgendwelchen peinlichen Geschichten über Ihre RomCom hier am Arbeitsplatz füttern kann, nicht wahr, Dr. Meier", lächelte sie daraufhin wissend.

Seufzend setzte sie sich am runden Tisch gegenüber von Marc hin. Gretchen hatte sich in der Zeit aufgerichtet und stellte auch Maria einen Kaffee hin.

„Danke – das MRT zeigt nichts, was auf einen äußeren Fremdkörper schließen lassen könnte. Kein Tumor, kein Narbengewebe – nicht mal ein undefinierbarer Schatten. Wir führen gerade ein EEG durch, mal sehen, ob das etwas anzeigt", sagte sie nachdenklich und schob die Patientenakte über den Tisch zu Marc und Gretchen hin.

Der wiederum sah die Bögen Papier nur belanglos an und schob sie wieder von sich weg.

„Falls es Ihnen entgangen sein sollte, Frau Dr. Hassmann, wir", er zeigte auf Gretchen und sich „haben in ein paar Stunden zwei Wochen Urlaub – außer Sex am Strand wird da wenig über irgendwelche merkwürdigen Gehirnwindungen eines nicht mehr in unseren Zuständigkeitsbereich fallenden Patienten geredet, geschweige darüber nur ansatzweise nachgedacht. Auch wenn es sehr interessant klingt...", fügte er leiser hinzu. Es kostete ihn wirklich Kraft, die Verantwortung abzugeben.

Die Pieper von Gretchen und ihrem Oberarzt klingelten synchron: „Tja, Frau Dr. Hassmann, sollten wir uns nicht mehr sehen – gutes Gelingen die nächsten zwei arbeitsreichen Wochen, nicht?", führte die Blonde aus und winkte beim Gehen.

Eigentlich sollten sie um 19 Uhr Feierabend gemacht haben, im Auto saßen sie aber erst um kurz nach neun. Eine Massenkarambolage auf der Autobahn hatte den ganzen Ablauf ins Wanken gebracht.

Es hatte sich irgendwie selbstverständlich eingebürgert, dass Gretchen fuhr. Durch den Verlust seines Führerscheins über ein halbes Jahr war es zur Normalität übergegangen. Einige Male hatte sie sogar versucht ihn zu überreden, ob sie sich nicht aufs Fahrrad schwingen wollten, um dann zur Arbeit zu fahren. Dies hatte er dankend abgelehnt. Man konnte vielleicht von dem Anwesen der Haases mit dem Rad fahren, es waren ja auch nicht mal ganz drei Kilometer, sein Apartment lag aber etwas weiter entfernt, und wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte, eineinhalb bis sogar zwei Stunden länger mit ihr im Bett zu liegen, oder zu... toben, dann würde er das auch nicht aufgeben, nur damit die Frau neben ihm hier und da noch ein paar Pfunde verlor.

Geschickt lenkte sie sein Schlachtross durch die Straßen von Berlin, fuhr vorsichtig an jede Kreuzung heran, blieb an jedem Stoppschild stehen, überfuhr keine gelben Ampeln mehr und ließ sogar Leute, die am Zebrastreifen vergeblich warteten, dass man sie rüberließ, gewähren und hielt an.

Er beobachtete sie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich konzentriert einer Sache hingab. Und neben dem Autofahren war dies in Operationssälen, beim Umgestalten seiner Wohnung und den Blick jeden Freitagmorgen auf die Waage.

„Uh, wir müssen nachher am Flughafen unbedingt noch einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer kaufen, nicht das unterwegs noch etwas passiert und wir dann dastehen und..."

Marc schüttelte lachend den Kopf, seit Monaten, seit er sie den Weihnachtsmorgen überrascht hatte, plante sie diesen Urlaub bis ins kleinste Detail, angefangen von ihrer leicht besorgniserregenden Nulldiät, die ihre beiden Mütter an Nachwuchs denken lassen hatte, bis hin zum Koffer oder besser gesagt Koffern, in die alles rein gepfropft wurde.

Es war schon merkwürdig, dass sich innerhalb so kurzer Zeit sein ganzes Leben um einhundertachtzig Grad gedreht hatte, allerdings positiv, sodass er selbst schon die Autofahrten genoss, die beide in sein Apartment beförderten.

Auch, dass er zum besten Babysitter aller Zeiten, Lily hatte ihm zum Geburtstag ein in Ton gestanztes Bild mit eben jener Aufschrift geschenkt, mutiert war, störte ihn herzlich wenig, wenn er daran dachte, wie viel Spaß er dabei mit seinem Hasenzahn gehabt hatte.

„Ja, und auf der Liste steht ebenfalls noch einmal Sex zuhause, das dürfen wir ebenfalls nicht vergessen", grinste er schelmisch.

Gretchen kniff ihm in den Oberarm: „Ich will doch nur, dass alles perfekt ist", seufzte sie.

„Sagt dir dieser furchtbar pathetische Spruch: „Das Streben nach der Perfektion ist immer imperfekt?" etwas? Es wird schon alles glatt gehen!"

Gretchen biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. Als sie abermals an einem Bahnübergang stehen bleiben musste, lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Stütze und schaute ihn verstört an.

„Ich weiß ja selber nicht, warum ich so nervös bin..."

„Weil du eine Frau bist und nicht das Gehirn zum Denken einsetzt, sondern den lebensnotwendigen Blut pumpenden Muskel in deiner Brust etwas oberhalb der Leber. Selbst wenn du dich am ersten Abend mit Salmonellen vergiften solltest, solange ich Whale Watching betreiben kann, egal wo, ist es mir egal"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Wale so gern magst. Und auch nicht, dass vor der Küste Hawaiis Wale schwimmen", gab sie beschämt zu.

Er versucht diesmal wirklich nicht zu lachen. Er bemühte sich. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Schallendes Gelächter erfüllte den kleinen Raum des Autos: „Warum lachst du denn jetzt?", fragte sie leidlich.

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte weiter vor sich hin, den einzigen Hinweis, den er ihr gab, war sein Zeigefinger, der auf sie gerichtet war.

„Ist mir schon klar, dass du über mich lachst – aber warum?", sie rümpfte beleidigt die Nase.

Er beruhigte sich nach einigen Minuten wieder, in denen noch immer kein einziger Zug über die Gleise gebrettert war.

„Ich habe keine Beziehung zu Fischen, oder Walen, oder Tieren im Allgemeinen", sagte er zweideutig und da verstand dann natürlich auch Gretchen, was denn nun Whale Watching zu sein schien. Mit Absicht etwas kräftiger schlug sie ihm auf den Oberarm: „Marc Meier, ich bin kein Wal! Warum vergleichst du mich immer nur mit furchtbaren Tieren oder hässlichen Zähnen? Das ist wirklich nicht nett. Dir ist schon klar, dass mich das sehr tief trifft." Es sollte würdevoll und verletzt klingen, doch natürlich gelang es ihr nicht, durch die zuckenden Mundwinkel, die ein Lächeln formen wollten.

„Ich könnte doch auch ein graziler Delphin sein."

„Hallo Flipper-ine, was?", er grinste.

„Oder ein hübscher bunter Fisch, gibt es ja im türkisfarbenen Wasser zu Dutzenden."

„Ein Clownfisch also, ja?"

Der Zug kam nun endlich vorbei gerauscht.

„Och Mann, Marc, jetzt wirklich, fällt dir kein hübsches, intelligentes Tier ein, mit dem du mich vergleichen magst?"

Er presste die Lippen zusammen, er tat so, als ob er angestrengt überlegte: „Eine Qualle vielleicht?"

Resigniert schnaubte sie ihren Ärger aus, nachdem sie nun endlich wieder den Motor gestartet hatte, und die Fahrt fortsetzte.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen eine unbehagliche Stille über das Auto hereingebrochen war, fragte er in schönster Oberarzt-Manier: „Bist'e jetzt sauer, oder was?"

Sie sagte nichts, worauf er nur ergeben aufstöhnte: „Du konntest doch eben selbst beinahe drüber lachen!"

„Wal und Qualle, Marc. Jetzt weiß ich ja wenigstens was du wirklich von mir denkst." Sie war wirklich leicht sauer. Er schaffte es immer wieder, sie von himmelhochjauchzend in tieftraurig zu verwandeln wie die größte manisch-depressive Erkrankung, die sie kannte. Der Mann machte sie echt wahnsinnig.

„Du bist aber auch heute empfindlich – du hattest deine Regel doch aber erst letzte Woche, daran kann's also nicht liegen", dachte er laut nach.

„Oder hast du heute noch nicht deine Tagesration Tofu gegessen?" Sie aß, seit Weihnachten, kaum etwas anderes mehr, zumindest nicht vor ihm.

„Warum kann ich nicht etwas Süßes, Niedliches sein? Kein Hasenzahn, sonder vielleicht ein Hasi, oder statt dieses bösen Pottwals ein kleines Seepferdchen."

„Damit ich dich gut einreiten kann, nicht?" Seine Augenbrauen tanzten vielversprechend auf und ab. Er sah manchmal aus, wie einem alten italienischen Mafia-Film entsprungen. Heiß, aber gefährlich.

Sie grollte tief, als sie endlich die Auffahrt des Apartment-Parkplatzes erreicht hatten.

„Du verstehst überhaupt gar nicht was ich meine, oder? Und noch schlimmer, du versuchst es noch nicht einmal"

Sie war wirklich frustriert. Sie hatte sich so dermaßen angestrengt, abzunehmen. Es war ihr sogar gelungen, ganze zehn Kilo fehlten ihr seit dem Jahreswechsel und er hatte es nicht ein einziges Mal gewürdigt. Nicht: „Du bist so wunderschön" oder „ich bin so stolz auf dich" - es kam in dieser Hinsicht absolut nichts rüber.

Sie freute sich natürlich wahnsinnig jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn er die drei speziellen Worte über die Lippen brachte – sie waren rar, aber damit waren sie umso schöner und einzigartiger, wenn er sie doch hervor bekam – aber Frauen und Gretchen im Besonderen, freuten sich auch mal darüber, wenn man ihnen sagte, dass sie begehrenswert, schön und attraktiv gefunden wurden.

„Das, was ich raushöre ist, dass du willst, dass ich dir einen bescheuerten Kosenamen gebe. Du hast dich bisher doch auch nie über den Hasenzahn aufgeregt?"

„Ich rege mich auch nicht über „Hasenzahn" auf, sondern über den Wal. Ich hab verdammt viel abgenommen und ich bin unsagbar stolz drauf, und alles was du zu sagen hast, ist, dass ich anscheinend immer noch so dick wie ein Wal bin." Sie stieg aus dem Auto, nachdem sie es in die gewohnte Parklücke abgestellt hatte, und ging schon einmal vor.

Marc seufzte.

Schnellen Schrittes folgte er ihr und hatte sie auf Höhe der Eingangstür eingeholt. Ruckartig packte er sie am Handgelenk und wirbelte sie zu sich herum. Und natürlich sah er die ersten Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern:  
>„Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich auf dicke Ärsche stehe", versuchte er die Situation zu lockern, doch Gretchen wollte sich nur seinen Armen entziehen.<p>

Er grollte. „Ja, gut, ich gebe zu, ich habe nicht einmal deinen Diätwahn kommentiert – aber nicht weil ich wollte, dass du dich dezimierst, sondern weil es mich herzlich wenig interessiert!", sagte er ehrlich und drückte sich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger aufs Nasenbein.

„Ich hab keinen dicken Arsch", wehrte sie sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Doch, hast du immer noch", lachte er leichthin, fügte aber direkt hinzu: „Es ist mir trotzdem scheißegal."

Resigniert seufzte die Blonde auf: „Dann nenn mich nie wieder einen Wal – das ist nicht nett!"  
>Er leckte sich über die Lippen und seine Augen blitzten verdächtig auf – der nächste Angriff würde prompt folgen:<p>

„Soll ich dir etwa andere bescheidene Kosenamen geben, wie es die kleine dicke Freundin von deinem Bruder macht?"

Sie prustete laut: „Mich kann man nicht Jochen-Joey nennen, Marc." Seine Schlagfertigkeit und auch seine Sticheleien waren in den Versöhnungsmomenten so furchtbar plump, dass sie jedes Mal einlenken musste, wenn sie sich über solch banale Dinge „schein"-stritten – doch die gute Nachricht war: Es gab keine wirklichen Streitgespräche.

„Ich mein ja auch diesen anderen... irgendwas mit super oder..."

Doch Gretchen hatte schon ihre Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt und zog ihn ein Stückweit zu sich hinab: „Ich habe gar keine Ambitionen auf einen anderen Spitznamen, als Dr. Hasenzahn. Von daher kannst du in nicht ganz vierundzwanzig Stunden gern Rabbit Teeth Watching machen. Für den Wal musst du dich allerdings noch entschuldigen, also richtig", flüsterte sie verheißungsvoll. Die letzten Zentimeter überwand er fix um seine Lippen auf ihre zu legen.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später stand Gretchen in Marcs Hemd vor dem Kühlschrank in der Wohnung und suchte nach etwas Essbarem. Anscheinend störte es ihn wirklich nicht sehr, dass sie durchschnittlich korpulentere Züge hatte, als die moderne Modellfrau eines jeden anderen Oberarztes.

Sie entschied sich für einen Schokoladenpudding, der ihr aber in einer raubkatzenartigen Bewegung aus der Hand entwendet wurde. Marc hatte sich besagten Pudding geschnappt und setzte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte der Kücheninsel. Ein breites Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

„Wenn du den hier isst, war der ganze Sex gerade vollkommen umsonst!" Er öffnete den Aludeckel selbst und löffelte den ersten Happen.

Gretchen trat die Schranktür zu und schwang sich neben ihn auf die Ablage. Es sollte grazil und damenhaft wirken, aber im Endeffekt sah es aus, wie ein Wackelpudding, der die Treppe hinunter fiel. Marc sagte jedoch nichts, und aß den Pudding kommentarlos weiter, obwohl sie ihn eindringlich anschaute, damit er ihr auch einen Löffel zukommen ließ.

Sie seufzte theatralisch und lehnte sich noch ein bisschen näher an ihn ran. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass er so tat, als ob er nicht verstand, dass sie ebenfalls ein bisschen Pudding abbekommen wollte. Doch irgendwann würde er einlenken, das machte er immer.

„Also wenn du mir die Hälfte übrig lässt, wäre der Sex nur halb so sinnlos gewesen, oder?", fragte sie nach ein paar weiteren desinteressierten Teelöffeln, die er sich egoistisch in den Mund geschoben hatte.

Und da rang sich auch endlich ihm ein kleines Lächeln ab, als er ihr den halbleer gefutterten Becher in die Hand drückte, einen weiteren Löffel aus der Schublade neben ihm kramte und sie glücklich vor sich hin essen ließ.  
>„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich das jetzt gebraucht habe! Mehdi hatte vielleicht recht gehabt, ich hätte zu den Weight Watchers gehen sollen, schließlich darf man da ja alles essen", sagte sie leichthin, während sie genießerisch den Löffel ableckte.<p>

„Die Gruppe Halbirrer hatte Mehdi damals auch nicht geholfen", seufzte Marc. Er ging abermals zum Kühlschrank und holte noch einen weiteren Pudding aus dem Fach hinaus.

„Wie meinst du das? Ich hab mal ein Foto von ihm gesehen, wo er wirklich, nun... sehr rundlich ausgesehen hatte. Und er sagt ja selber, dass er..."

Marc kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn: „Er hat nur abgenommen, weil ich damals die Kantinen-Tante bestochen habe, sodass sie ihm ein starkes Abführmittel unters Essen mischen musste", gestand er und blieb zwischen ihren hängenden Beinen stehen.

Gretchen hörte sofort auf zu essen und stellte Löffel mit noch immer nicht leerem Becher neben sich ab. Wie ein Reh, das im Scheinwerfer eines Autos bewegungslos stehen blieb, schaute sie ihn erschrocken an.

Marc rollte nur die Augen: „Nein, ich hab den Pudding nicht vergiftet, Hasenzahn!"

„Dr. Hasenzahn, soviel Zeit muss sein", wiederholte sie die Worte, die sie seit ihrem Titel schon so oft in den Mund genommen hatte.

„Musst du eigentlich immer das letzte Wort haben?"

Sie leckte sich lasziv über die Unterlippe: „Nein. Ich kann auch sehr passiv sein."

„Schon wieder, immer das letzte Wort.", lachte er heiser, als er sich der Nähe zu ihr sehr viel bewusster war als noch einen Augenaufschlag zuvor.

Ruppig riss er sein eigenes Hemd an ihrem Körper an der Knopfleiste in zwei: „Marc", quiekte sie erschrocken, stöhnte aber direkt danach kehlig auf, als er eine heiße Spur von ihrem Dekolleté über ihren Hals bis hinter ihr Ohr mit seiner Zunge malte.

„W... wir sollten vielleicht wieder ins Schlafzimmer", stotterte sie keuchend.

Marc stöhnte, erhob seinen Kopf aus ihrer Halsbeuge und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Mit einem eingehenden Grinsen neckte er sie: „Du bist so prüde, weißt du das. Wir hatten noch nie hier in der Küche Sex – das wäre doch ein guter Urlaubsbeginn." Er zwinkerte. Entschieden drückte er sie nach hinten zurück. Durch die Kälte der Edelstahlplatte erzitterte sie schon am ganzen Körper, bevor er nur eine geschickte Fingerkuppe über ihre Haut fahren ließ. Er hatte schon immer diese besondere Gabe gehabt, sie mit nur ein paar winzigen Berührungen um sämtliche Willenskraft zu bringen.

Von ihr völlig unbemerkt hatte er den Puddingbecher geöffnet und wollte gerade mit dem glasierten Zeigefinger etwas auf ihren nackten Bauch malen, als es klingelte.

Sie schrie leicht erschrocken auf und setzte sich wieder hin, während er sauer fluchte: „Es ist nach 10! Wer auch immer das ist, kann mich am Arsch lecken." Er versuchte sie wieder zurück zudrücken, wollte unter gar keinen Umständen jetzt aufhören, doch sie schob sich das Hemd schon wieder zurecht, verknotete die noch drangebliebenen Knöpfe und fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare.

„Nun geh schon", sie schubste ihn gen Wohnungstür, schlug selbst aber den Weg zum Schlafzimmer ein. Wer auch immer das da draußen war, wollte definitiv nicht zu ihr. Ein jeder, den sie kannte, wusste, dass sie morgen früh im Flieger nach Frankfurt saß, um von dort aus in einem fünfzehnstündigen Flug ins Paradies abzudriften.

Ein permanentes Lächeln hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit gemacht, wie in einem Film ließ sie sich deshalb ungeniert rücklings in die weichen Federn des Bettes fallen.

Marc räusperte sich, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Vermutlich hätte er sonst seinem Gegenüber gehörig den Marsch geblasen, was diesem wohl einfiele zu solch später Stunde noch zu stören.

Und gut, dass er dies gemacht hatte, denn vor ihm stand ein korpulenterer aber ausdrucksstarker alter Mann im sechziger Jahre Trenchcoat, hinter ihm eine Armee von Leuten, zwei ebenfalls in zivil gekleidete junge Herren, eine Frau, Marc tippte sie auf Mitte Fünfzig, und zwei erkennbare Polizisten in Uniform.

„Marc Meier?", fragte der Mann, der ihn irgendwie an eine schlechte '80er Jahre Krimiserie aus den USA erinnerte.

Marc bewegte seinen Mund ähnlich wie ein Fisch auf und zu, bis dann doch endlich ein Ton folgte: „J-ja. Dr. Marc Meier", führte er aus.

„Becker, meine Kollegen", er deutete auf die zwei Männer zu seiner Rechten, „Schirke und Phalke – Mordkommission." Er zeigte seinen legitimen Ausweis vor. „Frau Staatsanwältin Landmann, und die zwei netten Herrschaften, sind nur hier, falls sich Schwierigkeiten ergeben sollten." Er zeigte auf die Polizisten.

Die Frau überreichte ihm einen auf rotem(pink) Papier gedruckten Haftbefehl und einen weiteren Fetzen: Durchsuchungsbeschluss.

Marc wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Würde man ihn jetzt doch tatsächlich für den damaligen Unfall zur Rechenschaft ziehen, hatte Gabi irgendwo ein Hintertürchen gefunden? Gerade jetzt, wo alles so verdammt gut für ihn gelaufen war?  
>Beim Überfliegen der Zettel hatte er eine kleine Wichtigkeit überlesen, die er erst realisierte, als man ihn abermals ansprach:<br>„Lassen Sie uns nun hinein?", fragte der vermeintliche Hauptkommissar forsch.

„Wir wissen, dass die Verdächtige bei Ihnen wohnt", fuhr er fort und Marc erblickte nun auch endlich die Adressierung: „Frau Dr. med. Margarethe Haase"

Anstelle von Erleichterung, dass es anscheinend nicht um den umgefahrenen Mann ging, spürte er einen sehr viel größeren Anflug von Panik als zuvor.

„S-sie ist im Schlafzimmer", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. Natürlich dachte er, dass er sie wenigstens holen gehen durfte, aber das nahm der Kollege Phalke in die Hand, nachdem er in einer frechen Art gefragt hatte, wo sich denn die Gemächer der Ex-Millionärswitwe befanden. Marc verstand nun wahrlich nicht mehr viel, da er zu sehr geschockt von diesem überfallartigen Besuch war. Doch was definitiv von seinem Gehirn in Informationen umgewandelt wurde, war, dass es augenscheinlich um Alexis ging, oder besser gesagt um dessen Tod. Gewiss war dieser Mann kein Freund von ihm gewesen, und es scherte ihn herzlich wenig, wo er war, oder was er machte, doch den Tod hatte er nach noch nicht mal ganz der Hälfte seines Lebens auch nicht verdient.

Etwas ruppig wurde Gretchen aus dem Schlafzimmer befördert. Sie hatte eine zerschlissene alte Jeans an und noch immer sein zerrupftes Hemd.

„So kann sie ja unmöglich aussagen", mischte sich nun auch erstmalig die Staatsanwältin ein.  
>Der aschblonde Phalke rümpfte nur die Nase.<p>

„Wo-worum geht es denn um Himmels Willen noch eins?", fragte nun erstmals auch Gretchen. Marc kam schon auf sie zu und legte beruhigend einen Arm um ihre Schulter, nachdem er ihr die Papiere gegeben hatte, die sie sich dann selbst durchlas. Nur wurde sie daraus genauso wenig schlau, wie aus dieser ganzen Aktion.

„Nun, Sie stehen unter dringendem Tatverdacht, Ihren Ex-Ehemann, Alexis von Buren, aus Habgier ermordet und eingemauert zu haben", sagte die Staatsanwältin routiniert und bedeutete den Polizisten sich die Wohnung genauer anzusehen.

**lg**

**manney**


	2. Kapitel 01

**Kapitel 1 – Something (Cary Brothers)**

Im Haase-Anwesen läutete es um kurz vor elf.

„Na endlich", gähnte Jochens Freundin 'Ehm müde, rappelte sich vom gelben Cordsofa auf, um die Haustür zu öffnen, in Erwartung den seit über einer Stunde bestellten Döner mit Boten vorzufinden.

„Gib dem ja kein Trinkgeld – wir hätten eben doch bei Mario bestellen sollen, der hätte zwar drei Euro für die Anfahrt genommen, aber wenigstens hätten wir dann nicht hungern müssen. Wer weiß überhaupt, wie das jetzt schmecken wird." Jochen fischte unter seinem Hintern die Fernbedienung für den DVD-Player hervor und stoppte den Film.

Heißhungrig und mit vor Vorfreude schon glasigen Augen drückte die Braunhaarige den Summer fürs Eisentor und ebenso enthusiastisch öffnete sie die Tür. „Auch wenn wir schon halb verhungert sind, es ist fantastisch, dass Sie end... Dr. Meier?", unterbrach sie sich selbst in ihrem Redeschwall.

„Wo's Bärbel?", fragte er gehetzt, ging schnurstracks an der kleinen Frau vorbei ins Haus.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen wunderschönen guten Abend", schnaubte sie verächtlich, nachdem sie die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte.

„Marc?", fragte Jochen verwundert, als Angesprochener ins Wohnzimmer getrampelt kam und im schummrigen Licht der gedämmten Deckenlampe und das LED-Licht des Fernsehers nur vage Vorstellungen haben wollte, dass er gerade ein romantischen Abend mit einem... Totengräber unterbrochen hatte. Noch dazu gab das Standbild des Flimmerkastens wahrlich warme Gefühle einher. Scott wurde gerade von Kate niedergeschossen. From Dusk Till Dawn, nein, wie romantisch.

Doch er hatte weitaus andere Probleme als seiner Antipathie gegenüber dieser Sargbauerin neuen Zündstoff zu geben, weil er sah, wie dieses halbe Mädchen-Kind Jochen in bösester Meier-Manier korrumpierte.

„Wo ist deine Mutter?", fauchte er ungehalten. Er hatte es eben doch schon einmal gefragt und Jochen war ja nun wohl nicht taub, sodass er es nicht gehört hätte.

„Hat man Ihnen schon mal gesagt, dass man mit Freundlichkeit, oder nur gespielter Höflichkeit im Leben sehr viel weiter kommt, als mit Forsch- und Frechheiten?", ertönte die Stimme von Jochens Freundin, die erstmal die Beleuchtung voll aufgedreht hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo meine Mutter ist, uhm...", Gretchens kleiner Bruder sah hilflos an Marc vorbei zu seiner Freundin, die genervt die Augen verrollte, aber routiniert in ihrer eigenen am Stuhl des Esstisches hängenden Handtasche nach ihrem Filofax suchte.

Jochen bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht ganz koscher war, denn der sonst so furchtbar gebügelte Oberarzt vor ihm war kreidebleich und sah aus, als ob er am liebsten jeden unerwünschten Menschen auf der Welt eliminieren würde – angefangen bei seiner, Jochens, Freundin. Es konnte sich folglich nur um ein Problem handeln: um seine Schwester!

„Wo ist Gretchen? Und überhaupt, wolltet ihr morgen nicht nach Hawaii?"

Seufzend ließ sich Marc nach dem ewigen Hin- und Hergehen im Zimmer letztendlich doch auf die unbesetzte Zweiercouch plumpsen. Jawohl, plumpsen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er, seit man Gretchen in Handschellen, sie hatte sich nicht nur literarisch mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, aus seinem Apartment abgeführt hatte, nicht mehr richtig atmete. Das tiefe Luft holen änderte aber nichts daran, dass er den flehenden Blick vergessen konnte, den Gretchen ihm zugeworfen hatte. Diese unsagbare Hilflosigkeit, die Angst, was alles kommen könnte, konnte man von ihren vor Tränen glänzenden Augen ablesen.

Er schlug unvermittelt den Kopf in den Nacken: „Deine Schwester sitzt wegen vorsätzlicher Tötung an Alexis von Buren in U-Haft!"

Der zerschlissene Organizer aus Papier landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Parkett. Jochen, hätte er etwas in der Hand gehabt, wäre sicherlich auch alle Kraft aus den Gliedern gewichen – nur zu gut, dass er saß.

„Du... machst Witze!", war das Erste, was Jochen zu Stande brachte.

„Hörst du irgendjemanden lachen? Also wo ist deine Mutter?"  
>„Die ist von einem gewissen Herrn von Bismarck erst zum Abendessen eingeladen worden und anschließend Carmen. Vorstellung begann um 21 Uhr, mit Pause und Fahrt dürfte sie nicht vor 0 Uhr zu Hause sein", las das Mädchen aus dem dicken Planer vor.<p>

Marc starrte sie sekundenlang perplex an, sagte letztlich jedoch nichts. Was interessierte es ihn denn, warum Jochens Freundin in ihrem Kalender die Termine von anderen Menschen eingetragen hatte – noch dazu so detailgetreu.

„Haben Sie Ihren Vater schon angerufen?", fragte dieses Mädchen ungerührt weiter, setzte sich neben Jochen auf die Couch, suchte aber schon in ihrer Hosentasche nach ihrem Telefon.

Marc formte Worte mit dem Mund, aber es dauerte lang erwartete Momente, bis dieser sich über die nahezu unaufgeforderte Dreistigkeit dieser Person ihm gegenüber erhaben fühlte.

Auch Jochen schaute seine Freundin eindringlich an, sich bitte nicht einzumischen.

„Natürlich habe ich meinen alten Herrn schon angerufen, der sitzt aber in der Schweiz und kommt nicht weg, da die Konten meiner Eltern wie durch Zauberhand eingefroren sind. Aber auch ich kann nicht an einem einzigen Schalter in dieser beschissenen Stadt an Geld herankommen", spie er, erhob sich wieder und lief durch das ganze Wohnzimmer.

„Ich bin nur hier, um Bärbel nach ihrem Kontostand zu fragen, oder dich...", sein Blick ruhte auf Jochen, „da Anwälte auch in der Nacht erst Geld wittern, um auch nur den Arsch in die Nähe eines Mandanten zu bewegen. Geldgeiles Pack!"

„Ich hab gedacht, die letzte Handyrechnung hat mein Konto gesprengt", seufzend lehnte sich Jochen in die Couch zurück, fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die Haare.

„Prima, darf man also auch davon ausgehen, dass man bei dir und deiner Mutter einen Riegel vors Geld geschoben hat! Hervorragend"

„Welchen Anwalt hat Ihnen Ihr Vater denn empfohlen?", bohrte das Mädchen weiter.

„Huh? Niemanden, er ist doch selber einer, er sollte..."  
>„Ihr Vater ist Zivilrechtler, Herr Dr. Meier", sagte 'Ehm so, als ob sie mit Lilly sprechen würde, wenn sie der Kleinen neue Akkord-Griffe auf der Gitarre beibrachte.<p>

„Er sagte, er würde schon alles ins Lot bringen, wenn er wieder hier ist – und hör auf dich einzumischen, es hat dich niemand nach deiner unqualifizierten Meinung gefragt!"

„Sie verkennen hier gerade die Situation. Ihr Vater wollte sicher die Fäden nicht selbst in die Hand nehmen, vermutlich jemanden den er gut kennt beauftragen – nur dass es vielleicht ein bisschen zu spät ist, wenn er in drei Tagen doch einen Weg mit Ihrer Mutter zurück nach Berlin gefunden hat."

„Und du, Mädchen, überschreitest hier gerade gehörig die Schwelle deiner Möglichkeiten!"

„Dann rufen Sie Ihren Vater doch noch einmal an, verdammt noch eins – der wird Ihnen bestätigen, dass er auf dem Gebiet der Strafverteidigung ähnlich unbedarft ist, wie Sie, wenn sie einem Menschen im Gehirn herumfuhrwerken würden."

„Hört auf, alle beide", schrie Jochen unvermittelt in den Raum, und die beiden neben ihm wurden augenblicklich still.

Die Atmosphäre war drückend, da für Minuten niemand etwas sagte, sondern nur seinen eigenen Gedankengängen nachhing.

Doch auch nach dem einhundertsten Fluch, den Marc gen Hölle schickte, damit diese unsägliche Frau endlich verschwand, musste sein noch kleines bisschen übergebliebener rationaler Verstand eindeutig den Punkt an das Mädchen abgeben.

Schnaubend zückte er sein Handy, drückte die Wahlwiederholung und wartete, dass auch diesmal seine Mutter den Hörer abnahm.

„Mutter, hier ist noch mal Marc, kannst du noch einmal Emanuel an den Hörer... ja – aber mach fix."

Marc drehte sich zu den beiden sitzenden Geschöpfen auf der Couch um. Jochen flüsterte seiner Freundin etwas Unverständliches zu, und es freute Marc zu sehen, dass das Mädchen sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippe biss.

„Wenn du wieder hier bist, was würdest du dann tun?", fragte er unvermittelt und die anderen beiden im Raum schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Nach einigen Minuten der Stille, bemerkte Jochen mit einer erschreckenden Leichtigkeit, die er sich von seiner Freundin vermutlich abgeschaut hatte, dass Marcs rechtes Auge verdächtig flatterte und auch Zornesröte langsam über seinen Hals in sein Gesicht schoss:  
>„Und warum kann ich das nicht schon heute erledigen, wenn du es nicht mal schaffst bis Freitag hier zu sein? Es geht hier nicht um irgendeinen Kunstfehler, Vater, ich dachte du bist dir dessen bewusst! Also her mit den Namen." Er gestikulierte wild mit seiner Hand, die er nicht mit samt Handy am Ohr hielt, die bedeuten sollte, dass er etwas zum Schreiben benötigte.<p>

Jochen sprang sofort auf und kramte aus dem kleinen Büroeckchen, was sich seine Mutter eingerichtet hatte, Papier und Kugelschreiber, welche er dann auf den Tisch legte.

Marc setzte sich nun doch wieder hin, und schrieb fünf verschiedene Namen auf, zu einem sogar die genaue Anschrift und Telefonnummer.

Er hatte seit fast vier Monaten nicht eine einzige Zigarette mehr geraucht, doch nun war ihm wieder danach.

Es würde ihn beruhigen, das hatte es immer getan!

„Danke", sagte der Oberarzt matt und in einem kitschigen Roman seiner Mutter hätte man seine Stimme als belegt und ausgetrocknet bezeichnet.

Während er die erste Nummer zittrig in sein Smart-Phone tippte, stöhnte Jochen gequält auf: „Heute Abend erreichst du da eh nichts mehr!"

Doch Marc hob den Zeigefinger, während er begann zu reden: „Herr Nomsen?... Meier hier..." Er stand nun doch wieder auf, und erklärte in knappen Sätzen, wer er war, oder besser, wer sein Vater war, die Situation um Gretchen und die Dringlichkeit, die die Staatsanwältin betitelt hatte, dass seine Freundin einen Rechtsbeistand benötigte.

'Ehm stellte drei Gläser auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und brachte in einer weiteren Fuhre eine Cola und eine Wasserflasche aus der Küche mit. Ebenfalls stellte sie einen Aschenbecher auf Marcs Seite hin.

Nach spannenden aber auch zehrenden Minuten legte Marc unschlüssig wieder auf.

„Sag ich ja: Geldgeiles Pack, die Anwälte. Ich hab keine Zigaretten dabei", sagte er knapp, nachdem er einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte - es sollte so etwas wie ein Waffenstillstand zwischen ihm und 'Ehm darstellen. Er war für das kurze Kopfnicken, was an schüchterne asiatische Mädchen erinnerte, sehr dankbar, dass sie es nicht größer aufbauschte.

Abermals in ihrer Handtasche kramend fischte sie zu Marcs Überraschung eine Packung Menthol-Zigaretten hervor.

Was rauchte man nicht alles, wenn es nötig war!

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch rauchst?", sagte er teilnahmslos, als er sich forsch eine Zigarette in den Mund stopfte, diese genüsslich ansteckte und sich eine weitere aus der Schachtel vorsorglich hinters rechte Ohr klemmte.

„Ich hab immer welche dabei – meine Mutter raucht", sagte Marcs Gegenüber leichthin und verstaute die Drogen wieder in ihrem Wundertäschchen.

Danach griff sie ungefragt die Liste vom Tisch und suchte im Browser ihres Smart-Phones die dazugehörigen Telefonnummern von den verbliebenen vier Anwälten.

„Weißt du eigentlich irgendwelche Details? Wie kommen die ausgerechnet auf Gretchen? Sie hat Alexis doch seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen", fragte Jochen matt.

„Ich weiß gar nichts. Gretchen hat auch nie nur ein Wort darüber verloren, wie sie Alexis dazu gebracht hat, die Ehe annullieren zu lassen."

„Mich interessiert viel mehr, warum sie damals so abrupt nach der Hochzeit einen Schlussstrich gezogen hatte", dachte Jochen laut nach.

„Wegen mir!"

Jochen nickte und seine Freundin hustete theatralisch.

„Wolltest du irgendwas sagen?", fragte Marc nun wieder ein bisschen gereizter, doch das Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab ihm das Telefon in die Hand. Die Nummer war bereits gewählt.

* * *

><p>Nachdem auch der zweite und dritte vorgeschlagene Anwalt erst im Laufe der Woche sich des Problems um Gretchen annehmen wollten, der andere sogar erst sagte, dass er sich erst die Akte durchlesen müsste, um zu schauen, ob es überhaupt einen Ausweg geben würde, da er seine 100% Gewinnsparte nicht gefährden wollte, kam in Form einer hyperventilierenden Bärbel das nächste große Problem die Tür herein gepoltert.<p>

„Margarethe? Margarethe", die Stimme der sonst so agilen Dame war brüchig und leidend.

„Fuck", drückte zuerst Marc und einen Moment auch Jochen seinen Unmut über Bärbel aus, die vermutlich durch Marcs parkenden Wagen vor der Haustür so kurz vor dem Urlaub, zu völlig falschen Schlussfolgerungen gekommen war. Doch vermutlich wäre es noch immer besser gewesen, sie über eine schon wieder gescheiterte Beziehung ihrer Tochter zu informieren, als über die groteske Tatsache, dass die einzige Frau, die vermutlich noch nicht einmal in ihrem Leben eine Fliege erschlagen hatte, im Knast wegen Mordes an einem Millionär saß.

„Language", schalt 'Ehm die beiden Kerle unvermittelt.

„Marga... Marc?" Abrupt blieb Bärbel im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers stehen. Alle Sorgenfalten schienen durch ein friedvolles Lächeln ersetzt, als sie „das Schlimmste" ausschließen konnte, da kein heulendes Gretchen auf der Couch saß.

„B-Bärbel", Marc bemühte sich um Fassung und genügend Konsens in seinen Gehirnwindungen, nachdem er sich mit solchen Anwälten über die Gleichung 2+2=4 auseinandergesetzt hatte.

Seine weißen Zähne blitzen hinter einem falschen Lächeln hervor. Jochen schlug die Augen nieder, weil er ahnte, dass seine Mutter den faulen Braten 100 Meilen gegen den Wind roch, und seine Freundin stand mit einem ebenfalls sehr aufgesetzten Lächeln auf: „Frau Haase? Ich wollte... uhm, gerade Tee kochen, mögen Sie auch einen?"

Bärbel runzelte abermals die Stirn: „Du bist ein Schatz, danke 'Ehm... aber: was ist hier los? Wo ist Gretchen?"

„Du solltest dich vielleicht erstmal setzen, Bä..."  
>„Wo ist meine Tochter, Marc? Warum sitzt du überhaupt hier, euer Flieger geht in weniger als sechs Stunden und du sitzt hier – allein?" Ihre Stimme nahm mit jedem Wort eine Oktave zu. Ein wahrlich schlechtes Zeichen, egal wie alt eine Frau war. Die Hysterie war nicht mehr weit entfernt.<p>

„Uhm, eines nach dem anderen, Gretchen ist... ist..." Marc rang nach den richtigen Worten, wie sollte man jemanden... Wie sollte er einer solch guten Mutter, gar Mutterglucke, denn beibringen, dass ausgerechnet das zartbesaitete Gretchen, ihre Tochter, in U-Haft genommen worden war. Dem Vorwand der Verdunklungsgefahr, sich in Hawaii abzusetzen, ganz vorweg?

„Gretchen sitzt im Gefängnis", rollte es genervt und mit der Situation ebenfalls eindeutig überfordert von Jochens Zunge.

„Ganz prima Jochen", Marc warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
>„Was? Du bist doch auch zu jedem Menschen so direkt,... Mama?", schrie Jochen und sprang erstmalig seit gefühlten Stunden von seinem Sitzplatz auf.<p>

Bärbel hatte sich nahezu schon verkrampft den Unterkieferknochen gehalten, bevor ihr ein paar Sekunden später die Beine wegklappten...

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 08. Januar 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 16. Oktober 2011

lg

manney


	3. Kapitel 02

**Kapitel 2 – Lean On (B****ill Withers)**

Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als aufzuwachen.

Aus diesem vollkommen grotesken Albtraum, in der seine Freundin im Knast saß, deren Mutter gerade vor seinen Augen zusammengebrochen war und er sich wie eine Seele im falschen Körper nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Doch nach der ersten Schrecksekunde kniete er schon neben Bärbel und besah sich die zitternde Frau, die sich panisch mit der rechten Hand noch immer den schmerzenden Kiefer hielt. Dicke Schweißperlen hatten sich auf der Stirn der Mutter gebildet und der Hilfe suchende Blick, den die am Boden Liegende Marc zuwarf, sprach Bände darüber, dass sie sich in der konkreten Situation wahrlich mehr Sorgen über Gretchen machte, als über ihren eigenen Gesundheitszustand.

Sporadisch nahm der Oberarzt wahr, dass Jochens Freundin gerade am Telefon die fünf W-Fragen beantwortete, da Bärbel zusehends das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Hier bleiben, Bärbel", schrie er schon fast und auch wenn man es nur aus schlechten Arztsendungen kannte, dass man dem Patienten ins Gesicht fasste und schüttelte, so tat er es trotzdem.

„Mama", Jochen streichelte seiner Mutter immer wieder über die Schläfe, schaute ihr in die flatternden Augen, wusste wohl, dass seine Mutter jetzt unter gar keinen Umständen der Schwäche erliegen durfte.

Doch es half nichts, nach einigen Sekunden, die den drei noch bewusst Anwesenden wie Stunden vorkamen, schloss die Rothaarige die Augen.

„Scheiße", plärrte Marc vorweg. Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit schon bis zur Unterwäsche von Bärbel vorgearbeitet, um ihrem Brustkorb mehr Freiraum zu geben.

„Ich mach die Lunge, du das Herz", befahl er Jochen routiniert, presste dann aber schon seinen Mund auf Bärbels, beatmete sie zwei Mal kurz hintereinander, ehe Jochen in einer kräftigen Herzmassage beide Hände übereinander auf das Brustbein pumpte.

Irgendwann würde Marc Jochen sagen, dass er noch nie so etwas wie Stolz für Gretchens jungen Bruder empfunden hatte, doch dafür, dass es seine Mutter und er noch Arzt im Studium war, parierte er und konzentrierte er sich, wie ein Profi. Stolz, oh ja, das konnte man auf den Sohn in dem Moment wirklich sein.

Jochens Freundin hatte sich nützlich gemacht, indem sie auf der Straße nach Krankenwagen und Notarzt Ausschau hielt, um diese dann zum richtigen Haus zu lotsen.

Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden, wer konnte das schon genau beurteilen, wenn es um ein Menschenleben ging, verstrichen, bis Marc endlich die erlösende Sirene des Einsatzhorns vernahm, immer näher kommend.

Noch nie war er so glücklich gewesen Gordon zu sehen.

Es ging alles rasend schnell von Statten, in denen Bärbel an ein EKG angeschlossen, daraufhin mit Paddles beschossen und auf eine Liege gehievt wurde. Innerhalb weniger Minuten fand sich Marc mit dem blonden Sanitäter und Jochen im Krankenwagen wieder. Hinter ihnen wurde die Tür kraftvoll zugeschmissen und man befand sich in Windeseile auf dem Weg ins EKH.

* * *

><p>Ein Bypass.<p>

Nichts sonderlich Schwieriges.

Dennoch fühlte er sich als Assistent unbeholfen und wollte die Angelegenheit allerliebst selbst in die Hand nehmen, auch wenn er sehr wohl wusste, dass der spezialisierte Kardiologe Dr. (an seinem zweiten Doktortitel gerade arbeitend) Ebersbusch eine solche nahezu winzige Operation lapidar als Routine bezeichnen konnte.

Vielleicht war ihm aber auch nur deshalb so furchtbar schlecht und elend zumute, weil er bei seiner letzten OP, in der er assistiert hatte, den Patienten leider in die Pathologie schieben musste – Gretchens Vater. Es mochte vermessen klingen, aber es wäre ihm so viel lieber gewesen, wenn er damals – und auch jetzt – die Verantwortung getragen hätte. Denn niemand hatte das Recht Gretchen noch einmal so weh zu tun.

„Fertig - zumachen", nuschelte der Mann neben ihm.

Marc schwor sich, dass er nie wieder „Fettklops" denken würde, wenn der Name dieses grandiosen Mannes neben ihm fallen würde. Nein, er würde sich auch jeden einzelnen seiner Kollegen zur Brust nehmen, wenn sie über den Kardiologen hinter seinem Rücken tratschten und schon erwähnten Kosenamen benutzten.

„Sollten Sie nicht eigentlich auf Pre-Honeymoon-Reise sein, Dr. Meier?", fragte der Fett... Dr. Ebersbusch, nachdem er mit Marc in den Waschraum vorangeschritten war, sich des Kittels, Handschuhe und Maske entledigte.

„Hm...", sagte Marc eintönig und schaute sein eigenes Spiegelbild an, das ihn anschrie: „Mann, siehst du scheiße aus."

Und das war noch untertrieben. Er hatte tiefe Augenringe, die schon fast wie Löcher wirkten, seine Haut war der Fellfarbe eines vor kurzem gestorbenen Berliner Eisbären fast gleichgekommen und der einst so sinnige Mund mit den verschmitzten Grübchen war zu einem spröden blassrosa Etwas zusammengeschrumpelt.

Marc Meier hatte, um es kurz zu machen, in seinem ganzen Leben noch niemals so beschissen ausgesehen, so richtig beschissen.

„Dr. Meier?"

Angesprochener wandte sich von seinem Spiegelbild und seinen Gedanken ab, schaute sein Gegenüber fragend an.

„Ich bin nachsichtig mit Ihnen, passiert ja nun nicht alle Tage, dass Schwiegermama in Spe einen Herzinfarkt bekommt. Aber, wo ist überhaupt Gretchen, wollte ich wissen. Sie war ja nicht bei ihrem Bru..."

Der Chirurg trocknete sich forsch die Hände ab. „Gretchen sitzt im Knast, was glauben Sie denn wohl sonst, warum die so rüstige Dame sonst einen Herzkasper bekommen hat", fauchte Marc und ging zur Korridortür heraus. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er den Flur schon hinunter gelaufen war, hörte er Ebersbusch schnaufend rufen: „Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst, Meier. Mit so etwas macht man keine Witze."

Marc hatte für ihn noch nicht mal mehr den Stinkefinger übrig.

* * *

><p>Dass dieser Tag, diese letzten Stunden schlimmer waren als alles bisher Dagewesene in seinem Leben, wurde bewiesen, als er sich darüber freute, dass Jochens Freundin neben Gretchens Bruder saß. Er freute sich über die Anwesenheit des Totengräbers – na bravo!<p>

„OP ist gut verlaufen", sagte der Oberarzt, wenn auch nicht für diese Abteilung, knapp, lehnte sich an die den Plastikstühlen gegenüberliegende Fensterwand und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

Das tiefe Luft holen des Pärchens war nicht zu überhören.

„Wann kann ich zu ihr?", fragte Jochen hoffnungsvoll.

„Im Moment noch gar nicht", schnaubte Marc verächtlich, „vielleicht aber in ein, zwei Stunden. Ich frag die Nachtschwester, ob sie euch beide irgendwo einquartieren kann", fügte er dann aber beschwichtigend hinzu.

„Ich hole jetzt Kaffee, will irgendjemand noch Kaffee?" 'Ehm erhob sich schon, mit samt Mantel und Handtasche, als ob sie es geradezu eilig hatte dem Gespräch des Übernachtens aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jochen und Marc nahmen aber beide dankend an.

„Sie wird aber wieder völlig gesund, oder?", fragte Jochen schmächtig und erst jetzt bemerkte Marc die rot geränderten Augen seines Gegenüber.

Marc nickte aufmunternd und schloss für einen kurzen Moment selbst die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, stand Jochens Freundin vor ihm, Kaffeebecher in der einen Hand und einen weißen Zettel mit einer Telefonnummer und Anschrift darauf gekritzelt.

„Ich weiß, ich soll mich nicht einmischen, aber sollte ihre weitere Anwaltsjagd genauso missglücken wie die letzten drei, rufen Sie den hier an. Er handelt zwar moralisch verwerflich, aber er ist gewieft und wird Ihnen auch ohne Geld weiterhelfen können."

„Hmpf", sagte Marc nur abwertend, zerknüllte den Zettel belanglos, steckte ihn aber trotzdem in seine Hosentasche.

„Du siehst so aus, als ob du in Aufbruchsstimmung bist", witzelte Jochen, als er auf ihren bereits angezogenen Mantel zeigte.

'Ehm räusperte sich umständlich: „Nun, du weißt doch, ich hab um drei Uhr wieder anzufangen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", das leichte Grinsen von Jochen war wie erloschen und hinterließ eine Eiseskälte.

„Du wusstest, dass ich nur ein paar Stunden Zeit..."

„Das war bevor meine Schwester im Knast saß und meine Mutter von einem Herzinfarkt heimgesucht wurde. Und du stehst hier, abmarschbereit, als ob die letzten Stunden überhaupt nicht stattgefunden hätten."

„Sh, du musst hier nicht so rumschreien! Außerdem hat Dr. Meier doch gerade gesagt, dass die OP okay war, wir können die nächsten Sunden eh nichts mehr erreichen und die Behörden und Kanzleien haben heute früh erst wieder ab zehn Uhr geöffnet."

„Ich glaub's nicht", Jochen lief einige Schritte hin und her.

Marc hingegen beobachtete fasziniert, wie Gretchens Bruder die Faust zusammenballte. Der kleine Mann war tatsächlich erstmals in der Geschichte, seit er mit dieser Totengräberin zusammen war, wahrlich wütend auf seine Freundin – na endlich!

„Du siehst das alles so pragmatisch, wie ein Eisklotz, schlimmer, wie eine Maschine. Gott, was hab ich mir in drei Teufels Namen nur angelacht", echauffierte er sich.

„Soll heißen?", fragte 'Ehm unruhig. Marc blinzelte ein paar Mal, ob er auch richtig schaute, denn ihre Unterlippe bebte verdächtig.

„Dass ich in den schwersten Stunden meines Leben stecke und von meiner Freundin erwarte, dass sie mir beisteht, verdammt nochmal. Aber nein, diese geht lieber, und sargt ein paar Altenheimleichen ein. Vermutlich wäre es dir viel lieber gewesen, meine Mutter wäre auch verreckt, hättest du wenigstens was zu arbeiten gehabt, was?"

Weder Jochen noch Marc, der ja nun wahrlich auf Schnelligkeit trainiert wurde, sahen die gepfefferte Ohrfeige kommen.

Es klatschte heftig, sodass sich selbst einige Schwestern umdrehten, die eine Zeit lang so getan hatten, den Streit nicht mitbekommen zu haben.

„Du hast die schwärzesten Stunden? Du? Deine Schwester, deine Mutter, bestimmt, aber du? Wenn du rumheulen willst, weil es dir selber den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißt, geh zur nächsten Bar, erzähle deinen Unmut über dein ach so beschissenes Leben und deiner noch roboterhafteren Freundin einem Barkeeper, der dich und deine Probleme beweihräuchert."

Jochen ließ eine Art höhnisches Grunzen von sich, das vor Spott und Sarkasmus nur so triefte, blickte dann zu Marc: „Du hattest Recht, um ehrlich zu sein, Gretchen und Du hattet die ganze Zeit recht, meine Exfreundin hier ist nichts weiter als eine emotionslose Hülle, die zu tieferer Emotion gar nicht fähig ist." Er grabschte seine Jacke von den Stühlen, stieß beim Vorbeigehen mit seiner linken Schulter gegen ihre und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Marc hätte zu gern applaudiert.

Ein cooler Abgang und eine noch coolere Entscheidung diesen Totengräber endlich von der Bettkante zu schupsen.

„Tja, hmm... na dann viel Glück noch und so, 'ne", er war ja auch kein Unmensch und meinte es nur gut.

'Ehm drehte sich allerdings abrupt um und sah ihn sekundenlang sprachlos an, bis sich ihr gesamter Körper entspannte, sie sich lasziv die rechte Hand zum Gesicht führte, ihren Mittelfinger tief in die Mundhöhle schob, mit Spucke befeuchtete und mit dem linken Unterarm vor ihrem Bauch einen Winkel formte, um diesen dann als Stütze zu verwenden und ihn dann old fashioned für das allseits bekannte „Fuck you" vorzubereiten.

„Fick dich, Meier", spie sie emotional und verließ den Korridor ebenfalls in dieselbe Richtung, in die Jochen gegangen war.

Marc hoffte inständig, dass Jochen sie nicht zurück nehmen würde, auch wenn sie noch so betteln und bitten würde. Die Frau war einfach zu... gruselig in jeder übertragenen Art.

Doch wenige Zeit später, nachdem sich das Drama auf dem OP-Flur gelegt hatte, wurde ihm jäh bewusst, dass er müde war, so unendlich müde, nur noch nach Hause wollte und schlafen.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 21. Februar 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 28. Oktober 2011

lg

manney


	4. Kapitel 03

**Kapitel 3 – Pride (Syntax)**

Marc blinzelte müde, als es wie wild an seine Apartmenttür donnerte. „Marc", schrie Mehdi und hämmerte abermals auf das Holz ein.

Es störte ihn nicht.

Überhaupt nicht.

„Mann, mach die Tür auf, oder ich trete sie ein!"

Dieser Satz hätte ihm eigentlich ein kleines Lächeln abringen müssen, doch dazu war er schon viel zu sehr in seine Depression versunken.

Woran er auch ohne psychologisches Hintergrundwissen erkannte, dass er depressiv war? Nun, er hatte sich seit geschlagenen drei Tagen nicht gewaschen, sein Dreitagesbart war ungetrimmt, der Abwasch und auch die bestellten Sushi-Packungen standen nicht nur in der Küche, sondern auch im Wohnzimmer, Bad und Flur überall rum, dies jedoch schon seit man Gretchen vor eineinhalb Wochen abgeführt hatte. Das letzte Mal, dass auf seinem Boden so viele Bierflaschen rumlagen, war zu seiner Studentenzeit gewesen. Und er bemerkte bei tieferem Einatmen, dass auch das Bett ein wenig streng roch.

Ja, man konnte besten Gewissens sagen, dass er depressiv war.

Doch machte ihm dies etwas aus?

Nein!

Warum?

Weil sein Leben innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Bach runterlief, und er, ausgerechnet er, nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Zum widerlichen Nichtstun war er degradiert worden.

Mehdi brach tatsächlich durch seine Wohnungstür.

Sein Vater hatte gesagt, er müsse sich um nichts kümmern, er würde schon den besten Anwalt raussuchen, nachdem er und seine Mutter gnädigerweise per Auto von Mehdi aus der Schweiz abgeholt wurden.

Marc hatte sich gefreut.

Der Anwalt hatte gesagt, dass wenn Gretchen unschuldig war, er ihr helfen konnte und sie in, so wörtlich, Null Komma Nichts wieder aus der U-Haft befreit hatte.

Auch da hatte Marc sich gefreut.

Doch ein paar Stunden später, nachdem jener Herr Anwalt seine Freundin persönlich gesprochen hatte, begann ein verdächtiges Zucken um Marcs linken Augenwinkel.

Denn wegen des Anwaltsgeheimnisses dürfte der beauftragte Beistand für Gretchen ihm, Marc, nichts sagen, was seine Mandantin nicht ausdrücklich wünschte.

Und Gretchen wünschte, dass weder Marc, noch ihre Mutter oder Jochen erfahren, wie es ihr geht. Bei Bärbel und Jochen hatte er es noch verstehen können, schließlich musste die Ältere erstmal wieder ganz auf der Höhe sein, bevor man sie mit Gretchens Fall konfrontierte.

Doch was war mit ihm selbst? Er war ein starker erwachsener Mann, der mit der Wahrheit, welche es auch immer sein mochte (egal was für eine abgedroschene Wahrheit es war, eines war ihm vollends klar: Gretchen war und ist unschuldig) umgehen konnte, also warum hatte sie ihm nichts ausgerichtet?

Er hätte sie so gern besucht, sie in die Arme geschlossen, doch der vorsitzende Amtsrichter hatte ein Besuchsverbot beschlossen, sodass noch nicht mal Jochen zu seiner Schwester vorgelassen wurde und an dem großen Eisentor mit Stacheldraht wieder nach Hause geschickt wurde.

Dies alles waren Rückschläge, die man verkraften hätte können, gewiss. Doch nachdem dieser Rechtsverdreher von einem Anwalt ein weiteres Mal Gretchen besucht hatte, sagte ihm dieser, dass Gretchen ihm ausdrücklich verboten hatte, mit Marc auch nur über die damaligen Geschehnisse zu reden. Oh, und dass Marc sich eine neue Assistenzärztin und Freundin suchen müsste, weil sie eh nie wieder daraus kommen würde.

Hätte man ihm vor drei Jahren gesagt, dass er sich so hängen lassen würde, weil die Frau, mit der er zusammen war, solche Worte von sich hören ließ, hätte er herzhaft gelacht.

Aber der Anwalt selber hatte ihm bestätigt, dass Gretchens Unschuld zu beweisen unmöglich wäre.

Er schloss verzweifelt die Augen, wusste, dass je länger er noch über die vergangene Woche nachdachte, die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß war, heulen zu müssen.

* * *

><p>„Meier, aufstehen", keifte Mehdi, nachdem er mit festen Schritten am Bett vorbei zum Fenster geschritten war, das Rollo heraufgezogen und die Mittagssonne hineingelassen hatte. Das Fenster öffnete er ebenfalls.<p>

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Mehdi." Vom Licht geblendet vergrub Marc sein Gesicht ins Kopfkissen.

„Ich hab mir dein Selbstmitleid lange genug angeschaut, jetzt steh endlich auf." Der Halbperser ließ sich neben seinen Freund ungefragt aufs Bett plumpsen.

„Ich hatte heute deine verstörte Mutter am Apparat, die meinte, dass irgendwas nicht stimmen würde. Und so wie es hier aussieht und stinkt, traf sie den Nagel auf den Punkt."

Unbeeindruckt dessen, drehte Marc sich auf die andere Seite von Mehdi weg, zeigte ihm nicht nur literarisch die kalte Schulter.

„Lily hat nach dir gefragt", sagte Mehdi etwas leiser. „Sie erwartet jeden Tag ihre erste internationale Postkarte aus Hawaii."

Marc tat so, als ob er schnarchen würde. Dieses weiche Gelabere von seinem Freund ging ihm tierisch auf den Keks. Aber anerkennend musste der Chirurg insgeheim zugeben, dass Mehdi schon sehr hinterhältig sein konnte. Die Lily-Karte zu ziehen, war ein Regelverstoß, dennoch gewann er damit das Spiel.

Marc richtete sich letztendlich doch auf, rieb sich fahrig übers Gesicht, wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ein tiefer Rülpser folgte.

„Wenn Gretchen dich so sehen könnte, würde sie freiwillig im Knast bleiben, weißt du das? Dieser Mundgeruch wäre selbst für den neuen verschrobenen Gerichtsmediziner zu viel."

„Noch so'n Spruch, Kaan, und dein hübsches Gynäkologen-Baby-Face ist die nächsten Wochen schlimmer zu betrachten, als meine Alkoholfahne zu riechen."

Mehdi entließ seinen Lungen ein stöhnendes Grummeln und erhob sich dann: „Hmpf, dafür bist du doch viel zu depressiv, als mir eine runterzuhauen."

„Ich bin nicht depressiv", bestritt Marc vehement, wusste es jedoch besser.

„Das Problem ist ein ganz anderes, Marc, dass du überhaupt keinen Grund hast, dich in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen."

Marc schaute ihn Stirn runzelnd an: Er hatte keinen Grund? Natürlich hatte er einen Grund._ Seine_ Freundin war im Knast, er konnte sie nicht besuchen, alles was er wusste, war, dass er sich angeblich eine Neue suchen sollte. Hinzu kam, dass _seine_ gehoffte Schwiegermutter in Spe einen Herzinfarkt hatte und_ sein_ Anwalt bisher noch nichts Weltbewegendes erreicht hatte.

Er _hatte_ allen Grund traurig und deprimiert zu sein.

„Ich habe keinen Grund? Wer wollte sich denn bitte zwei Mal das Leben nehmen, nachdem ihn seine Edel-Nutte verlassen wollte?", spie Marc zurück.

„Weil _ich_ verlassen wurde, Marc, weil _mir _meine Existenz, mein Leben, _meine Tochter_ entrissen wurde! Du hingegen liegst hier halbbesoffen rum und kriegst seit über einer Woche nichts mehr gebacken. Nicht du bist im Knast, nicht du bist beinahe an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben, also reiß dich gefälligst am Riemen, denn du hast Verantwortung, für die beiden, die gerade wirklich dringend Hilfe brauchen!", schrie Mehdi.

Marc knirschte verächtlich mit den Zähnen, nachdem sein „Freund" aus dem Zimmer, und hoffentlich auch aus der Wohnung gegangen war.

Warum kamen ihm Mehdis Worte nur so bekannt vor?

* * *

><p>„Hör auf meine Mama zu beschimpfen", weinte Lily kläglich, doch den bulligen Fünftklässler und seine um ihn herumstehenden Freunde konnten die Tränen der Neunjährigen nicht erweichen. Im Gegenteil: Mit abartigen Bewegungen, wie die Zunge zwischen Mittel- und Zeigefinger eingeklemmt, angedeuteten Brüsten oder gespieltem Gestöhne, dass es einem Freier doch gefiel, so eine enge Hure zu bumsen, lachten die herumstehenden Jungen allesamt lauthals. Lily, fern von gut und böse, konnte weder mit den Gesten noch mit den Worten irgendetwas anfangen, dennoch wusste sie wohl, dass ihre Mutter einmal einer nicht konservativen – dieses Wort hatte sie von Moira – Arbeit nachgegangen war.<p>

„Lasst mich endlich in Ruhe, ich will nach Hause", sie bemühte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel wegzuwischen.

„Vielleicht macht die Tochter es sogar für lau", lachte ein anderer gehässig und war im Begriff sich ihr zu nähern.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe – sofort", spie es jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Hintergrund.

„Moira", weinte Lily nun wieder, drängte sich durch die Jungenmauer hindurch zu ihrem ganz persönlichen Vorbild, die sie wiederum in ihre Armbeuge zog und diese Idioten von Gymnasiasten zornig anschaute. „Wenn ich euch nur noch einmal in der Nähe von Lily sehe, werdet ihr euer blaues Wunder erleben!"

Es war eine schmächtige Drohung, doch sie schien den erhofften Effekt zu erzielen, dass diesen Jungs das Lachen verging und sich einer nach dem anderen rasant verzog. Es lag definitiv nicht an ihren Worten, sondern viel mehr daran, dass sie der Liebling der gesamten Lehrerschaft war, und man sich mit diesem Freak lieber erst gar nicht anlegte.

„Alles okay", fragte die fünfzehnjährige Brünette, sich die Brille auf der Nase hochschiebend, zittrig.

Lilly schüttelte hektisch den Kopf und vergrub ihr verheultes Gesicht in die weiße Bluse der Tochter der Neurochirurgin vom Elisabeth-Krankenhaus, die wiederum tief seufzte.

Sie drückte die Kleine auf eine der Banken auf dem leergefegten Schulhof nieder und kniete sich vor sie hin, Dr. Kaans kleine Tochter schrie gequält auf.

Durch den dicken Stoff ihrer Blue-Jeans hatte sich am Knie ein dunkelroter Fleck ausgebreitet – Blut.  
>„Was ist denn nur passiert, Lily?"<p>

Es war dieser furchtbare Heul-Schluckauf, den das kleine aschblonde Mädchen überkam: „Die ha-haben m-mich schon wieder geschu-hubst. Und al-als ich gesagt ha-habe, dass i-ich das meine Ma-Mama sage, haben s-sie wieder so, so fruchtbar... furchbar... furchtbare Andeutungen gemacht."

Moira stöhnte.

Sie wusste nicht, über was sie sich mehr aufregen sollte oder wollte, über dieses elitäre Denken dieser Mistkerle, oder über Annas Freigeist sich bei einem Elternabend blicken gelassen zu haben, wo sie erkannt worden war. Sie schaute jedoch nur konzentriert auf den immer größer werdenden Blutfleck. Intuitiv zückte sie ihr altes Handy aus der Jackentasche und war im Begriff nach Mehdis Handynummer in ihren Kontakten zu suchen, als sich Lilys Hände über ihre Hand schoben.

„Nich' anrufen", schniefte sie erbärmlich, „Pa-Papa und Mama schla-afen erst seit kur-hurzem wieder in einem Bett zusammen, so-ho wie früher, wie Marc und Gretchen... Sie werden sich wieder anschreien, wenn du ih-ihnen erzählst, weshalb ich ein kaputtes Knie habe."

Der Teenager biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe: „Ach Lily, deine Eltern streiten sich dann doch nur, weil sie sich Sorgen..." Falscher Anfang – ganz falscher Anfang.

„Siehst du", die Tränen flossen nun wieder ausnahmslos aus ihren Augenwinkeln, „ich will nicht, dass sie sich streiten, und schon gar nicht wegen mir."

„Aber dein Knie sieht..." Moira seufzte, sie hatte schon einen B-Plan ausgetüftelt noch bevor Lily ihre Bitte ausgesprochen hatte, dass sie, Moira, nicht anrufen sollte.

„Ich hab den Schlüssel von Marcs Apartment von Gretchen bekommen, vielleicht hat der ja einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer da – aber sollte es schlimmer sein, als befürchtet, dann gehen wir zu deinem Papa, kay?"

Lily nickte enthusiastisch und seit gefühlten Stunden zeichnete sich so etwas wie ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

Ohne große Umschweife oder Widerworte nahm Moira Lily auf den Rücken Huckepack und trug sie bis zur nächsten Bahn-Station. Keine Frage, von vielen wurden sie ungläubig gemustert, von anderen aber auch lieb angegrinst: „Sind die Schwestern nicht süß?"

Zwischenzeitlich hatte Moira dennoch Mehdi angerufen, um Lilys Fernbleiben zu erklären, dass die beiden noch ein Eis essen gegangen waren. Normalerweise roch man es auf Meter, wenn eine Moira Hassmann log, vermutlich lag es einfach nur an dem Gynäkologen, der immer noch Glauben in die Welt setzte und auf das ultimative Friedens-Harmagedon dachte.

Auch den Weg von der Bahnhaltestelle zu Marcs Apartment war Lily ein fester Bestandteil auf dem Rücken Moiras.

Sie war Menschen gegenüber eigentlich immer sehr skeptisch gewesen und interessierte sich hauptsächlich für sich selbst – warum auch nicht, wenn man seit frühster Kindheit von Gleichaltrigen als Streber, Brain-Freak oder Loser hingestellt wurde – doch seit der letzten Weihnachtsfeier hatte sich ihre Einstellung zumindest ein paar Menschen gegenüber geändert. Nicht zuletzt hatte sie ein kleines Mädchen getroffen, die es noch so viel schlimmer getroffen hatte, als sie selbst, aber trotzdem mehr Anteilnahme und Liebenswürdigkeit an den Tag legte, als Moira: Lily Kaan. Wurde von ihrer „besten Freundin" im Stich gelassen, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass ihre Mutter den Beruf der Edelnutte nachgegangen war, die eigenen Eltern stritten sich häufig und auch sonst war Lilys Leben an Dramatik kaum zu überbieten. Was also beschwerte sich dann Moira, wo sie eine dem gegenübergestellt glückliche Kindheit mit Vater und Mutter gehabt hatte?

Ja, die Kleine auf ihrem Rücken war der wohl beeindruckendste Mensch, den sie kannte.

„Ich muss dich nur kurz absetzen, um aus meiner Tasche den Schlüssel zu kramen", vorsichtig ließ die Brünette die Kleine von ihrem Rücken.  
>„Warum hast du eigentlich den Schlüssel von Gretchen bekommen?"<br>Moira räusperte sich umständlich und vergrub ihre Nase, über die sich ein feiner Rotschimmer gezogen hatte, in ihre Tasche, murmelte aber verlegen: „Ich darf mich um ihre Blumen kümmern."

„Te-he-he, Gretchen weiß eben immer alles – außerdem sagt Jochen ja oft genug, dass Bärbel Zierpflanzen zu Tode pflegt."

Beide Mädchen grinsten sich wissend an.

* * *

><p>Während Lily schnurstracks auf das Sofa im offenen Wohnzimmer zu humpelte, bemerkte Moira sofort, dass hier etwas Elementares nicht stimmte. Und damit meinte sie nicht die Blumen, die sie eigentlich schon vor 3 Tagen hätte gießen müssen, es aber einfach nicht geschafft hatte. Sondern die sperrangelweite Balkontür, der muffige Geruch und nicht zuletzt dieses merkwürdige Knarren der Haustür. Irgendwas... Irgendetwas war hier oberfaul.<p>

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Lily verwirrt, als sie den irritierten Blick ihrer Freundin bemerkte. Diese wiederum legte nur den Zeigefinger senkrecht über die Lippen, bedeutete der Kleinen, leise zu sein.

Ein undefinierbares Geräusch kam aus der Richtung des Badezimmers. In einem Anflug von Panik – sie würde es hinterher bestreiten, dass sie Angst hatte – hechtete Moira zur Kücheninsel, suchte fix die schwerste Bratpfanne seit Menschengedenken, die ausgerechnet irgendein Bodybuilder namens Brad (also Brad-Pfanne) erst Marcs Mutter geschenkt hatte, die aber eh nie kochte und sie ihrem Sohn als vorweggenommenes Erbe vermachte.

Mit jener Brad-Pfanne bewaffnet bedeutete sie Lily abermals ruhig zu sein, und sich zwischen der Zweier – und Dreiercouch zu verstecken.

Moira selbst atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Schritte kamen immer näher und nachdem ein nackter Fuß aus dem angrenzenden Flur einen Schritt in die Küche gesetzt hatte, holte Moira mit ihrer gesamten mädchenhaften Kraft aus und schlug zu...

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 07. Juli 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 04. November 2011

lg

manney


	5. Kapitel 04

**Kapitel 4 – The First Cut Is The Deepest (Cat Stevens)**

Lily schrie noch: „Nein warte", doch es war bereits zu spät.

Moira hatte den Arm zurückschnellen lassen und Marc mit Sicherheit in Höhe des Brustbeins getroffen, wenn dieser sich nicht so erschrocken hätte, Lily unter seinem Wohnzimmertisch sitzen zu sehen, sodass er mit seinen immer noch klatschnassen Füßen auf dem Fliesenboden ausgerutscht war.

Mit einem lauten Platsch landete Marc auf dem Boden: „Sag mal spinnt ihr?", schrie er wütend, nicht zuletzt, weil er außer einem um die Hüften gewickelten Handtuch nichts anhatte. Und für unreife Mädchen sein Anblick sicher sehr lustig ausgesehen haben mochte.

„Oh...", sagte Moira schlicht, hielt sich peinlich berührt die Hand vor den Mund und blickte Hilfe suchend zu Lily, die sich zwischen den zwei Couchen hervorquetschte und zielstrebig zu ihrem Lieblingsbabysitter schritt:  
>„Wir dachten, du seist ein Einbrecher!", bemühte sich Lily die Situation zu rechtfertigen, aber sich viel intensiver die Frage stellend, warum der Mann vor ihr zurück war, und sie nichts davon wusste?<p>

„Pah", sagte er immer noch gereizt. Marc hingegen fragte sich, wie er seine Würde behalten sollte, wenn er aufstand. Die Mädchen würden Dinge sehen, die er ihnen verbot vor ihrem... 20. Lebensjahr überhaupt jemals bei irgendjemandem zu sehen.

„Was macht ihr überhaupt hier?"

„Nun..."

„Ähm..."

„Ja?", fragte er ungeduldig, nutzte aber die Chance, als sich Moira und Lily beide fragend anschauten, geschwind in die Senkrechte zu kommen.  
>„Also ich muss Blumen gießen, und... öhm, Lily wollte, uhm..."<p>

Marc runzelte die Stirn, und wie wenn man ihm durch den Positionswechsel wieder des klaren Denkens bemächtigt hatte, sprangen ihm gleich zwei Umstände ins Gesicht: Lilys Tränenspuren auf den Wangen und ihre komische Haltung, das rechte Bein nicht belastend. Sein Blick haftete beunruhigend lange auf ihrem Knie.

„Mitkommen und ihr helfen", log die Kleine, konnte Marc natürlich nicht mehr eine Sekunde länger in die Augen sehen.

Dieser räusperte sich und schaute das ältere Mädchen strafend an:

„Ich zieh mir erstmal was Richtiges an, und dann kümmere ich mich um dein Knie", damit verließ er das Wohnzimmer und freute sich insgeheim darüber, dass Moira so etwas nuschelte wie: „Der's auch immer am falschen Ort."

Kaum fünf Minuten später war Marc in T-Shirt und einer alten Stoffhose zumindest äußerlich dazu bereit, sich der Situation mit den Mädchen zu stellen. Es war nur gut, dass er, bevor er geduscht hatte, den ganzen Saustall aufgeräumt und sämtliche Fenster und die Balkontür zum Durchlüften geöffnet hatte.

Einzelne nasse Haarspitzen tropften in seinen Nacken, was ihn frösteln ließ, da die Raumtemperatur durch den Oktoberwind drastisch gesunken war.

* * *

><p>„Runter vom Sofa, sofort, du blutest mir das ganze Leder durch!"<p>

Nicht nur Lily, sondern auch Moira zuckten bei seinem harschen Ton zusammen und standen sofort auf, während Marc erst einmal die Balkontür und zwei Fenster schloss.

Er stöhnte gequält auf, die beiden Mädchen konnten ja wirklich nichts für seine schlechte Laune.

Um die Wogen also wieder ein bisschen zu glätten, trug er Lily zur Kücheninsel und setzte sie auf der Arbeitsplatte ab:  
>„Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?", fragte er Lily, nachdem er sich einen Stuhl rangezogen hatte und sich darauf niederließ.<p>

„Uhm..."  
>„Zip it, Sweetie", unterbrach Moira, die sich seufzend neben Lily setzte.<p>

„Irgendwelche Idioten aus der Fünften haben sie geschubst"

„Hm..."

Da Gretchen nahezu bei ihm wohnte, oder gewohnt hatte, war in seinem Eigenheim nichts mehr, wie es einmal war: Angefangen mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer über seine medizinische Profi-Ausrüstung bis hin zu seiner Golfausrüstung wurden die Plätze ausgetauscht.

„Moment...", er machte sich auf ins Badezimmer und suchte in einem der Schränke nach den benötigten Utensilien.

„Warum hast du ihm das erzählt, jetzt wird er es garantiert Papa sagen", hörte er Lily weinerlich fluchen.

„Jeder wird von Älteren mal gefoppt, ich hab ja nicht gleich gesagt, dass man dich ausgesucht hat, weil deine Mutter,... nun einem nicht ganz konservativen Job nachgegangen ist. Außerdem sagtest du doch, dass die dich extra ins Glas fallen lassen haben... das hab ich auch nicht erwähnt, also grinse einfach und gut ist – Marc scheint eh viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, warum Gretchen ihn verlassen hat."

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er Moira in den Schwitzkasten genommen und ihr durch die Haare gerubbelt, bei so einer frechen Unterstellung, dass Gretchen _ihn _verlassen hatte. Doch augenblicklich zählte noch nicht einmal der Fakt, dass seine Freundin im Knast – Pardon, immer noch U-Haft – saß, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass Lily verletzt war – durch idiotische Kinder, die die unheilige Mutter als Grund angaben Lily zu ärgern.

Wobei ärgern bei der Wunde eher untertrieben war.

Die Mädchen brachen abrupt ihr Gespräch ab, als Marc aus dem Flur zurück in die Küche trat.

* * *

><p>„Nicht die Hose aufschneiden", protestierte Lily, doch natürlich ließ sich ein Marc Meier nicht beirren.<p>

„Warum, damit es Anna und Mehdi nicht mitbekommen?", die Katze war aus dem Sack und während Moira schuldbewusst auf ihrer Lippe herum kaute, entwichen Lily schon wieder die ersten Tränen: „Sag ihnen bitte, bitte nichts, ich..."

„Und ob ich den beiden Bescheid sage", er schnitt ihre Hose von unten über das Schienbein bis zum Knie auf: „Ich lass mich in eure Geheimnis-Mädchen-Krämerei nicht hineinziehen."

„Aber..."  
>„Kein „aber", Waschlappen." Gehorsam reichte Moira ihm den mit kaltem Wasser getränkten Waschlappen.<p>

„Ich will aber nicht, dass..."  
>Marc hörte nur noch halbherzig zu. So gern er Lily auch mochte – das würde er niemals wörtlich verfassen – und ihr nur schweren Herzens einen Wunsch, eine Bitte, abschlug: eine solch tiefe Wunde, war nicht nur von einem einfachen Schups gekommen. Da haben gewisse Kräfte auf das arme Mädchen eingewirkt, die nicht mehr als normales Gerangel durchgingen.<p>

Routiniert säuberte er die Wunde, desinfizierte sie mit den monotonen Worten: „Aufpassen, es brennt", schmierte dann großzügig Heilsalbe drauf, kommentiert von Moira: „Doch nicht so'n Flatschen, Marc", und umwickelte das Knie dann mit einem Mull-Verband.

„Fertig!"

Lily seufzte kläglich, wohl wissend, was jetzt kam, würde sicher schlimmer werden, als der kleine Kratzer: Ihre Eltern, die sich wieder bis in die tiefe Nacht hinein streiten würden.

„Habt ihr Hunger?"  
>Lily schüttelte traurig den Kopf und Moira streichelte, ebenfalls den Kopf schüttelnd, ihr sanft über den Rücken.<br>„Ich aber, Pizza?"  
>Beide Mädels nickten synchron.<p>

* * *

><p>Wenn Marc etwas hasste, dann waren es manuelle Überweisungen, vermutlich wurde ihm deshalb schon zu Schulzeiten bewusst, warum er einmal sehr viel Geld verdienen müsste. Denn wenn niemals Ebbe auf dem Konto herrschen würde, konnte man Daueraufträge und Einzugsermächtigungen einrichten, ohne monatlich diese verflixten Überweisungsträger ausfüllen zu müssen. Nur zu dumm, dass sämtliche Transaktionen auf seinem Girokonto gesperrt worden waren und er sich für jeden Cent, den er abhob, rechtfertigen musste, da man ihn als Gretchens „Komplizen" im Verdacht hatte.<p>

Was für ein Schwachsinn.

Deshalb hatte er sich letzte Woche mit richterlicher Erlaubnis in Form eines Schriftstücks auch zu seiner Hausbank aufgemacht, um dort den Höchstsatz von 700 € für den monatlichen Lebensunterhalt abzuholen. Auch seine Nebenkosten und der Abzahlungsbetrag für sein Apartment wurden gezahlt, dies wurde auch von den Firmen eingezogen. Ja selbst sein Dauerauftrag für die vier Mal im Jahr fällige Versicherung für sein Hightech-Automobil wurden ausgeführt.

Nur...

Einmal im Jahr kamen Steuern auf ihn zu, die Summe von 232 Euro hatte ihm nie sonderlich wehgetan, schließlich verdiente er gut,... sehr gut.

Kein Dauerauftrag.

Keine Einzugsermächtigung.

Und damit nicht in den Kreis seiner „notwendig" fallenden Ausgaben miteinbezogen, wurden besagte 232 € nicht gezahlt, was wiederum zur Folge hatte, dass er ziemlich pikiert dreinschaute, als er Lily und Moira um acht Uhr nach Hause fahren wollte.

„Was ist das denn da an deinem Reifen?", fragte die kleine Blondine.

Wäre sie nicht da gewesen, hätte Marc gegen sein Auto getreten und die wildesten Schimpfwörter benutzt. Da zahlte man Jahre lang brav und immer pünktlich seine Steuern und nur ein einziges Mal konnte man nicht, und Rums, bekam man doch tatsächlich so eine fiese gelbe Parkkralle angehängt.

„Sieht nach einer... Parkkralle aus", half Moira Lilly auf die Sprünge, bemerkte den aufeinander gepressten Kiefer von Marc.

„Ich ruf uns ein Taxi", sagte er knapp und zückte sein Handy.

Wenn er gewusst hätte, was alles in ein paar Tagen in Depression versinken mit seiner Umwelt anstellte, er hätte sich sicher mehr bemüht nicht nur den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung rumzuhängen.

* * *

><p>Nach wenigen Minuten schon bog das elfenbeinfarbene Auto mit der hell erleuchteten Taxi-Haube um die Ecke.<p>

Lilly und Moira nahmen natürlich hinten Platz, Marc bemerkte noch nicht einmal das Fehlen eines Kindersitzes, sodass Lily eigentlich gar nicht hätte einsteigen dürfen, doch woher sollte er es auch besser wissen, schließlich war er noch immer und Gott sei Dank kinderlos.

Zuerst wurde Moira nach Hause gebracht oder eher gesagt nur schnell abgesetzt. Das kleine Reihenhäuschen in Grunewald, in dem die Neurochirurgin mit ihrer Tochter wohnte, war mit einem kleinen Vorgarten verziert, in dem hier und da einige Blumen angeleuchtet wurden. Doch das Haus selbst war innen stockfinster, nirgends brannte Licht und Marc schloss sehr richtig daraus, dass Maria es noch immer nicht geschafft hatte, sich von ihrer Arbeit im Krankenhaus abzulösen.

Moiras routiniertes in ihre Schulumhängetasche Greifen und die Haustür Aufschließen ließen Marc ein bisschen erschaudern.

Er konnte viel über seine Mutter sagen. Allen voran viel Peinliches, doch ein Schlüsselkind war er nie gewesen.

Dann wurde Lily nach Hause chauffiert. Sie biss sich unentwegt auf die Wangeninnenseite und knetete ihre Finger nahezu zu Brei. Marc bemerkte dies nur, weil sie ganz nervös auf ihrem Sitz hin und her rutschte, je näher sie der neuen Wohnung von Anna und Mehdi kamen.

„Du-hu, Marc", begann sie leise, wusste sehr genau, dass er es nicht nur hasste Onkel genannt zu werden, sondern auch dieses Herumreden um ein Thema schmeckte ihm nicht sonderlich. Schon gar nicht von ihr – warum auch immer das auch so war.

Marc seufzte schwer, drehte sich aber trotzdem mit einem kleinen Grinsen zu ihr um. Lily hatte für einen Tag schon genug Ärger gehabt, er musste sie auch nicht noch zusätzlich mahnen, dass sie ihn jederzeit immer alles fragen könnte, egal was es war und sie keine Baby-Sprache anwenden müsste.

„Nun, du kommst doch noch mit rein, oder? Du schmeißt mich doch nicht auch so raus?" Lilys Unterlippe bebte verdächtig, doch durch die Dunkelheit konnte Marc dies natürlich nicht sehen. Nur ihre Stimme verriet sie, da sie gen Ende immer zittriger wurde.

Ein spitzer Spruch lag ihm auf der Zunge, was einerseits ein wirklich gutes Zeichen war, da er auf dem Weg der Besserung aus seinem depressiven Zustand schien, andererseits konnte er Lily ja nicht wirklich sagen, dass er es sich nicht entgehen lassen würde, wenn Mehdi Anna an die Gurgel ging, weil seine Frau Schuld an allem Schlechten war, das ihm, Mehdi, widerfahren war.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht", sagte Marc stattdessen.

Lily atmete erleichtert aus.

* * *

><p>Ganz der Kavalier, und weil der Taxifahrer zumindest so umsichtig gewesen war, die Kindersicherung in die hintere Tür einzulegen, stieg Marc aus dem Wagen und öffnete der selbst ernannten Prinzessin des Hannah-Montana Fanclubs die Tür. Er reichte ihr sogar die Hand. Dem Fahrer gab er allerdings sehr knurrend fünfundvierzig Euro und zweiundsiebzig Cent. Passend.<p>

Bei einer solch horrenden Summe für nicht mal ganz fünfzehn Kilometer würde er dem Mann nicht noch Trinkgeld in den Rachen werfen.

„Bereit?"

Lilly seufzte, nahm Marc bei der Hand und lief humpelnd auf das fünf Parteien-Wohnhaus zu, in dem in der untersten Etage ihre Eltern und Gwenny mit ihr zusammen ihr neues Heim gefunden hatten.

Sie klingelte.

„Hallo?", durch den Summer ein bisschen verzerrt hörte man die freundliche Stimme von Mehdi. Marc bemerkte sofort, dass er bester Laune war – und das obwohl er sehr, sehr aufgebraust und verärgert heute Mittag seine Wohnung verlassen hatte.

„Hallo, Papa", sagte das Mädchen nur, umgriff noch ein bisschen fester Marcs Hand.

Der Summer, der die Tür öffnete kam prompt, und noch während Lilly die schwere Tür aufdrückte, stand oben am Treppenrand ihr Vater, der freudig auf sie, und eigentlich Moira, wartete. Er schaute verwirrt, nachdem er Marc hinter Lilly erblickte.

„Lily-Maus?" Angesprochene biss sich auf die Lippen, bemühte sich so wenig wie möglich zu humpeln.

„Marc! Was ist passiert?"

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 26. Juli 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 08. November 2011

lg

manney


	6. Kapitel 05

**Kapitel 5 – Across The Universe (Jim Sturgess)**

Marc wusste nicht, wer ihm mehr leid tat: Anna, Lilly oder Gwendolyn. Papa Kaan (er, Marc, hatte mit Gretchen, Lily, Moira, Jochen und dessen Freundin Das Dschungelbuch als Trickverfilmung geschaut, nicht umsonst hieß der Tiger Khan – König) tat es seinem ähnlichen Namensvetter dieser Geschichte nämlich gleich: er fuhr die Krallen aus, wenn auch nur verbal. Und es ging weit unter die Gürtellinie. Sehr weit.

Er hatte Lilly, noch um Fassung bemüht, gesagt, dass sie sich schon mal bettfein machen sollte, er und Mama würden dann bald nachkommen und gute Nacht sagen. Doch vermutlich dachte Mehdi nicht mal im Traum daran, dass man bei seiner Lautstärke, die er an den Abend legte, jedes Wort aus jeder Ecke der Wohnung hören würde. Auch im verrammelten Badezimmer, in das sich Lilly verkrochen hatte.

Gut, Marc selbst konnte auch nicht wirklich nachvollziehen warum Anna freiwillig sich in der Schule blicken lassen hatte zum Elternabend – gerade weil sie nun, warum sollte man lange herumreden, als Edelnutte so manchem hochstilisierten Individuum der Spezies Mann begegnet war. Und viele verheiratete Männer, die ja auch nicht alle kinderlos sein konnten, ließen sich von Prostituierten verwöhnen, wenn es vielleicht gerade wegen der Kinder im Schlafzimmer nicht mehr so gut klappte.

Von daher war es eine scheiß blöde Idee gewesen, zu einem Elternabend zu gehen.

Aber Anna gleich für die Verletzung Lillys verantwortlich zu machen, weil ein paar idiotische Kinder sich ein Beispiel an ihren Vätern genommen hatten, war schlichtweg unfair.

Er fühlte sich ein bisschen wie diese Super-Nanny, nur wusste Marc leider nicht, was das Richtige war: Sollte er jetzt erst mal Mehdi beruhigen, oder sich gleich auf Annas Seite schlagen, oder vielleicht doch zu Lilly gehen, und schauen ob es ihr gut ging? Dabei konnte er nicht wirklich gut mit heulenden Mädchen egal welchen Alters umgehen.

Gwendolyn begann ebenfalls zu schreien, was in einem neuen Schwall von Vorwürfen, was für eine schlechte Mutter Anna doch war, nahezu unterging.

Marc besann sich zumindest darauf, dass man eine gerade einjährig Gewordene nicht lange mit nassen Windeln liegen lassen sollte. Weshalb er sich diesem Problem zuerst widmete.

* * *

><p>„Ich hab es doch nur gemacht, weil Lilly sich so gewünscht hatte, dass ich vielleicht mithelfe eine AG zu leiten. Und Herr Gott, woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass da irgendjemand ist, den ich kenne!"<p>

„Du gibst es also zu?"

„Ja, natürlich, aber wie krank muss man denn sein, das seinen Kindern zu erzählen? Ich habe gedacht, wenn ich vielleicht die Tanz-AG mitgestalte, kann ich Lilly ein bisschen helfen, wieder neue Freunde zu gewinnen."  
>„Lilly hat genügend Freunde."<p>

„Nein, hat sie eben nicht. Selbst Greta hat sich von ihr abgewandt, als Lilly ihrer besten Freundin gestanden hat, was ihre Mutter früher einmal nebenberuflich gearbeitet hat. Ich wollte doch nur helfen!"

„Hin helfen trifft es wohl eher, was? Wie kannst du nur so leichtsinnig mit deiner Identität umgehen, und dabei das Wohlergehen deiner Tochter aufs Spiel setzen, Anna?"

„Bitte? Ich kann leider nicht rückgängig machen, wie ich gelebt habe, Mehdi, aber ich habe und werde niemals das Glück und die Gesundheit meiner Töchter aufs Spiel setzen. Ich habe versucht zu helfen, weil ich nicht nur wie du, das körperliche Befinden bei Lilly gesehen habe. Aber vermutlich ist das einfach eine Arzt-Krankheit, dass man den Menschen dahinter nicht mehr sieht, oder nicht sehen kann."

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du?"  
>„Ja, weil du es nicht auf die Reihe bekommen hast, zu sehen, wie Lilly leidet. Sie hat außer einer süßen kleinen Schwester, einem pubertierenden Mädchen, das alle für ein Goth-Girl halten, und einer mehr als doppelt so alten sporadischen Gitarrenlehrerin, die Bestattungsunternehmerin ist, niemandem in ihrem Alter, den sie einen Freund nennen kann. Ich finde es wunderbar, dass Moira und 'Ehm sich um sie kümmern, und sich bemühen ihr Lebensfreude zu schenken, gerade weil wir beide nicht die besten Eltern der Welt sind... aber ich dachte, dass wenn ich mich mehr engagiere, gerade eine Tanz-AG, dann würde man ihr vielleicht so ein bisschen mehr Rückgrat, mehr Halt geben? Ist das so falsch?"<p>

* * *

><p>Es nahm keinen Abbruch.<p>

Ein Wort ergab das andere und je mehr Marc versuchte Mehdis Ansichten nachzuvollziehen, desto weniger gelang es ihm. Nicht Anna war das Problem – nicht mehr – sondern vielmehr die Schule, und die verkorksten Kinder, die Lilly ihre Mitschüler nennen musste.

Nachdem Gwendolyn wieder ein Lächeln im Gesicht hatte und „Marci Arm", sagte, er dem Wunsch auch direkt nachkam, sie an seine Schulter drückte und wie ein Neugeborenes wog, öffnete Lily heimlich still und leise die Badezimmertür. In einem rosa-blau-lila Ganzkörperschlafanzug mit Reißverschluss an der Vorderseite und vielen weißen Eisbärabdrucken beeilte sich das Mädchen so unauffällig wie möglich in ihr Zimmer zu schleichen.

Da Anna und Mehdi noch immer auf Hochtouren diskutierten, wanderte Marc mit dem kleinen Bündel an einjähriger Energie Lilly hinterher.

Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er ihr Mädchenzimmer. Er hatte sich schon öfter gefragt, warum ihn die cremefarbene Tapete mit den rosa Akzenten nicht mehr abschreckte, als es hätte tun müssen. Lillys Barbie-Puppen hatten allesamt in einem großen offenen Kiefernschrank Platz. Nicht etwa in einer Kiste, in der alles einfach unachtsam zusammengeworfen war, wie in den meisten Kinderzimmern, sondern wirklich jedes Spielzeug stand wie auf einem Podest aufgeräumt in irgendeinem Regal, in einer Ecke und ordentlich sortiert. Auch die Haare von den Puppen waren glattgekämmt und die Lego-Bausteine, die Marc ihr letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, waren farblich sortiert in ein Haus eingebaut.

Auch auf ihrem Schreibtisch waren alle Bücher der Größe nach geordnet und die Umschläge jener Bücher waren farblich auf ihre daneben liegenden Schnellhefter und Hefte abgestimmt.

Es war nicht normal für eine Neunjährige.

Doch was war denn schon normal bei solchen Eltern? Dadurch war Lilly nicht weniger rückgratlos, wie ihre Mutter es ausgedrückt hatte, noch war Lilly dadurch sehr beliebt bei ihren gleichaltrigen Mitschülern – die Tatsache, dass ihre Mutter eine Professionelle war, einmal ganz außer Acht gelassen.

Leise schloss Marc die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben Lilly aufs Bett, die auf dem Bauch liegend etwas aufschrieb.

„Hauch mich mal an", sagte er gespielt ernst, wollte Lilly damit ein bisschen aufheitern, doch außer einem resignierten Seufzen und Augen verdrehen veränderte sich an ihrem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck nichts. Sie setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und pustete Marc, noch immer mit Gwendolyn im Arm, ins Gesicht. Odol-Frisch!

„Brav!", grinste er, ließ Gwenny dann von seiner Schulter aufs Bett.

„Ich will ja nicht irgendwann so schlechte Zähne haben, wie Oma – sie hat jetzt schon dritte Zähne", sie zog die Nase kraus, konnte dann endlich auch leicht lächeln.

Marc überschlug sitzend das rechte Bein über das linke und stützte sich mit dem linken Arm auf der Matratze ab, während er sich ein bisschen nach hinten lehnte.

Lilly seufzte schon wieder.

„Die streiten sich nur, weil sie sich um dich Sorgen machen", bemühte Marc sich, Lillys Seufzen zu beschwichtigen, da auch ihm Mehdis Worte nicht entgangen waren: „Und wenn nun irgend so ein daher gelaufener Mitschüler ihr Halbbruder ist?"

Lilly schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich will aber nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen, wenn sie sich dann nur wieder anschreien."

„Manchmal schreien Menschen sich einfach an, weil ihnen am Anderen sehr viel liegt."

„Gretchen und du, ihr schreit nie", Lily zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

„Nein, wir schreien nicht vor dir – das ist ein Unterschied." Dass beide meistens allerdings nur schrien, wenn sie zum Orgasmus kamen, erwähnte er nicht. Das Mädchen vor ihm war manchmal auch zu weit für ihr Alter.

„Trotzdem ist es papadox... pasapox... paradochs..."

„Paradox", half Marc auf die Sprünge und wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, woher Lilly so viele Fremdworte kannte, und sie auch richtig einzusetzen wusste.

„Genau: Paradox, dass Menschen, die sich mögen, sich anschreien, findest du nicht? Warum schreist du dich mit Gretchen an?

„Nun...", er räusperte sich umständlich und packte sich an seine Halsschlagader.

Lilly seufzte: „Du hast gelogen, oder?"

Es frustrierte Marc zutiefst, dass Lilly - ausgerechnet ein Kind, ihn so spielerisch lesen konnte. Noch nicht mal die, die hochanalytisch jegliche seiner Schritte, Gesten und Worte einschätzen konnte, die vermutlich ein EinsKommaNuller Abitur hingelegt hätte, wenn man das Fach „Marc Meier" als Leistungskurs angeboten hätte, hatte es nicht hinbekommen ihn so schnell beim Flunkern (Lügen war für diesen speziellen Fall ein zu hartes Wort) zu ertappen.

„Nun hör mir mal zu, junge Dame: Menschen schreien sich an, weil sie wütend sind, weil sie nicht wissen, wie sie sich sonst ausdrücken können, ohne zu heulen, weil es ihnen genau so nah geht, wie dir. Nur keiner der beiden Sturköpfe will klein beigeben und eingestehen, dass sie beide Fehler machen, und so eine fantastische Tochter wie du es eine bist, gar nicht verdient haben" er schaute ernst, wusste aber nicht so genau, ob es wirklich wahr war, was er gesagt hatte.

Skeptisch schaute Lilly ihn an, legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte ihn nachdenkend an:  
>„Du sagst die Wahrheit!", sagte sie fest und Marc lachte leicht.<p>

„Sag mal, was schreibst du denn da eigentlich?", fragte er interessiert.

Lilly wurde rot und ließ das kleine Hannah-Montana Buch unter ihre Decke verschwinden: „Nichts!"

Marc sah sie lange mit Stieraugen an: „Okay, okay, es ist... nun, ein Tagebuch."

„Oh", ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem ganzen Gesicht breit, es erreichte seit Tagen sogar seine Augen.

„Ja – Gretchen hat mir gesagt, dass dann alles nicht mehr so schlimm ist, weißt du. Und es stimmt wirklich!"

„Ja, Gretchen hat auch manchmal ihre Lichtblicke", griente er freundlich.

Lilly verschränkte böse ihre Arme vor der Brust: „Das ist nicht nett..."

Marc grinste sie aber dennoch nur verschmitzt an.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen Gwendolyn Lillys Haarspitzen verknotet hatte, fragte die Aschblonde leise: „Wo ist Gretchen überhaupt?"

Marc seufzte.

„Ihr habt euch doch nicht getrennt, oder? So wie Mama und Papa..."

„Hör mal, deine Eltern trennen sich nicht – dafür haben sie zulange bei der Eheberatung gesessen und waren die letzten Monate auch zu glücklich. Ein kleiner Streit ändert daran nichts!", er wuschelte ihr übers Haar.

„Und nein, Gretchen und ich sind nicht getrennt. Es ist momentan alles kompliziert, aber wir schaffen diese... Krise, in der wir uns befinden", er lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu ihr hinunter, flüsterte: „Aber sollten wir uns jemals wirklich trennen, hast du die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, mir persönlich in den Hintern zu treten, dass ich das wieder gerade biege. Denn wer will denn schon außer Gretchen den attraktivsten Oberarzt des Landes?"

Lilly kicherte.

„Aber das bleibt unter uns, klar?"

Sie nickte eifrig.

* * *

><p>Nach einer langen Gutenachtgeschichte über Wichtelmänner, die einem Schneider in jeder Nacht die Arbeit abnahmen und einer noch längeren Diskussion später, dass Lilly doch eigentlich schon zu alt für Geschichten zum Einschlafen sei, war sie eingeschlafen.<p>

Es hatte etwas unheimlich Beruhigendes Lilly und auch Gwendolyn daneben schlafen zu sehen. Auch wenn er immer noch fand, dass sie mit fast zehn Jahren einfach zu alt für Nachtgeschichten war. Und auch wenn er sich noch immer nicht ganz in die Rolle eines Vaters einfinden mochte – ein paar Jahre wollte er mit Gretchen noch das schöne Dasein ohne Kinder und Verpflichtungen fristen – so war Babysitter für Lilly und Gwenny spielen wahrlich eine sehr gute Vorbereitung.

Marc lächelte und blätterte das Geschichtenbuch zum Anfang zurück, bei dem sich ihm etwas Unglaubliches bot:  
>Auf der ersten Seite stand in großen geschwungenen Buchstaben:<p>

**Dieses 'Märchenbuch für die Nacht' habe ich bekommen von: **_Oma Elle_

**Dieses 'Märchenbuch für die Nacht' gehört: **_Mariechen Wender_

Es waren viele Informationen, die sich aneinander reihten, die Marc nur zu einem Schluss kommen ließen.

Lillys einzige Freundin hieß Greta, und hatte sich von ihr abgewandt. Sie hatte keine Freunde in ihrem Alter, und Marc wüsste, wer das Kind wäre, wenn es mit irgendjemandem von Mehdi oder Anna verwandt wäre. Auch, dass dieses Buch aus irgendeiner Bücherei geliehen wäre, war sehr unwahrscheinlich, da es außen zwar sehr zerschlissen und abgegriffen war, innen jedoch sehr gepflegt.

Von daher kam er nur auf einen furchtbaren Gedanken: Lilly, von ihren verkorksten Eltern gezeichnet, machte dem Reality-Fernsehen alle Ehre und klaute. Vermutlich schaffte sie es so, den emotionalen Stress so gut weg zu stecken.

Er atmete tief durch, bevor er mit samt dem Buch Lillys Zimmer verließ. Mehdi und Anna hatten sich aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer verzogen. Die Tür war dicker, und Lillys Zimmer war ebenfalls weiter entfernt, weshalb es ein sicherer Platz war, sich zu streiten.

„Ich glaube ihr habt noch ein viel größeres Problem, als nur ein paar Mitschüler, die Lilly mobben." Marc freute sich über die Stille, die auf einmal über das Apartment gekommen war:

„Sie klaut!"

„Bitte?", fragte zuerst Anna.

Marc musste gestehen, dass er nachdem sie wieder zurückgekehrt war, mit ihr nie mehr wirklich warm wurde. Und dies, obwohl Gretchen ein nahezu freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu ihrer ehemaligen Konkurrentin aufgebaut hatte. Anna war für ihn nun mal: Anna, die seinen besten Freund gleich zwei Mal nahe des Todes gebracht hatte, und ihn selbst um sage und schreibe 16.000 Euro ärmer gemacht hatte.

Was nicht heißen sollte, dass er sie nicht mochte, als rein platonische Freundin, die Frau seines Freundes. Nur war dieses ganze Gewirr, in dem Mehdi und Anna das ganze letzte Jahr gesteckt hatten, zu grotesk, um da einfach noch einen klaren Kopf zu behalten: Sie war zurück, Mehdi war aus dem Schwesternwohnheim vorerst bei Bärbel untergekommen, hatte sich dann wieder eine eigene Wohnung genommen, Anna ebenfalls, und beide hatten trotzdem geschafft, über all die Hürden zu sehen und sich auf das zu berufen, was wirklich wichtig für beide war: Der jeweils Andere, und nicht nur weil sie eine gemeinsame Tochter miteinander hatten. Wobei dieses Thema immer noch sehr heikel war, da Anna behauptete gelogen zu haben, als sie Mehdi erzählte, dass Lily nicht von ihm sei. Doch wer einmal lügt, dem glaubt man nicht – so das Sprichwort und Mehdi zweifelte in schwarzen Stunden, wenn er sich wieder mit Anna gestritten hatte immerzu daran. Und jedes Mal, wenn Marc dann die Nase voll hatte, sich dieses Elend von einem Halbperser mitanzusehen, und ihn schlicht davon in Kenntnis setzte, einen Vaterschaftstest zu machen, entwichen Mehdi alle Züge aus dem Gesicht: Feigling!

Und er hatte ihn, Marc, des Öfteren mit der Nase auf seine Gefühle aufmerksam gemacht, schaffte es aber selbst nicht, sich ehrlich einzugestehen, dass er wirkliche Angst davor hatte, dass Lily nicht von ihm sein könnte.

Doch das letze Mal, dass Mehdi sich mit Anna so heftig gestritten hatte, war gute vier Monate her. Und kurz darauf war Anna ganz zeremoniell mit Einstand zu Mehdi gezogen. Die Eheberatung schien gewirkt zu haben, denn nicht nur Mehdi sah glücklich aus – seine immer noch, bleibende Frau sah um Jahre jünger aus. Noch dazu ging Anna in ihrem alten Job, vor dem Eskortservice Slash Prostitutionsgewerbe, als Restauratorin vollends auf.

Und trotzdem blieb immer wieder dieser fahle Beigeschmack, wenn Marc mit Anna nur ein paar Minuten allein blieb. Sie hatten sich nichts zu sagen. Zumindest dachte er das...

„Ja, sie klaut, hier", Marc klappte das Geschichtenbuch zum Inhaltsverzeichnis auf, und bedeutete den Eltern den fremden Namen, einem Mädchen, der dieses Buch gehörte.

„Das kann sie überall her haben", widersprach die einzige Frau im Raum.  
>„Vielleicht aus dem Krankenhaus, letztes Jahr zur Weihnachtsfeier wurden doch untereinander..."<br>„Da war aber keiner mit dem speziellen Namen _Mariechen Wender_, Anna. Herrgott noch mal, mach's dir doch nicht immer so einfach", brummte Mehdi ärgerlich.  
>„Ach, aber es ist ja so offensichtlich, dass sie klaut oder was?"<p>

Marc streckte sich müde: Er hatte seine eigenen Probleme, schließlich war Gretchen im Knast, und er musste dem so schnell wie möglich Abhilfe schaffen. Er würde sich also nicht in den Kaan-Familienstreit einmischen.

Einmischen war eh noch nie eine gute Idee gewesen, denn jedes Mal, wenn er etwas gut meinte, ging der Vorschlag nach hinten los, und er war letztendlich der Buhmann und Geschundene.

„Kann mich einer von euch nach Hause fahren? Würde den schlafenden Mädels vielleicht auch ganz gut tun, wenn ihr nicht mehr rumbrüllen würdet", warf er ein, streckte sich abermals und ging schon eilig zur Wohnungstür.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 04. August 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 12. November 2011

lg

manney


	7. Kapitel 06

**Kapitel 6 – Tears & Laughter (Tall Tree 6ft. ****Man)**

Wider Erwarten, wer hätte es gedacht, war es Mehdi, der Marc in seinem alten Audi 100 nach Hause brachte. Die Fahrt über schwiegen sie sich wie ein verkrachtes Ehepaar an. Als ob Marc irgendwas dafür konnte, dass Mehdi so ein weicher Knochen war, und Anna mit „offenen Armen" wieder empfangen hatte. Nun hatte er die Quittung – selbst schuld. Doch mit den Kilometern, denen sie seinem Apartment näher kamen, wurden Marcs Augenlider immer schwerer und auch seine Laune immer schlechter. Und dies nicht, weil sein bester Freund eine Krise durchmachte. Sondern vielmehr, weil ihm gleich gähnende Leere in seiner Wohnung entgegenkommen würde.

Gretchen war nicht da.

Und auch wenn es gewiss nicht die besten Umstände gewesen waren, weshalb Marc sein Heim verlassen hatte, so war er abgelenkt. Und während Mehdi immer darauf los reden konnte, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte so war es Marc, trotzdem er mit Gretchen zusammen war und schon deshalb umgänglicher mit anderen Menschen war, nicht möglich. Denn die wirklich wichtigen, bewegenden Dinge, wie zum Beispiel die Wiedervereinigung seiner Eltern und damit auch die häufigere Abwesenheit seiner Mutter, besprach Marc nur mit einem: mit Gretchen. Nicht dass er irgendetwas dagegen hatte, dass seine Mutter ihn weniger anrief, oder nicht einmal die Woche auf seiner Station auftauchte, ganz im Gegenteil, nur war es ungewohnt. Und noch viel ungewohnter war es, seinen Vater in regelmäßigeren Abständen zu sehen, und sich sogar fast versöhnlich mit diesem unterhalten zu können. Und nur in raren, sehr undurchdachten Momenten, während er zumeist mit Gretchen sonntagmorgens im Bett lag, fasste er seine Gedanken in Worte.

Und während ihm seine Freundin ein guter Zuhörer war, und sich bemühte nicht schelmisch zu grinsen, weil sie zumeist zu viel in seine Worte hineininterpretierte, wusste Marc, dass diese Gespräche niemals mit Mehdi geführt hätten werden können, oder mit irgendeinem anderen Menschen.

„Du solltest deine Mutter anrufen", sprach der Halbperser einige wenige Straßen, bevor er Marc absetzte.

„Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Probleme, Kaan. Angefangen von deiner Tochter, zu deiner Frau!", blaffte Marc mit verengten Augen zurück. Doch eine ebenfalls patzige Antwort seitens Mehdi blieb aus. Dieser seufzte nur tief:  
>„Und Bärbel hat nach dir gefragt... sie will wissen, wie es dir geht. Sie liegt im Krankenhaus, und fragt nach deinem Befinden – nimm dir daran ein Beispiel und geh sie zeitnah besuchen."<p>

Marc nickte stumm, und verließ dann das schon wieder in Fahrtrichtung positionierte Auto, um eine weitere Nacht in einem kalten Bett zu fristen.

* * *

><p>Es kam ihm so vor, als ob die Treppenstufen gerade heute mehr geworden waren. Schleppend trampelte er jede einzelne empor, entriegelte als er oben angekommen war, seine Wohnungstür, um dann mit einem resignierten Schnauben genau das Gefühl zu bekommen, was er die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte: Traurigkeit.<p>

Und nicht die, die ein jedes Kind verspürte, wenn sein Lieblingsstofftier der Waschmaschine erlegen war, sondern diese Traurigkeit, die nicht mehr weggehen wollte. Noch heute Nachmittag war er voller Elan, er hatte alles aufgeräumt, gelüftet, das Bett neu bezogen, den stinkenden, nahezu verwesenden Müll hinunter in die Tonne gebracht und sich ausgiebig seiner eigenen Hygiene gewidmet. Doch was hatte das noch für einen Sinn, wo er der einzige war, der hier war. Allein? Er war früher immer allein zu Hause gewesen, also warum hatte ihn dieses eine Jahr mit Gretchen so verändert, dass er nun diese Stille kaum ertragen konnte? War er weich geworden?

Er setzte sich an den Esstisch im abgetrennten Wohnzimmer und blickte teilnahmslos auf die gemaserte Musterung des Silberahorns, aus dem die Designerstühle und Platte gefertigt waren.

Die Worte, dass Gretchen der festen Überzeugung war, er müsse sich eine neue Assistenzärztin suchen, und eine neue Freundin gleich dazu, hatten ihn, als er sie das erste Mal gehört hatte, eigentlich eher lächeln lassen. Mit dem immerwährenden Gedanken, es würde sich schon alles aufklären, war er vom Anwaltsbüro nach Hause gefahren, und erst als er dort die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, überkam ihn erstmals der Gedanke, dass er allein war.

Nicht dass Gretchen allein und aufgeschmissen war, sondern er. Es war verdreht, aber für seine Gedanken konnte niemand etwas, weshalb er ziemlich schnell die Diagnose Depression in Betracht gezogen hatte.

Die Gewissheit, sein eigenes Elend als das Größte zu beschreiben, weil man nicht mehr weiter wusste, weil man Angst hatte, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren, obwohl doch noch Tage zuvor alles im perfekten Einklang schien, machte die Situation auch nicht besser. Und je länger er darüber nachdachte, wie scheiße es ihm ging, weil er sich verliebt hatte, desto mehr wünschte er sich, Gretchen und er wären niemals zusammen gewesen. Obwohl das letzte Jahr mit Gretchen als seine feste Freundin eines mit Abstand der Schönsten war, das er je gehabt hatte – auch ohne besonders viel Auto gefahren zu sein, mit irgendwelchen hochakrobatischen OP's geglänzt zu haben oder schlichtweg in einem Heißluftballon Sex gehabt zu haben – ließ ihn dieser Schmerz nichts anderes denken.

Er trank viel in den letzten Tagen, um einfach einschlafen zu können, damit er die Nacht nicht wach liegen müsste, redete er sich geschickt ein.

Doch es war dieses gedankenlose Sein, was ihn mehr und mehr dazu veranlasste schon mittags um 12 Uhr sein erstes Bier zu öffnen.

Bisher hatte er seinen Vorrat an exquisitem Scotch und Whiskey nicht angefasst, er war aber gerade sehr in Versuchung, dies nicht doch zu tun.

Denn diese Verzweiflung, nichts tun zu können; den, den es betraf nicht anschreien zu können, warum er einem dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit aussetzte, erdrückte ihn beinahe.

Alles konnte er:

Menschen retten, Lilly eine Geschichte vorlesen, sie dazu bringen, nicht mehr so viel über ihre streitenden Eltern nachzudenken. Gwendolyn wickeln, Mehdi den Kopf waschen, Bärbel retten... doch konnte er Gretchen helfen – und damit sich selbst?

Nein.

Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass er sie anschreien konnte:

Ihr mit den einfachsten Worten klarmachte, dass es ihm beschissen ging, weil sie weg war. Dass es ihn krank machte, ihr nicht helfen zu können, und auch nur sie allein daran schuld war. Dass er den Anwalt hasste, weil dieser Gretchens Advokat war, und nicht seiner, ihm, Marc, also auch nichts erzählen durfte, wenn Gretchen es nicht ausschließlich wünschte. Dass er ihre Mutter allerliebst umgebracht hätte, wenn sie gestorben wäre, weil niemand der blonden Assistenzärztin mehr wehtun durfte. Dass er sich wünschte, dass mit Gretchen zu leben nicht immer ein solches Drama mit sich brachte. Dass er sie hasste, weil er sie so sehr liebte, und ihm damit so wehtat.

* * *

><p>Marc erhob sich vom Stuhl etwas schwermütig und schlenderte zum Kühlschrank. Da man ja eigentlich in den Urlaub fahren wollte, und Gretchen in dieser Hinsicht viel von ihrer Mutter hatte, und das Talent einer qualifizierten Hausfrau, wenn auch nicht vollends, geerbt hatte, so befand sich im Kühlgerät nur noch das, was auch noch Monate später haltbar war: Honig, Ketchup, 500 g Speisequark und eine letzte Flasche Bier. Aus dem Keller hatte er schon sämtliche Kisten leergetrunken und müsste sie in den nächsten Tagen, wohl oder übel, zum Getränkemarkt bringen. Marc kniff verdroschen die Augen zusammen.<p>

Es war mittlerweile ein kleines Ritual gewesen, dass Gretchen und er, wenn sie Freitagnachmittag Feierabend gemacht hatten, einkauften. Gretchen fuhr – wie immer - und er schleppte sich mit Wasserflaschen und Bierkästen ab.

Es waren die kleinen Dinge, die ihr Leben ausmachte, der Alltag im Krankenhaus, seine kleinen Spitzen über ihre Essgewohnheiten, und ihre durchdringenden blauen Augen, wenn er sich nicht anlässlich einer Situation dementsprechend verhielt, und den Kopf nach hinten über schräg legte.

Unwirsch schnappte er sich aus der Schublade neben dem Herd, den er erstmalig auch mit Gretchen zusammen eingeweiht hatte, einen Flaschenöffner.

Der Öffner war eines der Geschenke von Bärbel zu seinem 33. Geburtstag im März gewesen, hatte das plastische Motiv eines Cowboyhutes und diente ebenfalls als Sekt- oder Weinverschluss. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte, denn Geschenke waren seit seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag zumeist in einem Umschlag gewesen und hatten Wertpapiere oder direkt bares Geld beinhaltet.

Abgesehen von Mehdi, der ihm allen möglichen Kitsch geschenkt hatte. Angefangen von einer Buchstütze in Form eines M's bis hin zu einem Knauf für seine Anhängerkupplung, die eine Art Mischung aus Squash-Ball und Golfball darstellte.

Doch nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln von Gretchen, wusste er, was zu tun war: Er umarmte seine Schwiegermutter in Spe herzlich und bedankte sich für den Flaschenöffner und die einjährige MitgliedschaftPlus im Golfclub für ein Jahr. Somit konnte er sogar sonntags Bälle schlagen gehen – zwar zum Ärgernis seiner Freundin, weil diese die Aktivität mit absolutem Frust ausübte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ihm danach war, kam sie mit.

Er atmete schwer, nachdem er die 0,33 Liter in einem Zug weggetrunken hatte. Der Alkohol musste schnellstmöglich wirken, bevor er sich noch in die nächste Ecke verkroch und wie ein kleines Mädchen begann zu flennen.

Doch auch noch zwei Stunden später lag er um ein Uhr nachts wach auf dem Sofa herum, die Decke anstarrend und dachte über das letzte Jahr verzweifelt nach. Seine Gedanken kreisten und ein Ende nahm kein Abbruch. Härtere Drogen mussten her. Geschwind stand er auf, mit festen Schritten auf den Küchenschrank zu, in dem neben exquisiten Weinflaschen, Likören und Säften genau das stand, wonach ihm der Sinn war:  
>Chivas Regal, Absolut 50, Hennessy, JD und des Mannes besten Freunds, wenn er sich seine Gehirnzellen wegknallen wollte: Absinth.<p>

Starkes 70% vol. aus Spanien gemixtes Anisgetränk, was so viel schneller als Ouzo zum gewünschten Erfolg führte.

Marcs durchsichtige 0,7 Liter Flasche vor ihm war halb gefüllt. Doch er besaß diese schon seit seinem ersten Studienjahr, in dem er mit anderen Kommilitonen den nicht vom Professor autorisierten Selbstversuch gestartet hatte, wie viel Alkohol den stärksten Medizinstudenten umhaute. Glücklicherweise waren die ersten seiner damaligen Studiosi nicht so trinkfest gewesen und sind schon nach den ersten Kurzen umgekippt. Einzig sein damaliger Zimmergenosse aus dem Studentenheim Cedric stand mit Marc zuletzt noch im Raum: beide stockbesoffen und nicht darauf achtend, was sie sagten, weshalb Marc frisch fröhlich ausgeplaudert hatte, dass er mit Cedrics Freundin geschlafen hatte, die am selben Campus Chemie studierte.

Es sollten darauf noch turbulente Jahre zwischen den beiden werden, denn verwundet hatte Cedric dies nie, da diese Freundin seine erste war, die er schon mit dreizehn auf die Wange geküsst hatte. Deshalb folgten dann Machtkämpfe, von: wer ist der beste im Studium, wer hat zuerst seine Doktorarbeit fertig, und wer schlief mit den hübschesten Frauen...

Doch an diesem besagten Abend, schlug Cedric Marc so dermaßen eine runter, dass er nicht nur wegen des Alkohols Sterne blitzen sah. Am nächstem morgen war die Absinth-Flasche geöffnet und es fehlten 20 cl - Cedric.

Lange Zeit hatte Marc diese Flasche nicht mehr angeschaut... Er stellte sie symbolisch auf den Wohnzimmertisch und schwelgte noch ein bisschen weiter in Erinnerung, was diese Flasche und er in den letzten vierzehn Jahren schon durchgemacht hatten. Es lenkte ihn vorerst von seinem Problem mit Gretchen ab.

Das zweite Mal, dass dieser Flasche etwas entnommen worden war, folgte einige Jahre später, an dem Tag, an dem man ihm mitteilte, dass er als Assistenzarzt bei seinem Doktorvater und Mentor im Elisabeth-Krankenhaus angenommen wurde. Cedric war allerdings nur einer dieser vielen Namenlosen in der Charité gewesen. Dies musste gefeiert werden.

Ein weiteres, drittes, Mal war kurz nachdem er seine Doktorarbeit abgegeben hatte und seine Assistentenzeit mit einer glorreichen Karriere im Elisabeth-Krankenhaus befürwortet war. Doch Nina verließ ihn. Er vögelte sich tagelang durch die Betten von Berlin, bis er deren verschwommenen Gesichter müde wurde, und auch bemerkte, dass Ninas Abwesenheit nicht mehr als eine blasse Erinnerung war. Er triumphierte – er trank.

Weitere Male, vier und fünf, folgten, als Gabi ihn zur Ehe zwang und Gretchen ihn während seines Heiratsantrages vor versammelter Mannschaft mit verklärten Augen anschaute und dann Monate später, als Gabi wutentbrannt aus seiner Wohnung auszog. Er hatte sich damals bemüht, vor sich selbst nicht einzugestehen, dass es vielmehr daran lag, dass er so kurz davor war Gretchen flachzulegen, es aber nicht hinbekommen hatte.

An ihrer Hochzeit war ihm danach, morgens besoffen dort aufzutauchen, er hatte die Flasche schon stehen gehabt, doch er war eisern geblieben.

Das sechste und bisher letzte Mal trank er an der Beerdigung von Franz Haase, nachdem er Gretchen aufgesammelt hatte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe gedrückt hatte.

Und im hier und jetzt wurde ihm eines klar: Seit er Gretchen kannte, hatte er nie mehr aus Glück und Erfolgsrausch diese Flasche geöffnet, sondern aus Frust, Verzweiflung und wie er im Begriff war zu tun: Traurigkeit.

Nachdem der Schraubverschluss noch nicht mal ganz geöffnet war, entgegnete ihm schon dieser schwere Duft von Anis und Fenchel. Nicht gerade wie ein Kenner roch er daran und erinnerte sich noch einmal, dass an seinem Elendszustand nur eine Schuld hatte: Gretchen.

In sein einziges Absinthglas, das er besaß – das andere hatte Cedric – füllte er mehr als einen Doppelten hinein:

Er beobachtete im Schein des Laternenlichts, was durchs Fenster und Balkontür ungehindert hereinschien, wie sich die grüne Brühe im Kristallglas spiegelte.

Den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen trank er das Gebräu auf ex aus - weil er Gretchen liebte.

Abermals kippte er das Glas wieder voll:

Er trank auf ex aus, weil er sie hasste, dass er diese Gefühle für sie hegte.

Und ein weiteres drittes Mal füllte er sein Glas über den Durchschnitt voll:

Er trank auf ex aus, weil er wollte, dass diese Gefühle aufhörten.

Die eben noch fast halbvolle Flasche war bis auf ungefähr ein Siebtel leer.

Und Marc ging es gut.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 10. August 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 20. November 2011

a/n:

dieses Kapitel widme ich einer ganz besonderen Person: Amira! heute ist unser erster Jahrestag! Ich möchte nicht missen dich kennengelernt zu haben. Du bist mit weitem Abstand der liebenswerteste Mensch, den ich kenne. Ein solch goldiges und liebes Herz gibt es nur selten, vielen Danke für die letztn 356 Tage: Du hast mein Leben bereichert!

lg

manney


	8. Kapitel 07

**Kapitel 7 – Stupid (Sarah McLachlan)**

Mehdi hatte beim allmorgendlichen Frühstück noch immer sehr schlechte Laune. Dies rührte nicht nur daher, dass Anna ihn auf die Couch verbannt hatte, sondern vielmehr daher, dass er seiner Tochter vor der Schule keine Standpauke halten konnte. Deshalb war alles sehr monoton beim sonst so friedlichen Beisammensein am Morgen.

Er drückte Lilly nur einen halbherzigen Kuss auf den Schopf und stand dann etwas unschlüssig vor Anna. Er konnte sie nicht küssen, wie er es sonst immer getan hatte, weshalb er nur knapp nickte und bevor er ging, noch einmal tief in die Süßigkeitenschale im Wohnzimmer griff, sich diese dann ungeachtet als Proviant für unterwegs in seine Hosentasche stopfte und um kurz nach halb sieben die Wohnung gänzlich verließ.

Lilly hatte erst zur dritten Stunde Unterricht, und auch dies hat sich eingebürgert, dass Anna die Kleine dann zur Schule fuhr, da die Anschlüsse zu dieser Zeit mit dem Bus nicht die besten waren und sie einmal hätte umsteigen müssen.

„Du, Mama... können wir heute früher losfahren?", fragte die Kleine und stopfte sich noch immer kauend einen neuen Bissen ihres Nutella-Brötchens in den Mund.

„Sicher, aber wa..."  
>„Gut", schmatzte Lily schlicht, strahlte ihre Mutter dankend an und schluckte dann die klebrige Masse aus Brötchen, Spucke und Nussnugat hinunter.<p>

Danach stand sie geschwind auf, und kramte aus dem Kühlschrank alle Utensilien für ein deftiges Frühstück. Keiner bei Familie Kaan aß am Morgen Käse oder Wurst, sie alle benötigten einfach nach der nicht gerade schmeckenden Zahnpasta etwas Süßes.

„Was machst du denn da, Lily-Maus?", fragte Anna verwirrt, nachdem sie Gwendolyn den letzten Happen ihres Brötchen-Breis in den Mund gestopft hatte.

„Ich mache Frühstück, Mama, das siehst du doch!"  
>„S-schon, aber für wen?"<p>

Anna schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, befürchtete, dass gleich so etwas wie für „Daphne*, meine imaginäre Freundin" herauskommen würde. Sie konnte mit vielem umgehen, wirklich, aber dass es ihrer Tochter so schlecht ging, dass sie sich Freunde einbildete, beängstigte sie.

„Für wen wohl? Marc – natürlich."

Anna glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. „B-bitte?"  
>„Das heißt „wie bitte", Mama", berichtigte Lily sie und stöhnte: Eltern!<p>

„Und warum? Weshalb machst du ihm Frühstück?"

„Weil du doch gesagt hast, dass wir ruhig früher losfahren können", wich die fast Zehnjährige ihrer Mutter geschickt aus.

„Nein, nein, ich meinte, warum du Marc Frühstück machst?"

„Na weil doch das Gretchen weg ist, und er jetzt niemanden mehr hat, der ihm Kaffee und Brötchen macht. Hast du ihn dir mal angesehen?", fragte Lily richtig empört, dass ihrer Mutter dieser drastische Unterschied zu fast eineinhalb Wochen zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Aber auch das waren typisch Eltern, machten ein Riesentheater wegen ihres kaputten Knies, konzentrierten sich aber nicht auf das Wesentliche: Marc sah grau aus und abgekämpft. Was also half besser, als ein gut zubereitetes, nährreiches Frühstück?

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Anna alle Informationen sortiert hatte. Natürlich sah Marc scheiße aus, schließlich war die Frau, mit der er seit einem Jahr eine wirkliche Beziehung führte, im Gefängnis, doch dass es Lily Sorgen machte, ihn gestern gesehen zu haben, so schlimm hatte sie seine Situation wirklich nicht eingestuft.

Nach mehreren Versuchen Lily zu erklären, dass Marc schon groß war und sich selbst auch Frühstück machen konnte, und sie sich nicht so viele Gedanken um ihn machen müsste, konnte sie ihre Tochter dennoch nicht davon abbringen. Anna seufzte: So verdammt stur wie ihr Vater.

Abgesehen, dass sie nicht nur ein bisschen, sondern gleich dreißig Minuten früher losfuhren und Anna wie jeden Morgen Mühe hatte, Gwendolyns Sitz auf der Rückbank richtig zu befestigen, verlief der Morgen wie immer.

Vor Marcs Apartment jedoch beschlich Anna ein ungutes Gefühl. Wie sie ihn kannte würde er, gerade weil es ihm so beschissen ging, mit irgendeiner wildfremden Frau in seinem Bett liegen. Was zwar nachvollziehbar war, aber dadurch nicht entschuldbarer oder moralisch richtiger. Noch dazu würde Lily, wenn Gretchen wieder unter Freiheit weilte, von diesem bevorstehenden Intermezzo erzählen, was wiederum zu mehr Streit und Tränen und Chaos führen würde. Von daher betete sie, dass Marc nur einmal das Richtige tun würde und die Tür geschlossen ließ.

Nachdem Anna den Wagen in die nächstbeste Parklücke manövriert hatte und Lily schon aus dem Wagen gesprungen war, stieg diese ebenfalls hinaus, huckte Gwendolyn auf ihre Schulter und marschierte dann ihrer Tochter hinterher.

Diese hatte schon mehrfach hintereinander geklingelt und niemand machte auf. Gut, dachte Anna. Umso besser. Stellte man das in Zellophan und Tupperware eingepackte Frühstück einfach vor seine Apartmenttür. Doch so leicht gab Lilly nicht auf. Sie wartete und wartete, drückte immer mal wieder auf die Klingel und seufzte, nach geschlagenen fünfzehn Minuten, tief: „Vielleicht ist er im Krankenhaus?" Anna brachte es nicht übers Herz Lilly zu sagen, dass er vermutlich einfach nicht aufmachen wollte, egal wie oft sie gerufen hatte: „Hier ist Lilly – wir bringen dir Frühstück."

Die Zeit wurde immer knapper und Anna drängelte gehörig, dass Lily wegen Marc auf keinen Fall zu spät zum Sachkunde-Unterricht kommen würde. Egal wie viel sie quengelte.

„Komm jetzt, Marc ist vielleicht einkaufen!"

„Ja, aber er braucht sein Frühstück, duh!"

Anna musste sich zusammenreißen. Sie mochte die Gitarrenlehrerin ihrer Tochter wirklich, aber sie brachte ihr die englische Sprache mit völlig abwegigen kanadischen Slangs bei.

„Dann stellen wir die Box eben vor seine Tür, wenn er dann wiederkommt, wird er sich darüber freuen und... schau, ich hab hier Papier und Stift...", lenkte Anna ein. Doch Lily beharrte darauf, da das hier nicht wie bei ihnen im Wohnhaus war, mit Summer, sondern jeder x-beliebige Mensch das Treppenhaus von außen betreten konnte, man das Essen hier nicht einfach rumstehen lassen könnte. Anna hatte einfach keine wirkliche Lust Lilly zu erklären, dass Marc in einer der schicksten Gegenden Berlins lebte, und nicht einfach so jemand das Haus betreten konnte, da der Eingang für alle Fälle videoüberwacht war. Deshalb ließ sie sich dazu breitschlagen Lily hoch und heilig zu versprechen, nachdem sie diese vor der Schule abgesetzt hatte, nochmals hier her zu kommen und Marc persönlich sein von Lily selbstgemachtes Frühstück zu überreichen.

Vielleicht wäre es auch ganz gut, dann konnte sie Marc wenigstens noch einmal versuchen davon zu überzeugen, Mehdi diesen Quatsch mit dem geklauten Buch wieder auszureden.

* * *

><p>Eine dreiviertel Stunde später stand Anna also wieder am selben Platz und Marc machte abermals nicht auf. Doch während sie vorhin noch das gute Beispiel für Lilly mimen musste, konnte sie sich jetzt vollster Kreativität darauf konzentrieren, in Marcs Wohnung zu kommen, mit oder ohne seiner Hilfe. Deshalb entfernte sie sich eine der Klemmen aus ihren hochgesteckten Haaren und bat die kleine Gwenny solange die Augen zu schließen, bis Mami die Tür durch Zauberei öffnete. Das Kind war zwar gerade erst ein Jahr alt, wusste aber genau was das Wort Zauber bedeutete. Und Augen schließen um etwas erscheinen zu lassen war bei Familie Kaan ein nahezu unendlicher Sport geworden.<p>

Ein bisschen nach rechts gedreht, ein bisschen nach links, es machte Knack und die schwere Holztür öffnete sich. Gwendolyn öffnete die Augen bei dem leichten Quietschen, das die Scharniere von sich gegeben hatten und bemühte sich wild mit ihren kleinen Händen zu klatschen. Ebenso versuchte sie etwas wacklig auf den Beinen allein aufzustehen und zu laufen. Bisher war es ihr noch nicht oft gelungen, aber Anna nahm sich einfach die Zeit, ihr fasziniert zuzusehen, wie sie sich bemühte und nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten es sogar in die Senkrechte schaffte. Bevor sie aber gehen konnte, wollte sie vorn über fallen, was Anna durch gute Reflexe einer jeden Mutter zu verhindern wusste. Sie nahm sie also wieder auf den Arm, schloss die eben geöffnete Tür von innen und rief nach Marc, den sie sich vor Schmerzen krümmend auf dem Teppichboden des Wohnzimmers fand.

„Marc", rief sie hilflos, setze Gwenny auf dem Boden ab, die augenblicklich bemerkt hatte, dass etwas absolut Furchtbares passiert sein musste und begann loszuschreien. Sich daran aber nicht weiter störend stürzte Anna zu dem Mann und erblickte in Windeseile nicht nur den Absinth sondern auch eine Jägermeister- und JD-Flasche, beide etwa zu gleichen Teilen halbgelehrt.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", keifte sie, den Tränen nahe. Sein ganzer Körper war eine einzige Muskelkontraktion und erinnerte an schlechte Science-Fiction Filme, in denen aus irgendeinem jungfräulichen Körper Larven von intergalaktischem Ungeziefer schlüpften.

Um ihn herum hatte er schon drei winzige Häufchen Erbrochenes hochgewürgt, doch so wie er sich quälte, glaubte Anna zu wissen, dass ein Großteil von dem, was dringend rausmusste, noch in seinem Magen verweilte. Panisch suchte sie in ihren Hosentaschen nach ihrem Handy, fand es jedoch nicht. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, also in greifbarer Nähe, lag allerdings das Haustelefon, nach dem sie unverwandt ihre Finger ausstreckte und im Begriff war die 112 anzurufen, aber von einer starken Hand, die sich fest, zu fest, um ihr Handgelenk drückte, abgehalten wurde:  
>„Wehe du rufst 'nen RTW", brummte er matt, und sackte gleich wieder in sich zusammen, das Gesicht zwischen dem Boden und seinen angewinkelten Knien versteckend.<p>

„Ich rufe einen, Marc. Egal, was...", seine Finger bohrten sich weiter durch ihre Haut und obwohl er so weit weg zu sein schien, musste Anna gestehen, dass Marc von ihr noch nie etwas gebeten hatte, und sie für eine ganze Litanei an Dingen in seiner Schuld stand. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, das Telefon aus der Hand fallen zu lassen, doch es blieb ihr nicht wirklich viel übrig.

Und länger mitansehen konnte sie sich dieses abartige Spektakel auch nicht, weshalb sie den schnellen, vielleicht ebenso wenig richtigen, Entschluss fasste, ins Bad zu rennen und auf der Ablage vorm Spiegel nach seiner, einer, Zahnbürste zu suchen. Geschwind nahm sie einfach die blaue und eilte zurück zu Marc, der den Kampf, den Alkohol drin behalten zu wollen, scheinbar auch zu gewinnen drohte. Anna schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen, musste sich sammeln. Später konnte sie darüber nachdenken, warum Männer, wenn sie sich schon nahezu ins Koma saufen mussten, auch noch so verdammt idiotisch waren, und sich nicht dem erlösenden Erbrechen hingaben. In langsamen Bewegungen näherte sie das hintere Ende der Zahnbürste Marcs Mund, der sein Gesicht immer wieder wegdrehte, bis es Anna zu bunt wurde und ganz die Mutter, Marc nicht gerade zärtlich an den Haaren am Hinterkopf packte, ihm mit Schmackes den Stab der Zahnbürste in die Mundhöhle bis hinunter in seinen Rachen schob. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erwehren und in einem großen Schwall unverdauter Pizza des gestrigen Abends, einem Gebräu aus verschiedensten Alkoholsorten und Galle erbrach er sich nicht nur über Annas Hand, sondern über den dicken in hellen Sandtönen gehaltenen Berberteppich gleich mit.

* * *

><p>Sie schaffte es nur mit größter Kraftanstrengung Marc bis ins Bad zu schleppen und ihm sogar noch den Toilettendeckel zu öffnen, ehe er sich davor freiwillig niederließ und abermals einen großen Schwung an Undefinierbarem aus seinem Mund spuckte. Anna schaute angewidert weg.<p>

Sie wusch sich die Hände, kramte Marc aus den Badezimmerschränken Duschgel und ein Frotteehandtuch heraus, stellte ihm dies direkt neben die Toilettenschüssel: „Während du dich fertig machst, sehe ich mal, ob man deinen Teppich noch retten kann", bestimmte sie.

Gesagt getan, so die Redewendung, doch bevor Anna sich um den Teppich kümmern konnte, musste sie Gwenny beruhigen, die die Welt nicht mehr verstand, und dann nach Putzutensilien im Hause Meier suchen. Gwendolyn setzte sie auf die Couch neben dem Malheur. Nicht dass sie noch auf die glorreiche Idee kam durch diese Pampe zu krabbeln. Die ehemalige Prostituierte schüttelte es bei der Vorstellung. Und auch dieser furchtbare Gestank, der ihr, als sie sich auf die Knie niederließ, in die Nase stieg war bestialisch. Was war es gut gewesen, dass sie bei Lily niemals Morgenübelkeit verspürt hatte und Mehdi, Gott sei Dank, zumeist Lilys Kotze weggemacht hatte. Und auch den Durchfall. Sie hätte danebengelegen und sich übergeben, womit niemandem geholfen gewesen wäre. Aber vermutlich rächte sich alles im Leben, denn nun durfte sie, ob sie wollte oder nicht, dieses... Zeug wegmachen. Noch dazu ohne diese praktischen gelben Gummihandschuhe.

Warum auch – Gretchen und Marc waren Ärzte und damit mit einer viel höheren Ekelschwelle gesegnet. Nicht so aber Anna, die sich immer wieder angewidert wegdrehte, wenn ein neuer intensiver Duft in ihrer Nase kribbelte.

Das hier war so viel ekliger als sich bei Google „dreckige Toiletten" anzusehen!

Geraume Zeit später hörte sie die Dusche im Bad angehen und freute sich, dass Marc wirklich auf sie hörte. Davon sogar ein bisschen angetrieben bemühte sie sich um größte Sorgfalt, die Flecken, die nachdem das Gröbste in einen Eimer gewandert war, ebenfalls aus der Wolle hinaus zu bekommen.

Kurz nachdem sie den Eimer, diesen sogar gleich mit, in der Mülltonne draußen entsorgt hatte, eine von Gretchens überall herumstehenden Rauch-Stopp-Vanille-Kerzen, die sie von einem schwulen Freund bekommen hatte, angezündet hatte, versuchte sie das eben Geschehene noch mal genauestens zu verarbeiten. Marc hatte sich beinahe tot gesoffen. So viel also zu ihrer Theorie, dass ihn die Abstinenz von seiner Freundin nicht sonderlich traf. Lilly hatte recht behalten. Anna wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn sie nicht wiedergekommen wäre. Ein strenger Blick traf die immer noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stehenden Alkoholflaschen und Gläser, die sie alle, weil sie klebten, einmal unter dem Wasserhahn abwusch, und neben Marcs Mikrowelle auf der Arbeitsplatte an der Wand stellte.

Dabei suchte sie in allen Küchenschränken vergebens nach irgendwelchen Kopfschmerztabletten, fand aber keine. Ärzte hatten den Giftschrank im Krankenhaus ja nahezu vor der Nase, warum sollte man dann auch zu Hause Medikamente haben. Denn Gretchen und Marc waren nicht halb so paranoid, wie ihr Mann, der von Hustensäften über leichte Schmerzmittel bis hin zu Krücken – man könnte diese ja vielleicht wirklich mal dringend brauchen – für alle Eventualitäten eingedeckt war. Marc kam darauf frisch geduscht, rasiert, Zähne geputzt und angezogen in die Küche zurück.

In seiner Hand spielten zwei weiße Tabletten, die darauf warteten ihn mit getrunkenem Wasser von seinen unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen zu befreien.

* * *

><p>„Wasser", knurrte er, was ihm Anna wortlos anreichte. Sie sah ihn abschätzig an, als er zittrig die eineinhalb Literflasche an seinen Mund drückte, um dann in schnellen Schlucken mehr als die Hälfte auszutrinken und die Schmerztabletten runter zu schlucken. Danach ließ er sich auf einen seiner Hocker, die um die Kücheninsel standen, kraftlos nieder.<p>

„Ich hab schon überall nach Aspirin gesucht, aber ich hab hier", sie gestikulierte einmal um sich, die Küche andeutend „keine gefunden."

Marc entwich ein zynisches Lächeln: „Hasenzahn hat meine ganze Ordnung durcheinander gebracht. Jetzt sind jegliche medizinischen Utensilien im Bad. Ebenso wie die Handtücher, die vorher im Schlaf..." er brach unwirsch ab.

„... Assistenzärzte können nun mal einen ganzen Plan mit nur einer Unkonzentriertheit zu Nichte machen."

Anna schluckte schwer.

Sie hatte, sie konnte es kaum glauben, erstmalig seit sie Marc kannte, Mitleid mit ihm.

„L-lily hat dir Frühstück gemacht, deshalb bin ich zurückgekommen, ich..."  
>„Verfallen wir wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster, Anna? In fremde Wohnungen einbrechen?", seine sonst so grünen** Augen waren zu engen Schlitzen geformt und wirkten wie schwarze Löcher. Das noch immer widerliche Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, hatte noch an Zynismus gewonnen.<p>

„Obwohl, als Putze machst du dir auch alle Ehre! Hast du es deinen Freiern eigentlich mal in einem schwarz-weißen Hausmädchen-Outfit machen müssen? Hätten sie von deinen hausfraulichen Qualifikationen gewusst, wer weiß, vielleicht hätte man ja auch dort unter kommen können, und nicht gleich den nächstgelegenen Baum ansteuern müssen", er lachte gehässig.

Über Annas Nasenflügel hatte sich ein feiner Rotschimmer gebildet, der gewiss nicht aus Scham aufgetreten war.

„Obwohl", er erhob sich und kam ganz dicht auf sein Gegenüber zu, war ihr so nah, dass sie seinen, trotzdem er seine Zähne geputzt hatte, immer noch nach Alkohol riechenden Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren konnte: „Du magst doch die Abwechslung, nicht? Wie viele verschiedene waren's denn über die Jahre? Und noch viel wichtiger, Mehdi allein kann's dir doch gar nicht oft und gut genug besorgen, oder?"

Ein hallendes Klatschen erfüllte Küche und angrenzendes Wohnzimmer.

Anna gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige, wusste, egal was sie sagte, er würde es eh nicht verstehen, sammelte Gwendolyn vom Sofa auf und verschwand zur Tür heraus.

Marc hatte noch Minuten danach ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, was vor zynischer Selbstzerstörung nur so strotzte.

* * *

><p>*LWD – Marti for President<p>

** ja man hat mich überzeugt, Florian David Fitz _hat_ grüne Augen, keine braunen...

**a/n:**

**so, dies wird leider vorerst das letzte Kapitel sein, da meine Beta-Leserin gerade keine Zeit hat, sorry Mädels.**

**Und nach einer anderen mag ich mich unter gar keinen Umständen umschauen, denn sie ist nun mal die Beste und Zuverlässigste... und Begnadetste, meine Amira-sama!**

Original Writing: 11. August 2011

Original Air-Date: 25. November 2011

lg

manney


	9. Kapitel 08

**Kapitel 8 – More Human Than Human (White Zombie)**

_Titel stammt erstmalig in meiner gesamten Laufbahn als FF-Autor nicht von mir!_

Marc hatte sich nach dieser merkwürdigen Begegnung mit Anna auf die Couch gelegt und war innerhalb kürzester Zeit eingeschlafen und erst gegen fünfzehn Uhr wider aufgewacht. Doch leider mit keiner besseren Laune oder angepassterem Verhalten seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber. Er musste, ob er wollte oder nicht, einkaufen gehen, da, wenn er sich weiter von Bring-Diensten etwas liefern lassen würde, nicht mehr mit seinem zugeteilten Budget auskommen würde.

Also den restlichen Monat dann hungern müsste.

Das hätte seiner ehemaligen Assistenzärztin mal passieren müssen. Aber nein, die suhlte sich auf seine Steuergelder lieber in U-Haft und bekam jeden Tag ihre drei Mahlzeiten und konnte in ihr Tagebuch schreiben, wie nett ihre Mitinsassinen sie doch aufgenommen hatten.

Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht einkaufen konnte, da ihm sein Wagen fehlte, was das Bierkästen kaufen ungemein erschweren würde. Doch eigentlich, wenn er in diesem Moment wirklich Herr seiner eigenen Emotionen gewesen wäre, hätte er sich eingestanden, dass er so banal es sich anhörte, zu eh _nichts _Bock hatte.

Es klingelte unvermittelt. Er seufzte. War das jetzt Mehdi, der ihm eine runter hauen würde? Marc drehte sich mit dem Bauch zur Sofarücklehne. Wenn der Halbperser meinte, dies tun zu müssen, sollte er es eben tun, er sollte sich aber nicht wundern, wenn er dann selbst Engelein singen hörte. Doch nach nur einem einzigen Klingeln wurde verdächtig mit Schlüsseln geraschelt, die neben... (ihm wäre beinahe in Gedanken ihr Name in den Sinn gekommen) _ihr_ nur eine weitere Person auf der Welt hatte: Seine Mutter.

„Marc Olivier", ertönte darauf schon die schneidende Stimme Elkes, die theatralisch die Tür zurück ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Ja, und wäre Marc nicht so depressiv gewesen, er hätte sich darüber gefreut, dass es nur seine Mutter war, die ohne seinen Vater gekommen war.

Sie wartete einen Augenblick, gespannt auf die eigentlich schon vorhersehbare Reaktion, ihn nicht immer Olivier zu nennen, doch diese blieb aus.

Was Elke nur zu einem furchtbaren Ergebnis brachte: Ihrem Sohn ging es richtig schlecht (Erfolgsautorinnen wie Elke Fischer benutzten den Ausdruck „beschissen" nicht, nein sie dachten ihn auch noch nicht mal, auch wenn es mehr als angebracht wäre).

Sie legte ihren dunkelbraunen Nerzmantel auf die Kücheninsel, stellte ihre Chanel-Handtasche, die übrigens genau zu ihren Schuhen passte, daneben und wartete langsam auf ihren Sohn zu. Sie wusste, dass er nicht schlief. Dafür ging sein Atem zu unregelmäßig und außerdem schnarchte ihr Sohn, wenn er auf der Seite und nicht auf dem Rücken lag.

„Marc", sagte sie leicht, hätte sich, zu jeder anderen Zeit über seinen zuckenden Rücken gefreut, schaffte es aber noch nicht mal darüber zu lächeln.

Sie hatte vor ungefähr einer Stunde einen erschreckend hektischen Anruf von Emanuel bekommen, der sich so schnell eigentlich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, in dem er ihr mitteilte, dass Marcs Freund Mehdi bei ihm angerufen hätte, weil es Marc nicht nur schlecht zu gehen schien, sondern er jetzt nicht mal mehr auf unschuldige in dieser Situation Rücksicht nahm. Emanuel war gerade in einer Mandantenbesprechung in Potsdam gewesen, weshalb dieser dann Elke angerufen hatte. Die sich, wie es eine jede gute Mutter getan hätte, von ihrer Autogrammstunde entschuldigen ließ, um direkt zu Marc zu fahren.

Man konnte Elke viel unterstellen, dass sie leicht größenwahnsinnig war, oder in schlechten Zeiten auch manisch-depressiv, aber sie wusste immer, wann es an der Zeit war ihrem Sohn die Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, die er verdient hatte.

Nur war dies das letzte Mal vor rund achtzehn Jahren gewesen, als Marc der festen Überzeugung war, Arzt werden zu wollen. Sie hoffte, dass sie in all den Jahren nicht verlernt hatte, eine fürsorgliche Mutter zu sein.

Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Unterarm und drückte leicht zu: „Es wird schon alles wieder werden. Du wirst sehen, Margarethe wird in Windeseile wieder hier bei dir sein, und sich durch eine Jahresration Schokolade essen."

Marc schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er würde nicht die Worte sagen, die ihm gerade auf der Zunge brannten. Soweit konnte er sich beherrschen. Soweit _musste_ er sich beherrschen.

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass diese unsägliche Anschuldigung frei erfunden ist", fuhr Elke fort und es war der Augenblick, in dem Marc nicht länger an sich halten konnte.  
>Mit fahlem Grinsen im Gesicht setzte er sich ruckartig auf und schaute seine Mutter unverwandt an.<p>

„Ja natürlich, Mutter. Wir beide wissen _natürlich_, dass Gretchen unschuldig ist", er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, seit gestern Abend / heute Nacht, hatte er seine Gedanken und auch Worte gut gewählt, ihren Namen nicht mehr denken und sagen zu müssen.

„Doch woher? Hat es irgendwer schon mal für dich vorgeschrieben, dass du es nur noch plagiieren musst, das Ende der Geschichte wie Gott schon weißt?"

Elke erschrak zutiefst über seine Worte und zog ihre immer noch auf seinem Arm liegende Hand zurück.

„M..."

„Ja, oder hast du deine Floskeln wohlmöglich schon mal aufgeschrieben, und es fällt dir deshalb so leicht, sie runter zu rattern: Ich sag dir jetzt mal was, _Mutter_, wenn ich gute Ratschläge haben will, dann gehe ich Chinesisch Essen und öffne meinen Glückskeks. Von daher, wenn du so gütig wärst zu gehen und mir meinen wohlverdienten Urlaub nicht noch mehr durcheinander bringst, als er eh schon ist? Da ist die Tür", er neigte seinen Kopf in die Richtung seiner Mutter, hinter der sich seine Wohnungstür befand.

Elke erhob sich vom Tisch, schnappte sich in Gedanken versunken nur ihre Tasche, ohne Mantel, und verließ die Wohnung leise.

Draußen beließ der kalte Herbstwind furchtbar um ihre frisch gemachten Haare und sie beeilte sich zu ihrem Mercedes zu kommen. Drinnen sitzend warf sie nicht direkt den Motor an, sondern starrte für einige Minuten apathisch ins Leere, bis sie kräftige Schluchzer durch Mark und Bein schüttelten.

* * *

><p>Marc atmete tief durch, nachdem seine Mutter weg war. Er hatte sich bemüht sich zusammenzureißen, anders als bei Anna heute morgen, wollte er seine Mutter nicht wirklich verletzen. Doch ihr Gelaber über das Leben und das Glück, und das alles wieder gut werden würde, kotzten ihn, obwohl er davon wahrlich schon genug hatte, sprichwörtlich an. Man war hier nicht in einem Pilcher-Film, in dem nach neunzig Minuten durch aberwitzige Wendungen eine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Torte gebacken werden konnte.<p>

Er war allein. Ihm war elend zumute, und all dies nur, weil er sich Hals über Kopf in seine ehemalige Mitschülerin Slash Assistenzärztin verguckt hatte, die _ihm _den Laufpass gegeben hatte, weil sie, ausgerechnet sie, die immer in Allem das Positive sah und an eine glückliche Zukunft dachte, ihre Situation als ausweglos betrachtete.

Was hatte er, der Egomane, der Egoist, der Pessimist, der arrogante Oberarzt, der Macho, der seit einem Jahr liebende Trottel dem noch hinzuzufügen?

Das Leben ging weiter, auch ohne sie. Es waren einmal seine Worte an Mehdi gewesen, musste er ironischerweise zugeben.

Es würde vielleicht noch seinen ganzen Urlaub, viele Frauen und noch eine Menge mehr Alkohol dauern, bis er sich gänzlich damit abgefunden hatte, aber er würde damit klar kommen. Er war noch immer Marc Meier, der zwar ein ganzes Jahr mit Gretchen zusammen gewesen war, und ihn dies auch verändert hatte, in seinen Augen nun, zum Schlechteren, aber immer wieder auf die Füße fallen würde. Egal über was für Leichen er zu gehen hatte.

* * *

><p>Es war bereits kurz nach sieben, als Marc, schon wieder mit ein paar Jack Daniels intus, das Rascheln eines Schlüssels vor seiner Haustüre hörte. Er dachte grinsend an seine Mutter, die ihren verdammten Pelzmantel abholen wollte. Doch dem war nicht so, denn wider erwarten war es nicht Elke, sondern sein Vater:<br>Emanuel Olivier Meier.

Eine kleine Statur von einem Mann, nicht ganz einen Meter achtzig groß, zumeist mit großen Sonnenbrillen und Anzug bekleidet und das liebenswürdigste Grinsen im Gesicht, was jedes Wässerchen trügen konnte.

„Marc", schrie er direkt, als er die Wohnung betrat. Und angesprochener war dankbar, dass durch den Alkohol, den er sich noch immer en mass reinschob, seine akustische Wahrnehmung getrübt war. Denn wäre er nüchtern, oder besser gesagt am Ausnüchtern gewesen, hätten ihm bei dieser Lautstärke die Ohren wehgetan.

Windigen Schrittes kam Emanuel auf Marc zu, der am Esstisch saß und vor sich seine viereckige JD-Flasche stehen hatte.

Er grinste dreckig, was ihm allerdings sehr schnell verging, als Emanuel ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes in die Senkrechte zog und gegen die Nächste Wand hinter dem Tisch drückte:  
>„Bist du verrückt?", polterte Marc los, sein Gesichtsausdruck zornig.<p>

„Verrückt? Ich? Das fragst ausgerechnet du? Was hast du nur mit deiner Mutter angestellt?"

„Gar nichts", brüllte Marc fauchig, bemühte sich seinen Alten Herrn von sich zu schupsen. Doch der kleine Mann mit Halbglatze war kräftiger als gedacht, und drückte Marc noch heftiger an die Wand.  
>„Für gar nichts, hat sie eine Menge geheult und <em>Tee*<em> getrunken, mein Lieber."

„Boha... spiel dich nicht wie der liebende Ehemann auf, die Rolle steht dir nicht. Ist ja widerwärtig", lallte Marc überheblich.

„Ich will dir mal was sagen, Marc. Egal wie, bieg es wieder gerade, bevor deine Mutter _wegen dir _in eine schlimme Depression verfällt die deiner hier nicht mal ansatzweise ebenbürtig wäre."

„Ich bin nicht depressiv", sagte Marc schlicht. Emanuel ließ von ihm ab, sammelte sich einen Moment und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf:  
>„Wenn du kaum etwas von Elke geerbt hast, eines jedoch habt ihr gemein: Ihr nehmt euch Probleme anderer an, und macht sie zu euren eigenen!" Nachdem er Elkes Mantel vom Tresen genommen hatte, verließ auch Marcs Vater das Apartment seines Sohnes.<p>

* * *

><p>Er fasste sich an seine Halsschlaghader und drehte den Kopf hin und her. Er war nicht wie seine Mutter. Die hatte nämlich das unsägliche Talent allen Menschen um sie herum wie ihr nicht würdige menschliche Geschöpfe anzusehen und sich selbst nur in ihrem Gram zu wälzen und auf anderen herum zu treten. Er war schlicht unfreundlich zu seinen Mitmenschen. Unter gar keinen Umständen würde er sich jetzt darüber Gedanken machen, was Emanuel gesagt hatte. Nein. Das Thema war beendet: er war nicht wie seine Mutter.<p>

Ergeben schloss er die Augen, als er bemerkte, dass der Alkohol sich gemächlich wieder abbaute und die klarere Realität wieder in seine Gehirnwindungen durchschien. Er brauchte noch eine Doppelten, geschwind.

Und gerade, als er sich wieder an den Tisch gesetzt, das Stamperl vollgekippt hatte, kam sein Vater abermals zurück.

„Was willst du noch?", stöhnte er, setzte zum Schlucken an, doch sein Vater schlug ihm quer über den Tisch das Glas aus der Hand.

„Sag mal, bist du bekloppt?", brüllte Marc.

Doch Emanuel erwiderte vorerst nichts, nahm sich die Jack Daniels–Flasche vor Marc, schmiss sie in einen großen gelben Sack, den er aus einem seiner Küchenschubläden gekramt hatte und entsorgte darin auch gleich seine Vorräte aus dem Vorratsschrank. Ja sogar die zwei '61 Chateau Latour, die er Marc letztes Jahr Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, verbannte er in seinem Beutel. Eine Verschwendung von Rund zweihundertfünfzig Euro, aber die Gesundheit seines Sohnes, nicht nur seine physische, ließen ihn keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden.

Marc sah nur ruhig zu, wie sein Vater den gesamten Vorrat an Alkohol aus seinem Schrank entfernte. Doch der alte Mann sah das offensichtlichste nicht: Die immer noch auf der Arbeitsplatte stehende Absinth-Flache und den Jägermeister. Dafür aber die Tupper-Box, die auf der Kücheninsel stand und Emanuel anfangs gar nicht bemerkt hatte.  
>„Was ist das hier?", fragte er unschlüssig, nachdem er die Dose geöffnet hatte und dort ein zusammengeklapptes Brötchen in Zellophanfolie vorfand, daneben in einen Frühstücksbeutel eingepackte Apfelstückchen und kleine Karrottenstangen.<p>

„Frühstück. Hatte Anna heute morgen mitgebracht", Marc schloss die Augen, wenn sein Vater sich jetzt umdrehen würde, würde er sicherlich auch noch die restlichen Flaschen sehen. Er betete, dass man ihm wenigstens diese Gnade erweisen würde, damit er durch die Spirituosen heute nacht einschlafen konnte.

Emanuel seufzte, schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah seinen Sohn mitleidig an.  
>„Vielleicht solltest du dich für ein paar Tage einweisen lassen", dachte er laut nach.<p>

Ungläubig sah der Oberarzt seinen Vater an, ehe er lachte. Leider nicht herzhaft, wie man es bei einem solchen Vorschlag in jeder anderen Situation von ihm erwartet hätte.

„Warum, weil ich ein bisschen... Weil ich das letzte Jahr verrückt gewesen war, und mich von rosaroten Wolken habe einwickeln lassen? Ein paar Tage und ich bin wieder ganz der Alte", bestätigte Marc noch einmal verbal, das was er tief in sich drin hoffte, würde auch eintreten. Er konnte Gretchen nicht so geliebt haben, dass der Schmerz, sie nicht mehr um sich zu haben, ihn von innen heraus wie eine Termite aushöhlen würde.

„Ich hoffe inständig für dein Selbstwertgefühl, dass du dich nie richtig erinnern wirst, wie du mit Menschen, denen etwas an dir liegt, umgesprungen bist, Marc. Und noch viel weniger wünsche ich Gretchen, dass sie jemals erfährt, wozu du durch Alkohol und Wut im Stande bist", sagte Emanuel knapp und verschwand dann endgültig für den Abend.

Marc störte sich nicht an der klebrigen Flüssigkeit, die dank dem aus der Hand schlagen seines Vaters, über Tisch, Stühle bis an die Wand gespritzt war, und ging zielstrebig auf die Jägermeisterflasche zu.

* * *

><p>*natürlich mit Schuss, Leute!<p>

a/n:

so, hier ist also das erste selbst-gebetate Kapitel. Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, macht bitte mich dafür verantwortlich! Kritik dahingehen auch gern gesehen ;)

Original Writing: 12. August 2011

Original Air-Date: 15. Januar 2012

lg

manney


	10. Kapitel 09

**Kapitel 9 – Cannonball (Damian Rice)**

Die Nacht über lag Marc trotzdem er reichlich den Jägermeister in sich hineingeschüttet hatte, in seinem Bett und konnte weder kotzen, obwohl im speiübel war, noch schlafen. Tage zuvor hatte es immer geholfen, etwas zu trinken, die erlösende Schwärze kam immer, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden. Doch in jener Nacht blieb er wach. Stundenlang schaute er die Decke über sich an, war aber einfach zu matt aufzustehen, um sich vielleicht noch einen Kurzen zu genehmigen. Oder Joggen zu gehen. Dies hatte er früher in Konfliktsituationen oft getan, egal wie dunkel, neblig oder heiß es draußen gewesen war, zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit war er umhergelaufen um sich dann ermüdet, aber ausgeglichen in sein Bett zu schmeißen.

Dies war eines seiner Rituale, die er allerdings nicht mehr gebraucht hatte, seit er Gretchen kannte. Wenn es ihm schlecht ging, überlegte er mit was er sich am nächsten Tag mit seiner Assistenzärztin streiten konnte, wenn er Gabis müde war, dachte er an Gretchen, und wenn sie unglücklich war, überlegte er sich, wie er auf eine ganz un-charmante Art ihre Gedanken in die richtige Richtung leitete, damit sie wieder Lächeln konnte.

Damit war sein Problem nicht mehr schlafen zu können, passe, da er jeden Tag mit aufgelisteten Problemen konfrontiert wurde. Und nach nun einem Jahr gemeinsam hatte sich abends nie die Frage gestellt, wie er einschlafen sollte. Viel mehr die Frage, warum er morgens aus dem warmen, kuscheligen Bett aufstehen sollte, wenn es doch so viel mehr Sinn machte, sich an ihren frierenden Körper anzuschmiegen.

Er seufzte. Es hatte noch nicht mal ganz vierundzwanzig Stunden geklappt ihren Namen nicht zu denken, nicht auszusprechen.

Er wünschte es sich so sehr, dass es aufhörte.

Dieses fiese Pochen in seinem Kopf, dieses Herzrasen, wenn er ihr Bild vor Augen hatte.

* * *

><p>An seinem Zustand änderte sich die nächsten Tage bis zur darauf folgenden Woche Mittwoch Morgen nichts. Die Dusche seit Tagen nicht benutzt, den Rasierer ebenfalls, seit Mehdi bei ihm gewesen war, nicht einmal an sein Gesicht herangelassen und auch weiter so in den Tag hineingelebt, wie zuvor, musste er sich an besagtem Morgen aus dem Bett hieven. Restalkohol hatte er seit Sonntag nicht mehr im Blut gehabt. Und die letzt Pfütze Absinth wollte er sich aufheben. Er brauchte etwas, womit er noch ein letztes Mal anstoßen konnte, wenn er es geschafft hatte, über Gretchen Haase zu siegen, und damit auch gleich über sie hinweg zu sein.<p>

Auch gegessen hatte er nur unregelmäßig, das letzte Nährreiche war Lilys Wurstbrötchen gewesen, sah dafür aber nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden im Badezimmer, geschniegelt und gebügelt aus, so wie man es von ihm immer gewohnt war.

Okay, er sah zwar nicht erholt aus, wie man es nach einem Hawaii-Urlaub erwartet hätte, aber da er ja eh schon Dr. Ebersbusch von Gretchens Aufenthalt erzählt hatte, und auch Mehdi über alles Bescheid wusste, war ihm sowieso klar, dass das ganze Krankenhaus-Personal von der kleinsten Vorzimmer-Dame bis hin zum Verwaltungsdirektor ein jeder wusste, was im Leben eines Marc Meiers die letzten zwei Wochen abgegangen ist.

Störte es ihn? Nein.

Warum? Weil er immer noch depressiv war.

Würde er dies in Angriff nehmen? Nope...

So machte er sich eine ganze Stunde zu spät mit der Berliner Bahn auf ins Elisabeth-Krankenhaus, und wurde vor dem Eingang schon mit Gabi konfrontiert, die ihn hämisch angrinste. Sie sagte allerdings nichts. Gut. Vermutlich hätte er, obwohl sie eine Frau war, dann ihr feines Gesicht verformt. Die Frau hatte so einiges auf dem Kerbholz (er überging geflissentlich: er auch), und sie saß nicht im Knast.

Auf Station wuselte Sabine unbeholfen von seinem Chefarzt Dr. Rössel zum Telefon und zurück. Wenn Marc es nicht besser gewusst hätte, konnte man fast annehmen, dass Dr. Rössels Frau ebenfalls in U-Haft saß. Er sah nicht eine Spur besser aus, als Marc. Nur dass er es durch sein wesentlich jüngeres Äußeres besser kaschieren konnte. Die sonst immer glattgekämmten Haare kringelten sich am Hinterkopf hoch, seine Brille saß schief auf der Nase und sein sonst wohl getrimmter Dreitagesbart war durcheinander mit vereinzelten länger abstehenden Härchen, als andere.  
>Es konnte halt nicht jeder eine so wunderbare Figur abgeben, wie ein Marc Meier.<p>

„Ich erreiche ihn nicht, Herr Doktor", sagte Sabine unterwürfig und nestelte mit einer Personalakte vor sich herum.  
>„Das kann nicht wahr sein", quiekte dieser dann unbeholfen: „Sabine, probieren Sie weiter, wir brauchen ihn - jetzt!" Unwirsch rieb sich der Leiter der Chirurgie übers Gesicht.<p>

Sabine hatte nun Marc bemerkt, der langsamen, sogar nicht zu ihm passenden wollenden, Schrittes den Korridor sich an Schwestern, die gerade das Frühstück wieder einsammelten, vorbei zum Schwesternzimmer vorschob.

„Es ist mir völlig klar, dass ohne mein Zutun dieses Krankenhaus aufgeschmissen ist, Dr. Rössel!", sagte Marc betont munter, woraufhin sich angesprochener abrupt zu ihm umdrehte:  
>„Ma...ier?", er sah aus, als ob ihm gerade etwas erschienen war. Und leider das absolute Gegenteil vom Messiah.<p>

„Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Marc war etwas verwundert über diese Frage. Eben noch verlangte er regelrecht nach ihm, und nun fragte er, was er hier machte? Kein Anschiss, dass er eine Stunde, erstmalig in seiner gesamten Laufbahn als Arzt, zu spät gekommen war?

„Meine Arbeit antreten", erklärte Marc ruhig.

„Oh...", sagte Sabine verheißungsvoll und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
>„Das ist aber schön, Herr Doktor", doch Marc störte sich überhaupt nicht an der kleinen Schwester, sondern starrte Dr. Rössel mit Stieraugen an. Irgendetwas war hier gerade mächtig schief gelaufen.<p>

„Dr. Meier...", räusperte sich sein ultimativer nächster Vorgesetzter umständlich. Etwas, was man von diesem sonst so lustigen Arzt überhaupt nicht kannte.

„Kommen Sie mal mit in mein Büro... und Sie versuchen weiter Dr. Polstorff zu erreichen", letzteres sagte er an Sabine gewandt, und nur wiederwillig ließ sich Marc von dem ehemaligen besten Freund von Franz Haase durch die Gebäude bis in die Büroräume schieben. Dr. Rössel war im letzten Jahr von seinem normalen Büro in jenes umgezogen, was immer dem Chefarzt der Chirurgie gehörte. Das mit dem größten Ausblick über die angrenzenden Häuser des Krankenhauses, mit den höchsten Decken - das in dem er Gretchen Haase das erste Mal geküsst hatte, nachdem sie ihren nun toten Ex-Ehemann (war man eigentlich ein Ex-Ehemann, wenn man eine Ehe annullieren lassen hatte?), geheiratet hatte.

Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, diesen Raum zu betreten.

Dr. Rössel setzte sich seufzend in seinen Chefsessel und bedeutete Marc die Tür hinter sich zu schließen und sich dann ihm gegenüber auf einen der Stühle niederzulassen.

„Dr. Meier...", begann er, versuchte ein breites Grinsen.

„Marc...," Ja, und genau in diesem Moment wusste Marc, wo der Ha(a)se langlief.  
>Abschätzig verengte er die Augen zu Schlitzen und leckte sich angriffslustig über die Lippen.<br>„Wir wissen ja beide, dass es momentan eine schwierige Situation für Sie ist, nicht?", das Grinsen von Dr. Rössels Visage nahm keinen Abbruch, weshalb auch Marc sich dann für ein vordergründiges Lächeln entschied und einfach mal im Takt nickte.

„Und ich dachte mir, es wäre vielleicht eine grandiose Idee, wenn Sie sich noch ein paar Tage,... nun... Urlaub nehmen... Sie wissen schon, um wieder entspannt und ausgeglichen zu sein!"

Noch während er kontinuierlich grinste, knirschte Marc durch seinen zusammengepressten Kiefer hervor: „Lassen Sie mich raten, ein gewisser Gynäkologe konnte seine Klappe nicht halten, was?"  
>Das Eis war gebrochen und Dr. Rössel wusste, dass der Oberarzt jeglichen Argumenten, warum dies eine gute Lösung, nicht nur für das Krankenhaus, sondern in erster Linie für ihn selbst, Marc, nicht zugänglich war.<p>

Er seufzte und entließ seine Gesichtsmuskeln dem wohlverdienten Feierabend.

„Dr. Meier, es ist vollkommen egal, von wem ich weiß, dass sie die letzten zwei Wochen mehr Alkohol getrunken haben, als der gesamte Ärztestammtisch in einem ganzen Quartal. Fakt ist, dass ich nicht denke, dass sie auf der Höhe sind, eine OP durchzuführen, ohne alle noch mehr anzuscheißen, wie sie es eh schon ohnehin immer getan haben. Vom Wohl des Patienten ganz abgesehen. Außerdem..."  
>„Bitte?", fragte Marc wütend. Es ging hier um seinen Alkoholkonsum? Das machte ihm Angst? Er war kein Alkoholiker: „Herr Pro... Dr. Rössel ich denke Sie missverstehen die Gesamtsituation. Es geht mir blendend!", bestätigte Marc sich selbst.<p>

Doch der Chefarzt fuhr ungerührt fort.: „Außerdem wäre es unmenschlich, Ihnen in diesen verkorksten Tagen einige nicht einfache Entscheidungen abzunehmen!" Er kramte unter seinen Aktenbergen einen Urlaubsantrag hervor und ein weiteres Schriftstück mit dem Betreff: Auf unbefristete Zeit suspendiert.

„Sie haben die Wahl, Dr. Meier. Entweder sie nehmen sich nochmal Urlaub – Minimum zwei Wochen, oder ich enthebe sie für geraume Zeit ihrer Arbeit!"

Marc schaute immer wieder auf die zwei nebeneinander liegenden Papiere und zurück in das Gesicht von seinem Vorgesetzten, das eigentlich immer ein leicht verschmitztes Lächeln oder Freundlichkeit ausstrahlte. Immer. Nur an diesem vertrackten Morgen nicht, an dem auch das graue Wetter genau zu der Mine passte, in die er einen Moment länger als nötig gestarrt hatte. Wiederwillig nahm Marc den Kugelschreibe in die Hand und unterschrieb den Fetzen in großen geschwungenen Buchstaben mit seinen Initialen: M. O. Meier.

Dr. Rössel nickte bestätigend: „Das dachte ich mir...", knickte das andere vorgefertigte Schreiben der Verweisung und steckte es, nachdem er sich auf dem Stuhl um einhundertachtzig Grad gedreht hatte, in den Reißwolf.

Marc war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als ihm sein Chef noch einmal ansprach, woraufhin Marc nur mit Mühe ein „Was noch?", unterdrücken konnte und sich zurück umdrehte.  
>„Und Marc... sie sollten Bärbel besuchen. Ihre Werte sind nicht die Besten..."<p>

Marc nickte knapp und verließ das Büro.

* * *

><p>Wutentbrannt und nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken verfolgend, Mehdi so derb eine reinzuwürgen, wie ihm ohne gutes Frühstück nur irgend möglich war, sauste er über die Korridore des Krankenhauses. Sabine, die ihn mit „Herr Doktor, wie geht es ihnen denn" ansprach, grob bei Seite schiebend, nahm er die Abkürzung durch den gläsernen Zwischenbau, der ihn ohne Umwege zur Gynäkologie beförderte.<p>

Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er ruppig die Tür.

„Sag mal wie kommst ausgerechnet _du_ dazu, mich beim Alten anzuprangern?", polterte Marc sofort los, ungeachtet dessen, dass Mehdi gerade zwischen den Beinen einer Patienten saß um sich ihren Intimbereich einmal genauer anzusehen. Auch Gabi schaute erschrocken von ihrem Notizheft hoch.

Der Gynäkologe lächelte der Frau vor ihm sanftmütig zu: „Einen winzigen Augenblick, Frau Herrmann. Mein Kollege braucht nur schnell einen weiblichen Ratschlag!"

Noch bevor Marc irgendetwas weiteres sagen konnte, hatte Mehdi ihn mit in den Flur hinaus geschleift.

Gabi und die Patientin schauten sich fragend an, als sie lautstarke Männerstimmen durch die Wand hindurch wahrnahmen.

Draußen hatten sich einige Leute ganz ungeniert zu den beiden Männern umgedreht. Marc hatte sich, nachdem die Tür hinter seinem Freund ins Schloss gefallen war, von ihm losgemacht und ihn am Kragen gegen eben diese Tür gepresst:  
>„Ich hoffe du bist dir im Klaren darüber, wer dich damals gedeckt hatte, als du mehrere Wochen mit Handschuhen im Hochsommer rum gelatscht bist, weil man deine Narben nicht sehen sollte!"<br>„Mach mal halblang, was ist denn bloß in dich gefahren! Von was redest du überhaupt?", drückte Mehdi aus seiner von Marc eingequetschten Lunge mühselig hervor.  
>„Von was ich rede? <em>Von was ich rede<em>?", Marcs eben noch gefährliches Zischen, war einer von Zorn erhörten Stimme gewichen.  
>„Warum hast du mich beim Rössel verpfiffen? Wegen Anna? Ich dachte, sie ist das Übel der Welt, nicht ich..."<br>„Hab ich doch gar nicht! Außerdem war es deine Maßlosigkeit, die mich dazu veranlasst hat, mich mit Anna wieder zu vertragen...", sagte Mehdi verwirrt und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Marc blinzelte ihn verständnislos an, bis er seinem Freund noch einen festen Stoß gegen die Wand verpasste: „Ich will für dich hoffen, dass das stimmt, Kaan" , danach ließ er von ihm ab. Und stellte sich trotzdem noch einmal vor ihm auf. Sodass die umstehenden Leute nichts hörten, sagte er ganz leise: „Du willst nicht miterleben, was deine Kollegen von dir denken, wenn sie erstmal wissen, dass du zwei Selbstmordversuche hinter dich gebracht hattest, noch dazu, dass du das deiner süßen kleinen Tochter angetan hattest, die dich gefunden hat!"

Mehdi seufzte. Anna hatte ihm wütend vor ungefähr einer Woche erzählt, was Marc gesagt hatte. Doch wirklich aufregen konnte der Gynäkologe sich darüber nicht. Es war besser gewesen, dass Marc alle anderen verbal angriff, als an sich selbst Hand anzulegen. Einzig der Alkohol machte Mehdi Sorgen, den Marc in Massen verschlang.

Er war in den letzten Tagen immer mal wieder zu seinem Freund gefahren, doch entweder hatte er die Tür nicht aufgemacht, oder ihm zugerufen, dass es ihm gut ging, und sich sein Typ dezimieren sollte. Noch einmal die Tür aufbrechen konnte Mehdi leider nicht mehr, da ihm schon beim letzten Mal ein schweres Ziehen in seinem Rücken Probleme bereitet hatte.

Es ärgerte Marc, dass Mehdi ihm nicht wie Anna eine scheuerte (ja, es hätte zu Mehdi gepasst), oder gar etwas wütendes sagte, sondern ihn nur mit seinen großen, braunen, gütigen Augen anschaute: „Du brauchst dringend Hilfe, Marc!"

„Pah... mir geht es blendend. Bekomm ich jetzt deine Wagenschlüssel?", er streckte die Hand hinaus und wedelte mit den Fingern.

„Bitte?"

„Das ist wohl das mindeste, was du tun kannst, nachdem du mir deine Frau auf den Hals gehetzt hattest."

Doch da war auch bei Mehdi jegliche Contenance dahin, wischte sich vor dem Gesicht hin und her, deutete also Scheibenwischer an, und ging mit einem von Frust genährten Stöhnen zurück in sein Behandlungszimmer.

Marc rümpfte die Nase, als er daran denken musste, dass er schon wieder Geld fürs Taxi ausgeben müsste. Noch dazu hatte er einzukaufen.

Bier, Jägermeister (ohne den würde er, weil er sich noch nicht mal mehr auf seine Arbeit freuen konnte, nie mehr einschlafen können), Jack Daniels und vielleicht ein Brot... oder so.

Und dies erledigte er, egal wie doof der Taxifahrer auch dreingeschaut hatte.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 12.13. August 2011

Original Air-Date: 20. Januar 2012

lg

manney


	11. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10 - L'Amour Et La Violence (Sébastien Tellier)**

Es war seit zwei Wochen jeden Tag das gleiche Spiel: aufstehen, sporadisch fertig machen, frühstücken, zurück auf die Zelle, warten, warten, warten, ins Bett gehen, schlafen – aufstehen... Es machte sie wahnsinnig. Und am Schlimmsten war noch die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mal mehr heulen konnte. Trauer war Resignation gewichen und Wut über ihre eigene Dummheit mit Fragen über Fragen, die ihr ihr Anwalt, die Staatsanwältin und der Haftrichter gestellt hatten, erstickt. Ihr war nach den ersten Stunden im Verhörzimmer klar gewesen, dass wenn nicht ein Wunder passierte, sie angeklagt, verurteilt und weggesperrt werden würde – lebenslänglich. Fünfundzwanzig Jahre, wenn die Staatsgewalt die besondere Schwere der Schuld feststellen würde.

Sie lebte in völliger Isolation, denn obwohl man in diesen Mauern im selben Boot saß, konnte sich Gretchen für keine ihrer Mitinsassinnen interessieren. Während viele von ihnen einfach zugaben, ihren schlagenden Ehemann, ihre gestörte Mutter, oder das schreiende Kind getötet zu haben, sich aber auch noch versuchten recht zu fertigen, beharrte Gretchen auf ihre Unschuld.

Ein gravierender Fehler.

Sie hatte sich nie vorgestellt, wie es wohl in einem Gefängnis von innen ausgesehen haben mochte, da sie niemals damit gerechnet hatte, in einem zu landen. Doch sie wünschte sich nach den ersten Tagen mehr „Hinter Gittern – der Frauenknast" geschaut zu haben. Denn wenn nichts von diesem fiktionalen Schund stimmte, eines war 1:1 übernommen worden: Feiglinge und „Unschuldige" waren das Letzte. Weshalb sie so manches Mal schon Hornhaut in ihrem Essen, Haare in ihrem Trinken und Honig in ihrem Waschgel vorgefunden hatte. Und es waren erst zweieinhalb Wochen!

Sie lebte den Tag, so wie er kam. Sie dachte nicht mehr an ein Morgen.

Alles was zählte war den Tag mit so wenig Komplikationen rumzukriegen, wie irgend möglich.

„Haase – Ihr Anwalt", wurde Gretchen - sie fühlte sich noch nicht mal mehr wie ein süßes, harmloses Gretchen - aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Mehrere Stunden schon hatte sie aus dem Fenster, das von dicken Eisenstäben verschandelt war, hinaus zum Besucherparkplatz geschaut, auf den sie von ihrer Zelle den perfekten Ausblick hatte.

Sie konnte sagen, dass die Schließer und Beamten, die in diesen Gemäuern ihr Leben fristeten noch sehr nett mit ihr umgingen. Vielleicht lag es einfach an ihrem Doktortitel, oder schlicht an ihrer bemüht höflichen Art. Doch anstelle sich darüber zu freuen, dass sie nicht grob angeschoben wurde, um sich vorwärts zu bewegen, wusste sie schon jetzt, dass ihr morgen früh die Hölle auf Erden bevorstehen würde. Keiner der Frauen würde es gut heißen, dass sich „Madamme Goldlöckchen" angepasst verhielt und dadurch die Gunst des Feindes erlangt hatte.

Sie schloss ergeben die Augen, nachdem man sie durch die Gänge und Flure in einen angrenzenden Trakt gebracht hatte. In einen Raum, in dem sie ohne Aufsicht alles erzählen konnte. Nur leider einem Anwalt, der ihr riet, mit ihren „Märchen" aufzuhören und ein Geständnis zu unterschreiben. Sie hatte ihm unvermittelt den Vogel gezeigt, denn sie wusste, obwohl sie zu jener Zeit letztes Jahr nicht ganz auf der Höhe war, niemanden umgebracht zu haben. Und schon gar nicht dem Inzest frönenden Alexis.

Sie hatte alles genauso erzählt, wie sie es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

Nachdem sie Marc ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, war sie zu Alexis gerannt, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, um ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten, dass sie so eine schlechte Person war, um ihn anzuflehen sie nicht zu verlassen... Und fand ihn mit seiner Mutter im Bett. Das letzte Mal, dass sie ihren damaligen Ehemann gesehen hatte. Noch heute drehte sich ihr Magen um, wenn sie sich dieses Bild wieder vor Augen hielt.

Sie hatte die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Jahres gut verdrängen können, denn es war, obwohl ihr Vater nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte, das mit Abstand schönste gewesen, was sie je erlebt hatte. In den ganzen sieben Jahren, die sie mit Peter zusammen gewesen war, hatte sie sich nicht einmal so... vollkommen frei und losgelöst gefühlt. Es lag nicht nur an der Beziehung zu Marc, auch wenn diese einen Großteil ihres Glücklichseins ausmachte, sondern vielmehr an allem zusammen. Ihre Mutter hatte sich auf ihren altbewährten Lebensstil zurück entwickelt. Jochen war nicht mehr ihr „kleiner nerviger Bruder", sondern eine ernstzunehmende Persönlichkeit, die sie niemals missen mochte. Ja selbst Frau Fischer (während Marc Bärbel schnell duzen konnte, hatte Gretchen „Elke" noch nie über die Lippen bringen können) war ihr wohlgesonnen gewesen, vielleicht nicht zuletzt durch ihren Liebhaber und Immer-Noch-Ehemann Emanuel (den Gretchen wiederum duzte), der sie einen Großteil aller peinlichen Momente gerettet hatte, während Marc nur wissend grinsend dreingeschaut hatte. Es hatte sich alles irgendwo gefügt. Auch Mehdi war wieder mit Anna glücklich zusammen... und es schien mit dem ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub von ihr und Marc noch so viel perfekter zu werden! Und dann das? Warum? Was hatte sie in ihrem Leben so furchtbares verbrochen, dass sie _dieses _Leben hier fristen musste?

Sie seufzte, während sie geknickt auf den Tisch starrte und wartete.

Kurz darauf kam auch schon ihr Anwalt hineingestolpert. Er war untersetzt, sehr korpulent und hatte eine Billardkugel als Kopf auf seinem nicht existenten Hals aufgepflanzt bekommen. Viele kleine Schweißtröpfchen perlten von der glattpolierten Glatze über den Specknacken auf seinen Hemdkragen und den Sandfarbenen Blazer des Anzugs.

* * *

><p>Das erste Mal hatte Gretchen sich so sehr gefreut, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, und er ihr erklärte, dass er ein ehemaliger Studienkollege von Emanuel war, deshalb vorerst kein Geld nahm, weil sämtliche Konten ihrer unmittelbaren Angehörigen und die ihres nicht eingetragenen Lebensgefährten und möglichen Komplizen eingefroren waren. Er war freundlich, und hörte aufmerksam zu, was sie gesagt hatte.<p>

So _dachte _sie zumindest.

Heraus kam allerdings noch am selben Nachmittag, nicht ganz vierundzwanzig Stunden später, nachdem sie aus Marcs Wohnung abgeführt worden war, dass er nicht einen Satz richtig wahrgenommen hatte.

Aus „Alexis" war „Alexander" und aus den Umständen mit Marc war ein Liebesdrama geworden, sodass sich seine Mandantin leider nicht mehr ganz an die Umstände erinnerte, wann sie ihren Ehemann zuletzt gesehen haben will.

Als sich Gretchen nach dem Termin beim Haftrichter bei ihm beschwerte, warum er nicht genau das gesagt hatte, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, sagte er schlicht, dass sie sich glaubwürdigere Geschichten einfallen lassen müsste, um aus dieser Misere wieder heraus zukommen.  
>Ihr eigener Anwalt glaubte ihr nicht.<p>

Sie hatte danach versucht mit Engelszungen auf ihn einzureden, dass es wahr war, was sie da sagte. Doch er fragte nach Zeugen, denen sie dies schon vorher gesagt hatte.

Gretchen erklärte wahrheitsgemäß, dass Stefano Alvarez-Schmidt aus Köln von den Umständen gewusst hatte, doch auch dies ließ ihr Anwalt überhaupt nicht gelten.

* * *

><p>Sie vertagten ihr Gespräch auf den nächsten Nachmittag, an dem Gretchen hoffte, dass ihr Anwalt sie – eine Nacht drüber geschlafen – besser verstehen würde, als am Vortag. Nur unterbreitete er ihr ein vorformuliertes Geständnis, das sie nur noch zu unterschreiben bräuchte. Er könnte, wenn sie sich kooperativ zeigte, acht bis zehn Jahre für sie rausschlagen.<p>

Sie keifte und schrie, was er denn für ein Anwalt sei, wenn er nicht mal versuchte zu beweisen, dass sie unschuldig war. Wo war sein „Matula", der in der Umgebung des Toten herumschnüffelte? Die Antwort kam prompt, dass sie nicht so viel Fernsehen schauen sollte. Ein Wort ergab das andere, über mehrere Stunden hinweg, bis er sie so mürbe und müde gemacht hatte, dass sie sich die Eigenschaft von Marc, alles in Ironie und Sarkasmus zu tränken, zu Eigen gemacht hatte und resigniert verlauten ließ: „Prima, dann erklären sie doch mal Ihrem alten Freund Emanuel, dass er nun keine Schwiegertochter haben wird, und seinem Sohn, dass er sich einen neue Freundin und auch Assistenzärztin suchen muss, weil sie Ihren Job nicht richtig machen können!"

Dieser Fettwanst von einem Mann wurde daraufhin puterrot, kramte seine nicht sortierten Sachen und losen Blätter zusammen, dabei suchte er dann in seinen Anzugtaschen nach einem abgegrabbelten Zettel: „Ach, und übrigens, Ihre Mutter hatte einen Herzinfarkt - soll ich Ihnen von...", er blinzelte um die Sauklaue genau entziffern zu können „Jürgen ausrichten!"

An diesem Abend hatte Gretchen das letzte Mal geweint.

* * *

><p>Es war auch an diesem Abend, in dem sie ihren eigenen Worten, die sie ihrem Anwalt aus Wut und Verzweiflung ohne große Überlegung mitgeteilt hatte, Glauben schenkte.<p>

Sie würde hier nie mehr rauskommen, weshalb es nur fair war, dass sie den Menschen die Absolution erteilte, für die da draußen das Leben einfach weiterging (hoffentlich auch für ihre Mutter).

Tagelang hatte sie auf einen Anruf von ihrem Anwalt gewartet, traute sich nach ihrem Ausbruch an Unhöflichkeit nicht mehr ihn zu kontaktieren, dass er ihr sagte, dass da draußen Menschen sind, die immer zu ihr stehen würden. Doch es kam nichts. Weshalb diese wahnsinnige Vorstellung, Menschen vor ihrem Fernbleiben zu schützen, zu ihrem eigenen Rettungsanker wurde. Alle, ausnahmslos, kamen auch ohne sie klar.

Niemand, der ihr durch ihren Anwalt eine verbale Nachricht zukommen ließ. Sie wusste wohl vom Kommunikationsverbot, doch hatte Marc jemals das Gesetz geachtet?

Und nun, zweieinhalb Wochen, nachdem sie ihren Anwalt das letzt Mal gesehen hatte, kam er wieder? Was wollte er?  
>Sie bemühte sich die Hoffnung nicht all zu sehr in sich aufkeimen zu lassen. Sie wusste, das Wunder in dieser Welt nicht mehr passierten, und doch war ihr, als ob große Neuigkeiten auf sie warteten.<p>

Sie hoffte auf eine Nachricht von ihrer Mutter. Wie es ihr wohl ging?  
>Oder eine Anfrage von Jochen, nach dem Stand der Dinge (nicht umsonst hatte Jochen einmal angefangen Jura zu studieren).<p>

Einen Gruß vom Kaan-Klan oder Maria. Ein Zeichen von Steffi.

Ein einziges Wort von Marc...

* * *

><p>IhrAnwalt stand also im Raum und bedankte und sich quietschend bei der Beamtin.<p>

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich danach gegenüber von Gretchen, am anderen Ende des Tisches nieder:  
>„Frau Haase", begann er knapp und nickte, schlug dann eine Akte auf.<p>

„Doktor", erwiderte Gretchen knapp.

„Jaja... haben Sie sich mein Angebot überlegt?"

Gretchen schaute verwirrt zu ihm auf, sich nicht daran störend, dass sie verquollene und gerötete Augen hatte: „Angebot?"

„Nun, Sie stellen sich! _Wir_ sagen es war eine Affekttat, sie wollten sich von ihrem Mann für diesen... wie hieß er nur gleich... Moritz...trennen, ihr Mann wollte nicht, wurde handgreiflich, sie haben den Revolver aus dem Schreibtisch genommen, weil er sie emotional erdrückt hat, und alle sind glücklich!"

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst... Dafür sind Sie hier? Mir dieses _Angebot_ schon wieder unter die Nase zu reiben? Mit welchem Nachsatz denn dann? Dass meine Mutter vielleicht ganz tot ist?", schrie sie aufgelöst und damit kamen seit langer Zeit auch die Tränen wieder.

„Das, oder eine lebenslange Haftstrafe, denn niemand wird Ihnen glauben!", sagte ihr Gegenüber schlicht, ignorierte ihre Tränen.

„Das ist nicht wahr – das kann nicht wahr sein! Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht!", sie hatte sich vom Stuhl erhoben und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
>Der Anwalt sog scharf die Luft ein: „Frau Haase, sie verstehen die Umstände nicht. Sie sitzen auf der Anklagebank, das heißt, man muss Ihnen beweisen, dass sie schuldig sind. Und das <em>kann <em>man. Verstehen Sie. Die Frage ist nur noch, wie lange sie in einem Gefängnis bleiben müssen", belehrte er seine Mandantin kühl.

„Ich will Sie nicht mehr sehen – raus, sofort", sie hyperventilierte schon, so sehr regte sie sich über seine Art und Weise, wie er mit ihr redete, auf.

„Bitte?"  
>„Sie sollen gehen", schrie sie so laut, dass sogar eine Beamte ins Zimmer gestürzt kam.<p>

„Was ist hier los?"  
>„Ich..." Gretchen wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen von der Nase, bemühte sich nicht zu tief einzuatmen „... habe diesem Mann gerade sein Mandat entzogen!", brachte sie matt hervor, sackte wieder auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.<p>

Sie wusste, dass es schwer werden würde, hier raus zu kommen, von Anfang an, doch das letzte Bisschen Hoffnung, das letzte Bisschen Vertrauen in ihre Mitmenschen schien grundlos in ihr geglimmt zu haben.

Sie konnte wieder heulen, diesmal jedoch nicht, weil sie enttäuscht und überfordert mit der Situation war, sondern weil ihr klar wurde, wie viel Wahrheit in ihren Gedanken integriert war: Niemanden schien es zu interessieren, ihren Ex-Anwalt am aller Wenigsten, dass sie hier rauskam. Niemanden schien es zu interessieren, dass sie hier _nie mehr_ rauskam...

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 18. August 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 29. Januar 2012

lg

manney


	12. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11 – Holding Out For A Hero (Bonnie Tyler)**

_Drei Wochen. Ein Tag. Vierzehn Stunden..._

Am Meierschen Apartment klingelte es Sturm. Und natürlich hatte Marc um halb vier Uhr nachmittags eine Bierflasche in der Hand und stöhnte gequält auf. Schon ein paar Mal hatte er Mehdi durch die Tür hindurch zugerufen, dass es ihm gut ging (wie immer man auch dieses Adjektiv definieren wollte). Er hatte seit Tagen regelmäßig geduscht und auch ab und an seine Wohnung aufgeräumt. Er lag etwa nur noch zwölf Stunden in seinem Bett, was ebenfalls einen großen Fortschritt in Richtung Besserung bedeutete. Auch wenn er dies in erster Linie nicht für sich und seine Einsicht tat. Sondern deshalb, weil er seinen Job in fünf Tagen wieder antreten durfte. Dann waren zwei Wochen herum, dabei vergas er sogar den üblen Beigeschmack, als er daran dachte, dass Dr. Rössel etwas von „minimum zwei Wochen" gefaselt hatte.

„Boha, Mehdi, Herrgott noch eins, sonst bist du auch nicht so penetrant", fauchte er, öffnete die Tür und wurde von einem heftigen rechten Haken auf seinen Unterkieferknochen begrüßt.

„Bist du scheiße", fragte er, während er zurück in die Wohnung taumelte und gleich in den Schwitzkasten eines Blonden genommen wurde.

„Ob _ich _scheiße bin? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich nicht angerufen hast, sie ist meine beste Freundin", brüllte Steffi lauthals. Es störte sie nicht im Geringsten, dass die Wohnungstür zum Treppenhaus aufstand und man sie dadurch in sämtlichen Stockwerken hören konnte.

Marcs Kopf war schon ganz rot, so sehr quetschte sie ihm die Luft ab, trotzdem schaffte er es aber dann doch nach einigem Gerangel auch mal die Oberhand zu erlangen und Steffi über die Couch zu schleudern:  
>„Du solltest wissen, dass eine Schwuchtel gegen einen richtigen Mann niemals gewinnen kann."<p>

„Ich seh' hier keinen Mann... nur einen Memme, die sich in Selbstmitleid suhlt, ohne dazu einen Grund zu haben", keifte sie zurück, weshalb Marc noch einmal zum Angriff ansetzte, über das Sofa hechtete, und den schwulen Mann mit seiner Faust deftig an der Schläfe erwischte.

„Seid ihr irre", rief Jochen, der die Treppen hinauf zu Marcs Wohnung gehechtet war, lief zu den schon rangelnden Männern und bemühte sich die beiden Idioten auseinander zu bekommen. Es war ein wenig wie in einem Comic, nur sehr viel schmerzhafter, als beide, Marc und Steffi, gleichzeitig ausholten und den bis eben noch teilnahmslosen Bruder so richtig deftig eine runterhauten.

„Ah...", quietschte Steffi, die Hand schmerzlich wedelnd, viel mehr aber um dem ausgeschalteten Jochen besorgt.

Marc hatte sich schon in bester Arzt-Manier neben Gretchens Bruder niedergelassen und schüttelte ihn immerwährend an der Schulter: „Jochen? Aufwachen", er grollte, da sich Angesprochener nur stöhnend krümmte.

Sollte Marc froh sein, dass seine Rechte Jochen in den Magen getroffen hatte, Steffi es aber direkt aufs Gesicht abgesehen hatte?

„Oh, Gott, das wird mir Gretchen nie verzeihen", der Blondschopf kniete sich andächtig vor dem Medizinstudenten nieder.

„Bitte?", fragte Marc irritiert. Gretchen würde es vermutlich eher verzeihen, wenn man ihrem Bruder eins auf die Nase gab, anstelle von ihm, Marc!  
>„Mit dir rede ich nicht mehr", schmollte sie, streichelte dem am Boden liegenden sanft und fast mütterlich über die Stirn.<p>

„Lass das", meckerte Marc und haute ihm auf die Finger „Hilf mir lieber, ihn auf die Couch zu hieven."

„Hmpf!", sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ihn erst niederschlagen und dann noch nicht mal mithelfen, ihn weich zu betten? Toller Freund, der du mir bist", stichelte Marc böswillig.

Es half, denn Steffi schob ihre Arme unter Jochens Achseln, Marc nahm die Beine und ein bisschen schwerfällig, wie es eben für eine eingefleischte Schwuchtel üblich war körperliche Anstrengungen zu erledigen, verfrachteten sie den jungen Mann aufs Sofa.

Unaufgefordert holte Marc Eiswürfel aus dem Gefrierschrank, kippte diese in einen Gefrierbeutel, verknotete diesen um ihn dann mit einem alten Spülhandtuch zu umwickeln.  
>„Igitt", drückte Steffi ihren Ekel aus.<p>

„Du bist Arzt, solltest du nicht ein bisschen mehr auf Bakterien achten, ist ja widerlich! Hast du kein anderes Handtuch?"

Marc stöhnte. Das einzige Mal, dass er diesem Individuum begegnet war, war am Abend gewesen, an dem er Gretchen nach Köln gefolgt war. Und am darauffolgenden Tag, um ihre Klamotten abzuholen. Doch das ganze Jahr über hatte sie... er,... was auch immer Steffi mehr war, das Telefon mit Gretchen für mehrere Stunden in Beschlag genommen. Er freute sich ja wirklich, dass sie, Gretchen, neben dieser Gina-Vogelseuche-Amsel wirkliche Freunde hatte. Doch musste es ausgerechnet so eine... Vulkanette sein?

Er seufzte, noch dazu eine, die wirklich gewalttätig werden konnte?

Doch zu seiner Verwunderung nörgelte sie nicht weiter, nachdem er trotz des Einwands Jochen das schon verpackte Eis auf den Kopf fallen ließ.

„Was geht denn hier ab?", fragte Mehdi, der auf einmal im Türrahmen, der Wohnung stand, die noch immer nicht geschlossen war.

Langsam aber sicher war sein Apartment zum Frauenparadis geworden: Der Softie (Mehdi), Die Schwuchtel, der Typ von neben an (Jochen) und der über dem Durchschnitt gutaussehende Oberarzt. Für jeden was dabei!

„Oh, Gott, Sie _müssen_ Dr. Kaan sein?"

Mehdi blickte, nachdem er die Tür nach gefühlten Stunden des Offenseins geschlossen hatte, fragend zu Marc, der sich nur neben Jochens Kopf auf die Lehne der Couch niederließ.

„Stefano – Mehdi, Mehdi – Stefano, Gretchens Freundin... du weißt schon." Marc hatte Mehdi oft von dieser merkwürdigen Figur erzählt, die lange Zeit Gretchens Mitbewohnerin gewesen war, und Gigi als neue, oder wieder neue beste Freundin ersetzt hatte.

„Ah... ja! Tach'", sagte der Gynäkologe knapp, hob die Hand, doch natürlich war sie dadurch noch lange nicht zufrieden gestellt. Steffi umrundete den Halbperser begutachtend, an seiner Rückseite blieb sie länger als nötig hängen.  
>Mehdi räusperte sich, wollte den Eindruck vermitteln, sich nicht daran zu stören: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Tür endlich einmal auf sein wü... WOW!", abrupt drehte der sonst so aufgeschlossene Mann zu Steffi um, weil diese ihm liebevoll in den Hintern gekniffen hatte.<br>„Sexy Gesäß!"

„Oh, Gott", Marc vergrub das Gesicht in seine Hände.

Wie auf Kommando rappelte sich Jochen wieder, der knurrend erst ein Auge öffnete und dann das andere.

„Ausgeschlafen, Dornröschen?", fragte der Oberarzt der Chirurgie hämisch, nachdem sich Gretchens kleiner Bruder auf die Seite zur Rückenlehne starrend gedreht hatte.

„Fick dich, Marc", brummte Jochen gequält.

„Deine Freundin hat wirklich sehr viel und schlecht auf dich abgefärbt, mein Lieber!", er schlug dem Kleinen spielerisch auf die Schulter.  
>„Ex-Freundin, Marc. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."<br>„Ach, nicht?", fragte Mehdi, der das Gespräch zwischen Jochen und Marc fasziniert mitangehört hatte, den Rücken niemals mehr zu Steffi gedreht.

„Nein", sagten Marc und Jochen unisono.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schon Freundinnen hast, Jochen? Gott, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, da waren Mädchen noch voll uncool. Ich fühle mich gerade total alt!"

„Glaubt nicht, was sie sagt... als sie mich das letzte Mal gesehen hat, war ich 19 und hab mich gerade..." Jochen bemerkte erleichtert, dass ihm eh keiner zuhörte. Außerdem war es von Steffi nicht gerade fair ihm in den Rücken zu fallen, obwohl Jochen, nachdem Steffi aufbrausend wieder vom Haase Anwesen abgedüst war, so geistesgegenwärtig war, und ihr nach war, damit er das schlimmste verhindern konnte.

* * *

><p>Eine halbe Stunde später saßen alle Vier Männer auf Marcs Couch. Mehdi neben Marc, weit weg von Steffi, die es sich mit Jochen auf der Zweiercouch gemütlich gemacht hatte. Und alle – bis auf Marc, tranken Wasser und Cola. Nur er hing weiterhin an seinem Bier.<p>

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du noch immer nichts getan hast", begann Steffi erneut mit dem Thema, das sie alle ausnahmslos beschäftigte: Gretchen saß in U-Haft.  
>„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Mich auf einen Schimmel schmeißen und die holde Weiblichkeit aus dem Turm der bösen Staatsanwältin befreien, oder was?", brummte er wütend. Die hatten doch alle keine Ahnung.<p>

Für einen von allen anderen Männern unbemerkten Moment schloss Marc resigniert die Augen.

„Sollst du nicht, aber hier auch nicht so depressiv rumhängen", schmollte Steffi, sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn man ihr mit Sarkasmus begegnete.

„Und nicht so viel trinken", warf Mehdi ein.

„Und vielleicht mal meine Mutter besuchen, die ständig nach dir fragt", fügte Jochen hinzu.

„Du warst immer noch nicht bei Bärbel?", fragte Mehdi entsetzt, und gab seinem Kumpel einen leichten Schups.

„Ich bin nicht depressiv, ich trinke auch nicht viel, und ja,... ich besuche deine Mutter... die Woche irgendwann!"

Ein abschätziger Blick ging durch die Runde.

„Ich hab nach dir geschaut und du sagst ja selbst, dass alles in Ordnung ist", Mehdi stand auf.

„Doch wenn du irgendwann bereit bist, dir deine Probleme, die ja eigentlich gar keine sind, einzugestehen und darüber zu Reden, auf was für einem Egotrip du dich hier begeben hast - du weißt, wo ich wohne!"

„Warte, ich komm gleich mit – Stefano schaffst du es, hier zu bleiben, ohne Marc an die Gurgel zu gehen?", fragte Jochen hoffnungsvoll, wollte unter gar keinen Umständen nochmal allein mit diesen beiden „Raufbolden" sein.

Sie nickte betrübt.

* * *

><p>„Da waren es dann nur noch zwei", witzelte die Blonde, versuchte Marcs Stimmung zu heben, es gelang ihr natürlich nicht. Seit Minuten schon starrte er konzentriert auf seine leere Bierflasche.<p>

Steffi seufzte theatralisch: „Ja, okay, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir eine reingehauen habe."

Aber auch das erbrachte nicht den gewünschten Effekt, dass Marc irgendetwas sagte.

„Hei? A-alles okay?"

Marc entließ seinen Lungen eine Mischung aus Grunzen und Lachen, was sich sehr fertig und ausgelaugt anhörte: „Klar, was soll denn bitte nicht okay sein?", er ging zur angrenzenden Küche, um sich ein neues Bier zu holen.

„Was meinte denn der Mehdi vorhin damit, du solltest nicht mehr so viel trinken?", fragte sie salbungsvoll, nachdem Marc den Flaschenöffner wieder achtlos in die Schublade geworfen hatte.

„Was glaubst du, Schwuchtel? Er hat sicher Angst, dass meine Nieren zu gut gespült sind, was?" Es war das erste Mal, das Marc verbalisierte, dass er möglicherweise wirklich zu viel trank.

„Gott, Jungchen... Gretchen ist nicht tot, sie ist nur gerade in einer... komplizierten Situation, und..."  
>„Ach, ist sie das? Ich will dir mal was sagen, <em>Jungchen<em>, es ist mir völlig egal wo Gretchen ist, oder was sie macht, oder warum sie weg ist. Ich will nur meine Ruhe haben!"  
>Steffi runzelte die Stirn: „Was ist denn nur los mit dir, Mann!"<p>

„Gar nichts", pflaumte Marc defensiv.

Und Steffi meinte zu verstehen: „Oh mein Gott, du hast dich von ihr getrennt und kannst mit deinem Gewissen nicht mehr leben!", ein gefährliches Glitzern bildet sich in ihren Augen. Marc war deshalb sehr froh hinter der Kücheninsel zu stehen, weshalb Steffi ihn nie erreichen könnte. Er überraschte sich allerdings selbst mit seinen nächsten Worten:  
>„Nicht ich sie... sie mich!"<p>

„Bitte?", fragte Steffi entgeistert. Sie kannte Gretchen nun schon seit zwölf Jahren und in der Zeit, in der Gigi sie nicht manipuliert hatte um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Peter der richtige gewesen war, hatte Gretchen ihr Tagebuch, ihre Träume und auch ihre Worte nur einem einzigen Thema hingegeben. Was wäre gewesen wenn Marc Meier sie ihrer Schulzeit beachtet hätte, und sie nicht nur heimlich in ihrem Garten 1989 geküsst hatte?

„Ja, was? Nun ist es raus, kannst du jetzt bitte gehen?", er nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Bierflasche.

„Raus, nichts ist raus", Steffi sprang nun vom Sofa auf und kam direkt auf Marc zu, lehnte sich weit über die Arbeitsplatte zu ihm hinüber. Seine braunen Augen blitzten aussagekräftig:  
>„Du nimmst es für bare Münze, was Gretchen dir in einer Ausnahmesituation gesagt hat? Bist du Irre, Gretchen <em>liebt <em>dich, du Idiot. Wenn sie dir also gesagt hat, dass sie sich von dir trennt, dann in einem Anflug von Panik was selbst mit ihr werden wird!"

„Oh, bitte, komm mir jetzt nicht mit deinem psychologischen Tunten-Gequatsche", schnaufte Marc verächtlich, musste aber tief, sehr tief, noch viel tiefer in sich drin eingestehen, dass es gut getan hatte, loszuwerden, weshalb er... nun nicht mehr ganz er selbst war.

„Verliebter Trottel!", lächelte Steffi schelmisch, schnappte sich das Bier aus Marcs Hand.  
>„Und was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?"<p>

„Ich helfe meiner Freundin, ihren Freund wieder auf den richtigen Pfad der Tugend zu bringen", und goss das Bier dann in den Abfluss.  
>Marc schloss ergeben die Augen: „Dann darf ich davon ausgehen, dass du nicht geplant hattest, dir hier in Berlin ein Hotelzimmer zu nehmen, oder?"<br>„Das ist aber sehr nett von dir, dass du mir anbietest, bei dir zu wohnen, wo die Hotelpreise für einen armen Architekten wie mich kaum zu bezahlen sind! Ich nehme dankend an!"

Marc ließ frustriert den Kopf hängen.

Das konnte ja heiter werden.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 18. August  15. September 2011

Original Air-Date: 04. Februar 2012


	13. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12 – Man In The Mirror (Michael Jackson)**

Es war seit Wochen das erste Mal, dass er auf der digitalen Uhr eine einstellige Ziffer vor der Minutenanzeige erblickte.

Marc wachte um 09:10 Uhr auf.

Dies allerdings eher unfreiwillig, weil aus _seiner_ Stereoanlage in _seinem_ Wohnzimmer lautstark Michael Jacksons schrille Stimme erklang, und... _dieses Geschöpf_ bei jedem „Uh" lautstark mitsang.

Dieser Mann... Frau, beste Freundin von Gretchen, Schwuchtel, Crossdresser, was auch immer Stefano Avarez-Schmidt war, machte ihn wahnsinnig!  
>Schon am gestrigen Abend musste Marc sich anziehen, um <em>diesem Menschen<em> die Koffer (jawohl! Koffer, wie lange wollte er, sie... denn um Himmels Willen bleiben? Drei Monate?) in die Wohnung zu tragen. Er spielte Packesel und es wurde ihm noch nicht mal gedankt.

Und nun wurde er sogar morgens früh geweckt,... ausgerechnet auch noch vom toten King of Pop? Womit hatte er das verdient?  
>Er bemühte sich wieder einzuschlafen, zog sich das Kissen mehrfach immer wieder über die Ohren, doch nach zwanzig Minuten des nicht gekonnten Ignorieren stöhnte Marc gequält auf, kroch unter der Bettdecke hervor und trampelte wütend durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. In dem Steffi sich rhythmisch tänzelnd zur Musik durch den Raum bewegte, und im Moon Walk einen Brötchenkorb von der Kücheninsel zum Esstisch brachte.<p>

Marc, trotzdem Steffi gestern Abend begonnen hatte seinen Alkoholkonsum zu minimieren, war an drei doppelten Jägermeister nicht vorbei gekommen, die er nun, nach diesem Bild, deutlich in seinem Magen spürte. Er hechtete durch den Flur zurück zum Bad, umarmte mal wieder neben dem Alkohol seinen besten Freund in den letzten Wochen, die Kloschüssel, und kotzte sich das letzte bisschen Restalkohol mit Galle und dem bitteren Geschmack des Kräutergebräus aus dem Leib.

„Marc, alles in Ordnung?", Steffi klopfte höflich an die Tür.

Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Nicht nur, dass er sogar schon „heimlich" in seinen eigenen vier Wänden trinken musste, nein er wurde auch noch mit bekloppten Fragen zu getextet.

„Halt's Maul, Schwuchtel", spie Marc, betätigte die Wasserspülung und spritzte sich mit eiskaltem Wasser erstmal ins Gesicht.

Viele kleine Tropfen trieften von ein paar Haarspitzen und Kinn, als er sich genauer im Spiegel des Allibertschrankes betrachtete.

Er sah beschissen aus._ So richtig beschissen._

* * *

><p>Eine halbe Stunde später stand Marc frisch geduscht, rasiert und ausgespültem Mund vor Steffi, die auf der Wohnzimmercouch selig in einem Boulevardblatt las. Durch eine pinkes Brillengestell musterte sie Marc von oben bis unten: „Es ist zwar schade, dass du so lange gebraucht hast, die Brötchen sind jetzt kalt. Aber mir ist dein Äußeres, was ja dein inneres widerspiegeln soll, so viel wichtiger"<p>

„Laber' nicht. Lass uns Essen, wo du schon mal was vorbereitet hast", rümpfte Marc die Nase.

Steffi drehte die Musik leiser und begab sich mit Marc zum reichlich gedeckten Esstisch:  
>„Deine Couch ist übrigens sehr bequem, weißt du das eigentlich. Zwar eine grauenvolle Farbe, oder besser, Fehlen von Farbe, aber sehr komfortabel!", lobte Steffi und schmierte sich erst Butter auf ihr Brötchen, dann Nutella und oben drauf noch einen Hauch von Marmelade.<p>

Wenn Marc sich nicht eben schon völlig ausgekotzt hätte, spätestens jetzt hätte sein Magen rebelliert. Das war ja widerlich.

Er suchte auf dem Tisch aber vergebens nach irgendetwas normalem: Käse oder Wurst. Alles war süß. Honig, Marmelade, Nutella. Ja sogar der sonst saure Traubensaft schmeckte sehr süß, weshalb sich Marc aufrappelte, zum Kühlschrank ging und nach etwas normaler schmeckendem suchte: Bier.

Das er allerdings nicht fand. Außer dem alten Ketchup, Quark, zwei schon seit einer Woche abgelaufenen Schokoladen-Puddings war in seinem Kühlschrank wieder gähnende Leere. Dabei waren dort gestern Abend noch mindestens zwölf Flaschen Bier drin gewesen:  
>„Stefano?", fauchte Marc, nachdem er die Kühlschranktür wieder zu geworfen hatte:<br>„Wo's mein Bier?"  
>„Ich hab's verschenkt", sagte Steffi lässig, verbuchte seinen richtigen Namen als positiven Anfang. Sie wusste, dass Marc in einem emotionalen Ausnahmezustand war, weshalb sie das oftmalige Schwuchtel geflissentlich überhörte, doch es war schon unangenehm gewesen.<p>

Sie war schon immer Steffi, nicht Stefano, oder Steffen... Steffi.

„Und wie kommst du dazu?", Marc trampelte wütend zurück und baute sich vor ihm auf.

Steffi seufzte kläglich: „Setz dich!"

„Nein! Ich will wissen, wo du mein Bier..."  
>„Mann, ich hab die Biere im Kühlschrank alle einem Pärchen in die Hand gedrückt, die heute morgen um vier erst von einer Feier nach Hause gekommen sind. Und deine Kisten aus dem Keller hab ich offensichtlich an die Straße gestellt. Nachdem ich beim Bäcker gewesen war, waren sie weg", erklärte der Blonde ruhig.<p>

„Bitte?", fragte Marc perplex, ließ sich kraftlos auf den Stuhl nieder.  
>„Ist dir klar, dass ich nur ein minimales Budget habe, was ich momentan im Monat ausgeben kann, du kannst doch nicht einfach..."<br>„Ich kann - ich habe, Marc!", sagte die sonst immer freundliche Freundin monoton, nippte an ihrer Milch und beobachtete über den Rand hinweg sein Gegenüber, der seinen Mund auf und zu machte, aber kein Wort heraus kam.

„Ich mach das nicht für dich, sondern für Gretchen. Ich will nicht, dass sie, wenn sie wider draußen ist, ein Alkoholiker als Freund auf sie wartet"  
>„Bitte? Ich bin kein Alkoholiker, halt mal bitte die Luft an, jetzt!"<br>„Nein? Und was war mit der Jägermeisterflasche, die du _versteckt _unter deinem Bett geheim halten wolltest?"  
>Marc schaute Steffi erschrocken an.<p>

„Es ist mir leider nicht wie bei Peter schleierhaft, _warum _Gretchen dich liebt. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum sie immer weiter vom Regen in die Traufe fährt. Einer betrügt sie mit seiner Arzthelferin, der andere, auch wenn er noch so einen eleganten Knackarsch hat, geht zurück zu seiner Frau, wieder ein anderer schläft mit der eigenen Mutter, und dann kommst du und betrügst sie mit Alkohol – der keine Lö..."  
>„<strong>Was<strong>", schrie Marc erschrocken. Den ersten den Steffi aufgelistet hatte war, natürlich, Peter gewesen. Der zweite Mehdi – klar. Doch hatte Alexis „neureiches" von „Arschloch"-Buren mit seiner eigenen Mutter...  
>Marc erblasste auf die Farbe von Nebel. Hatte sich Gretchen deshalb...<p>

„Wie, was?", fragte Steffi irritiert, bemerkte an seinem Auftreten aber, dass sie gerade etwas falsches gesagt hatte.

Marcs Pupillen bewegten sich ganz schnell hin und her, beide Hände nachdenklich vorm Mund angewinkelt überlegte er krampfhaft alle Anzeichen für den Vorwurf, den Steffi gerade gegen den Toten erhoben hatte.

„Oh mein Gott, Gretchen hatte dir nie etwas davon gesagt, oder?", fragte sie bedächtig den letzten Happen ihres Brötchens wieder auf den Teller legend.

Marc schaute noch immer mit gleichem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Scheiße... ich hab ihr hundert Mal gesagt, dass sie das tun soll... ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie dir von der Nacht nichts erzählt hat!"

„Welche Nacht?", fragte Marc nicht auf noch mehr gefasst.

„Uhm..."

„Stefano?", sagte Marc bestimmend.

„Ja, nun... also... ich denke nicht, dass ich der richtige bin, der dir davon irgendwas erzählen sollte. Ich hab meine große Klappe eh schon genug aufgerissen!"

„Du bist aber der einzige, der mich momentan aufklären _kann_! Also: Ich warte!"

Steffi seufzte: „Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, Marc. Ich bin hier her gekommen, weil ich einen bestimmten Plan verfolge, also machst du deinen Törn, und ich meinen", bemühte sie sich, dem Thema zu entfernen.  
>„Ach, auf einmal? Du hältst dich ja auch nicht aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus", es war eine Anspielung auf seinen Alkohol, den sie einfach entsorgt hatte. Nur gut, dass der Absinth noch immer offen herumstand und ihn niemand neben der Mikrowelle bemerkt hatte.<p>

„Okay... ich sage dir etwas, weil ich dich doch ganz nett finde, so als Macho-Hetero, in sexueller Sicht aber völlig unattraktiv", Steffi knetete ein bisschen Marcs rechte Wange und zog die Hand rechtzeitig zurück, bevor Marc grob werden konnte. „Deshalb sage ich dir, wofür ich mich vor dem „Beste Freundinnen Gericht" einmal verantworten muss: Gretchens Tagebücher."  
>Marc verstand nicht.<p>

„Sie schreibt alles, wenn auch nicht mehr regelmäßig, aber alles in ihren Tagebüchern auf, Trottel!", erklärte Steffi langsam und Marc formte mit den Lippen ein O.

„Selbst wenn ich mit ihr auseinander bin, ist das nicht richtig, ihre Tagebücher zu lesen!", wehrte sich der Oberarzt vehement.

Steffi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Quatsch mit Soße, ihr seit immer noch zusammen, und drastische Situationen erfordern drastische Maßnamen. Außerdem kann auch gern ich Gretchen sagen, dass es meine Idee war."  
>„War es ja auch!", betonte Marc und schüttelte den Kopf.<p>

„Oder sag es ihr einfach gar nicht, nur es ist besser, wenn du endlich mal alle Einzelheiten kennst, die ich dir so Detailgetreu gar nicht beschreiben kann, wie Gretchens Worte in ihren Büchern..."

„Bist du geisteskrank! Ich kann das nicht! Außerdem...", er seufzte, hatte er doch schon vor Minuten den Entschluss gefasst, den Vorschlag von Steffi in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Außerdem sind ihre vollen Tagebücher im Anwesen bei ihrer Mutter zu Hause", erläuterte er matt.

Steffi grinste verschmitzt. Sie freute sich, dass Marc nicht so etwas gesagt hatte wie „bei Gretchen zu Hause", sondern bei _ihrer Mutter_. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass Marc Gretchen ebenfalls schon zu seinem Inventar in seiner, ihrer beider, Wohnung gehörte, so dachte sie zumindest.

„Das ist wunderbar!", sagte sie entschlossen und fügte hinzu „Dann setz ich dich gleich bei Bärbel ab, Jochen sagte ja sowieso, dass du sie endlich besuchen solltest, die Ärmste. Und ich fahr weiter zu meinem Termin!"

Marc wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, Steffi so enthusiastisch zu erleben.

„Was für einen Termin denn bitte? Ich dachte du bist ausschließlich wegen Gretchen hier", fragte er verachtend.  
>„Bin ich auch. Es ist mehr oder weniger auch kein Termin, aber ein guter Tag für uns beide einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu tätigen."<br>„Wie darf ich das verstehen? Red' nicht in Rätseln, Sch...Teffi."  
>„Ich werde mir einen falschen Bundespersonalausweis und Anwaltsausweis ausstellen, damit ich Gretchen im Gefängnis besuchen kann", sagte sie schlicht und weil es gerade so kuschelig gesprächig zwischen ihnen war, beschmierte sie sich noch ein Brötchen.<p>

„Sag mal, tickst du nicht mehr ganz richtig? Gretchen _hat _einen Anwalt. Weißt du was passiert, wenn das rauskommt?"

„Womit wir beim nächsten Thema wären, ich danke dir für die Überleitung. Neben Mahnungen für deine Kfz-Steuer die sich nun schon auf dreihundert erhöht haben, kam vor ungefähr einer Woche schon ein schreiben von einem Rechtsanwalt – Gretchens Rechtsanwalt."

Steffi nahm vom Sitz des neben ihr stehenden Stuhls ein Dokument in die nicht fettigen Finger und gab es Marc zu lesen.

_ Sehr geehrter Herr Marc Meier_

er ärgerte sich sehr, dass sein harterarbeiteter Doktortitel unter den Tisch gefallen war. Er war kein Plagiator.

_ Unter Bezugnahme auf das oben angegebene Aktenzeichen setze ich Sie davon in Kenntnis, mein Mandat niedergelegt zu haben, bzw. von ihrer Lebenspartnerin dessen entzogen worden zu sein._

„Bitte?"

_ Da Sie mir nebst meiner ehemaligen Mandantin die Honorarvereinbarung unterschrieben haben, darf ich Sie bitten unten aufgeführten Betrag an mein Firmenkonto innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen zu überweisen._

_** 1670,- Euro**_

_ Mit Freundlichen Grüßen Paolo Nussthal_

Es gab selten Momente in denen Marc Meier nicht mehr wusste, was er denken oder sagen sollte. Dies allerdings war einer dieser raren Momente.

Was war nur in Gretchen gefahren? Warum hatte sie ihrem Anwalt gekündigt, und die noch viel wichtigere Frage war, woher sollte er – er schaute auf das Datum – innerhalb der nächsten fünf Werktage eintausendsechshundertsiebzig Euro hernehmen?  
>„Das kann nicht wahr sein", er schloss die Augen, stützte den linken Unterarm auf den Esstisch um mit Damen und Zeigefinder auf sein Nasenbein zu drücken.<p>

„Ist es, und deshalb ist meine Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht – zumindest solange bis Gretchen keinen neuen Anwalt hat, um den du dich schleunigst kümmern solltest"  
>„Ich?", fragte Marc verwirrt, die einzigen Anwälte, die er kannte waren sein Vater und einen unfreundlichen Typen, der ihm von Franz Haase in frühster Assistenzzeit empfohlen wurde, der sich allerdings nur auf medizinischer Ebene wirklich gut auskannte. Er verstand es nicht, warum Juristen da so einen großen Unterschied machte, studiert hatten sie ja wohl alles das Selbe!<p>

„Ja sicher du!"  
>Das einzige, was Marc machen konnte war vorerst seinen alten Herrn anrufen und ihn nochmals um Hilfe bitten, Gretchen einen seiner Kollegen herauszusuchen.<p>

„Kannst du mir das Geld leihen", fragte Marc gerade heraus, nachdem er den Brief abermals durchgelesen hatte.

Steffi schaute ihn abschätzig an: „Du willst diese horrende Summe doch nicht allen Ernstes bezahlen! Nicht wenn Gretchen einen Grund gehabt hatte, ihn zu feuern!"

Marc seufzte. Er wusste überhaupt nicht mehr was er machen sollte. Zahlen? Nicht zahlen? Vater anrufen. Bärbel besuchen. Sich bei Anna und seiner Mutter entschuldigen. Mit Mehdi vielleicht ein Bierchen (scratch that) ... Squash spielen um sich auch bei ihm zu entschuldigen, Anwalt neu suchen, Tagebücher lesen...

Ihm platzte der Kopf und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder in dieses tiefe Nichts zu fallen, in das ihn der Alkohol jedes Mal geholfen hatte.

Doch es kam nicht.

Dafür hatte er neben sich eine schwule Weichflöte sitzen, die ihm die Hand liebevoll tätschelte.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, das schaffst du schon alles – und ich bin ja auch noch da, um deine Gehirngrütze in die richtigen Spähren zu leiten!"

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 19. August 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 10. Februar 2012

lg

manney


	14. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13 – Happy Place (Katie Melua)**

Marc atmete tief ein, bevor er am haase'schen Anwesen klingelte. Ein letzter Blick über die Schulter zu Steffi, die ihm beide Daumen hoch streckte, sollten ihn aufmuntern.

Ihm wäre so viel wohler gewesen, wenn sie mitgekommen wäre. Doch sie hatte bloß gesagt, dass ihr Plan, sich einen illegalen Ausweis zu beschaffen so viel wichtiger waren. Er aber spätestens um achtzehn Uhr wieder hier sein würde, schließlich musste auch sie sich noch bei Bärbel entschuldigen, sie Tags zuvor nur so sporadisch zwischen Tür und Angel begrüßt zu haben.

„Marc", rief die untersetzt Rothaarige freudestrahlend, öffnete nicht nur das gusseiserne Tor mit einem Summen, sondern auch direkt die Haustür.

„Gott, wie geht es dir - du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus, isst du denn auch genügend?", wurde er freundlich in den Arm genommen, noch bevor er Bärbel die mitgebrachten Blumen überreichen konnte, oder sonst auch nur einen Piep von sich gab.

„Hier, die... sind für dich!", sagte er matt. Was sollte er ihr denn auch groß entgegenbringen? Schließlich war sie es gewesen, die gerade erst einen Herzinfarkt überstanden hatte, nicht er, weshalb die Frage, wie es ihm ginge, ihr gestellt hätte werden müssen.

Ironisch, oder? Sie machte sich so viel mehr sorgen darüber, wie es ihm ging, und er hatte in den letzten Wochen sich nicht einmal nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt.

Er war ein schlechter Mensch.

„Bärbel", er räusperte sich, da seine Stimme nachgelassen hatte „es tut mir leid!"  
>„Ach du,... komm erst mal rein, und dann reden wir weiter", winkte sie ab, zog Marc von der Türschwelle ins Haus und führte ihn schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer.<p>

Im abgegrenzten Zimmer, in dem früher der Katzentisch für Feiern gestanden hatte, das wusste er von Gretchen, war nun Bärbels heimische Büroecke geworden und er musste mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass sie ihn direkt dahin führte, nachdem sie Blumen in eine mit Wasser gefüllte Vase drapiert hatte.

„Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas zeigen", verkündete sie freundlich.

Er ging ihr nach und besetzte den dargebotenen Platz gegenüber vom hochgeklappten Laptop, den Bärbel dann zu ihm umdrehte und nickend nach seiner Meinung fragte.

Auf dem fünfzehn Zoll Display erstrahlte in allen möglichen Farbkategorien, ein Inhaltsverzeichnis für Dinge, die sie für einen Charity-Abend für vergewaltigte Frauen in Somalia veranstalten wollte. Er wusste von ihren Ideen, so eine Gala auch dieses Jahr wieder zu veranstalten, doch war ihm nicht bewusst mit welcher Penetranz sie bemüßigt war, diesen auch umzusetzen – noch dazu in ihrem Zustand.

Seufzend klappte er den Deckel des Notebooks zu: „Mach es nicht", sagte er sanft, ergriff die Hand der in die Jahre gekommenen Frau fürsorglich.

„Du bist wie lange jetzt aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen? Eineinhalb Wochen? Du weißt nicht, was mit Gretchen ist und übernimmst dich schon wieder mit Aufgaben, die warten können, Bärbel!"

Bärbel verdrehte die Augen, entzog die von Marc umschlungene Hand aus seinem Griff:  
>„Du redest schon genauso wie Werner", betonte sie bissig, und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, den Blick Stur aus dem Fenster gerichtet.<p>

„Wern... Dr. Rössel sagte mir, dass deine Werte nicht besonders gut sind - dir geht es nicht gut, also lass dir gesagt sein, dass es lebensmüde wäre, bis zum 20. Dezember so ein Programm auf die Beine zu stellen. Schalt einen Gang zurück", sagte er fest.

Ihm lag der Satz: „Und wenn du es schon nicht deinetwegen kannst, mach es für deine Tochter, die nicht noch einen Nackenschlag gebrauchen kann" auf der Zunge. Doch ihn aussprechen konnte er nicht.

„Sagst du das jetzt als Arzt, oder als der Freund meiner Tochter?", schnaubte sie, und durchwühlte, um irgendwas zu tun zu haben, ihre Mappen und Akten.

Marc seufzte: „Ich sage es dir im Guten, weil ich besorgt bin und über medizinische Fachkenntnisse verfüge, die mir sagen, dass man nach einem Herzinfarkt nicht weitermachen kann wie bisher."

Bärbel ließ sich wieder gegenüber von ihm auf den Stuhl plumpsen.

„Mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf, Marc! Margarethe sitzt in U-Haft, ich bin in so vielen Dingen eingeschränkt und zum Nichtstun verdonnert, und mein Sohn wird täglich erwachsener, wenn ich sehe, wie er seiner alten Mutter unter die Arme greifen muss", sagte Bärbel ehrlich, zog die Nase hoch, um nicht noch anzufangen zu weinen.

„Da sind wir schon zwei, die nichts tun können", bemühte sich Marc die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, weg zu lächeln.

„Ach du... wie geht's dir denn nun eigentlich? Dein Vater hat besorgniserregende Andeutungen gemacht."

Er winkte ab: „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, egal was mein alter Herr so sagt – deine Gesundheit geht vor, also mach dir weniger Stress, was andere betrifft."

Sie seufzte tief: „Das sagt sich so einfach. Weißt du wie oft ich bei diesem Anwalt angerufen habe, ob er irgendetwas neues weiß? Er faselte immer etwas von „unkooperativer Mandantin" und dass ich nicht täglich seine Mitarbeiterin anrufen sollte, weil es ihr auf die Nerven gehen würde. Das bringt mich mehr auf die Palme, als alles andere! Ich will doch einfach nur wissen, wie es ihr geht", fügte Bärbel leise hinzu, und Marc wurde bewusst dass er mit dem Menschen, dem Gretchen vielleicht genauso viel bedeutete wie ihm selbst, im selben Boot saß.

Sie waren beide auf andere angewiesen – und es kotzte sie beide, auf gut Deutsch gesagt, an!

Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Bärbel sich mit Arbeit versuchte abzulenken und er mit Alkohol – was nach einem gestandenen Leben, wie es die Rothaarige vorzuweisen hatte, sehr viel beachtlicher war, als was er die letzten Wochen zu Stande gebracht hatte. Sie setzten sich danach vom Büro-Anbau ins Wohnzimmer.

„Es geht ihr bestimmt... den Umständen entsprechend gut", versuchte er Bärbel zu beruhigen, doch diese schaute ihn nur skeptisch an:  
>„Das sagst ausgerechnet du?", fragte sie ungläubig, stand wieder auf und lief für einige Minuten aufgeregt hin und her, sich darüber echauffierend, dass nicht nur ihr Geld eingefroren war, sondern Anwälte, gute Anwälte, bevor sie erstmals überhaupt tätig worden, direkt welches verlangten.<p>

Marc schaffte es in dem Moment einfach nicht mehr, ihr zu sagen, das ausgerechnet dieser Anwalt sein Mandat gekündigt hatte. Noch dazu hatte er fast gehofft, dass Gretchens Mutter einen Weg gefunden hatte, an Geld zu kommen. Denn die Kosten, die der ehemalige Kommilitone seines Vaters forderte, bezahlten sich nicht aus der Zuteilung, die fast alle in seinem Umfeld aufs Auge gedrückt bekommen hatten.

„Marc?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

Während er darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er Bärbel von diesem Problem erzählen sollte, ohne sie gleich wieder in einem RTW abtransportieren zu müssen, hatten ihn überhaupt nicht richtig zuhören lassen, was die untersetzte Frau geredet hatte.

„Bitte?", fragte er, zog die Stirn kraus und überlegte angestrengt, was ihre letzten Worte wohl gewesen sein mögen.

„Ich hab gefragt, ob du schon irgendwas neues weißt?"  
>„Hm...", machte er und schaute auf seine rechte Hand die unablässig an der Armlehne des biederen gelben Cordsofas pfriemelte.<p>

„Hm... was? Marc, was ist los?", fragte Bärbel, setzte sich dann ebenfalls wieder auf die Couch und lehnte sich weit nach vorn, darauf gespannt, was man ihr mitteilen sollte, Marc jedoch nicht den Eindruck machte, irgendetwas preiszugeben.

Er wischte sich darauf unwirsch übers Gesicht, die Augen fest zusammengepresst.  
>„Der Nussthal hat sein Mandat niedergelegt, oder besser gesagt, Gretchen hat ihn wohl entlassen."<br>Bärbel sah ihn verständnislos an: „Und was ist daran so schlimm, jetzt können wir wenigstens einen neuen suchen und..."  
>„Er verlangt tausendsechshundert Euro, bis nächste Woche! Noch dazu braucht man, wie du schon richtig sagtest, Geld um einen Anwalt überhaupt in die Nähe der JVA locken zu können."<p>

Bärbel seufzte: „Sei doch nicht so pessimistisch, wir finden schon einen weg, außerdem _kann _man jetzt endlich etwas tun, und ist nicht..."  
>Marc hörte schon wieder nicht zu. Man findet schon einen Weg? Welchen denn? Sich etwa wie Steffi einen gefälschten Personalausweis mit dazugehöriger Anwaltslizenz besorgen, um Gretchen zu besuchen. Marc zweifelte noch immer ein wenig an der Zurechnungsfähigkeit des schwulen Mannes, denn der Plan war so verschroben, der konnte gar nicht klappen.<p>

Sie unterhielten sich noch weit bis in den Nachmittag hinein, oder eher gesagt, Bärbel redete und Marc widerlegte jeden ihrer Vorschläge in seinen Gedanken, dass alles was sie machen könnten, eh nicht klappen würde. Er stimmte ihr aber jedes Mal verbal zu.

Sie hatte eine ganze Liste aufgeschrieben, was alles erledigt werden musste, damit alles weiterhin wie am Schnürchen lief, damit Gretchen sich ja keine Sorgen machen müsste, und sie sich in dieser verhängnisvollen Situation völlig auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren konnte.  
>Die, die sie liebt, müssen ihr den Rücken frei halten, hatte Bärbel gesagt.<br>Die Worte trafen den speziellen Gretchen-Nerv tief.

_Die, die sie liebt_... gehörte er da überhaupt noch zu? Müsste er sich, nachdem was er von diesem Anwalt gehört hatte, nicht eigentlich zurückziehen? Schließlich liebte diese Frau, ihn nicht – egal was auch schmalziges Gewäsch Steffi von sich gegeben hatte.

Er hasste diese Gedanken und je länger er dem Alkohol fern blieb, desto mehr pochte es in seinem Kopf.

Ein paar Mal, in denen Bärbel ihm gesagt hatte, was er auch erledigen könne, war er versucht ihr die Wahrheit über das Ende ihrer Beziehung zu erklären.

„Eine Million für deine Gedanken", sagte Bärbel mehr zu sich selbst als zu Marc, was bei ihm nur noch mehr den Wunsch aufkeimen ließ, endlich wieder in seiner Wohnung zu sein und sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit mit Jack Daniels volllaufen zu lassen.

Millionen hatten ihn erst in diesen ganzen Schlamassel gebracht, denn wäre dieses dämliche neureiche Arschloch nicht in sein oder besser gesagt Gretchens Leben aufgetaucht, wäre er vermutlich gar nicht mit ihr zusammen gewesen, was ihn nun diese unendliche Leere spüren ließ.

„Glaub mir, die Dinge, die ich denke, willst du für kein Geld der Welt kennen", sagte er schnippisch.

Bärbel schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verwirrt an: „Marc, nun sag endlich, was um Himmels Willen los ist – so kennt man dich ja nun gar nicht!"

Er schnaubte verächtlich: „Gretchen hat...", es gurgelte gefährlich nah in seinem Mund, würde diese verbohrte alte Frau weiterfragen, desto sicherer war er, dass sie alle Geschehnisse en detail aus ihm herauskitzeln würde.

„Ja?", fragte Bärbel langgezogen.

Marc lehnte den Kopf in die auf seinen Oberschenkeln aufgestützten Unterarme:  
>„... hat nichts getan, ich verstehe nicht, warum das keiner zu kapieren scheint. Ausgerechnet deine Tochter", bemühte er sich echauffiert zu wirken und nach dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers konnte er ahnen, dass sie sich mit seiner Antwort nicht zufrieden gab. Doch bevor Bärbel auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, klingelte es unvermittelt an der Haustür.<p>

Durch den Gong erlöst, dachte er zerknirscht. Er wusste, dass die Rothaarige auf dieses Gespräch sofort zurück kommen würde, wenn sich die erstbeste Gelegenheit ergab.

Doch ihm sollten noch ein paar Stunden erspart bleiben, denn an der Tür stand niemand geringeres als Herr Dr. Rolf von Bismarck, der _noch_ platonische Verehrer von Bärbel, der nach Franz Tod Gretchens Mutter den Hof gemacht hatte.

Ja, Marc fand es jedes Mal sogar sehr... nun... sehr klebrig und kleine Kinder lieben es zu essen... na hier... uhm... also... er musste tief einatmen, als er das Wort gedacht hatte. Er fand es jedes Mal sehr... _süß, _wenn Gretchen über ihre Mutter gelacht hatte, wenn diese von diesem Kaliber eines Schönheitschirurgen umgarnt wurde und er sie regelrecht anflehte mit ihm zu Abend zu essen. Gretchen hatte sich, im Gegensatz zu Jochen, wirklich gefreut, als ihre Mutter sich nach dem Tod von Franz wieder ein bisschen zu erholen schien, wieder mehr lachte und das Leben nicht mehr vertröstete.

Marc seufzte. Er hatte sie oft aufgezogen, von wegen, sie müsse diesem Mann gegenüber skeptischer sein, nicht dass er noch Stiefpapi werden wollte. Doch sie hatte ihn nur schräg angegrinst und gesagt, dass niemand auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, ihren Vater zu ersetzen. Nur würde ihre Mutter, damals noch völlig gesund, lange leben und dieses nicht allein fristen müsste, wenn es nach ihr, Gretchen, ging.

So eine liberale Art hatte er ihr nie wirklich zugetraut, doch sie hatte ihn immer wieder überraschen können. Zuletzt mit der Aussage, dass er sich jemanden neuen suchen sollte...

Er entschuldigte sich bei Bärbel, die _Rolf _ins Wohnzimmer gebeten hatte, dass er noch etwas in Gretchens Zimmer zu suchen hatte.

„Ja, okay, lass dir Zeit, aber... unser Gespräch, Marc, ist noch nicht vorbei!"

Diesen vielsagenden Blick hatte sein Blondschopf also nicht, wie längst angenommen von ihrem Vater vererbt bekommen, sondern mindestens gleichermaßen von ihrer Mutter, die ihn gerade jetzt wissend anfunkelte.

Aber _vorbei _war das Gespräch für Marc schon, und wenn er Pech hatte noch so viel mehr als die verbale Auseinandersetzung mit Bärbel...

Schweren Schrittes erklomm er die Treppenstufen in Gretchens altes Kinderzimmer, atmete tief durch, bevor er die Türklinke hinunterdrückte um den verspielten Raum in zartrosa dahinter zu betreten.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 19. August  2011 :'(

Original Air-Date: 12. Februar 2012

lg

manney


	15. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14 – Your House (Alanis Morissette)**

Marc atmete tief durch bevor er erstmalig in seiner gesamten Zeit, die er mit Gretchen zusammen war, ihr Zimmer allein betrat. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Vorhaben, was ihm Steffi angeraten hatte. Sie hätte ihm auch einfach sagen können, was sie vermutete, oder gar wusste, dass Alexis mit seiner eigenen Mutter geschlafen hatte... und weiter?

Er sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen auf, drückte die Türklinke nach unten und betrat das Mädchenzimmer.

Bärbel hatte heute morgen das Fenster weit aufgelassen und eine kühle Briese des Mischwetters aus Regen, Wind und dem ersten Frost strömten ihm entgegen. Die Zimmertür erstmal hinter sich schließend, ging er direkt zum Fenster, schloss es und sah sich dann umständlich am Kopf kratzend um. Ihr Bett sah frisch bezogen aus, und auch der Teppich wies einige Spuren von einem Staubsauger auf. Außerdem kannte er diesen unverwechselbaren Geruch von Vorwerk-Duft. Bärbel hatte also schon das halbe Haus geputzt, nachdem sie wieder nach Hause gekommen war. Er wusste in dem Moment nicht so richtig, ob er stolz auf sie sein sollte, oder stinksauer, weil die Frau es maßlos übertrieb.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl zurückfallen, dessen Rückenlehne gefährlich nach hinten wegklappte.

Er ruderte mit den Armen zu beiden Seiten, schaffte es aber doch sehr schnell das Gleichgewicht beizubehalten. Trotzdem stand er wieder auf und betrachte dann Gretchens Spiegel auf dem Schminktisch, an dem viele Kindertaschen hingen und sein Spiegelbild halb verdeckten.  
>Es war ein merkwürdiges Bild sich in ihrem Zimmer allein zu sehen. Es war ein falsches Gefühl, in ihre persönlichen Dinge so unbeholfen eingreifen zu wollen.<p>

Unwirsch drehte er sich um, drehte den Schlüssel zu ihrem Kleiderschrank auf und dachte eigentlich mit einem Haufen von rosa Klamotten konfrontiert zu werden, doch außer einer alten Jeans und zwei grauen Adidas-Sweatshirts für sportliche Aktivitäten gähnte ihn Leere an.

Er ging fast schon ehrfürchtig einen Schritt zurück. Ungläubig öffnete er die Schranktüren auf der anderen Seite der Wand, doch auch dort war absolut nichts mehr drin.

Die Hände in einer betenden Geste, vor dem Mund gefaltet, wich er ein paar Schritte zurück und plumpste erschöpft aufs Bett.

Es verwirrte ihn immens.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie hierher gekommen sind, oder sie ihm bescheid gab, zu ihrer Mutter zu gehen, erklärte sie ihren Aufenthaltsort mit „_zu Hause_". Doch wie weit war ihr Heim, das Elternhaus, noch ihr zu Hause, wenn eigentlich alles, was sie im Leben, im erwachsenen Leben, benötigte anscheinend schon in seinem Kleiderschrank gewandert war?

Natürlich hatten sie das vergangene Jahr nur fünf Mal nicht zusammen in seiner Wohnung zusammen geschlafen, geduscht, gefrühstückt und Mittag gegessen oder diniert aber trotzdem war ihm nie wirklich bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie schon eine, eigentlich seine, aber nun ihrer beider Wohnung okkupiert hatte.

Ihm fiel zwar des öfteren auf, dass seine „Ordnung" von ihrem Wahn, alles so effektiv wie möglich zu gestalten, Dinge an einen anderen Platz gewandert waren, doch erst jetzt verstand er, mit was für einer Selbstverständlichkeit Gretchen bei ihm _gewohnt _hatte, und er dies bedingungslos zugelassen und genossen hatte.

Hektisch ging er zum Schreibtisch und öffnete jede Schublade, nur um festzustellen, dass auch diese ratzeputze kahl leer waren. In dem einzigen Fach unter der Platte stand nur noch ein großes Kästchen.

Er bezweifelte, dass dort Gretchens Tagebücher drin waren. Eines war aber gewiss, nämlich dass in seiner Wohnung nicht ein einziges ihrer rosa Bücher herumflog. Denn gleich, nachdem Steffi ihm gesagt hatte, dass er lieber ihr Tagebuch lesen sollte, um Gretchen besser zu verstehen, als sich von ihr nur stichpunktartig in die Geschehnisse einweihen zu lassen, war er aufgestanden und hatte in seinen Bücherregalen, im Nachttisch im Bad und Küche jedes Fleckchen und Eckchen seiner Wohnung abgegrast, um irgendetwas zu finden, was ihm Aufschluss darüber bringen könnte. Vergebens.

Das Kästchen wurde unter dem Schreibtisch hervorgezogen und er schaute nicht schlecht, als er in ein Meer von Schlüsseln, große wie kleine, welche mit Bart oder altmodische Gusseiserne erspähte. Wofür die wohl waren?

Er lächelte, vermutlich hatte sie in ihrer Schulzeit so etwas wie ein träumerisches Fetisch, dass irgendein Schlüssel der Welt der richtige zu seinem Herzen war.

Er traute ihr dieses Denken wirklich zu.

Den Deckel wieder zuklappend schob er den Kasten zurück unter den Schreibtisch und durchforstete weiter ihr Zimmer. Wenn er hier nicht fündig wurde, müsste er Bärbel bitten, ihn auf den Dachboden oder in den Keller zu lassen. Er wusste mit einer Sicherheit, die ihn in anderen Situation verblüffte, dass Gretchen gerade ihre Gedanken, ihre fixen Ideen, ihr Leben, das sie penibel aufschrieb, niemals wegschmeißen würde.

(Anders als seine doppelten Panini-Fußball-Bildchen. Die hatten es ihr irgendwie angetan, wenn sie überall am Sonntag durch die Wohnung flogen, weil er in filigraner Kleinstarbeit die Sticker in seine Hefte einklebte. Er hatte sich fast mit ihr darüber gestritten, dass auch die doppelten Spieler sehr wichtig waren – für was auch immer. Sie hatte nur doof gegrinst und ihm über den Nacken gestrichen!)

Marc setzte sich zurück aufs Bett und schaute die zwei Bücherregale neben der Zimmertür an. Vollgestopft mit Ordnern, Büchern - er hatte sie schon immer gern aufgezogen, dass sie sämtliche Hanni und Nanni Bücher besaß und diese sogar auch noch offen hingestellt hatte – alten Kinderhörbüchern auf Kassette und CD's und mehrere IkeaKisten voll mit Musik der späten '80er und '90er Jahre. Nur ein Paar Alben hatten sich davon auch in seinem Repertoire gefunden, aber eine Lieblingsband, sie fanden es sehr spät heraus, hatten beide gemeinsam.

A Flock Of Seagulls.

Er hätte nie von ihr gedacht, dass sie deren Musik wirklich gut fand, noch dazu viele Lieder, die nicht von Liebes-Schmalz durchzogen waren, wenn auch ihr persönlicher Lieblingssong „_A Spaceage Lovesong_" war.

Und nun stand er vor den Kartons und durchschaute all die Musik, mit der er ebenfalls nie wirklich gerechnet hatte, dass Gretchen diese Art von Tönen zu mögen schien.

Deep Purple, Cyndi Lauper (okay, das war klar, schließlich hatte sich Gretchen früher in der Schule drei Jahre hintereinander als die Sängerin mit der rauchigen Stimme zum Fasching verkleidet), mehrfache Abba-Alben und noch mehr gemixte Jahreskompositionen, die meisten jedoch aus dem Jahr '89 zum Mauerfall.

Bruce Springsteen und natürlich mehrfache George Michael SP's. Ja, damals wusste man noch nicht, dass der gute nicht nur einen Hang zum öffentlichen Drogenrauchen hatte, sondern auch noch zum anderen Ufer schwamm, obwohl ihm sämtliche Frauenherzen der westlichen Hemisphäre zu Füßen lagen. Irgendwie war es traurig.

In einem weiteren Karton befanden sich über die Hälfte nur Michael-Jackson LP's und gemischte Werke von Frank Sinatra und klassischer Musik. Einzig allein ein Cover irritierte ihn maßlos:

David Hasslehoff?

Er nahm die CD-Hülle heraus und setzte sich, diese angrinsend, aufs Bett zurück. Sie hatte also doch Geschmacksverirrungen, obwohl sie schon damals sehr in ihn verknallt gewesen war. Auf die Rückseite umgedreht las er sich erst die Titel durch und bemerkte dann, dass diese CD erst 2004 gedruckt worden war. Es machte wenig Sinn, dass Gretchen mit sechsundzwanzig Jahren, also im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten (obwohl, sie war einem betrügenden Kinderarzt auf den Leim gegangen und nicht zu verachten einem Millionär den Laufpass gegeben – für ihn, zwar einen sehr viel attraktiveren und gebildeterem Mann, dafür aber weniger in der Protokasse, und sie die meiste Zeit seines Lebens eher schlecht behandelnd) David Hasslehoff gekauft hatte.

Stirn runzelnd öffnete er die Hülle und staunte nicht schlecht, als ihn sein Ebenbild, etwa zweieinhalb Jahre jünger auf einem schlecht geschossenen Foto anstarrte. In seinem Lieblingsshirt mit Bierflasche in der Hand, die viel zu überteuerte Blinkjacke über sich gezogen, lag er schlafend auf dem Sofa der Haases.

Ihm blieb für einige Sekunden der Mund offen stehen.

Sie hatte ein Bild von ihm gemacht, während er schlief? Noch dazu in dem dämlichsten Outfit, seit Prinzessin Di geheiratet hatte?  
>Vorsichtig um das Bild nicht unnötig z betatschen, hielt er es sich genauer vor die Nase. Das war ein richtig entwickeltes Foto gewesen, nicht etwa ein so furchtbar unkreatives mit einer Digitalkamera geschossen und dann nur auf Fotopapier selbst ausgedruckt.<p>

Das hier hatte noch Format!

Er grinste unweigerlich, so etwas konnte nur von Gretchen stammen. Sie war was den Fortschritt der Technik betraf, irgendwo zwischen Walkman und erstem iPod stehen geblieben, wenn dies auch nur auf den Privatgebrauch zutraf.

Er versuchte das Foto wieder in die Innenseite der Hülle zu pfriemeln, ohne große Knicke zu hinterlassen, doch nach dem vierten Anlauf landete das Bild mit der Rückseite nach oben auf dem Teppich vor seinen Füßen. In großen geschwungenen Buchstaben, die er natürlich nur zu gut kannte, erkannte er am unteren Rand das Datum, den Ort, Berlin, und darüber: _Habe mit Marc getanzt – hoffe, dass sein betrinken nicht darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass er es schlimm fand. Ich weiß nämlich, dass es für mich das großartigste Gefühl war._

Ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals wollte einfach nicht runtergeschluckt werden. Er hatte sich damals die Kannte gegeben, weil auch ihm ganz wohlig gewesen war. Weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, mit ihr spaß zu haben, noch dazu auf einer solch spießigen Leinen-Hochzeit, wie die ihrer Eltern. Vielleicht aber auch einfach, damit er Tage darauf sich nicht mehr an ihr Strahlen erinnern konnte, nachdem er sie im Garten an die Hand genommen hatte. (Ja, sie hatte noch so viel heller und farbenbunter gestrahlt als seine blöde Jacke.)

Er ließ sich rücklings einfach aufs Bett fallen und schaute nachdenklich an die Decke, bevor er sich dazu entschloss für ein paar Sekunden nur, sich krampfhaft diesen Abend in Erinnerung zurück zu rufen. Er schaffte es sogar mit einer Leichtigkeit, nicht zuletzt durch den bekannten Geruch von Bärbels Weichspüler, den auch Gretchen für ihre Feinwäsche benutzte, sondern viel mehr durch den Gedanken, _was gewesen wäre, wenn_...

Wenn er sich nicht betrunken hätte, wenn er nach einer gelungenen Party Gretchen einfach geküsst hätte, sie an ihrer Hand zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufgezogen hätte, mit ihr geschlafen hätte, ungestört von den restlichen Partygästen, die durch ihren Krach eh nicht viel gehört hätten? Was wäre gewesen wenn er am Morgen darauf sich nicht vor ihr ins Klo erbrochen hätte, sondern sanft seinen Träumen entschlummert wäre, mit einer realen goldenen Mähne in seinem Gesicht, dessen Körper er auch am Morgen darauf nochmals in ekstatische Spähren hineinmanövrierte?

Ein bekanntes Kribbeln kroch durch Marcs Körper.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, mitleidig für die Umstände in denen er sich befand kniff er die Augen zusammen und legte zur besseren Hilfe noch den Unterarm quer übers Nasenbein. Ein gefährliches Ziehen machte sich in seinen Lenden breit, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er diesem Einhalt gebieten wollte.

Diese Entscheidung wurde ihm jedoch Gott sei Dank abgenommen, da unvermittelt die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, und Jochen ihn fragend anschaute. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte er panische Angst, dass aus dem leichten Ziehen schon aufgestiegener Druck empor gestiegen war, weshalb sein Gegenüber ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Apfel im Mund anschaute, als ob er das achte Weltwunder wäre.

Doch nachdem er sich abrupt hingesetzt hatte, seine Nervenenden sortiert und vollends wieder in die Realität zurückgekommen war, spürte er, dass dem ausgemalten Szenario glücklicherweise die Spannung fehlte.

„M-Marc? Was machst'n du hier?"

Angesprochener leckte sich nachdenkend in seiner gewohnten Manier über die Lippen: „Rumliegen, was sonst!", kam die patzige Antwort zurück.

Jochen verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, nickte zustimmend: „Ja, klar, was auch sonst", schob das mitgebrachte Medizin-Buch zurück ins Bücherregal und verschwand wieder zur Tür hinaus.

Marc seufzte. So hatte er sich das eigentlich ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt, er erwartete eigentlich so etwas wie Sturheit, Verbohrtheit, und auf Teufel komm raus, Wissen wollen, warum er in Gretchens Zimmer war. Dies war er eigentlich sonst immer von dem wissbegierigen Jungen (als richtigen Mann sah Marc ihn irgendwie nie richtig an) herausgekommen. Marc seufzte, legte die CD schnell auf den Nachttisch, damit er sie später nicht vergas, weil er diese samt Bild unbedingt mitnehmen wollte, und öffnete die Tür heraus zum Flur: „Jochen, weißt du, wo die Tagebücher deiner Schwester sind?"

Jochen, der gerade in sein eigenes Zimmer zurücktreten wollte, runzelte die Stirn: „Unterm Bett, wieso?"

„Danke", sagte Marc, nickte dem Bruder zu und verschwand zurück im Raum. Jochen, nun doch wieder ein bisschen mehr interessiert, als es ihm sicher gut tun würde, stiefelte zurück in Gretchens altes Zimmer:  
>„Wieso? Was hast du vor? Du willst doch nicht allen Ernstes in ihrer Abwesenheit ihre Tagebücher lesen, Marc!"<p>

Dieser nuschelte aber, unter dem Bett schon halb verschwunden ein „Doch", hervor.

„Bist du Irre, da stehen fünfundneunzig Prozent Dinge drin, die dich nichts angehen, weil sie dich betreffen!"

Marc krabbelte mit der großen Holzruhe unter dem Bett hervor, ein paar Staubhasen hatten sich in seinen sonst immer geschniegelten Haaren verfangen.

„Und woher weißt du davon?", entgegnete er trocken.

„N... nun, also", Jochen hatte zumindest den Anstand gehabt, rot zu werden.  
>„Lass mich raten, du hast ihren Schnulz gelesen, um diesen dann bei deinen Freundinnen anzuwenden, oder?", Marc war noch nicht mal zum Lachen zu Mute, wenn er daran dachte, dass Jochen seine Schwester für schlechten Sex in der Unterstufe so verraten hatte.<p>

Ein Blick über die Schulter nach draußen geworfen, damit seine Mutter auch bloß nichts mitbekam, schloss Jochen die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich dann neben Marc, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniete, aufs Bett.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich die Seiten abgeschrieben, später kopiert und eine Auswahl von Mädchen aus meiner Klasse verkauft. Die fanden, weshalb auch immer, meine Schwester total cool und ihre Einträge erst..."

Marc schaute Jochen fragend an, bevor sich dann doch leichte Grübchen bildeten, und er sich sogar beinahe an seiner eigenen Spuck verschluckte, so sehr amüsierte ihn Jochens kleine Geschichte dann doch. „Du hast dein Taschengeld aufgebessert, indem du deine Schwester zum Mädchengespräch deiner Stufe gemacht hast? Eeecht jetzt?"

„Es freut mich, dass es dich amüsiert, aber wie dem auch sei, du solltest die Einträge lieber nicht lesen. Da seht ne ganze Menge drin, was dich..."

Marc seufzte: „Ich will gewiss auch nicht alle ihre Einträge lesen, glaub mir allerliebst würde ich gar keines lesen, aber... Steffi hat diesbezüglich beunruhigende Andeutungen gemacht, und..."

„Wie?"

„Ich verstehe es selbst nicht so wirklich, weshalb ich Antworten brauche...", sagte Marc ernst, und damit Jochen bedeutend, dass ihn keine seiner Moralpredigten davon abhalten würde.

„Gut... dann viel Spaß", Jochen stand auf, und war gerade im Begriff das Zimmer abermals zu verlassen, als Marc ihn nochmal ansprach: „Jochen?"

„Hm?"

„Sag, wie bekomm ich diese Kiste auf?", Marc hatte schon mehrere Male am Schloss der mit Aufklebern verzierten Holzkiste herumgerätselt.

„Irgendwo müssen hier Schlüssel rumliegen, waren früher mal in ihrem Kleiderschrank, wo sie heute sind...", Jochen zog die Schultern hoch und Schnitt abermals eine unwissende Grimasse, die ein kleines Doppelkinn erschienen ließ.

„Oh...", stellte Marc fest, hatte er sich doch etwas anderes, viel träumerisches Vorgestellt, wozu diese ganzen Schlüssel doch waren. Nachdem Jochen die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hechtete Marc zur Box.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 02. September<p>

Original Air-Date: 20. Februar 2012

lg

manney


	16. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15 – If I Fall (Amber Pacific)**

Nachdem die Schlüssel alle den Kästchen, die sich in der großen Truhe befunden hatten, zugeordnet waren (was ähnlich ausgesehen haben mochte, wie als ob ein erwachsener Marc Meier puzzelte) atmete er tief durch. Es war bereits kurz nach vier und ein leichtes Gefühl des Stresses machte sich in ihm breit. In knapp zwei Stunden würde Steffi ihn abholen, vielleicht noch ein bisschen mit Bärbel quatschen und bis dahin sollte er das wichtige Tagebuch gefunden, gelesen und wieder verstaut haben, sodass Gretchens Mutter nicht darauf kam, was ihr Schwiegersohn in Spe gerade im Begriff war zu tun. Nun, das wäre eine wahrliche Herausforderung für jemanden, der die letzten Wochen (es kam ihm schon vor wie einige Monate) absolut nichts getan hatte, außer in seiner Depression zu versinken.

Er machte sich also an die Arbeit, bei einem noch nicht so alten Blechkasten, den Schlüssel umzudrehen und gleich drei Tagebücher vorzufinden. Und nein, leider waren sie außen nicht mit irgendeinem Zeichen versehen, woraus man das Jahr schließen konnte. Im Gegenteil, alle drei Bücher sahen exakt gleich aus. Und auch wenn er Gretchens Tagebücher immer mit dem verglich, was er nur einmal in der Schule gesehen hatte, rosa mit Katzentatzen-Abdrücken, schaute er nicht schlecht drein, dass diese hier in türkisblauen Farben mit einem filigranen Goldstreifen versehen waren.

Ehrfürchtig, weil er sich wirklich nicht wohl fühlte, und auch den Respekt vor Gretchen nicht verlieren wollte, klappte er das oberste Buch auf, schwor sich aber davor noch einmal, dass wenn er sie wiedersehen würde, ihr davon erzählte, so viel war er ihr schuldig.

* * *

><p><em>07. März 1994<em>

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_heute ist Marcs Geburtstag..._

Das Buch begann und kaum einen Satz später las er schon seinen Namen. Nein, es war nicht richtig hier weiterzulesen, denn das Jahr '94 war zu lange her, dennoch interessierte ihn brennend, was sie weitergeschrieben hatte. Hin- und Hergerissen, das Richtige zu tun, aber auch seine Neugierde gestillt zu wissen, blinzelte er reuevoll auf die schon zerschlissene Seite mit vielen gezeichneten Herzchen, Sternchen, Bäumen, einer unausgereiften Skizze einer Röhrenjeans und der lateinischen Deklination von „is ea id", die er nur deshalb kannte, weil sein bester Freund zu Schulzeiten nicht wie er französisch gewählt hatte, sondern die „einfachere" Sprache. Jedes Mal, wenn er an diese Konjugationen, Deklinationen und den mehrfachen Kasus' dachte, hatte er seinen Freund früher gefragt, warum diese tote Sprache leichter sein sollte, als „Franze".

_Er ist siebzehn geworden, was bedeutet, dass er in seinem achtzehnten Lebensjahr ist – achtzehn, in dreihundert fünfundsechzig Tagen ist er erwachsen, volljährig. Kein wunder, dass er mich gar nicht wahrnimmt, ich, wo man endlich mal sechzehn werden muss. Vielleicht schreckt ihn mein Alter ab, gar nicht wirklich dieses furchtbare Silbergebiss in meinem Mund. Daran kann ich wenigstens nicht ändern – aber vielleicht findet er mich reizvoller, wenn er in der Mid-Life-Crisis steckt und dann auf junge Frauen steht._

Seit Wochen hatte Marc nicht mehr so gelacht, wie in diesem Moment. Das war nicht ihr Ernst, gewesen. Sie war damals fast sechzehn, also lief ihm geschlagene sechs Jahre schon hinter her, und hatte dann noch immer so naive Illusionen, dass er, wenn er mal fünfzig sein würde, auf nur eine zwei Jahre jüngere Frau stand(?) Sein Bauch tat schon leicht weh, so sehr krümmte er sich vor Lachen. Doch es befreite ihn ungemein, von einem tiefem Schmerz, den er schon so lange nun verspürte.

Er schob das Buch weg und nahm sich das zweite vom Stapel:

* * *

><p><em>24.01.1995<em>

_Liebes Tagebuch_

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Jochen vor mir eine Freundin hat! Also nicht, dass ich eine Freundin haben will, bin ja nicht so wie Hella von Sinnen oder diese rothaarige Kabarettistin, die meine Mutter so toll findet. Aber er ist gerade mal neun – Herrgott noch eins, 9! Und ich, als seine ältere, sexy und total angesagte Schwester (Tagebuch, das war Ironie, auch wenn Marc immer noch mit der Nichte von der Schneider zusammen ist, heißt es nicht, dass sein legendärer Witz nicht auf mich abfärbt) hab mit sechzehn noch nicht mal ein richtiges Rendezvous gehabt. Es ist so frustrierend... einzig Marcs Kuss hält mich davon ab, nicht ins Kloster zu gehen.  
><em>Kuss? Was für einen Kuss? Wann hatte er Gretchen Haase geküsst? Also nicht _wann_ im Sinne von überhaupt, sondern wann in ihrer Schulzeit.

Er blinzelte gegen die Decke und überlegte angestrengt, was sie damit meinen konnte. Oder hatte sie sich in ihrer rosaroten Schulzeit gar eine Traumwelt erschaffen?

Verbissen dachte er an ihren Wiederbelebungsversuch, aber sie hatte, gerade wo sie ja selbst erst neun Jahre alt gewesen war, vehement abgestritten, dies über Jahre, was redete er, fast ein ganzes Jahrzehnt hinweg, dass sie ihn nicht „abgeknutscht" hatte.

Beim besten Willen konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, Gretchen vor ihrem missglückten Miss-Marple-Akt jemals geküsst zu haben.

Das nächste Buch ließ er aber aus, da die Zahlen noch von Oktober 1993 nichts mit seinem eigentlichen Anliegen zu tun hatten.

Er öffnete danach eine etwas ältere Kiste, die mit vielen kleinen japanischen Comic-Figuren bestückt waren.

Darin befanden sich nur alte Schulhefte, doch was machten diese dann bitte bei ihren Tagebüchern. Des Arztes oberstes Gebot war ja nicht nur Leben zu retten, sondern auch forschen – wenn auch in anderem Sinne gedacht, weshalb er mit spitzen Fingern das in einem sonnengelben Umschlag befindliche Heft öffnete:

* * *

><p><em>14. September 1996:<br>Liebes Tagebuch,_

_ja, ich habe mir extra für die Schule ein Heft besorgt, damit die Schneider mich nicht immer ermahnen kann, oder gar auf die Idee kommt, dass ich ihr nicht mehr zuhöre. Ich hasse diese Frau, ich zieh mir immer den Kragen ganz hoch, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr aushalte, wenn die Idioten aus meinem Kurs sich darüber lustig machen, worüber ich geschrieben habe, warum musste diese blöde Kuh auch meinen letzten Eintrag vorlesen. Ich hasse, hasse, hasse sie. Soll sie doch mit Marc vögeln, so viel sie will – der wird eh nie mehr merken, was er an mir haben könnte. Nicht nachdem er jetzt auch weiß, dass ich na... du weißt schon. Die halten mich jetzt alle für noch einen größeren Looser..._

Marc schluckte schwer. An dieses Szenario konnte er sich wiederum sehr genau erinnern. Es war kurz nach den Sommerferien gewesen, das Abiturjahr hatte begonnen und alle waren schlechter Laune, weil Lehrer einen mit noch mehr Informationen fütterten, die einen eh nur verwirrten, weil man alles schon einmal _anders _gelernt hatte. Und während die Schneider im Biologieunterricht von dem größten Mist erzählte, wie man sich als nun bald sein Reifezeugnis abgebender zu verhalten hatte, schrieb Gretchen, dann auch endlich mal achtzehn geworden, in ihr rosa Katzenbuch. Und weil die Schneider, seine damalige **professeur de l'amour,** immer so etwas wie Eifersucht auf das Frischfleisch der Jugend verspürte, die sie unterrichten musste (dabei war sie selbst erst dreiunddreißig gewesen und hatte Kurven, für die so manches Schulmädchen gern und oft gemordet hätte), hatte sie Marc oft unterstellt auf irgendein Mädchen seiner Stufe zu fliegen. Dem war natürlich keineswegs so. Doch nach den Sommerferien hatte Marc ziemlich oft Gretchen schikaniert und prompt kam die Studie seiner Lehrerin nach horizontaler Verausgabung, dass er sich doch in den Streber verknallt hatte.

Sie war furios, als Marc erklärte, dass er schon seit dem er sie seit der dritten Klasse kannte, sich in ihre Hose schieben wollte. Spätestens die Worte „dritte" und „Klasse" hätten der Frau bedeuten müssen, dass er seine Aussage nur von Ironie vollgepumpt hatte, doch sie schrie wie eine Furie rum, dass sie die einzige wäre, die mit ihm schlafen dürfe... Und an diesem speziellen Punkt hatte Marc etwas für die Ewigkeit gelernt: Frauen waren, wenn sie nicht die einzigen zu sein schienen, ausnahmslos dramatisch in ihrem Verhalten, denn schon in der nächsten Biologie-Stunde hatte die Schneider es nur so auf Gretchen abgesehen. Ein kleiner Hieb, dass Übergewicht ungesund, in einigen Fällen tödlich und unästhetisch wäre, dass Gretchen mehrfach an die Tafel kommen sollte und als all diese Dinge nicht zu wirken schienen, fuhr sie Gretchen unvermittelt dazwischen, als diese etwas aufschrieb. Niemand konnte wirklich wissen, ob sie nun Tagebuch schrieb, oder einfach nur Mitschriften fertigte. Nur die Schneider hatte wahrliches Glück, als sie Gretchen eine Standpauke hielt und damit sie niemals vergas, dass es wichtiger war zuzuhören und nicht ihre Mädchen-Träumerein aufzuschreiben, las sie die letzten Zeilen vor, natürlich unter Gretchens Protest, und auch dem ihrer damaligen Freundinnen, doch über die Hälfe der Klasse spornten die Lehrerin an, vor versammelter Mannschaft den Freak vorzuführen.

„Liebes Tagebuch... Du magst es kaum glauben, aber eben auf der Mädchentoilette hat man die Bettmatratze schon wieder stöhnen hören. Die ist erst in der Zehnten und hat Geschlechtsverkehr auf der öffentlichen Mädchentoilette der Schule – ich will auch endlich mal..."

Es hatte gesessen, die ganze Sekundarstufe Zwei wusste innerhalb der nächsten Schulpausen, dass der Streber mit Nerd-Brille und Zahnspange (die sie irgendwie länger trug als nur drei Jahre) noch nie Sex gehabt hatte. Mit Achtzehn.

Und es war das erste Mal, dass Marc im Unterricht nicht die Augen schloss, weil er müde und verausgabt war, da ihm die Nichte der Schneider, die Lehrerin selbst und die Tochter vom Direktor jeglicher Kräfte beraubt hatten. Er schloss die Augen, schaute weg, weil er nicht ertragen konnte, wie ein Mensch, ins Besondere jemand, den er nun schon die Hälfte seines Lebens kannte, wenn auch nur flüchtig, vorgeführt wurde – wegen ihm. Und diesem Mädchen kristallklare Tränen in den Augen blitzten.

Er hatte sie oft geärgert, war sicher nicht _immer_ nett zu ihr, und hatte ihr so manches Mal auch physisch wehgetan (er hatte selbst einmal einen Wasserbomben-Ballon abbekommen und es brannte echt furchtbar), aber niemals – _niemals –_ hatte sie das Gesicht verlieren müssen, und vor ihren Mitschülern nasse Augen bekommen. Ab jenem Zeitpunkt hatte er keinen Verkehr mehr mit der Lehrerin, egal was auch immer alle anderen gesagt, gedacht oder verbreitet hatten, wie Marc zu seinen fünfzehn Punkten im Bio-Kurs gekommen war.

* * *

><p>Er drückte sich heftig auf den Nasenrücken und presste die Augen zusammen. Er gönnte sich einen Moment des zur Ruhe Kommens, damit er nicht noch sentimentale Männertränen weinte. Und nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil ihm bewusst wurde, wie dumm er doch gewesen war, als er gedacht hatte, dass Gretchens Welt immer nur um ihn gekreist war. Dass es in ihrem Leben aber auch Zeiten gab, in denen sie sich aus den Augen verloren hatten und sie selbst sich das größte Problem gewesen sein könnte – weshalb traf ihn diese Erkenntnis erst jetzt? Ein ganzes Jahr früher hätte es doch auch sein können, aber dafür war er vermutlich immer schon zu selbstsicher und egoistisch genug gewesen, Gedanken an andere zu verdrängen.<p>

Eilig stopfte er die Hefte zurück in ihren Karton, nun nicht mehr ganz so neugierig, was vor Jahren in ihrem Leben aktuell gewesen war, sondern einzig und allein auf der Suche nach dem einen wichtigen Tagebuch in dem die Antwort zu seinem vermeintlichen Dilemma war. Ihm war nach Schreien zumute, da die nächsten Kisten nicht die richtigen Daten in den darin befindlichen Büchern geschrieben standen.

Ja, verdammt, er hatte begriffen: weniger von seinem Ego, mehr von seinen Mitmenschen... aber Herrgott noch eins, er musste dieses verdammte Buch endlich finden, da ihm durch sein ganzes Überlegen die Zeit davon gelaufen war. Außerdem hörte er schon Steffis Kleinwagen vor dem Haus parken, was ihn maximal nur noch eine viertel Stunde zum Suchen gab. In einem alten goldenen Kasten mit rotleuchtender Phosphorschrift stand in geschwungenen Buchstaben „My Life" darauf. Es würde passen.

Schnell war das Kästchen in der Größe eines DIN A5 Blattes geöffnet und tatsächlich stellte Marc erleichtert Fest endlich das gefunden zu haben, was ihn weiterbringen würde: _September 2008_.

Er wunderte sich nicht, dass dort kein detailliertes Datum am oberen Rand rechts stand, wie die Bücher zuvor, darüber konnte er sich Gedanken machen, wenn er es las. Die zwei weiteren Bücher, die sich in dieser Kiste befanden, nahm er ebenfalls heraus. Danach verstaute er sorgfältig, aber eilig die ganzen Kisten, Boxen und Kartons wieder in der brauen Holztruhe, schob diese unters Bett, schnappte sich noch die David Hasslehoff CD vom Nachttisch und marschierte dann hinunter zurück zu Bärbel und Steffi, die im Wohnzimmer saßen, nachdem er in Gretchens Zimmer das Licht gelöscht hatte.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 09. September 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 22. Februar 2012

a/n:

heute ist mein ganz persönlicher Geburtstag von DD. Es war das Datum, was Gretchen unter ihren Arbeitsvertrag in der s01e01 Folge geschrieben hatte, und ich denke das war eben der sagenumwobene Moment, in dem sich alles fügen sollte.

Romantische Vorstellung meint ihr? Okay, dann sagt mir bitte, wann ihr einen „Geburtstag" für angemessener haltet! :-)

lg

manney

PS: wünscht mir Glück, dass ich heute den Epilog fertig stelle *fingernagel kau*;)


	17. Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16 – Rain (Patty Griffin)**

Marc war nie jemand gewesen, der sich durch Bücher unterhalten gefühlt hatte. Schulbücher, Medizinbücher und auch Zeitungen waren für ihn immer ein Muss gewesen, damit man etwas lernte und mit dem Zeitgeschehen auf dem Laufenden war. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass er eine Mutter als Schriftstellerin hatte, die eine ausgereifte Clubmitgliedschaft im Bertelsmann-Verlag hatte und ihn in frühster Kindheit schon mit den echten Grimmschen Märchen konfrontiert hatte. Oder aber es lag daran, dass er viel lieber graphische Novellen verschlungen hatte. Seine Mutter wäre, wenn sie jemals davon erfahren hätte, dass er sich für Lucky Luke- Garfield- und Asterix- Comics interessierte, einen theatralisch schlechten Tod zum Opfer gefallen, den er unter gar keinen Umständen miterleben wollte.

Weshalb Zeit seiner Kindheit die ganzen Hefte immer in der Küche unterm Spülbecken verstaut waren, wo seine Mutter sie niemals gefunden hatte.

Doch diese Bücher vor ihm waren anders.

* * *

><p>Im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett hockend betrachtete er mehrere Minuten die Einbände, die durch das gedimmte Licht, noch ein bisschen mehr furioser in den pinken Farben leuchteten. Es war bereits kurz nach elf, als er sich endlich in sein Schlafzimmer verkriechen konnte, da Steffi ihm noch eine „nährreichende Abendmahlzeit" zubereiten wollte, die wirklich ausgezeichnet schmeckte, aber er eh nur Interesse an den Bündeln Geschriebenes hatte, was er sich unauffällig in seine Jackeninnentasche geschoben hatte.<p>

Aber nach dem Essen war Steffis Redeschwall ungebrochen, und erklärte im Einzelnen, wie denn ihr Tag gewesen war. Ein einfaches „Ich hab den Pass und die Anwaltslizenz", hätten zwar ihre Erläuterungen abgekürzt, und Marc wissen lassen, dass die schwule Freundin von Gretchen es tatsächlich ernst meinte, ihren waghalsigen Plan durchzuziehen, aber vermutlich brauchten Männer, die dem anderen Ufer zu schwammen, immerzu dieses ausgeschmückte Drumherum.

* * *

><p>Und nun saß er in seinem Zimmer schon fast eine halbe Stunde, Steffi friedlich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer im Schlaf schmatzen hörend, die restlichen Zimmer in Dunkelheit getaucht und nur darauf wartend, dass er sich genug Mut eingeredet hatte, dieses Buch, diese Bücher zu lesen. Vor sich selbst nicht das Gesicht zu verlieren, da ihm bewusst war, dass wenn Gretchen sich gewünscht hätte, dass er von ihren Beweggründen Alexis zu verlassen wissen sollte, sie es ihm gesagt hätte. Trotzdem saß er hier, wusste, dass Antworten, die er so dringend benötigte nur ein paar Worte entfernt waren, ein Paar Seiten, die es zu Blättern galt und die so intim in ihre Gedankenwelt eingriffen, dass er nicht wusste, ob sie nicht schon allein deswegen einen wirklichen Grund hatte, sich von ihm zu trennen.<p>

Er atmete tief durch, öffnete eines der Bücher und entdeckte auf der ersten Seite in Tinte, die durch Wasser verschmiert war, beschriebenes Papier:

_16.02.2007_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_eigentlich hatten wir ja vor ein paar Jahren abgemacht, dass ich dich nicht mehr brauche, weil ich jemanden gefunden habe, dem ich alles anvertrauen kann – Peter._

_Wir trafen uns im ersten Semester...Das Herz war das gesamte Studium mein Lieblingsorgan. Ohne das Herz gäbe es kein Leben. Keine Liebe... und keine Hochzeiten._

Er grinste.

Nina hatte ihm zwar immer schon unterstellt, dass er sich Daten, ins Besondere Geburtstage, Jahrestage und das Alter eines Menschen nicht gut merken könnte, doch ein Datum würde ihm wohl immer im Gedächtnis bleiben: Der 17. Februar 2007, war der Tag an dem seine jetzige, ehemalige, Assistenzärztin, seine Freundin, vielleicht auch ehemalige(?), in einem viel zu engen Kittel, der vermeintlich noch aus ihrer Studiumszeit stammte, im Fahrstuhl stand und so tat, als ob sie ihn nicht kennen würde. Dabei konnte er sie wie ein offenes Buch lesen...

Er kniff an diesen Gedanken die Augen zusammen. Es waren nur ein paar Tage später, als er am Morgen mit einer Platzwunde aufgewacht war, sie unbewusst bei ihrem von allen benutzten Spitznamen angesprochen hatte und ihr auf eine lächerliche Art und Weise Dinge gesagt hatte, die sich noch heute in seinem Kopf schmalzig und pathetisch anhörten.

Doch dadurch wurden seine Worte damals und auch seine Erinnerungen heute nicht weniger wahr.

Er wusste, was er sagte, er war sich in der Situation vollkommen bewusst, wie viel er von seinem Charakter zeigte. Nur Gretchen war es damals gewesen, die bei ihm vorerst alle Schotten dicht gemacht hatte, weil sie ihm nicht nur verbal sondern auch physisch vor den Kopf stieß.

* * *

><p><em>28. Februar 2007<em>

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_ich wünschte, ich wär' jemand anderes. Jemand, dem das Leben nicht ständig eins auf die Nase gibt. Einfach so, in ein perfektes Leben schlüpfen – das wär's. Aber es gibt nun einmal Menschen, den passt ein perfektes Leben einfach nicht._

Marc presste irritiert seine Lippen aufeinander. Es würde ihn nicht weiterbringen, die nächsten Seiten zu lesen, es war abwegig ihr ganzes Leben nachkonstruieren zu wollen, seit sie vor fast drei Jahren nach Berlin zurückgekehrt war, doch ihre Worte, ihre Gedanken erfüllten seinen gesamten Körper von einem wohligen Kribbeln. Von einem unendlichen Gefühl des Verstehens und des nicht mehr so ganz allein Seins, wie er es noch heute Morgen bis in seine Knochen verspürt hatte. Es war verrückt sich an die genauen Umstände erinnern zu wollen, in denen Gretchen ihre Gedanken in Worte gefasst hatte, denn war vieles im Nachhinein einfach nicht mehr so wichtig gewesen. Die Zeit war gerannt, in seinem und auch in Gretchens Leben war die Zeit nach seinem Autounfall, nach Gabis Erpressungsversuch so davon gerast, dass es ihn schockte, dass es doch schon drei Jahre im kommenden Frühjahr wurden.

Mit einer erhabenen Ruhe las er Seite für Seite, Zeile für Zeile, Wort für Wort. Er grinste, als er las, dass Gretchen wirklich vorgehabt hatte, an einem Morgen nach ihrem ersten Kuss im Fahrstuhl zu ihm mit dem Fahrrad zu kommen um ihren ersten One-Night-Stand mit ihm zu erleben. Sein Magen zog sich schreiend zusammen, wie seine Assistenzärztin von einem Patienten schrieb, der sich aus dem Fenster gestürzt hatte, um seiner Frau eine Niere zu spenden. Die Seite war wieder mehrfach von verwischter Tinte bekleckst.

Und auch der Nachtrag vom selben Abend, war von so viel Schmerz und Wut durchzogen, Wut auf ihn, Trauer über ihre Dummheit, darüber nachgedacht zu haben, dass jemals etwas festeres aus ihnen geworden wäre.

* * *

><p>Wüsste er nicht, dass Steffi nebenan schlief, und die Chance sehr gering war, dass er unauffällig zu seinem momentan besten Freund, dem Alkohol, kommen würde, er hätte jetzt dringend einen Kurzen gebraucht. Die Vernunft oder doch nur Trägheit siegte, da er neben das Bett auf den Boden griff, um aus seiner Wasserflasche einen großen Hieb zu nehmen.<p>

Folgende Seiten waren mit regelrechten Hasstiraden gegen ihren Oberarzt bekritzelt. Einträge, wie sie alles Detailgetreu wiederholte, was passiert war (das, weshalb ihm dann von seinem Chef Schreibtischarbeit aufs Auge gedrückt worden war) und weitere wie sie zum Beispiel wünschte, dass er durch Gabi mit Herpes angesteckt wurde. Widerrief dies aber schon im nächsten Satz, weil es nicht nur grausam war, einem anderen Menschen diese Infektion zu wünschen, sondern weil sie selbst ja so doof war, und sich mehr auf ihr Geplänkel eingebildet hatte, als wirklich existierte.

Dann kam eine ganze Kurzsammlung an Einträgen, die sie durch eine anscheinend sehr emotionsgeladene Woche mit Mehdi geschrieben hatte. Erst gen Ende ihrer „Beziehung" wurden ihre Sätze wieder länger, überdachter und schienen wieder den richtigen Ton zu treffen, nicht zuletzt auch den Patienten gegenüber. Aus dem Getto-Mädchen war nämlich dank Mehdis Einfluss die „rothaarige Hexenschlampe, die mir meine Tasche geklaut hatte" geworden (wofür sie sich, Tage später selbst in ihrem eigenen Tagebuch entschuldigte), und aus dem Drogenkurier Anita, eine „dumme, Kosovo-Albanerin, die die Emanzipation verpasst hatte" (wofür sie sich, nachdem die Polizistin sie ein paar Tage später angerufen hatte, um zu erzählen, dass sich ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen das Leben genommen hatte, mehrfach entschuldigte und Marc abermals Wasserspuren auf dem Papier feststellen konnte).

Der erste wieder besonnenere Eintrag war wohl an jenem Tag, als sie mit Mehdi Schluss gemacht hatte.

Nun, er wollte ihre Realität nicht anzweifeln, doch nachdem was er wusste, hatte Mehdi sie nur vor die Wahl gestellt, eine _Menage A Trois _mit ihm und Anna einzugehen, oder aber er musste _ihr_ den Laufpass geben.

Was dann folgte, übersprang er geflissentlich. Er wusste, was drin stehen würde, die Hoffnung, die Liebe, die Trauer, dass der Junge vom Schulhof sich nicht ein Stück geändert hatte. Er musste nicht lesen, was sie gedacht hatte, verfolgte ihn das Bild ihrer von Tränen kristallenden Augen bis heute. Dieses Blau, was so dunkel wirkte, wie der tiefe Ozean. Das leichte Schütteln ihres Kopfes, bevor sie sich ganz von dem Cafeteria-Terror wegdrehte. Ein paar Tage später das bestechende nicht in die Augen Blicken im Fahrstuhl und stilles Weggehen ihrerseits. Es war alles so klar – noch heute, nach so vielen gemeinsamen Stunden, in denen er mit ihr zusammen war, hatte er diese Bilder aus jener Zeit noch am ehesten vor Augen.  
>Was dann kam, war wie im Zeitraffer für ihn zusammengefasst in einem neuen Buch aufgeschrieben.<p>

* * *

><p>Angefangen vom Fallschirmsprung, zu dem sie Frau Dr. Hassmann überreden konnte (Marc war sich immer schon sicher gewesen, dass Gretchen auf diese groteske Idee niemals alleine gekommen war) über ihren Kuss, den sie nur für die nervende Schulkameradin durchführten, aber in Mitten dieser theatergeschichtlichen Glanzleistung diesen Umstand ganz vergaßen. Sie schrieb von ihrem Entschluss, Marcs Liebesbriefe, die sie seit der sechsten Klasse verfasst hatte, im heimischen Kamin zu verbrennen. Von dem Millionär, der krank zu sein schien, um den man sich, trotzdem er das Allerletzte war, kümmern sollte – als <em>Ärztin<em>. Von jenem Millionär, der als Penner ausgerechnet ins Elisabeth-Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden musste, von Mehdis Frau, die mit seiner Tochter abgehauen war, wie sehr sie dies schockte, dass sie für Mehdi, trotz dem er sie aufs Abstellgleis gestellt hatte, noch so viel Mitgefühl aufbringen konnte, gerade wegen Lilly. Eine Aneinanderreihung von Buchstaben ergaben Sätze, in denen sie von dem Liebhaber ihrer Mutter und der verpufften Rente schrieb. Dass sie sich so sehr bemüht hatte mit einer Pille aus dem krankenhausinternen Giftschrank Gabi über die mögliche Erpressung auszuhorchen. Aber letztendlich doch nur die Trauzeugin geworden war.

Ein Eintrag mit krakeliger Schrift folgte, in dem sie gleich zwei Tage hintereinander verarbeitete. Der Nachmittag, in dem sie in seiner Dusche standen, und der darauffolgende Morgen, nachdem Gabi voller Zorn in der Umkleide verkündete, dass der Gockel sich nicht zusammenreißen konnte. Gretchens Eintrag beschäftigte sich aber weniger damit, dass es ihr gefallen hatte, was sie, _Marc_ und Gretchen selbst, unter der Dusche angefangen hatten, noch über den Triumph über Gabi. Sie schrieb Seiten voll, mit dem Unverständnis, wie _Marc _seine Kariere über das ungeborene Kind stellte, sein Kind (und zu dieser Zeit war es irgendwo schon noch seins)! Dass sie nicht verstand, was sie jemals in ihn hinein interpretiert hatte, wo er doch anscheinend nichts weiter als ein geldgeiles Scheusal war, dass für Ruhm, Ehre und Erfolg über Leichen ging, nicht aber für das, was einmal hätte sein Baby, seine Tochter oder sein Sohn hätte werden können.

Es war etwas zerbrochen, ja.

Aber nicht, weil sie für _Marc_ gelogen hatte, nicht weil sie Lügen im Allgemeinen hasste, sondern weil ihr die Illusion genommen wurde, wie _Marc_ wirklich war.

Er atmete zittrig aus.

* * *

><p>Sie schrieb weiter, dass sie aber trotzdem nur von einem Gedanken angestachelt wurde, ihren Doktortitel fertig zu schreiben, damit sie diese selbstgefällige Fratze von ihrem Oberarzt nicht mehr ertragen musste. Freute sich riesig darüber, dass sie ihren Konkurrent und Mitstreiter mit Rohypnol ausgeschaltet hatte, und zum Dank endlich mehr und mehr in die Arme von ihrem Retter getrieben wurde: Alexis von Buren*. Dass er der Mann war, dessen Träume sie nun schon nächtelang in Atemnot brachte, dass sie so sehr hoffte, wünschte, sich einredete über <em>Marc Meier<em>, nach über fünfzehn Jahren, gänzlich hinweg zu sein. Sie dies, dank seines auf einmal wachgerüttelten Gewissens (wenn auch nur wiedermal sich selbst gegenüber) aber nicht bestätigt wissen konnte, da er nicht mit ihr schlafen wollte.

Sie belog in diesem Fall sogar ihr eigenes Tagebuch.

Wie verzerrt konnte ein einzelner Mensch eigentlich denken, wenn der reine Selbstschutz so weit ausgebaut werden musste, weil schon der kleinste Gedanke an den Mann, der sie so enttäuscht hatte, sie heulen, lachen, schreien und frösteln ließ?

Weitere Einzelheiten wurden von dem ganzen Vegas-Komplott geschrieben. Von einer aufreibenden Suche nach Alexis' Mutter, einem brummenden Schädel, weil sie mit dem Rad vor einen Baum gefahren war und einer inkonsequenten Hochzeitskleid-Suche, die nur deshalb erfolgreich beendet wurde, weil sie nicht das schönste Kleid kaufte, das ihr gefiel, sondern eines, was man vorerst nicht extra umnähen musste.

Sie schrieb von Gigi, von ihrer Ankunft, und wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass Steffi ebenfalls auf ihrer Hochzeit dabei sein könnte, diese aber von ihr sicher nichts mehr wissen wollte.

* * *

><p>Marc bog den Rücken durch, hatte er doch schon mehrere Stunden gelesen, und er meinte sogar ein paar noch nicht in den Süden geflogene Vögel singen zu hören, die den Morgen begrüßten. Ihm war sogar ohne Alkohol getrunken zu haben, kotzelend, da ihm nur der Name, dieser Vogel<em>seuche<em> den Magen umdrehte. Wenn er nur daran dachte, mit was für einer Lüge, einer dumm dreisten Lüge diese ungefickte Brillenschlange Gretchens Gehirn gewaschen hatte, schlug Ekel jedoch fix in Wut um. Sollte er sie jemals wieder sehen – man traf sich bekanntlich ja eh zweimal im Leben – er wüsste nicht, ob er seine Hände bei sich behalten konnte, denn diese Frau hatte so viel mehr noch als so mancher Mann einen Knock-Out verdient.

* * *

><p>Ihre geschriebenen Gedanken hörten etwa zehn Seiten, bevor das Buch zu Ende war, abrupt auf. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch da er schon in Gretchens Zimmer gesehen hatte, dass der erste Eintrag des neuen Buches nur mit „September 2008" begann, legte er das zweite Buch beiseite. Bisher war ihm noch kein Aufschluss gekommen und wie anfangs schon erwartet, war auch nur dieses Buch wirklich wichtig gewesen. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, Gretchen jetzt wieder so viel Näher zu sein, es war wie ein leiser Atemzug, den sie ihm in den Nacken hauchte – ihm wieder mehr <em>Leben<em> einhauchte.

* * *

><p><em>Liebes Tagebuch,<em>

_ich habe seit eineinhalb Wochen nicht mehr in dich hinein geschrieben. Das sind zehn Tage, zweihundertvierzig Stunden,14.400 Minuten und unzählige Sekunden. Ich bin in Köln. Bei Steffi, wie ich hier herkomme?  
>Es begann mit dem eigentlich schönsten Tag im Leben eines jeden Mädchens. Mit der Hochzeit von Alexis von Buren und mir, Margarethe Haase.<em>

_Doch wie so oft in meinem Leben wurde auch dieses Unternehmen eine einzige Herausforderung. Und im Nachhinein sollte ich vielleicht auch froh sein, dass dieser Tag zu einem der schlimmsten wurde. Jawohl, denn ich habe nicht nur ein Gelbfieber-Virus im Krankenhaus zur Hochzeit bekommen, sondern den Tod meines Vater mit dazu._

_Ich würde meine Hochzeit schon allein deswegen so gern ungeschehen machen, denn dann wäre Papa vielleicht noch am Leben, wenn er zu der Zeit, wie sonst immer, in seinem Büro im Krankenhaus gesessen hätte._

_Ich vermisse ihn._

_Jeden Tag so sehr._

_Dass es so wehtut, dass ich schreien möchte, dass ich sterben möchte, um ihn noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen._

* * *

><p>Marc griff sich unvermittelt an die Halsschlagader und schluckte bedrückt den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.<p>

_Ich kann mich von der letzten Woche nicht mehr an alles detailgenau erinnern. Alles ist verschwommen, wie mich Marc angesehen hatte, als er aus dem OP gekommen war. Sein Blick sagte so viel. Ich hätte ihm so viel Empathie, ausgerechnet für mich, gar nicht zugetraut. Manchmal verständigen sich Menschen auf eine komplizierte nicht auf Sprache basierende Art und Weise. Und mein Oberarzt, der Mann, der mich die meisten Tränen meines Lebens gekostet hat, schaffte es nicht, mir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich wusste was passiert war. Und viel schlimmer noch, wurde mir klar, dass ich überfordert war. Ich, dabei war ich nicht gestorben._

_Ich war doch nur da, wie immer - wie immer._

_In der selben Nacht habe ich als verheiratete Frau einen anderen Mann als meinen Ehemann geküsst. Warum? Weil die Minuten, die Sekunden, die ich nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen war, an meine letzte Chance, Worte mit meinem Vater gewechselt zu haben, zu denken, wie sehr ich mir jemanden herbeiwünschte, der mich verstehen würde, dem ich auch ohne Worte bedeuten konnte, wie ich mich fühlte: Und dieser jemand war nicht Alexis._

_Doch es kam noch so viel schlimmer._

_Was fragst du dich? Nun, abgesehen davon, dass mich meine beste Freundin belogen hatte – warum ist mir bis heute noch nicht so ganz klar – und sie gar nicht mit Marc geschlafen hatte, habe ich Gigi kurzer Hand aus meinem Leben verbannt. Die Entscheidung fiel mir nicht leicht, doch in konkreter Situation erschien es mir... ich denke: vernünftig._

_(Steffi sagt: Wer solche Freunde hat, braucht keine Feinde mehr – sie hat wohl recht.)_

_Und an diesem Tag passierte noch so viel mehr, Lily, Mehdis kleine Tochter stand in unserem Flur und hat ihren Vater umarmt._

_Dazu kam Marc, mit dem ich eine kleine Zeitreise in unsere alte Schule unternommen habe, mit ihm gelacht habe, mit ihm tiefere Gespräche geführt habe, und mit dem ich mich dann zerstritten habe. Ich kann dir den Wortlaut gar nicht wiedergeben, leider. Aber wann wusste ich mal, warum ich mich schon wieder mit ihm gestritten hatte, und weshalb? Bei unwichtigen Dingen eigentlich doch nie!_

_Und als ich dann endlich wieder bei Verstand war, ich glaube mich entschuldigen wollte, sah ich ihn – mit einer anderen._

_Es war Gabi 2.0 all over again._

_Dieses Bild, dieser Schmerz, dieses Gefühl meinen Ehemann, der mich doch liebte, dachte ich zumindest, hintergangen zu haben. Ich habe mich so geschämt, ich war so sauer, ich war... in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so traurig gewesen, wie in jener Zeit, als mir klar wurde, dass ich den Tod meines Vaters unnötig verschuldet hatte, wenn ich Alexis doch gar nicht so sehr liebte, wie diesen blöden Macho Marc. Warum also hatte ich den anderen Mann dann geheiratet? Und ich habe so abgrundtief selbst aufgebende Worte geäußert, dass ich mich frage, warum ich ihm nicht nach seiner Antwort eine gescheuert habe. Oder habe ich das? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich weiß es einfach nicht mehr. Denn alles was mir aus diesen Erinnerungsfetzen geblieben ist, war, dass ich ihm sagte, dass ich mich entschuldige, weil ich ihn liebte._

_Und er schaute nicht betreten weg, sondern wiederholte meine Worte._

_Was für ein Arschloch!_

_Wie konnte er diese Worte sagen, ohne sie zu meinen? Warum tat er mir schon wieder so weh, nachdem ich noch nicht mal ganz mit dem Tod von Papa zurechtgekommen war?_

_Alles was ich wollte, war mich deshalb bei Alexis entschuldigen, für meinen Egoismus, für meine Liebe für diesen anderen Mann. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich mich ändern kann, dass ich mich ändern _will_ – für ihn, Alexis._

_Doch als ich nach mehren Stunden bei ihm ankam, wusste ich, dass dies nicht mehr notwendig war._

_Und nun kommt das Problem des eigentlichen Geschehens, Tagebuch, was mich so wütend, traurig und fast selbsthassend macht. Dieser Mann hat ebenfalls mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen, und auch hier platzte ich wieder rein, und es war so absurd, zwei ähnliche Szenen an einem Abend live und in Farbe zu beobachten. Nur war dieser Akt so viel... bedeutender._

_Alexis schlief nicht mit irgendwem. Mit der Nettelsbacher, oder irgendeinem Model aus Venedig. Mit seiner eigenen Mutter..._

* * *

><p>Marc presste hilflos die Augen zusammen, bei den folgenden drei Worten:<p>

_Ich wollte sterben._

_Und nicht, weil mich der Mann, den ich geehelicht hatte, betrogen hatte, in vielerlei Hinsicht, sondern weil ich den Mut verloren hatte, dass dieses Leben, mein Leben, noch Sinn machen würde, nachdem mein Vater gestorben war, für mich, für eine Ehe, die es an Abartigkeit nicht zu überbieten ging._

_Ich wollte sterben, weil ich mir selbst nicht mehr der nächste sein konnte._

_Aber genau dies wollte ich, und war der Anlass, dass ich aus der Spree wieder aufgetaucht war. Ich wollte leben, nicht für einen Ehemann, oder für einen Oberarzt, sondern für mich, weil ich ich bin, weil ich mein Leben wieder selbst gestalten wollte, und immer noch will. Und allen voran, weil das Leben lebenswert ist._

_Es war schlimm genug, dass Papa gestorben war, und auch wenn der Wunsch wirklich groß war, in der Tiefe des Flusses zu versinken um ihm näher sein zu können, als all die Tage zuvor, war mir klar, dass mein Leben weiterging – irgendwie. Dass er gestorben war, nicht wegen meiner Hochzeit, oder weil er am falschen Platz zur falschen Zeit war, sondern weil er keine Wahl hatte: ich schon._

In diesem Moment begriff Marc etwas, was ihm so viele Menschen versucht hatten in den letzten Wochen klar zu machen:

_Er_ war _nicht_ das Opfer, sondern _Gretchen_.

_Er hatte die Wahl_, wie sein Leben weiter verlief – sie _gerade_ nicht...

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 11. September 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 23. Februar 2012

a/n:

*ohne „H", Andie-chan ;)

Wie man sicher bemerkt hat, haben dieses Kapitel und die gesamte Geschichte ein und den selben Namen: Rain!

Ich hoffe zwar immer, dass sich meine Leser die vorgeschlagene Musik anhören, hier _flehe _ich aber, dass man diesen wunderbaren Song dazu anhört. thx

lg

manney


	18. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17 – Get Up (Superchick)**

Angetrieben von der neuen Erkenntnis, die sich ihm eröffnet hatte, setzte sich Marc mit Papier und Stift bewaffnet zurück ins Bett, um zu schreiben. Nicht etwa irgendeine furchtbar kitschige Geschichte zu verfassen, wie er es geschafft hatte, als seine Mutter im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte, sondern um die Situation für sich, aber auch für Gretchen, erträglicher zu gestalten. Denn so ging es nicht mehr weiter, dies war ihm jetzt glasklar.

* * *

><p>Kaum fünf Stunden später hörte Marc Ohren betäubendes Fluchen aus dem Bad. Nach den paar Stunden die er geschlafen hatte, hätte es ihm weniger ausgeruht gehen müssen, doch er fühlte sich, wie Hercules. Mit klarem Wind in seinen Gedanken reckte er sich einmal lang, bog sich gestreckt zu beiden Seiten, um dann mit einem Sprung voller Elan und Tatendrang aus dem Bett zu hüpfen. Den Brief, den er geschrieben hatte, legte er in die Küche auf die Kücheninsel, damit er ja nicht vergessen wurde, wenn Steffi aus dem Haus ging.<p>

Danach klopfte er höflich an die Badezimmertür.

„Steffi, alles okay?", fragte er munter.

„Marc? Bist du das?", ertönte es hinter der Tür hervor.

„Uhm, ja? Wer sonst?"

„Oh mein Gott? Warte, einen Moment, ich bin gleich fertig, ich brauch... uh... noch fünf... nein zehn Minuten, ja? Dann bin ich da!"

Marc runzelte die Stirn, kratzte sich unwirsch am Hinterkopf, wartete aber die Zeit auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer.

Nachdem Steffi aber auch nicht nach den geplanten zehn Minuten aus dem Bad kam, hatte Marc die Warterei satt, und wählte die Nummer seiner Mutter vom Haustelefon.

„Meier bei Fischer", meldete sich sein Vater schmatzend.

Marc grinste, der Überraschungseffekt war immer auf seiner Seite, denn so viel gesunden Menschenverstand meinte er zu besitzen, dass er seinem Telefonanbieter untersagte, seine Telefonnummer als Caller-ID anzeigen zu lassen.

„Guten Morgen, Vater", sagte er deshalb ganz jovial, und er konnte sich bildlich sehr gut vorstellen, dass dem anderen Gesprächspartner gerade sein Wurstbrötchen aus der Hand gefallen war, und er mit weit geöffneter Futterluke Marcs Mutter über den Esstisch hinweg anschaute.

„M-Marc. Schön von dir zu hören. Wie geht es dir?"

„Kannst du mir mal bitte Mutter geben?"

„D-deine Mutter?", fragte Emanuel ungläubig.

„Warum stotterst du so? Ist es so verwunderlich, dass ich anrufe?", fragte Marc. Er wusste wohl, dass er in den letzten Wochen nicht gerade nett gewesen war, aber _so _schlimm konnte das ja nun auch nicht gewesen sein.

„Elke – dein Sohn", hörte er seinen Vater sagen. Dem Klang zu Urteilen, hielt er das Telefon schon weit ab von seinem Mund.

„Sag ihm, dass ich ihn nicht sprechen will", ertönte die rauchige Stimme seiner Mutter.

Marc verrollte nur seine Augen und stöhnte.  
>„Sie will dich nicht sprechen", wiederholte Emanuel die Worte noch einmal, nachdem er sich den Hörer wieder ans Ohr geschoben hatte.<p>

„Das hab ich gehört, Mann", brummte Marc ungehalten „dann sag ihr, dass ich mich... dass ich... dass ich sie zum Essen einlade!"

„Oh...", kam es erstaunt vom anderen Teilnehmer der Leitung, und wiederholte dann auch diesen Satz für Elke.

Einige Sekunden war Ruhe eingekehrt, ehe Marc ein kleines Rascheln hörte. Ein Ton, den er über dreißig Jahre schon ganz genau kannte. Elke hatte den Clip ihres Ohrrings vom Ohrläppchen abgezogen, um besser telefonieren zu können.

„Marc Olivier, du kannst hier nicht mitten beim Frühstück anrufen, und dich von hinten heranpirschen. Was du gesagt hast, war...", wollte sie sich gerade in Rage echauffieren.

„Es tut mir leid, Mutter!", sagte Marc ehrlich.

Es war lange her gewesen, dass er seiner Mutter genau das gesagt hatte, was sie hören hatte wollen, er aber dies genauso meinte, wie er es sagte. Gespräche ernsterer Natur waren für seine Mutter nie einfach gewesen. Nicht, weil sie ein Luftkopf war, oder eine schrullige Alte, die den Schuss nicht gehört hatte, sondern weil sie seine Mutter war, und er wusste, dass sie im Grunde ihres Herzens nicht viel anders war, als er selbst. Minus die herauswachsende Dauerwelle natürlich.

„Hm...", machte Elke am anderen Ende der Leitung nur.

Und abermals sprang Marc über seinen Schatten:  
>„Was ich gesagt habe, war falsch. Ich sage nicht, dass ich es in der Situation nicht genauso gemeint habe, wie ich es sagte, doch ich habe vor, mich wieder wie ein Mensch zu benehmen, und nicht wie ein Tier, was durch gewisse Mengen von Alkohol zu unkalkulierten Kraftausdrücken neigt. Schon gar nicht seiner Mutter gegenüber."<p>

Elke sagte nichts, und auch ihre Haltung am Esstisch war stocksteif geblieben, wartete sie doch noch auf ein bisschen mehr. Denn schließlich hatte sie tagelang Antidepressiva einnehmen müssen, weil sie sich die Worte ihres Sohnes, ihres einzigen Sohnes, so sehr zu Herzen genommen hatte. Er hatte sie verletzt, und auch wenn sie dies oft auch gekonnt hatte, so wussten beide, dass was für Marc früher sein Job - und heute Gretchen - war, für Elke immer das Schreiben gewesen war.

„Und im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass ich wieder normal denke, kann ich dir sagen, dass ich _nun _weiß, dass das, was ich gesagt habe, falsch und unfair war. Ich möchte dich zum Essen einladen, weil zivilisierte Menschen dies so machen, wenn sie ein Missverständnis aus der Welt schaffen wollen."

So, er hoffte wirklich, dass das jetzt reichte. Natürlich war seine Mutter stur, und es würde mehrere Essen dauern, und sicher noch mehr wiederwillige Sitzungen, in denen er sich zur Strafe ihre Ideen für neue Bücher anhören musste. Doch es war ihm herzlich egal, denn er wusste, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, den er so nie beabsichtig hatte zu tun.

„Wo?", fragte seine Mutter immer noch mit der selben abgeklärten Stimme, die nicht verriet, wie sehr sie sich darüber freute, dass ihr Sohn endlich wieder zu Vernunft gekommen war. Was auch immer zu diesem Wandel geführt hatte, sie konnte Gott gar nicht genug dafür danken.

Marc grinste wieder, kannte er seine Mutter doch besser, als sie meinte.

„Bei Gonzo, heute Abend um sieben?"

„Marc Olivier, es heißt seit über fünfzig Jahren Alfonso. _Al-fon-so_."

„Dann also bis heute Abend?", fragte er noch einmal nach, was seine Mutter bejahte. Dann legten sie auf.

Er wusste zwar nicht wie er die Rechnung bezahlen konnte, wenn er den Rest des Monats nicht völlig verhungern wollte. Doch drastische Situationen erforderten drastische Maßnahmen, und wenn wirklich alle Sticke rissen, er würde vielleicht sogar Mehdi um Geld bitten. Eine grausame Vorstellung, aber immens wichtig.

* * *

><p>Unwirsch stiefelte er durch den Raum und suchte seinen Laptop, den er seit mehreren Wochen nun schon nicht einmal mehr benutzt hatte. Trotzdem wusste er, dass das Internet die schnellste Art war, sich einen guten Anwalt zu suchen. Sein Vater hatte ja mehr als einmal schon betont, dass dieser Nussthal der einzige war, den er kannte, der sich auf Strafrecht spezialisiert hatte, und vorerst ja auch den Anschein gemacht hatte, kein Geld zu nehmen.<p>

Auf den größten deutschen Plattformen fand er viele Informationen, wählte für eine geschlagene Stunde mehr Anwaltskanzleien an, als ihm lieb war zu zählen und wurde jedes Mal abgeblockt, wenn es hieß, dass nicht nur das Konto der Mandantin eingefroren war, sondern das ihres „Komplizen" und den engsten Verwandten gleich mit.

Er war über diese Abfuhren noch nicht mal traurig gewesen, oder verlor die Hoffnung, was ihm die letzten Wochen des Öfteren passiert war. Alles was er fühlte war Wut, dass es solch verbohrte Menschen gab, die die gesamte Situation nicht verstanden.

Erschöpft stöhnte er und ließ sich an die Rückenlehne fallen.

Es konnte doch gar nicht so schwer sein, einen Anwalt zu finden. Er verstand die ganze Art, wie diese Leute arbeiteten eh nicht.

Bei jedem Dienstleistungsgewerbe (im weitesten Sinne waren Anwälte ja auch Dienstleister, nur dass sie ihre Kunden mit dem schönen Wort „Mandanten" umschreiben konnten und durften) wurde erst gearbeitet und dann bezahlt.

Als ihm zu Uni-Zeiten seine Waschmaschine kaputt gegangen war, kam ein Elektromeister, schaute sich das gute Stück an, machte einen Kostenvoranschlag, Marc willigte ein, Tage später kam das Ersatzteil, wurde eingebaut, der Techniker bekam noch einen Kaffee (der von Marc nie besonders gut schmeckte) und zwei Wochen später kam die Rechnung. Was also hatte man diesen Pinguin-Akademikern für einen Standesdünkel aufgesetzt, dass die schon bei der ersten Beratung mehrere hundert Euro forderten?

Er drückte sich aufs Nasenbein, wusste, dass ihn das gedankliche Ausschimpfen dieser Spezies nicht weiterbrachte. Gerade als er in seinem Laptop nach weiteren Kanzleien suchte, hörte er das Knarren der Badtür.

Und es war wirklich gutes Timing. Er musste nämlich auch mal dringend auf _große_ Königstiger, oder den Porzellanthron, wie Steffi es beschrieb.

Doch der Harndrang war augenblicklich verschwunden, als er sah, was sich ihm in legerer Jeanshose und oberkörperfreiem Adamskostüm entgegen bewegte.

* * *

><p>Die sonst kinnlangen Haare reichten nur noch bis knapp über die Ohren, immer noch ein wenig feucht, aber dafür in ein dunkles Braun gefärbt. Marc war verblüfft, wie dieser Mann vor ihm gestern Abend noch ausgesehen hatte, wie eine Schwuchtel, und nun... ja... nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil, er sah <em>sehr<em> hetero aus, für Marcs Geschmack zu hetero, wenn er in diesem Aufzug Gretchen besuchen könnte.

„Wusstest du, dass Kontaktlinsen jucken, wie Windel-Dermatitis?"

Marc atmete tief ein.

Aber glücklicherweise hatte sich seine näselnde Sprache nicht verändert, und Gretchen würde auch nicht nach so vielen Jahren, die sie sich kannten von jetzt auf nun, sich in ihre beste Freundin verlieben. Er konnte fast schon darüber schmunzeln, wie sich gerade leicht eifersüchtige Züge in seine Gedanken schmuggelten, weil Steffi ja jemand war, der um die Geschehnisse vor einem Jahr bescheid gewusst hatte.

„Nein, wusste ich nicht – seit wann trägst du denn welche?"

Steffi hatte sich die ganze Zeit in den Augen herum gerieben, weshalb Marc erst sehen konnte, als sie die Hände vom Gesicht nahm, dass sich seine sonst braunen Augen in blaue verwandelt hatten.

„O-kay...", er zog es besonders lang.

„Ja, okay! Und was bist du eigentlich schon wach? Ich bin ganz erstaunt über so viel Format heute morgen von dir!"

„Und ich bin erstaunt, warum aus zehn Minuten ganz schnell sieben Mal soviel geworden sind", konterte Marc trocken.

„Ja nu, Frauen brauchen nun mal ihre Zeit im Bad", rümpfte Steffi die Nase, lächelte ihn aber freundlich an.

„So, ich dachte du bist ein normaler Schwuler, nicht so ein Crossdresser, oder Trans..."

„Hüte deine Zunge! Woher kommt denn nun der neue Marc?", wollte Steffi dann doch endlich wissen, was Marc zu solch einem ausgeglichenen Ich gebracht hatte. Doch außer, dass Marc sich an dem Mann vorbei in den Flur schob, und diesen dabei einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter gab, schwieg er sich aus.

Steffi schüttelte lachend den Kopf, freute sich aber wirklich sehr über diesen Mann, der gestern noch so tieftraurig über seinem Hackbraten gesessen hatte. Sie hatte die vage Vorstellung, dass sein neugewonnener Mut aus Gretchens Tagebüchern resultierte. Was also würde Gretchen wirklich dagegen argumentieren können, wenn sie wusste, wie Marc nur ein paar Tage zuvor noch dem Alkohol seine Seele verschrieben, und in Watte gepackt an Aufgabe gedacht hatte, nun aber fast wieder vor Leben sprühte?

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Marc frisch geduscht, rasiert, und angezogen wieder aus dem Badezimmer hervor, und stellte ein bisschen enttäuscht fest, dass Steffi nicht wie den Tag zuvor für ein üppiges Frühstück gesorgt hatte, sondern nur zwei Müsli Schalen mit Milch auf dem Tisch parat standen.

Man konnte im Leben nun mal leider nicht alles haben.

Er setzte sich wortkarg der ehemaligen Blonden gegenüber und beobachtete, wie diese sich mit dem Löffel rumquälte.

„Wie verhält sich eigentlich ein heterosexueller Mann, Marc?", fragte die Blonde, während sie versuchte so männlich wie möglich zu essen, was allerdings eher an das Biest aus dem Märchen erinnerte.

„Normal – unauffällig", half Marc auf die Sprünge und tippte sich dann an die eigene Schläfe, um auf die rosa Brille aufmerksam zu machen, die Steffi auf der Nase trug.

Sie nahm diese dann ab, und fragte ernsthaft, was mit dieser nicht stimmen würde.  
>„Außerdem, schau", sie reichte ihm den gefälschten Personalausweis „Der junge Mann auf dem Foto trägt eine Brille, und ich kann ohne meine nicht weiterschauen, als ein Maulwurf bei Sonnenlicht. Gerade wo diese gefärbten Kontaktlinsen sich anfühlen, als hätte ich Augen-Krätze."<p>

„Hm... wie viel Dioptrien hast'e denn?"  
>„Wieso?", fragte Steffi ahnungslos, worauf seine Frage hinausführen sollten.<p>

Marc stand vom Tisch auf, ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um kurze Zeit später mit einem alten Brillenetui wiederzukommen.  
>„Probier mal, ob du was dadurch sehen kannst", er hatte die Schachtel geöffnet und zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzes Brillengestell in stylischer Form einer Nerd-Brille.<p>

Skeptisch setzte Steffi die Brille auf, schaute ihn aber erstaunt an, als er tatsächlich nichts mehr verschwommen sah, nun ja, zumindest nicht mehr so schlimm.

„Woher hast du die denn?", wollte sie wissen, doch Marc hielt es für besser, zu schweigen.

Es war ihm noch heute sehr unangenehm, weil er so eitel gewesen war und er sich seine Augen 2003 bei seinem Amerika-Urlaub hatte Lasern lassen.

„Sag mir aber nicht, dass du und Gretchen irgendwelche Rollenspiele mit dieser Brille angestellt habt, oder? So Bibliothekarinnen, oder strenge Lehrerinnen, oder was auch immer sonst für abartige Gedanken in deinem Kopf sind!", zwinkerte Steffi und Marc wunderte sich erstmals, warum Gretchen, wenn die schon solange jemanden wie Steffi kannte, noch immer so prüde und verklemmt war.

Er grinste.

* * *

><p>Kaum eine weitere halbe Stunde später, es war erst kurz nach elf, war Steffi aus dem Haus, den Brief auch gut verstaut in einer neuzugelegten Aktentasche, und Marc saß wieder vor seinem Laptop und klapperte das Internet rauf und runter ab. Rief sogar die Anwaltskammer an, die ihm weiterhelfen sollte, doch außer Namen und Telefonnummern leisteten die ihm auch keinen wirklichen Rat.<p>

Nach der fünfunddreißigsten Abfuhr an diesem Morgen schmiss Marc seinen Handapparat so kraftvoll in die nächste Ecke, dass nicht nur die Schutzhülle der Akkus abfiel und die Batterien selbst klackend auf dem Boden landeten, sondern auch das Display zersprang und nichts weiter als Schwärze anzeigte.

Er rümpfte die Nase, wusste er doch genau, dass er das letzte Mal ein Telefon, auch wenn es sein Handy gewesen war, an die Wand geworfen hatte, nachdem er Gretchen nach dem Tod ihres Vaters geküsst hatte. Er seufzte, nahm sich Handfeger und Schippe und telefonierte mit dem Handy dann erstmal weiter bis zur Mittagspause mit Sekretärinnen verschiedener Kanzleien, die ihn alle nicht verstehen wollten.

* * *

><p>Marc stöhnte resigniert.<p>

Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck, es müsste schon ein Wunder geschehen, dass ihn irgendeiner dieser Korinthenkacker ernst nahm, oder man ihm glauben würde, das Honorar sofort zu bezahlen, wenn er wieder liquide wäre.

Er rümpfe die Nase, doch Gott beschenkte nur die Leute mit einem Wunder, die nicht in falschem Selbstmitleid alle Menschen um sich herum verletzt hatte. Angefangen bei Jochens kleiner Freundin, die schon am Boden gelegen und er unfreundlicherweise noch schön nachgetreten hatte.

Für nur ein paar Minuten schloss er die Augen. Vermutlich sollte er erst einmal anfangen, sich bei allen Menschen zu entschuldigen. Gretchen und seine Mutter waren abgehakt. Fehlte noch Anna und seinem Vater müsste er das Zugeständnis des besser Wissens auch einräumen - vielleicht.

Er spielte mit dem Gedanken wirklich die Kaan'sche Wohnung anzuwählen, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade gedacht hatte.

Jochens dickes Ex-Weib hatte ihm doch einen verdammten Zettel zugesteckt. Schnellstens aufspringend durchquerte er sein Apartment zurück zum Schlafzimmer und bemühte sich daran zu erinnern, welche Hose er angehabt hatte. Doch da sein Kurzzeitgedächtnis durch seine Depression ebenfalls in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, weil jeder Tag irgendwie gleich abgelaufen war, erinnerte er sich natürlich nicht, weshalb er einfach alle Hosentaschen durchwühlte. Und in einer fand er dann auch den übrig geblieben Fetzen.

Als Mehdi vor fast fünf Wochen bei ihm gewesen war, und er sich aufgerappelt hatte die Wohnung wieder ansehnlich aussehen zu lassen, hatte er auch die umherfliegenden Klamotten gewaschen und die Wäsche aus den gepackten Koffern von sich und Gretchen wieder aufgehängt.

Deshalb war aus dem glatten weißen Papier ein verkrumpeltes Etwas mit verwischter Tinte geworden. Noch nicht einmal mit viel Phantasie konnte man die Vorwahl Berlins Null Drei Null erkennen.

Marc seufzte. Ein Wunder müsste er also selbst zu Stande bringen, und er hätte kotzen können, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass er dieses Mädchen anrufen müsste.

Zumal, wie sollte er sie denn anrufen, ohne sich jemals dafür interessiert zu haben, ihre Telefonnummer zu kennen? In seinem Smartphone durchsuchte er seine Kontaktliste nach Jochens Eintrag, den er auch sogleich anrief, aber nicht mit Bärbels Stimme gerechnet hatte:  
>„Hallo?"<p>

„Bärbel?", fragte Marc sichtlich irritiert, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gezogen.

„Marc, schön, dass du anrufst, wie geht es dir und Steffi? Warum meldest du dich denn nur bloß auf Jochens Handy?"

Marc räusperte sich: „Ich wollte eigentlich deinen Sohn... ist ja auch egal. Kannst du mir vielleicht Jochen geben. Ich brauche ganz dringend seine Hilfe."  
>„Das tut mir leid, Marc, aber der ist noch in der Uni. Hatte heute Morgen sein Handy einfach vergessen. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir auch..."<p>

Er seufzte. Vergessen? Der Junge war angehender Arzt, würde er auch mal irgendwann eine Schere im offenen Patienten vergessen?

„Ich denke ni... obwohl, ich bräuchte die Telefonnummer seiner Freundin... hast du die denn?"

„Freundin?", fragte Bärbel kurios.

„Ja, Ex-Freundin, 'Ehm, klein, dick, nach Cartoons schon nahezu süchtig, Bestatterin...", führte Marc gereizt aus, fast schon, wie in guten alten Oberarzt-Zeiten.

„Du musst mit mir nicht reden, als ob ich ein Kind wäre, Marc! Und 'Ehm ist nicht dick!"

Marc verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Aber nein, ich hab ihre Nummer nicht, ich könnte aber in Jochens Adressliste nachschauen", bot sie an, und Marc fragte sich, woher sie mit all den technischen Errungenschaften umgehen konnte, wenn es ihm schon seit Jahren verborgen blieb, schnell auf einer QWERTZ-Tastatur fließend zu schreiben.

Er hörte ein kleines Rascheln und ein feines dahin Summen, während sie wahrscheinlich die Kontakte abgraste, aber dann doch nur mit einem tiefen Seufzen verkündete, dass da weder „'Ehm" drinstand, noch Jochens Spitzname „Pummel".

Marc seufzte: „Ja, dann warte ich eben, bis er wieder da ist. Und danke Bä..."

„Aber ich kann dir die Nummer vom Bestattungsinstitut geben", sagte die Rothaarige am anderen Ende fröhlich, wusste genau, dass Marcs tiefes einatmen ein gutes Zeichen für Hoffnung ausdrückte.

Nachdem Bärbel nach etwas längerer Suche in einem ihrer Ordner die Nummer gefunden und Marc mitgeteilt hatte, legte er auf und wählte, kaum einen Atemzug später schon die nächste Nummer.  
>„Frerichs Bestattungen, Manuela Frerichs am Apparat, was kann ich für Sie tun?"<p>

Marc räusperte sich.

„Meier, guten Tag. Ich hätte gern eine Frau ähem...", und erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er den Nachnamen gar nicht kannte.

„Bitte, ich hab den Namen nicht genau verstanden."  
>„Ich hatte mit einer Ihrer Angestellten heute einen Termin vereinbart, nur ist mir der Name leider entfallen, und..."<br>„Ja, das ist ja kein Problem, dann kommen Sie einfach her, und wir beraten sie dann gern. Um was handelt es sich denn bei dem Anliegen?"

„Das würde ich dann doch mit... der Dame lieber höchstpersönlich klären, aber Danke!"

Marc seufzte.

Wie konnte er nur erst dann merken, dass er den richtigen Namen nicht kannte, als er schon in ein Gespräch verwickelt war. Er schwor sich, wenn der Anwalt, den Jochens Ex vorgeschlagen hatte, Gretchen daraus holen könnte und würde, er müsste Amor spielen und die beiden wieder zusammen bringen.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 14. September 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 24. Februar 2012

lg

manney


	19. Kapitel 18

**Kapitel 18 – You've Got A Friend In Me [Para El Buzz Español] (Gipsy Kings)**

Marc war erstaunt, und dies passierte wahrlich nicht oft, dass ihm der Mund vor Neid und Missgunst offen stehen blieb.

* * *

><p>Als er das Bestattungsinstitut betreten hatte, war ein untersetzter Mann in seinen Vierzigern im Blaumann auf ihn zu getrampelt um ihn dann in ein helles Büro zu schleppen. Dort angekommen schimpfte er über seine <em>Angestellte<em>, die wohl vergessen hatte, den Termin einzutragen und bot Marc einen Platz ihm gegenüber an.

Als Marc dann jedoch mit der Wahrheit rausrückte, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sonst besagte _Angestellte_ finden konnte, wenn nicht über ihren Arbeitsplatz, lief das Gesicht des Mannes puterrot an. In präzisen Worten bedeutete dieser dann Marc, dass er mit den privaten Angelegenheiten seiner _Angestellten_ nichts zu tun hätte und haben will, und er doch bitte _sein_ Grundstück verlassen würde, wenn er nicht aus geschäftlichen Gründen hier wäre.

Nachdem Marc also so unhöflich des Instituts entfernt worden war, war er übelster Laune. Mit was für einer Impertinenz begegnete ihm dieser kleine Wicht denn bitte? Er hatte wirklich Mühe sein neugewonnenes Format nicht an diesem Bestattungsbeamten auszulassen, trat dann aber nur wutentbrannt gegen den nächsten Mülleimer auf der anderen Straßenseite. Da war er nun durch Halbberlin gefahren, mit der S-Bahn wohlgemerkt, und stand mit nichts da. Bevor er die Busbank mit weiteren Tritten malträtieren konnte, kam aus dem Restaurant neben ihm ein hochgewachsener, braungebrannter Italiener:

„Was haben Sie dem denn getan, dass er sie so schnell rausgeschmissen hat? War ihm der Sarg zu billig, den sie gewählt haben?", fragte er keck.

Irritiert, warum ihn das ein wildfremder Mann fragte, runzelte er nur fragend die Stirn.  
>„'Tschuldigung. Meine Manieren. Es tut mir sehr leid, für Ihren Verlust", betreten sah der Mann zu Boden „Doch ich rate Ihnen, gehen Sie wo anders hin, nur weil die da drüben gut sind, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass sie ethisch korrekt handeln."<p>

„Nein", unterbrach Marc barsch: „Sie verstehen nicht, ich bin nicht hier, weil ich jemanden Beerdigen will... ich suche jemanden."

„Uh...", der italienische Mann grinste breit, hatte er doch eine Ahnung, wen dieser Fremde suchte, wenn er so unfreundlich und grob des Gewerbes vertrieben worden war.

„Wie sieht sie denn aus, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja weiterhelfen?", fragte er scheinheilig.

Marc fasste sich unwirsch durch seinen Mantel an seine Halsschlagader.

„Klein, braune Haare, Bestatterin in diesem Betrieb", er zeigte auf das große Anwesen gegenüber „Ist die Exfreundin von meinem... Schwager, Jochen", log Marc, fühlte sich dabei aber kein bisschen schlecht.

Dem Mann vor ihm fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf: „Jochen?"  
>Marc schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Man kannte die Totengräberin also tatsächlich.<p>

„Ja, genau! Hören Sie, es ist wirklich dringend notwendig, dass..."  
>„Kein Problem, ich wusste nur nicht, ob... ist ja auch egal, gehen Sie einfach die Straße hinunter, bis zum Hochhaus, 10 Stock, Apartment zwei", der Italiener deutete auf das Haus am Ende der Straße.<p>

* * *

><p>Und nachdem Marc vor diesem besagten Hochhaus stand, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er schon einmal hier gewesen war. Kurz nachdem er die Stelle des Oberarztes im Elisabeth-Krankenhaus angenommen hatte, war ihm danach, sich eine stylische Wohnung in der besten Lage Berlins zu Mieten. Schließlich verdiente er sehr gut und war damals, durch gute Aktien, die seine Mutter für ihn angelegt hatte, schon recht wohlhabend. Deshalb hatte er auch im nebenliegenden Hochhaus hundert Meter weiter nach einer Wohnung gesucht. Fiel aber bei der horrenden Miete in Ohnmacht. Er war wohlhabend – nicht etwa stinkreich. Und diese kleine... dicke... blöde Bestatterin konnte sich hier einnisten?<p>

Er wäre gern grün vor Neid geworden.

Doch was war auch schon eine Wohnung, wenn man in ihr allein leben musste. Ein einziger Gedanke an Gretchen besänftigten seine leichten Hasstiraden.

Deshalb ging er durch die gläserne Tür in das große Foyer an den Briefkästen vorbei zum Fahrstuhl. Schon an der Eingangstür wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass dieses Haus mit Überwachungskameras bestückt war, doch dass selbst der Fahrstuhl eine hatte, machten ihn wirklich skeptisch.

Was hatte der kleine Italiano gesagt? Zehnter Stock. Er drückte auf die große Zehn auf der Tafel, nachdem der Fahrstuhl endlich angekommen war.

Er freute sich riesig darüber, dass dieser Lift ewig brauchte, um ihn hinauf zu befördern. Wenigstens klappte _irgendetwas_ nicht.

Festen Schrittes ging er den hellen Korridor entlang und erkannte im gegenüberliegenden Flurfenster, dass er es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft hatte, ins Trockene zu kommen, da es draußen wie aus Eimern begonnen hatte zu regnen.

Tief durchatmend klingelte er dann an der zweiten Stahlwohnungstür, auf der in vielen bunten Farben verschiedene Comics gezeichnet worden waren. Und die meisten, musste er gestehen, kannte er sogar. Da Lilly öfter bei ihnen gewesen war, und Marc einen hochkarätigen Flat-Screen sein Eigen nennen durfte, wurden ganz oft diese Disney-Streifen geschaut. Jetzt wusste er seine Theorie bestätigt, dass Lily diese Liebe von der _Gitarrenlehrerin _hatte.

Er hörte lautes Getrampel von innen kommen.

* * *

><p>Schwungvoll öffnete eine hochgewachsene junge Blondine die Tür.<p>

Und Marc war im ersten Moment verwirrt – das war keineswegs Jochens Exfreundin gewesen.

„Uhhh, wer sind sie Schmuckstück denn?", freute sich sein Gegenüber und wedelte aufgeregt mit den Händen. Marc musterte sie einmal von unten bis oben. Angefangen von rotlackierten Zehennägeln über absurd lange Beine, die in einer hautengen Jeans steckten, über den makellosen Oberkörper in richtigen Proportionen ausgearbeitet zu ihrem seligen Grinsen, das ihn verwirrte.

Er räusperte sich umständlich: „Bin ich hier richtig bei 'Ehm?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

Er liebte Gretchen wirklich sehr, aber bei diesem modelgleichen Anblick konnte auch ihm mal die Spucke wegbleiben. Doch er entdeckte um ihre Handgelenke dicke silberne Armreifen, die ein wenig nach Handschellen aussahen, die irgendein blauer Charakter eines abendländischen Cartoons auch getragen hatte. Vermutlich war sie genau so verrückt wie das Mädchen, was er suchte, und damit absolut unattraktiv.

„'Ehmmy– Besuch für dich, ein fescher Typ, den du mir versäumt hast vorzustellen", rief sie in die Wohnung hinein, bedeute ihm aber hereinzukommen. Nachdem er hinter sich die Tür schloss wollte er eigentlich der Frau vor ihm folgen, diese drehte sich aber abrupt um: „Sie waren noch nicht oft hier, oder?", sie schaute auf seine Füße.

„Äh... N-nein", sagte er perplex.

Sie drehte sich um neunzig Grad zu einer kleinen Schuhkommode in der große Filzpantoffeln lagen, die sie herauszog: „Entweder sie ziehen die Schuhe aus, oder ziehen die hier über."

Marc blinzelte verstört. Das war nicht ihr Ernst. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, war er hier in einem Museum, Schloss oder gar direkt in Japan gelandet?

Trotzdem streifte er sich die grauen Überzieher wortlos um seine Schuhe.

Danach folgte er dem Mädchen ins offene Wohnzimmer, was von einem Regal, in dem viele Kugellampen standen, von der Küche abgetrennt wurde.

Etwas entschiedenes fehlte: Ein Sofa, stattdessen zierten nur sechs japanische Sitzkissen den Wohnzimmertisch und ein so gar nicht in in das IKEA-Ambiente passender Stollen-Schrank mit indirekter Beleuchtung in weißem Holz. Wenn Marc sich jemals überhaupt etwas vorgestellt hätte, wie die Wohnung eines Totengräbers aussehen mochte, er hatte das jedenfalls nicht erwartet.  
>„Hei, aufstehen, du faule Socke!", die Blondine ging einmal um den niedrigen Tisch herum und ruckelte mit ihren Zehenspitzen an dem Haufen von Decken herum, woraus sich murrend die unverkennbare Stimme von Jochens Ex hören ließ: „Sag dem Kurier, er soll die Post wie jeder normale Mensch einfach einwerfen! Mag nicht unterschreiben, oder mach du doch!"<p>

Marc räusperte sich. Es gab hier wohl eine äußerst prekäre Verwechslung.

„Sie sind Bote?", fragte die Blondine daraufhin etwas enttäuscht.

„N-nein", sagte Marc verwirrt, er sah ja nach vielem aus, und die letzten Wochen waren sicherlich nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen, aber wie ein einfacher Angestellter sah er nun ja wirklich nicht aus.

Jochens Ex rappelte sich unter der Decke hervor, blinzelte ein paar Mal, gegen die Helligkeit, bis ihre Augen tellergroße Ausmaße annahmen: „Dr. Meier!"

In Windeseile hatte sie sich gänzlich aus der Decke geschält aufgesprungen und in einem langen Bandwurmsatz gesagt, dass ihr ihr Aufzug leid tat und fragte direkt weiter, ob etwas passiert sei. Erst Bärbel, dann Jochen, dann Gretchen.

Marc verneinte alles, wusste nicht wirklich, wie er auf ihre Fürsorge reagieren sollte. Sie war die Exfreundin von Jochen, warum also machte sie sich überhaupt Sorgen?

Die Freundin räusperte sich im Hintergrund sehr schlecht geschauspielert.  
>„Was?", fragte 'Ehm nach anfänglichem Versuchen das Räuspern zu ignorieren.<p>

„Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?"

Die müde Braunhaarige rieb sich angestrengt über die Stirn, und in ihrer Haltung konnte Marc erkennen, dass sie dies wohl öfter tat, wenn es um diese blonde Frau ging.  
>„Dr. Meier, meine Freundin..."<p>

Der Blondschopf räusperte sich schon wieder.

„Pardon: Dr. Meier, meine _beste _Freundin, Anastasia. Anny – Dr. Meier, der _feste_ Freund von Jochens Schwester!"

Doch die Betonung, die 'Ehm auf das Wort „feste" extra gelegt hatte, schien bei ihrer Freundin auf taube Ohren zu stoßen, denn die kam lächelnd ein Stückweit näher auf Marc zu und streckte ihm ganz ungeniert die Hand hin. Ein Schwung ihrer wallenden Haare über die Schulter, und jedem, der dieses Szenario mitangesehen hatte, wusste, dass diese Anastasia kein Kind von Traurigkeit zu sein schien.

„Sehr erfreut, Dr. Meier!"

Fragend schob Marc die Augen hoch. Er erkannte eine Anmache, wenn er sie sah, doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Mädchen (er hatte sie von Frau zurückdegradiert) sich nur einen schlechten Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Denn niemand würde sich im wahren Leben so anbiedern, oder?

Während er höflich das Händeschütteln erwiderte, schaute er zurück zu 'Ehm, die nur den Kopf schüttelte.

* * *

><p>„Warum sind Sie denn nun eigentlich hier?", fragte die Braunhaarige kaum fünf Minuten später, alle drei saßen um den Tisch herum, und für Marc war es ungewohnt, in fremden Wohnungen auf keinen richtigen Sitzmöbeln platz zu nehmen.<p>

'Ehm hatte ihre Freundin in der Zwischenzeit in die Küche verbannt, mit dem Vorwand Tee zu Kochen, wenn auch nur für sich selbst, weil Marc dankend ablehnte.

Doch Marc schaute immer wieder über seine Schulter zurück durch die Vierecke des Lampenregals in die Küche hinein, weil er nicht begreifen konnte, dass es noch schrägere Personen gab, als die, mit denen er es aus beruflichen Gründen schon zu Dutzenden zu tun gehabt hatte.

Diese Person, mochte sie noch so attraktiv sein, toppte alles. Nur wusste er nicht, was daran echt war und was leichte Selbstironie. Vom Gefühl her, tippte er ja darauf, dass sie wirklich genauso verrückt war, wie sie sich gab. Aber müsste sie dann nicht in einer Anstalt sein...

„Dr. Meier?", hakte Jochens Ex' nach.

„Bitte?", fragte dieser perplex und drehte sich zurück zu seinem Gesprächspartner.

„Warum sind Sie denn nun hier? Ich meine..."  
>„Ja... uhm... die Nummer dieses Anwalts, ich habe sie leider <em>verlegt<em>. Und da niemand in dieser verdammten Stadt...", sein Gegenüber nickte verständnisvoll, kramte unterm Tisch schon ihre Handtasche hervor und durchwühlte diese dann nach ihrem Adressbuch. Jawohl, ein richtiges Buch, nicht irgendwelche Kontakte im Handy, sondern noch richtig altmodisch.

Marc beobachtete sie einen längeren Moment eingehend.

Er wusste nicht viel von diesem Mädchen, und wollte ums verrecken Willen auch nicht mehr wissen, doch er konnte nachvollziehen, warum Jochen sie anziehend fand. Schlicht, weil sie _anders_ war.

Als die Freundin wieder zurückkam, mit zwei frisch aufgebrühten Tees in der Hand, bat 'Ehm noch um ein Blatt Papier und Stift, damit sie die Adresse aufschreiben konnte.

Die Nase von Anastasia kräuselte sich, sie ging aber trotzdem zum Schrank hinüber und kramte gewünschte Utensilien zusammen.

Nachdem die Brünette dann die Anschrift mit Telefonnummer und sogar die dazugehörige Haltestelle aufgeschrieben hatte, überreichte sie Marc den Zettel.

Er bedankte sich monoton.  
>„So, das war's schon, aber Sie hätten dafür nicht extra vorbei kommen müssen. Ein Anruf hätte es auch getan. Der Sprit ist eh so teuer, momentan!"<br>Anastasia schnaubte resigniert.

Doch Marc störte sich herzlich wenig daran und biss sich auf die Lippen: „Ich bin nicht mit dem Auto hier. Mit der Bahn. Und ich hab deine Telefonnummer auch gar nicht. Und _Jochen_..."

„Na, na, na! Keine Fäkalsprache bei Tisch!", schollt Anastasia, und obwohl 'Ehm schon wieder nur ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, musste Marc anerkennend zugeben, dass er das erste Mal das Gefühl hatte, dass dieser blonde Luftkopf vermutlich doch so viel mehr zu bieten hatte, als auf den ersten Blick zu erahnen war.

„Nun ja,... wie auch immer. War schön, dich mal wieder gesehen zu haben, 'Ehm!"

Die Angesprochene zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und die Lippen zu einem ironisch fragenden Lächeln verzogen: „Das sagen ausgerechnet Sie?"

Marc fasste sich an seine Halsschlagader und erhob sich schon, zum Gehen bereit.

„Ach, Herr Dr. Meier, wissen Sie eigentlich, warum Dr. Kaan Lilly zu Hausarrest verdonnert hat? Geschweige, dass ich letzte Woche nicht zu ihr kommen durfte, um mit ihr Gitarre zu lernen?"  
>Ungläubig schaute er seine Gastgeberin an: „Sie hat Hausarrest? Das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht!" 'Ehm seufzte tief: „Ja, aber sie mochte mir am Telefon nicht sagen warum!"<p>

Marcs graue Zellen begannen zu arbeiten, dann antwortete er: „Ich denke, weil sie geklaut hat!"

„Hä?", fragte 'Ehm ungeniert, und war sich in dem Moment nicht bewusst, dass sie einem fast Fremden gerade sehr unhöflich nach etwas gefragt hatte.

Doch Marc schien der eher unkonventionelle Ausdruck des Unverständnisses egal zu sein: „Ja, sie hat irgendeinem Mädchen ein Geschichtenbuch geklaut..."

Der Mund der kleinen Brünetten formten ein großes O, hinzu gesellte sich aber ein verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck.

„Okay... na dann: Grüßen sie Gretchen, Bärbel und Jochen von mir, ja?", der strafende Blick beim letzten Namen, den sie von ihrer besten Freundin zugeworfen bekam, überging 'Ehm geflissentlich.

„Danke – nochmal."

Das Mädchen begleitete ihn zur Tür hinaus, verabschiedete sich von ihm und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Ein eisiger Blick fixierte sie. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt stand Anastasia vor ihr und bemühte sich Millionen von kalten Blitzen zu ihr zu schicken.

„Was?", fragte 'Ehm.

„Bei dem Regen hättest du dieses _Prachtstück_ auch mit mir nach Hause fahren können!"

„Bi-bitte?", fragte die Braunhaarige perplex.

„Du hast doch selber gesagt, dass du ein selbstloser und netter lebender Mensch sein willst, wie dein großes Vorbild Amira – mich ein wenig länger in seiner Gegenwart zu lassen, wäre echt ein Anfang gewesen."

'Ehm lies grollend ihre Hand vor die Stirn knallen.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 17. September 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 28. Februar 2012

a/n:

Ja, wer gerade gedacht hat „Amira", den Namen kenne ich doch irgendwoher, ist das nicht diese unheimlich begabte FF-Autorin hier aus'm DD-Forum? Dem kann ich nur sagen, der Kandidat hat einhundert verdiente Punkte.

Zu der Titel-Überschrift:

es waren vierzehn lange Jahre in denen mich _Toy Story _begleitet hat, schon 1996 war ich Fan der ersten Stunde und habe meine Mama immer wieder angebettelt, dass wir zu Mac Donalds fahren, damit ich mir die Junior-Tüte bestellen kann, weil dort die Figuren beigelegt waren. Ich liebte... nein, liebe dieses Universum von Woody und Co. Und mit dem vorerst letzten Teil, kann ich mich einem Interview von Florian David Fitz nur anschließen: Geheult habe ich nämlich auch!

Und dieses Lied verbindet, schon die erste Version von Randy Newman war hervorragend, den spanischen Touch aber macht es wirklich perfekt. Und damit noch einmal danke an Die Vicky, die mir dieses Ständchen mit drei anderen besonderen Menschen zum Geburtstag gesungen hat.

Persönliche Ankündigung:

Ich habe den Titel einer kommenden (möglichen) DD-FF gefunden. Ihr dürft sogar raten, für was die folgenden Buchstaben stehen: bvvdd-s ;)

lg

manney


	20. Kapitel 19

**Kapitel 19 - Perfect Isn't Easy (Bette Midler)**

Das vordere Ende der Krawatte von hinten über den Hinteren Abschnitt ziehen, durch das entstandene Kopfloch noch hinten entfernen, auf der anderen Seite wieder nach vorne führen und von vorn den selben Schritt auf der anderen Seite wiederholen. Abermals von hinten durch das Loch nach vorn auf die andere Seite ziehen, dann wagerecht zurück über den Knoten, noch einmal hinten durch und dann senkrecht durch die Lasche zupfen.

Fertig war der Balthus.

Schon früh in seinem Leben wusste Marc, dass es Dinge im Leben gab, mit denen der Mann die Frau der Neunziger nicht mehr belasten durfte – Krawattenbinden war da das beste Beispiel.

Keine seiner Begleiterinnen, weder auf dem Abschlussball noch weit später auf den ersten Ärztebällen, die er noch aus Pflichtbewusstsein besucht hatte, konnten ihm nach dem Matratzensport seine Krawatte wieder richtig binden. Ja noch nicht einmal Gretchen beherrschte diese Gabe, der er es eigentlich am ehesten zugetraut hatte, dass sie in ihrer frühsten Kindheit von Bärbel schon darauf getrimmt worden war ihren späteren Ehemann vernünftig angezogen aus dem Haus zu schicken.

Doch er hatte sich geirrt, wie viele vor ihr aber bewunderte sie dahingehend seine emanzipierte Einstellung, dass er sieben verschiedene Knoten auswendig konnte und dazu auch seine Hemden freiwillig aufbügelte.

Ein prüfender Blick in den Spiegel, fuhr er sich noch einmal durch die Haare, rückte die marineblaue Krawatte noch einmal zurecht und zog sich dann sein tiefschwarzes Sakko zur passenden Hose über.

Es gab in dem letzten Jahr, in dem er mit Gretchen zusammen war, nur wenige Anlässe, die er sich so in Schale schmeißen musste. Und obwohl er im Allgemeinen mit ihr in dieser Zeit lieber andere Dinge angestellt hätte, musste er doch zugeben, dass ihm die vertraute Geste von ihr fehlte, nachdem er fertig angezogen war, ihm über die Schulterblätter zu streichen.

Ein schneller Blick auf seine Armbanduhr bedeutete ihm, dass er noch im Rahmen der Zeit lag, obwohl er fast eine Stunde zuvor klatschnass zu Hause eingetroffen war, und noch einmal frisch Duschen musste.

Steffi war noch immer nicht zurück, weshalb er seufzend zum Handy griff und sich ein Taxi bestellte. Er musste sich mehr als einmal vor Augen halten, dass dieses Essen die Grundlage für eine etwaige Versöhnung mit seiner Mutter war, und er deshalb schon keine Kosten und Mühen scheuen durfte, weil ihm leider Gottes wirklich bewusst war, dass er diesmal wirklich Schuld an der Situation hatte.

Er hatte sogar in Erwägung gezogen seine Geschichte, die mit dem furchtbar kitschigen Geschehnissen von Schwester Monique und Dr. Rogelt auf dem Himalaya, seiner Mutter als Friedensangebot zu überreichen – schließlich würde sie dann einfach so für einen Roman Geld bekommen, für den sie noch nicht mal einen Finger krumm gemacht hatte, entschied sich aber bei genauerem Überlegen dagegen.

Denn vielleicht würde seine Mutter dieses Angebot sogar dankend annehmen, was bedeuten würde, dass die ganze Welt in allen Einzelheiten lesen würde, wie verdammt verknallt Dr. med. Marc Olivier Meier gewesen war, um solch eine wirklich schon zum übergeben schnulzige Geschichte verfassen zu können. Jedes Mal wenn er nur daran dachte, dass auch ausgerechnet Schwester Sabine Zeugin dieses Ausbruchs von Gefühlen beigewohnt hatte, stellten sich bei ihm die Nackenhaare auf.

Deshalb entschied er sich einfach so reumütig wie möglich zu geben, und darauf zu hoffen, dass Elke Fischer heute einen ihrer besonders gnädigen Tage hatte.

Ein letzter Blick auf seine Wanduhr im Wohnzimmer bedeuteten ihm, dass er genau pünktlich um sieben Uhr ankommen würde, da das Taxi gerade lautstark einmal auf dem Parkplatz gehupt hatte.

* * *

><p>Um 18:53 betrat Marc das schicke Restaurant in dem er und seine Mutter schon über Jahre hinweg gute Stammgäste waren. Man kannte sich hier, ein wissendes Grinsen lag auf den Lippen des Kellners Francis (der in Wahrheit nur Frederick hieß, dies hatte Marc zwischenzeitlich einmal rausgefunden), als er den gutaussehenden Oberarzt am Eingang empfing und ganz vornehm nach dem Mantel fragte.<p>

„Ihre Frau Mutter sitzt schon zu Tisch", bedeutete der schwarzhaarige Mann in feinstem Nadelstreifenanzug und führte Marc einmal quer durch das schummrige Ambiente des Vorraums durch großen Flügeltüren in einen in indirektes Licht getauchten Saal in dem mehrere Tische schon von Gästen besetzt waren.

Doch natürlich war Marc bewusst, wohin ihn der Pinguin vor ihm führen würde. Seit er denken konnte, erinnerte er sich nicht einmal irgendwo anders gesessen zu haben, als an dem Tisch in der Nähe des großen Fensters was einen fantastischen Ausblick auf einen Großteil Berlins gewährte. Und gerade wo die Abende früher begannen erhellten die einzelnen Lichter der Stadt zumeist auch gleich sein Gemüt, denn es war ein Anblick, jedes Mal aufs Neue, dem sich auch ein Marc Macho-Meier nicht erwehren konnte.

„Gnädige Frau, Ihr Sohn...", näselte Francis und machte einen tiefen Diener.

Ach ja – da war ja noch was, warum er diesen Laden nicht besonders mochte: Die Etikette war für ein Restaurant dieses Jahrtausends erheblich überflüssig.

„Du bist zu spät", schallt seine Mutter ihn, legte die Speisekarte beiseite und bedeute dem Kellner mit einem breiten, aber unheimlich unechten Lächeln, dass sie sich noch nicht entschieden hätte, und sie dankbar wäre, dass dieser ihren Sohn zum Tisch geführt hätte.

Marc atmete tief ein, und er spürte schon das Flackern seiner Nasenflügel. Das konnte ein sehr anstrengender Abend werden.

„Es ist", er schaute umständlich auf seine Armbanduhr: „Achtzehn Uhr und siebenundfünfzig Minuten – ich bin nicht zu spät, du bist zu früh. Und damit: Hallo – ich freu mich auch wahnsinnig dich zu sehen!"

„Ich freu mich auch dich mal wieder zu Gesicht zu kriegen, Marc Olivier!"

Marc stöhnte: „Mutter, bitte..."

„Ja, ja! Nenn mich nicht so!", seinen Einwand, dass er genau zur richtigen Zeit angekommen war überging sie geflissentlich.

Marc schüttelte nur den Kopf, beugte sich dann aber trotzdem sporadisch zu seiner Mutter hinunter um sie kurz in den Arm zu nehmen – nur der Begrüßung wegen, natürlich, und nahm dann ihr gegenüber Platz.

Verdutzt schaute die Mid-Fünfzigerin ihren Sohn an, der sich ungeachtet ihrer hochgezogenen Augenbraun die Speisekarte vornahm.

„Was ist denn nur in dich gefahren – so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht", überraschte Elke nicht nur ihren Sohn, sondern auch sich selbst mit ihrer Aussage.

Marc atmete abermals sehr tief ein, bevor er von der Karte aufschaute.

„Es tut mir leid – noch einmal live und in Farbe. Was ich gesagt habe, nun,...", er schob seine Hand unbewusst über seinen Torso zu seiner Halsschlagader hinauf: „War unterirdisch, und nicht gerechtfertigt!"

„Gut", sagte Elke daraufhin nur, grinste ein wenig wie ihr Sohn, wenn er sich einer Situation erhaben fühlte, und schlug die Speisekarte wieder auf.

„Warum ließt du diese eigentlich noch, du kennst die Gerichte doch sicher eh schon alle auswendig", fragte Marc – ein Spruch den er sich über all die Jahre in diesem Etablissement nie verkneifen konnte.  
>„Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir nicht immer nur ein und das selbe Essen bestelle."<p>

Elke biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange – das war hier gerade zu perfekt. Sie wusste wohl dass die Umstände, gerade weil Marcs bessere Hälfte im Gefängnis saß, nicht die besten waren, sich über die Zweisamkeit mit ihrem Sohn zu freuen, trotzdem konnte sie den wohligen Gedanken nicht verdrängen, dass es sie freute absolut ungestört mit ihrem Sohn zu reden, über ihn zu reden.

Francis kam wenige Augenblicke später um nachzufragen, ob sich die Herrschaften schon entschieden hatte, oder er vorerst nur die Getränkewünsche aufnehmen sollte.

Elke schlug seufzend die Karte zu: „Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden heute Abend – was empfiehlt denn die Küche?", fragte sie munter.

„Pasta a la Oc' – eine fantastische Komposition aus Oktopus und der hauseigenen Zubereitung von Bandnudeln mit der Vermischung aus erlesenen Meeresfrüchten aus dem Atlantik."

Marc hatte sich schon nach Oktopus der Magen bis auf halb acht verdreht. Und er wusste ganz genau, wenn er seine Wunschbestellung aufgab würde seine Mutter vor diesem Tintenfisch ebenfalls nicht zurückschrecken.

„Marc Olivier, was würdest du denn gerne essen?", fragte Elke überlegen, spielte das Spiel der Unentschlossenen nahezu perfekt. Denn der Kellner schien nicht im geringsten zu erahnen, dass es ein kleines Spiel seit jeher zwischen Mutter und Sohn war. Und nur weil Marc seine Mutter in Schulzeiten schon unheimlich gern geärgert hatte, weil er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte seine Mutter ein wenig in Verlegenheit zu bringen, indem er ganz radikal seine Bestellung, damals wie auch heute, klar und deutlich formulierte:  
>„Calamares!"<p>

Der Kellner nahm seine Mahlzeit nickend auf und fragte dann abermals Elke, die aber ihren Sohn für ein paar extra Sekunden mit einem bösen Blick fixierte. Sie wusste wohl, dass es das beste Friedensangebot war, schließlich nahm er dieses Gericht _immer_, trotzdem störte es sie, dass er wusste, was für ein einfaches Spiel er mit ihr hatte, und dies nur, weil sie seine Mutter war.

„Die Pasta des Hauses, Francis und einen 'siebenundneunziger Chateau Latour, oder was meinst du, Marc Olivier?"

„Mutter, nenn mich nicht so! Und nein danke, für mich heute Abend keinen Wein – Ginger Ale, Francis, das war's auch vorerst", damit nahm Marc beide Speisekarten und die Weinkarte auf, reichte sie dem Kellner der Elke einen fragenden Blick beim Gehen zuwarf.

Und die in die Jahre gekommene Frau saß ein wenig unbeholfen auf ihrem Stuhl, weil sie ihren Sohn lange nicht mehr so eingehend betrachtet hatte, wie sie es in diesem Moment gerade tat. Noch nie hatte Marc einen guten Wein verschmäht, war er es gewesen, der sie schon bei mehreren Weinproben _freiwillig_ hatte vertreten wollen. Doch anscheinend hatte Emanuel nicht die Spur übertrieben, als er erzählt hatte, in was für einem Zustand er Marc das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Vorsichtig schob die Mutter ihre Hände über die weiße Tischdecke, um die ihres Sohnes zu umfangen.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!"

Marc schüttelte abfällig den Kopf, gab seiner Mutter einen aufmunternden Gesichtsausdruck.

Während des Essen verfielen Mutter und Sohn zwischenzeitlich in eine angenehme Stille. Marcs Gedanken jedoch wurden noch nicht mal von diesem scheusslichen Gericht abgelenkt. Er aß hier in aller Seelenruhe, während Gretchen im Gefängnis saß. Die Gesamtsituation machte ihn schon wieder höchst unzufrieden, weshalb er nach einer Weile seinen Mund nicht mehr halten konnte und über das sprach, was ihn am meisten beschäftigte:  
>„Ich habe endlich einen qualifizierten Anwalt gefunden", begann er enthusiastisch und bemerkte, wie sein Magen auch nicht mehr ganz so rebellierte, wenn er seine Mutter einen Arm der Tentakel, die sich auf ihrem Teller formte, mit dem Messer zerschnitt, um es mundgerecht herunterzuschlucken.<p>

„Ich dachte, du hättest diesen... Nussthal engagiert?", fragte seine Mutter überrascht.

Marc seufzte tief: „Ja, nur leider hat der mir einen Brief geschrieben, dass sein Auftrag beendet sei, und nun sein Geld haben will, was er angeblich schon verdient hat."

„Soll heißen?"

„Dass ich ihm bis nächste Woche Montag eintausend sechshundert Euro und ein paar Zerquetschte auszahlen muss, damit er nicht noch beginnt Mahnungen zu schreiben, oder gar direkt sich einen vollstreckbaren Titel ausstellen lässt."

Elke legte ihr Besteck an den Rand ihres Tellers: „Und das sagst du jetzt? Warum hast du dich nicht schon früher gemeldet – ich hätte dir doch..."  
>Marc runzelte die Stirn: „Soll das etwa heißen, dein Konto ist wieder flüssig?"<p>

Elke biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippe: „Nein, aber ich habe gewisse Ausschüttungen bar ausgezahlt bekommen... oder denkst du wirklich, dass ich nur mit einem Sozialhilfesatz von siebenhundert Euro einen ganzen Monat hinkommen würde? Das reicht noch nicht mal für..."

„Und _das_ sagst du mir erst jetzt?", Marc ließ sich fallend gegen die Rückenlehne sacken.  
>„Du hättest ja auch fragen können, wenn du dringend Geld gebraucht hast, schließlich liegt es ja wohl nicht an <em>mir<em>, dass du gerade nicht über dein Geld verfügen kannst."

Mit dieser Andeutung hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Sie implizierte nämlich genau das, was er seiner Mutter schon immer zugetraut hatte: Dass ihre sanfte Art Gretchen gegenüber nur eine fade Masche war. Wie konnte er auch nur davon ausgehen, dass sie sich seinen Frauen gegenüber geändert hatte.

„Daher weht der Wind? Du gibst Gretchen die Schuld an dieser Situation?", während er es aussprach musste er sich zähneknirschend daran erinnern, dass kaum einen Tag zuvor er noch genauso gedacht hatte. Wenn auch aus anderen Beweggründen.

„Was? N-nein!", sagte Elke ehrlich verwirrt, meinte sie doch eigentlich die furchtbaren Gesetze, über die sie sich noch wenige Stunden zuvor mit Emanuel gestritten hatte.

„Was denn sonst? Wenn es nicht _deine_ Schuld war? Mutter, zum Teufel noch eins, wenn jemand für diese Situation etwas kann, dann wohl jeder _andere_ als Gretchen. Diese frigide Staatsanwältin, oder der verdammte von Buren, den irgendein Killer umgenietet hat", echauffierte er sich, und nahm mit Freuden zur Kenntnis, dass seine Mutter sich suchend umblickte, ob auch ja niemand mithörte.

„Das hab ich auch nie so gesagt, Marc Olivier!", bestärkte nun Elke ihren vorherigen Einwurf.

„Ich meinte nichts weiter, als diese verfluchte Auffassung mancher Paragraphen, die Menschen falsch anwenden", oh Gott, sie redete gerade wie Emanuel. Ein ganz schlechtes Zeichen.

„Aha", sagte Marc lahm, fixierte seine Mutter aber weiterhin mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

Elke setzte sich wieder gerader hin und aß einige Happen ihres Tintenfischs, bis sie sich dann doch einen Ruck gab und aus ihrer großen Chanel-Tasche ein dickes Manuskript herausholte. Es waren schon leicht vergilbte Seiten, und auch nicht, wie er es sonst gewohnt war, fachmännisch gebunden, sondern nur zwei Mal an der linken Seite gelocht, durch den dann ein Pappheftstreifen gezogen worden war.

Irritiert sah er seiner Mutter ins Gesicht und dann zurück zu dem Packen Papier, den sie ihm mit ihrer rechten Hand hinhielt.

Er keuchte.

Dort, an ihrem Ringfinger prangte in alter neuer Frische, aufpoliert und prunkvoll der ehemalige Verlobungsring, den sie vor fast dreiunddreißig Jahren von seinem Vater angenommen hatte.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße", spie er aus und hielt sich gleich die Hand vor den Mund.

Wenigstens hatte Elke die Güte zu erröten, nahm das Manuskript aber trotzdem ganz schnell in die andere Hand, damit die rechte unter den Tisch verschwinden konnte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Marc nach einigen Schrecksekunden, in denen er es noch immer nicht geschafft hatte, sich zu sammeln.

„Ein Manuskript, Marc Olivier", wich sie geschickt aus und hielt den Arm noch immer zu ihm ausgereckt hin, damit er dieses endlich annahm.

„Boha, Mutter, nenn mich nicht immer so! Außerdem weißt du genau was ich meine! Macht ihr jetzt einen auf Hippies, oder was? Nicht dass ihr nicht noch verheiratet seit, nein, du trägst deinen _Verlobungsring!_ Was wird das? Zweiter Herbst?"  
>„Es heißt Frühling, Marc O... ob es dir nun passt oder nicht, aber ja, dein Vater und ich... nun... sind dabei alte Kammellen aufzuarbeiten, und dabei hat sich halt diese Situation herauskristallisiert."<p>

„_Herauskristallisiert_?", Marc hörte sich ein bisschen an, wie wenn Ilja Richter das „a-wee" von „The Lion Sleeps Tonight" sang, so nah war er an einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Was wünschte er sich in diesem Augenblick Gretchen herbei, die ihm aufmunternd zulächeln würde, und ihm bestätigte, dass er sich doch freuen konnte, wenn seine Elten es nach über fünfzehn Jahren der Trennung nicht nur noch mal miteinander versuchen wollten, sondern sie es sogar nach fast über einem Jahr des Zusammenlebens geschafft hatten.

„Das Gretchen" in Marcs Kopf aber schaffte es auch nicht so gut wie das Original, ihn zu besänftigen.

„Bitte wie, Marc Olivier?", fragte Elke gefährlich, hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust ihr Privatleben vor ihrem eigenen Sohn zu rechtfertigen.

Marc musste mehrfach tief durchatmen, nicht dass er es wirklich wagen würde, sich ein Urteil über das exzessive Liebesleben seiner Mutter und die nun kommende Rückentwicklung zur Monogamie zu bilden. Nur machten ihn diese Art von Veränderung gen Friede-Freude-Eikuchen Schluss sehr nervös. Deshalb antwortete er gar nicht auf die eh nicht ernst gemeinte Frage seiner Mutter und nahm ihr endlich das gebundene Stück aus der Hand.

„Und was soll ich damit? Und wer ist überhaupt Herle Scifke? Hört sich skandinavisch an!", las er die erste zerschlissene Deckblatt-Seite vor.

Elke stöhnte ungehalten: „Das ist mein aller erstes geschriebenes Werk, mit dem ich – zu meiner Schande muss ich das einfach gestehen – bei keinem einzigen Verlag Eindruck schinden konnte!", belanglos nahm sie ihr Besteck wieder auf und störte sich nicht an Marcs verwunderten Gesichtszügen, die seine Kuriosität eindeutig widerspiegelten.

„Und du bittest mich das hier zu lesen, weil...?"

„...Ich heute ein großes Polster habe, weswegen ich es mir erlauben kann, die Rogelt-Romane ein für alle Mal abzuschließen. Das letzt Buch geht Anfang nächsten Jahres in den Druck, und damit beginnt etwas neues. Nicht nur ein neues Kapitel – nein eine ganz neue Ära der Buchgeschichte! Nicht zu vergessen auch die Hochzeitsbekundung von Emanuel mit mir... Marc ist dir nicht gut?"

* * *

><p>Er erbrach alles was er gegessen hatte in einem übelriechenden Schwall von Walhoden. Gut, das war nichts besonderes, schließlich ging es ihm immer furchtbar schlecht, wenn er mit seiner Mutter in dieses italienische Restaurant gegangen war, welches sich auf Meeresviecher spezialisiert hatte. Doch hinzu kam die wirklich abgedroschene Wiederbelebung der Ehe seiner Eltern.<p>

Steffi klopfte höflich an der Badezimmertür.

„Marc, alles okay?", wartete aber nicht, auf ein „Herein", sondern öffnete unbeschwert die Tür.

Was sie sah, erschütterte sie zutiefst. Okay, sie hatte sich schon sehr gewundert, warum Marc ohne ein weiteres Wort von der Haustür direkt ins Bad gestürzt war, nur hatte sie gehofft, dass er dringend auf Toilette musste. Nicht aber weil er schon wieder zu viel getrunken hatte, und sein Magen rebellierte.

„Nicht schon wieder! Mensch, ich dachte wirklich heute Morgen, dass du endlich _clean _wärst, und..."

Zwischen gehustetem Erbrochenen, schenkte Marc Steffi einen vernichtenden Blick: „Ich bin kein Alkoholiker, _Steffi_! Und nein, getrunken habe ich diesmal leider auch nicht, dann hätte ich wenigstens einen guten Grund, zu reihern", ein weiterer Schwall erklomm seinem Magen den er direkt in die umarmte Schüssel entleerte.

Steffi kam ein Stückchen näher zu ihm heran, um sich über ihn zu Bücken, doch der bestialische Gestank von gegorenem Fisch ließen sie zurückschrecken.  
>„Puh", sie wedelte sich mit einer Hand vorm Gesicht, die andere war damit beschäftigt, sich die Nase zuzuhalten. „Sag mal was hast du denn gegessen? Riecht ja schlimmer als auf dem Fischstand von Urgroßtante Mechthild."<p>

Marc erbrach sich noch ein bisschen mehr, da der altmodische Name dieser Tante ihn an die Mutter von dem von Buren erinnerten und dies nicht gerade förderlich für seinen eh schon gereizten Magen war.

Eine halbe Stunde später, Steffi hatte nur ein paar vage Andeutungen vom Abendessen mit seiner Mutter bekommen, konnte sich aber sehr viel unter den Worten „meine Eltern wollen irgendwie... noch mal heiraten, glaub ich", vorstellen.

„Und wie war dein _Gespräch_?", fragte Marc, nachdem er sich mehrere Minuten lang die Zähne geputzt hatte. Er war neugierig, aber auf eine groteske Art und Weise auch sehr beklemmt, wenn er daran dachte, dass es Gretchen so viel schlechter gehen musste, wie ihm.

Steffi seufzte tief:  
>„Sie liebt dich...", und Marc verstand mit einem gepressten ausatmen und zugekniffenen Augen.<p>

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 26. September 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 01. März 2012

lg

manney


	21. Kapitel 20

**Kapitel 20 – Testify To Love (Wynonna Judd)**

Sie hatte das Gefühl zu verblöden.

Denn die einfache Aussage des Schließers überforderten ihre grauen Zellen maßlos.

„Frau Haase – ihr neuer Anwalt!", hatte der hochgewachsene Mann gesagt. Er war Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig und war einer der wenigen, denen Gretchen nicht sonderlich vertraute. Während die meisten Beamten, die hier rumliefen, immer darauf bedacht waren, die Höflichkeit und damit auch ihren Titel zu wahren, schafften es wenige einfach nicht dem Grundelement von Würde nachzukommen.

Und je länger sie dieses Spiel nun schon beobachten konnte, oder musste, wurde ihr eines sehr deutlich vor Augen gehalten: Sie würde in einem richtigen Knast niemals überleben. Sie war ja hier schon mit ihren Mitinsassinnen überfordert und die Umstände, dass so manche Frau die Nacht über schrie, umsichtrat und sich nur mit Beruhigungsmitteln wieder fangen konnte, machten den Eindruck nicht viel erträglicher, wenn sie daran dachte, die nächsten fünfundzwanzig Jahre mit diesen Menschen auf wenigen Quadratmetern zusammengepfercht zu werden.

Sie bemühte sich diese Gedanken weitestgehend zu streichen, es würde ihr nicht weiterhelfen, wenn sie sich das schlimmste ausmalte und dadurch ihr Leben, was jeden Tag vor sich hin tickte, nur noch unerträglicher werden würde, doch manchmal konnte sie sich gegen diese Ansichten einfach nicht wehren.

In Momenten, in denen sie händeringend nach einem neuen Anwalt suchte, weil sie auf gar keinen Fall einen Pflichtverteidiger haben wollte.

In Momenten, in denen sie nicht mehr darauf vertraute, dass die Menschen da draußen noch an sie dachten.

In Momenten, in denen sie sich wünschte, dass sie Alexis wirklich umgebracht hätte, damit dieses Martyrium nicht umsonst war.

Den Weg durch die einzelnen Korridore kannte sie bereits auswendig, auch wenn sie diese erst ein paar Mal gelaufen war. Während also einzelne Schließer die weiß lackierten Stahlgittertüren öffneten und hinter ihr wieder kräftig verschlossen, hatte sie genügend Zeit zu überlegen, ob die Menschen, die immer noch an ihre Unschuld glaubten einen besseren Anwalt als den letzten gefunden hatten.

Bedächtig ging sie nach dem Beamten durch den Türrahmen in das Zimmer, in dem sie schon das letzte Mal ungestört mit ihrem rechtlichen Beistand reden konnte, war aber mächtig irritiert, als ein Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt dem Schließer durch eine abwinkende Geste bedeutete zu verschwinden, der dieser auch direkt nachkam, und unter leisen Flüchen den Raum tatsächlich mit einem lauten Türknallen verließ.

Gretchen biss sich unsagbar hart auf die Unterlippe. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass das schon wieder so ein furchtbar arrogantes Arschloch war, oder?

Doch noch während sie sich fragte, warum ihre Lieben da draußen anscheinend es nicht sonderlich gut mit ihr meinten, drehte sich dieser Mann zu ihr um, und bedachte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Ein Lächeln, was sie kannte.

Ein Lächeln, was sie Jahre lang vermisst hatte.

Ein Lächeln, was ihr Mut gab, aber auch gleichzeitig so emotional überwältigte, dass sie bevor ein lauter Schluchzer ihrer Lunge erklomm, ihre Hand auf ihren Mund presste.

Die ersten Tränen waren schon geflossen, noch bevor Steffi aufspringen konnte, um seine Freundin in den Arm zu nehmen.  
>„Na na... Nicht weinen, sonst muss ich auch...", brachte der ehemalige Blondschopf mit belegter Stimme hervor, während er sich in einer Bärenumarmung an Gretchen klammerte.<p>

Sie schaffte es nicht, Steffi ebenfalls zu umarmen, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht deshalb einfach nur in die erlösende Armbeuge ihrer Freundin. _Ihrer besten Freundin._

Es war ihr völlig egal, wie Steffi es geschafft hatte hier herein zu kommen, oder wie lange sie nur Zeit hatten, sie fühlte sich nicht mehr allein, denn es bedeutete etwas, dass er hier war. Dass er sich die Haare gefärbt hatte, in einem schicken Anzug mit einer Ausrede ein Anwalt zu sein. Doch egal was es war, sie würde ihm für diesen Augenblick, in dem sie wieder sie selbst sein durfte, in dem sie für einen Moment vergessen durfte, was in den letzten Wochen aus ihr geworden war, immer dankbar sein.  
>Ihr ganzer Körper zuckte in seinen Armen, so sehr weinte sie und konnte nicht aufhören, im Gegenteil, denn als Steffi begann ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen, schaffte sie es noch nicht mal mehr richtig zu stehen, so sehr freute sie sich, so sehr plagten sie die letzten Wochen.<p>

„Komm", er zog hörbar die Nase hoch „setzen wir uns lieber, bevor die da draußen noch was mitbekommen!"

Ihr Gesicht noch immer an seiner Schulter vergraben warteten sie umständlich zur Mitte des Raumes um sich vor dem Tisch auf die umstehende Stühle niederzulassen.

Deshalb war es auch an der Zeit für Gretchen sich aus der beruhigenden Schwärze seiner Umarmung zu lösen, um die wertvolle Zeit, die sie hatten, nicht nur ausschließlich mit Heulen zu vergeuden.

Steffi streichelte ihr einmal von ihrer Wange über die Haare zum Hinterkopf, an dem er sie dann ganz nah zu sich heran zog, um ihre Stirnen aneinander zu legen.

Tief durchatmend schloss sie für einen kleinen Moment die Augen:  
>„In was für Schwierigkeiten hast du dich nur hineinmanövrieren lassen, Sweetie!"<p>

Egal was sie gesagt hätte, Gretchen schluchzte schon wieder ungehemmt los, war sie doch einfach überfordert von so viel Mitgefühl und Sanftheit, wovon sie niemals gedacht hätte, dass nur ein paar Wochen ohne diese Geborgenheit, so schmerzen konnten.

Steffi bemühte sich wieder die erneuten Tränen von Gretchens Wangen zu wischen, versagte aber bei dem Versuch kläglich.

Es tat so unglaublich weh, Gretchen in diesem aufgelösten Zustand zu sehen. Noch nicht einmal letztes Jahr, als sie zu ihm gekommen war, hatte sie so geweint (vermutlich hatte sie das damals schon hinter sich gehabt), doch nun war das Ausmaß ihrer Situation so viel ungewisser, was auch Steffi maßlos ängstigte, obwohl er vor Marc sich so viel selbstsicherer gegeben hatte.

Es dauerte lange, bis Gretchen es geschafft hatte, diesen unsagbaren Fluss an Tränen Einhalt zu gebieten und mit matter Stimme sich dafür entschuldigte.

„Dummerchen, heul was das Zeug hält, solange es dir dadurch besser geht!", besänftigte Steffi abermals die kleine blonde Frau, die ihm verloren gegenübersaß.

„Wie... wie viel Zeit haben wir denn?", sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Sweatshirts über die rotgeränderten Augen, konnte nun klarer sehen: „Und was hast du überhaupt aus dir gemacht? Und die noch wichtigere Frage, wie bist du hier..."  
>„Shhh", Steffi nahm Gretchens Hände in ihre, bemerkte wohl, dass diese eiskalt waren und noch immer stark zitterten, und sah ihr mit einer Gewissenhaftigkeit in die Augen, die nichts anderes konnte, als sein Gegenüber die Panik zu nehmen.<p>

„Wir haben wohl etwa Zeit bis um achtzehn Uhr – dreieinhalb Stunden. Ich wäre ja schon gern früher hier gewesen, aber die Bürokraten am Eingang haben mich erstmal auf Herzen und Nieren geprüft, weil ein Anwaltsbesuch wohl nicht von dir erwähnt worden war. Und wie ich es geschafft habe, Sweetie: das willst du nicht wissen. Es ist auch egal, ich bin hier, um dich zu trösten, dir wieder ein bisschen mehr Mut zu zureden und..."  
>„Wie geht's Marc,... und Mama und Jochen und...", sie stockte, weil sie diese Namen schon so lange nicht mehr in den Mund genommen hatte. Es war fast ein fremdartiges Gefühl über die Jahre vertrauten Menschen so lange nicht mehr angesprochen zu haben. Und doch war diese Wärme, die sie empfand, als sie von ihnen dachte und auch sprach so bittersüß existenziell, wie die Luft zum Atmen.<p>

Ihr rannen schon wieder Tränen über die Wange, doch wischte sie diese routiniert weg.

„Ihnen geht es gut, Hase, nun, sofern man den Aspekt außer Acht lässt, dass sie sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um _dich _machen! Wie geht es _dir _also?"

„Sie denken an mich?", brachte Gretchen kleinlaut heraus. Sie hatte nie wirklich daran gezweifelt, nur waren zwischen Nichtzweifeln und genau Wissen unendliche Unbekannte, die es sich lohnte zu hinterfragen.

„Natürlich", bestürzt zog Steffi Gretchen zurück in die Arme „Natürlich, denken sie, denken _wir_ alle an dich. Marc und deine Mutter, Jochen, ja selbst dein knackiger Ex-Latino war gerade noch bei Marc und... Wir vermissen dich, und _jeder_ weiß, dass diese Anschuldigungen erstunken und erlogen sind – egal mit wem dieser Mann gefickt hat, okay?"

Abrupt lehnte Gretchen sich zurück und schaute mit einem panischen Blick in Steffis hoffnungsvolles Gesicht: „Wer weiß davon?"

Der tiefe Seufzer, der seiner Kehle hinaufstieg, legte Gretchen das ganze Ausmaß offen, was dort draußen in ihrer Abwesenheit vorgefallen sein mag.

In einem Anflug von von erneuter großer Angst sprang sie auf und rannte ein paar Mal hin und her durch den Raum, starrte wie in Trance auf den Boden und biss sich immer wieder auf die Daumenkuppe.  
>„Hast du es ihnen erzählt, Steffi?"<br>„N-nein, nicht direkt und schon gar nicht „ihnen"!", er setzte mit seinen Fingern sogar kleine Anführungszeichen in die Luft.

„Gretchen, komm", er richtete sich ebenfalls auf, nur um sie wieder dazu zu bringen sich wieder hinzusetzen: „Es ist doch gar nicht schlimm. Es war ja nun nicht so, dass du von vorn herein von dieser Abartigkeit dieses Millionärs gewusst hast und au..."  
>„Es ändert nichts daran, dass ich mit diesem", Gretchen schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken bis ins Mark „<em>Geisteskranken <em>geschlafen habe. Das ist so wiederwertig und erniedrigend. Oh Gott, nicht nur, dass ich hier drin sitze, da draußen geht mein Leben auch den Bach runter, weißt du das! Marc wird..."  
>„Marc hat Verständnis, Gretchen", sein suchender Blick fing ihren nach mehreren Versuchen ein.<br>„Glaub mir, alles ist gut, wir stehen hinter diesen dicken Mauer allesamt geschlossen hinter dir. Und außer Marc weiß diesen Umstand eh noch niemand. Nur musste man ihm vor Augen halten, dass es hier um _dich _geht und nicht um ihn!"

Gretchen legte ihre Stirn in tiefe falten.  
>„Nicht Runzeln, gibt Falten", neckte er unbeholfen, zog Gretchen letztendlich aber wieder zu den Stühlen zurück.<p>

„Was ist mit Marc?", fragte Gretchen matt.

„Ich will nicht zu viel vor weg nehmen, denn", Steffi ergriff aus seinem Sakko den Umschlag mit dem Brief, den Marc geschrieben hatte, und drückte diesen dann Gretchen unvermittelt in die Hand „er wird sich was dabei gedacht haben, dir einen Brief zu schreiben. Aber lass dir so viel gesagt sein: er liebt dich. Sehr.

Und von allen, die wir warten, dass du hier endlich wieder rauskommst, misst er dich doch am meisten, obwohl ich mit deiner Mutter dicht folge!", grinste er, und Gretchen wischte sich schon wieder verstohlen einzelne Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

* * *

><p>Am selben Abend saß Gretchen in der kleinen Zelle am Schreibtisch und hatte die schmächtige elf Watt Lampe angeknipst um in aller Ruhe diesen Brief zu lesen. Sie hatte unglaubliche Angst gehabt, dass man ihr den Brief vielleicht abnehmen könnte, und Steffi dann auch auffliegen würde. Doch selbst darauf war ihre Freundin bestens vorbereitet gewesen. Eine Sammelmappe gefüllt mit irgendwelchen Dokumenten, die Steffi wahllos ausgedruckt hatte, überreichte sie ihr, damit es so aussah, als ob Gretchen diese Papiere durchgehen sollte, da es ihr Verfahren betraf. Ja, und da biss die Maus keinen Schwanz ab – diese Unterlagen waren für die Schließer und andere Beamte tabu.<p>

Gretchen biss sich auf die Lippe.

Sie hatte Steffi gefragt, ob sie den Inhalt des Briefes kannte, doch diese hatte nur ehrfürchtig den Kopf geschüttelt: „Ich bin vielleicht ein wenig _wissbegierig_, aber ich kenne meine Grenzen schon noch, Hase!"  
>Durch ihre einfache Art, ihre Steffi-Art, war der Abschied umso schwerer geworden, und Gretchen musste versprechen, dass egal was auch immer kommen mochte, sie niemals die Hoffnung verlieren dürfte.<p>

Dies war einfacher gesagt als getan, wenn sie beim Abendessen schon wieder arg von den Mitinsassinnen gegängelt wurde – nur so viel brutaler als früher von Marc auf dem Schulhof.

Sie öffnete vorsichtig den Umschlag und erkannte sofort Marcs große geschwungene Schrift. Es hatte sich schon jetzt ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals gebildet. Das war Marc, der ihr einen Brief geschrieben hatte. Außer, dass er in irgendwelchen Patientenakten, Kurven oder die obligatorische Grußkarte für Geburtstage, Ostern oder Weihnachten den Füllfederhalter in die Hand genommen hatte, konnte sie sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass er etwas geschrieben hatte. Gut, ab und zu vielleicht mal etwas auf die Einkaufsliste gesetzt hatte, aber einen Brief? Einen handgeschrieben Brief über viele Zeilen lang?

Ihre Unterlippe bebte verdächtig und auch das bekannte Brennen in ihren Augen gestellte sich direkt dazu.

Vorsichtig, als ob dieses Stück geschriebenes das wertvollste auf der ganzen Welt war, entfaltete sie die Seiten und begann dann die Worte, die ausschließlich ihr galten - niemand anderem - zu lesen:

* * *

><p><em>Liebes Gretchen,<em>

_du solltest am besten wissen, dass ich nicht einmal in meinem ganzen Leben einen Liebesbrief geschrieben habe. Noch nicht mal zu Schulzeiten. Auch wenn diese Zeilen weit davon entfernt sind die Eigenschaften eines solchen Liebesbriefes aufzuweisen, so fühlt es sich doch genau so an._

_Die letzten Wochen sind mir in konkreter Situation vorgekommen, wie eine Ewigkeit. Doch bei genauerem Überdenken bemerkte ich, dass dem ganz und gar nicht so war. Die Zeit raste – doch leider nur an mir vorbei. Ich habe dich dafür regelrecht gehasst, dass du **mich **in diese Situation mit hineingezogen hast. Ich habe mich bemüht dir die Schuld zu geben, wohlweißlich, dass du zwar nicht schuldig im Sinne der Anklage warst und bist, aber den Umstand auch nicht gerade erleichtert hast, außer deinem ehemaligen Anwalt mitzuteilen, dass ich mir doch bitte eine neue Assistenzärztin und Freundin suchen sollte._

_Ich weiß nicht genau wie dieses Missverständnis aufgekommen ist – doch seit gestern weiß ich das es nur das war. Ein Missverständnis._

_Es liegt vielleicht an Steffis Einfluss, an ihren Adleraugen und ihrer Fürsorge, dass ich gewillt war meine Meinung zu überdenken. Dass ich nicht mehr den Weg des geringsten Widerstand gegangen bin und mich der Realität stellte. In vielerlei Hinsicht._

_Denn, nur du schaffst es, Gretchen, dass ich mich in einer Depression wiedergefunden hatte und dass ich Alkohol trank. Viel Alkohol._

_Es begann mit dieser Nachricht, mit dem Wissen, dass du nicht da warst, mit dem Bewusstsein, dass ich irgendjemandem die Schuld geben musste, damit ich mich besser fühlte. Damit der taube Zustand in dem ich mich seit dem Abend, an dem ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, geringfügiger wurde._

_Und je mehr ich mir deine Schuld eingeredet hatte, desto wütender wurde ich auf dich, doch viel schlimmer war die Traurigkeit über meine Gedanken, über dein Verhalten, über das friedvolle Gelabere von Menschen, die es mit mir, aber in erster Linie mit dir, gut meinten._

_Angefangen bei Mehdi, unseren Eltern und Steffi. Wobei nur letztere es geschafft hatte mich auf längere Zeit wieder nüchtern zu kriegen und meine Gedanken durch ihre vereinnahmende Art wieder klarer werden zu lassen._

_Doch wie so oft warst ganz allein du meine Rettung._

_Es hat dir damals in der Schule schon unglaublichen Spaß gemacht mir meine Noten durch deine Hausaufgaben zu retten, oder dass viele Stunden in denen ich geschwänzt hatte, nicht im Klassenbuch eingetragen worden waren. Und kaum fünfzehn Jahre später sieht man sich wieder und schon an deinem ersten Arbeitstag hast du nicht nur einer Patientin das Leben gerettet, sondern mir auch meinen Allerwertesten._

_Und mit der Erlaubnis deiner besten Freundin habe ich deine Tagebücher gelesen. Ich weiß wohl, dass es falsch war, denn auch egal wie sehr ich dich damit aufziehe, so weiß ich doch, dass deine intimsten Gedanken neben mir auch noch in deinen Büchern platz finden._

_Wenn ich es früher belächelt habe, so bin ich jetzt wirklich froh, dass ich diese Möglichkeit hatte. Denn die letzten Einträge vom September des vergangenen Jahres waren die mit Abstand lehrreichste Lektüre, die ich jemals gelesen habe._

_Sie war über dich, nur dich und mit allem, was du erlebt hattest, wolltest du nicht aufgeben. Ich verstehe leider nicht, warum du mir zwischen all den ernsteren Gesprächen, die wir geführt hatten nicht einmal etwas von dieser Nacht erzählt hast, doch das ist nebensächlich. Deine Worte waren es, die mich wachgerüttelt hatten. Denn du hattest damals ganz recht, als du geschrieben hast, dass du eine Wahl hattest, dein Vater aber nicht!  
>Und diesmal hast du keine Wahl – ich schon.<em>

_Deshalb sei dir gewiss, dass ich hier sein werde, wenn wir diesmal gemeinsam, zwar auf unterschiedlichen Positionen, diese Situation gemeistert haben._

_In Liebe Marc_

_PS: Du hast Moira unseren Wohnungsschlüssel zum Blumengießen gegeben? Wirklich gut gedacht, Dr. Hasenzahn, denn wenn deine Mutter sich über die Yucca-Palme hergemacht hätte, wäre sie ersoffen._

_Bei meiner Pflege allerdings ist sie leider eingegangen._

* * *

><p>Gretchen hatte schon bei den ersten Worten angefangen zu weinen, doch bei seinem letzten Abschnitt musste sie unweigerlich jauchzen. Es war unheimlich entspannend ein bisschen Lachen zu können.<p>

Mit den Papierseiten bewaffnet machte sie sich auf in ihr Bett, drückte sie fest an ihre Brust, ein kleiner Kuss auf die DIN a4 Seiten und kaum ein paar Minuten später war sie friedlicher als jemals zuvor in diesen Gemäuern eingeschlafen.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 28. September 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 06. März 2012

lg

manney


	22. Kapitel 21

**Kapitel 21 – Proud Mary (Tina & Ike Turner)**

_Auf den Tag, an dem Tina ihren Ehemann verließ, kann man stolz sein!_

Marc hatte am nächsten Morgen alle Mühe gehabt, Steffi davon abzuhalten an diesem Freitagnachmittag nochmals Gretchen zu besuchen.

„Aber ich hab mich mit ihr verabredet", log sie ungeniert. Denn Steffi wollte Gretchen als einzige, die eben nicht bekannt war, so gut es ging unterstützen, und es hatte den Tag zuvor ja auch wunderbar geklappt.

Marc verdrehte ungehalten die Augen.

Er suchte schon seit geraumer Zeit nach seinem alten Studententelefon, so ein altes, analoges Teil, was ohne Strom funktionierte, der Hörer noch mit geringeltem Kabel befestigt war und nur in die TAE-Dose gesteckt werden musste. Gretchen hatte ihn mehrfach gefragt, warum er solche Museumsstücke nicht auf den Speicher verbannte, sondern viele alte Errungenschaften des letzten Jahrhunderts in einer Schublade des Wohnzimmerschranks Platz versperrten.

Und irgendwann, wenn er sie wiedersehen würde, konnte er ihr sagen, dass genau für diesen Fall das alte Telefonzellchen bei ihm griffbereit herum gammelte.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Marc! Ich habe gesagt, dass ich zu Gretchen fahren werde, egal was der gnädige Herr darüber denkt!"

„Gut, dann wundere dich aber bitte nicht, wenn die dich auf einmal auch einbuchten, weil sie mitbekommen, dass du kein Anwalt bist."  
>„Wieso sollten sie das herausfinden?", fragte Steffi empört, fand sie ihre schauspielerische Leistung des gestrigen Tages überaus gelungen, wenn nicht sogar Oscar-Verdächtig.<p>

„Weil dann vielleicht gleich zwei Anwälte auftauchen könnten", er hatte endlich herausgefunden, wie der Telekom-Arbeiter seine Leitung mit dem Router über den ISDN-Anschluss verknüpft hatte, weshalb er mit eifrigen Fingern das alte Kabel abzog und das neue des alten Telefons in die Buchse hineinsteckte.

„Soll heißen? Du, die kennen dein Gesicht, wenn du da aufkreuzt, egal in welche blaue Suppe du deine Haare tauchst, werden die dich erkennen! Nicht dass ich es Gretchen nicht gönnen würde, aber du kannst doch nicht..."  
>Marc stöhnte frustriert: „Und du glaubst wirklich, was du da sagst?"<p>

Fragende Züge legten sich auf Steffis Gesicht.  
>Ein Grollen und Marc lenkte ein: „Ich denke, ich werde einen Anwalt haben!"<p>

Ein lautes, erfreutes Quieken ertönte irgendwo zwischen Steffis Lungen und Stimmbändern, das im Ernstfall sicher auch Glas zum Springen bringen könnte. Doch auf die dicke Umarmung, in die der schwule Mann Marc zog, darauf war er noch sehr viel weniger vorbereitet.

„J-ja... ist ja gut jetzt", unbeholfen drückte er den Mann auf Armlänge von sich weg.

„Gott das muss gefeiert werden: Ich geh einkaufen, wir werden so richtig ausgiebig frühstücken. Wo hast du denn so schnell einen guten Anwalt aufgetrieben und noch viel wichtiger: Der kein Geld nimmt?"  
>Marc räusperte sich umständlich: „Nun... sagen wir mal so: Geld dürfte glücklicherweise nicht mehr die größte Rolle spielen. Aber diesen Anwalt habe ich von... einer guten Freundin von Jochen bekommen", das aufregende Nicken von Steffi, ließ Marc ruhig durchatmen. Und er hatte schon gedacht, er müsste diese „Freundin" näher erläutern.<p>

„So, und wann gehst du zu ihm?"

„Von „gehen", lieber Mitbewohner, wird wohl keine Rede sein. Du wirst mich fahren – und ich habe noch keinen Termin. Doch wenn er gut ist, wird er wohl vor nächster Woche nichts frei haben. Geht mir ja nicht anders", fügte er brüstend hinzu.

Steffi schnaufte: „Und warum darf ich Gretchen dann heute nicht direkt besuchen?"  
>„Weil wir das Schicksal nicht heraufbeschwören wollen. Die Leute dort könnten schon misstrauisch werden, weil du <em>zwei mal <em>aufeinander folgenden Tagen dort auftauchst – dies dann auch über mehrere Stunden, sich bei Gericht aber nichts tut. Ich weiß wohl, dass das für Gretchen noch ein paar harte Wochen werden, aber es hilft ihr auch nichts, wenn man dich auch noch wegsperrt."  
>„Nana... bei der Salesch würde man so ein unbescholtenes, liebevolles Blatt, wie ich es eines bin, aber noch auf Bewährung freilassen. Von „wegsperren" kann da echt keine Rede sein – aber: ich verstehe deinen Einwand", seufzte er ergeben.<p>

Marc nickte darauf wohlwollend: „Gut, dann gehst du uns jetzt Brötchen holen, und ich bemühe mich den Advokaten an die Strippe zu bekommen."

* * *

><p>Das gleichmäßige Freizeichen der Telefonleitung erhöhten seine Spannung nur noch zusätzlich. Denn, obwohl er jetzt zwar nicht mehr ganz so auf den Cent achten musste, durch die Ausschüttung seiner Mutter, konnte er sich nicht helfen und wollte diese einzige Hilfe, die er Gretchen momentan sein konnte, alleine bewerkstelligen.<p>

„Rother!", ein herber Bariton schallte Marc durch den Hörer mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Bisher waren es zumeist immer Frauen gewesen, oder näselnde junge Männer, die die Antwort auf Vorzimmerdamen waren.

„M-Meier, guten Tag – bin ich verbunden mit der Kanzlei Rother?", es konnte doch unmöglich sein, dass der Anwalt selbst den Hörer abnahm, oder?

„Jawohl, Rother, auch am Apparat, was kann ich für Sie tun, Herr Meier!"

„Nun", Marcs linke Hand schob sich seinen Oberkörper bis zum Hals hinauf „Sie wurden mir empfohlen, und ich benötige schnellstmöglich einen Termin!", Gott er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei.

„Gut, dass ich empfohlen wurde", lachte der Mann offen am anderen Ende „doch sollte ich vielleicht vorab wissen, worum es geht, damit Sie sich den Weg, sollte ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen können, notfalls auch ersparen können."

Marc schluckte schwer: „Nun in knappen Sätzen ist die Situation ehrlich gesagt weniger allumfassend zu beschreiben. Es geht um meine... Lebenspartnerin, die momentan in U-Haft sitz, wegen Mordes an ihrem Ex-Ehemann, der ein Millionär war und ihr unterstellt wird, dass sie diesen Mann aus lauter Habgier umgebracht und eingemauert hätte. Hinzu kommt, dass ich als Mitwisser ebenfalls unter Verdacht stehe, sie absoluten Kontaktverbot hat, und ihre Mutter von der Nachricht so geschockt war, dass diese direkt einen Herzinfarkt be..."  
>„In Ordnung, Sie haben mich schon bei „Mordes" gehabt. Es hört sich dringend an – wie lange ist sie schon in U-Haft? Wann haben Sie Zeit mir die Unterlagen vorbeizubringen?"<br>„Unterlagen? Ich habe keine Unterlagen, nur eine Kopie des Haftbefehls und Durchsuchungsbeschlusses. Ebenso wie ein Schriftstück, dass mich der Vollmacht meines Bankkontos für geraume Zeit entzieht."  
>Der Mann ließ ein eigenartiges Brummen verlauten: „Die Landmann macht keine halben Sachen. Ist doch sicher Staatsanwältin Landmann, nicht?"<br>Marc nickte stumm, und erwiderte dann hastig: „Ja."

„Wunderbar! Dann bringen Sie diese ganzen Papiere einfach mit. Nur sollten sie das dem bald tun, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ihre Freundin da noch länger als nötig drinsitzt."

„Bitte? Uhm, also wann haben Sie denn freie Termine? Ich habe jederzeit die Möglichkeit..."

„Dadumm, dadumm", der mann summte kurz vor sich her und wühlte in einem altmodischen Tischkalender: „So ab zwei bis um sechs hätte ich Zeit, wenn es bei Ihnen denn klappt?"  
>„H-heute?", fragte Marc perplex, hatte er doch mit nächster Woche frühestens gerechnet.<p>

„Ja natürlich heute! Sie wissen wo ich sitze?"  
>„Ja! Gut, dann bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Marc, wartete bis der Anwalt aufgelegt hatte und schaute dann einige Minuten still im Raum umher. So einfach war es also, wenn man die richtigen Leute kannte...<p>

* * *

><p>Marc hatte gewusst, warum er Steffi schon eine ganze Stunde früher aus dem Haus geschleppt hatte. Denn für eine Strecke, die nicht mehr als höchstens eine halbe Stunde in Anspruch genommen hätte benötigte Steffi fast das doppelte an Zeit. Schließlich wusste er als eingefleischter Berliner, dass sofern die zwölf auf dem Ziffernblatt an einem Freitag passiert worden war, würde es auf den rissigen Straßen der Hauptstadt voll werden. Die Strecke bis Berlin-Wilmersdorf zog sich also etliche Minuten länger hin.<p>

Doch schon während sie in die Straße des so scheinbar engagierten Anwalts einbogen wusste Marc nicht, ob er die Adresse falsch gelesen hatte. Denn die Straße war in einem sehr alten Stil verkleidet, neu aufgemotzte Fachwerkhäuser und einladende kleine Gärtchen die das Gesamtbild abrunden sollten. Und fast am Wendehammer dieser idyllischen Straße erstreckte sich ein großes Haus, ebenfalls im Landstil mit mehrere Etagen und am Eingang der Hinweis in großen kupferfarbenen Lettern: „H. Rother".

Marc schluckte schwer. Diese Gegend sah leider nicht nach einem knallharten arbeitenden Anwalt aus, der Gretchens Unschuld beweisen konnte.

Gemeinsam mit Steffi im Schlepptau drückte er die Hausklingel, worauf auch direkt ein Türsummer erklang und beiden Eintritt gewährte.

Der Mann ist zu gutgläubig, schoss es Marc sofort durch den Kopf. Er hatte sofort die Tür geöffnet, ohne zu wissen, wer denn da unten eigentlich stand. Wenn das wirklich ein so guter Strafverteidiger war, würde er es doch mit Schwerverbrechern zu tun haben, oder nicht? Und wenn man mit solch Menschen zu tun hatte, sollte man dann nicht vorsichtiger sein?  
>Mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl, dass er hier nur seine Zeit verschwendete, schleppte sich Marc hinter Steffi die Treppen hinauf bis in den dritten Stock. An der Haustür zog sich eine hochgewachsene Blondine mit Modellmaßen gerade einen teuren Kaschmirmantel über und drückte einem Mann Ende fünfzig einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.<p>

„Do svidaniya, Krolik", sie nickte Marc und Steffi beim vorbeigehen aufmunternd zu und war auch schon verschwunden:  
>„Herr Meier?", Marc hatte der Frau einige Sekunden noch nachgestarrt. Sie war vielleicht nur ein paar Jahre älter als er selbst und der Mann vor ihm hätte deshalb glatt ihr Vater sein können. Man las ja immer wieder in der Presse über solche Beziehungen, nur dass es so was tatsächlich gab – noch dazu in solchen Kreisen, das war für ihn dann doch erstmal zu verdauen. Und dass sein Vater einem ähnlichen Laster jahrelang nachgegangen war, daran mochte er bis heute nicht mal im Entferntesten denken.<p>

„Herr _Dr._ Meier", ergänzte Steffi wohlwollend.

Der Anwalt vor ihnen musterte Steffi skeptisch, grinste dann aber sehr breit: „Okay, das hatten sie aber nicht erwähnt, und Sie sind...?", letzteres war an den schwulen Mann gerichtet, der bei dem intensiven Blick, mit dem er fixiert wurde, leicht errötete.  
>„Stef-ano Schmidt, Freund und Unterstützung", Marc grollte, gab dem Anwalt aber dann fachmännisch die Hand.<p>

Wenige Minuten später waren sie durch diese wohnliche Kanzlei gelaufen in ein augenscheinliches Arbeitszimmer, das von der Mittagssonne hell erleuchtet wurde. Die großen Fenster erstreckten sich über die gesamte Südseite, auf der anderen Seite an der Wand war ein großer, sortierter Aktenschrank, neben der Tür war ein Bücherregal aufgebaut in dem sich viele Einbände von Gesetzbüchern, in schwarz und Goldtönen gehalten befanden. In der Mitte des Raumes erstreckte sich ein kleiner Runder Tisch über den eine einladende Pendellampe prunkte: Kein Laptop, kein PC oder ein anderes Hightechgerät, nur auf der einen Seite des schweren Kieferntisches lag eine Ledermatte in dunklem Rot auf dem sich ein Schriftblock mit edlem Silberfüllfederhalter befand.

Marc hatte oft mit Anwälten zu tun gehabt, auch wenn diese sich auf medizinisches Recht und Schadensersatzklagen spezialisiert hatten, doch eines war immer gleich gewesen: die Unordnung. Hier jedoch herrschten gerade Linien und eine aufgeräumte Umgebung.

„Wollen Sie einen Kaffee – oder Cappuccino? Ich empfehle letzteres: ist zwar Instant, aber meine Kaffeekoch-Qualitäten würde ich Ihnen dennoch nicht empfehlen. Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass lange Zeit in einem Deutschen-Marken-Kaffee überhaupt keine Kaffeebohnen drin waren, sondern nur Kakao-Extrakt mit Kaffee_aroma_?", fragte der Mann, während er zu einem der Schränke hinüberging um dort dann eine Art großes Barfach aufzuklappen: In diesem erstreckte sich ein kleiner Wasserkocher, braunes grobkörniges Pulver, kleine Milchdöschen aus Plastik und eine große Zuckerdose, die Marc ein wenig an gutes Rosenthal Porzellan seiner verstorbenen Oma erinnerte.

„Und? Kaffee?", fragte der Anwalt noch einmal, nur um ein stummes aber nicht minder enthusiastisches Nicken von Marc und Steffi zu ernten.

Nachdem das Wasser in wenigen Sekunden schon heftig sprudelte und das Heißgetränk zubereitet werden konnte, saß man sich auch schon am Tisch gegenüber: „So, wie ist es mir möglich Ihrer Frau zu helfen, Dr. Meier."

„Freundin", erläuterte Steffi unaufgefordert und fing sich deshalb einen strafenden Blick von Marc.

Auch der Anwalt runzelte fragend die Stirn: „Sagten Sie am Telefon nicht, es ginge um ihre Lebensgefährtin?"

Marc räusperte sich umständlich: „Sie ist meine... Freundin", endete er lahm.

Erhaben nickte der Anwalt, während Steffi nur eingeschnappt zum Fenster hinaus starrte. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass Marc irgendetwas festeres von sich geben würde: „Noch sind wir nicht verlobt, aber ich werde dies nachholen, sobald sie wieder draußen ist", doch Träume waren Marc Meier betreffend schon immer Schäume gewesen – oder zumindest musste ihre beste Freundin über fünfzehn Jahre träumen.

„Okay, aber ich muss schon mehr wissen, als nur..."

Und so begann Marc zu erzählen, von vorn, bei einer unsäglichen Situation in der die holden Königskinder nicht zueinander gefunden hatten, Gretchen sich für einen gewissen Alexis von Buren entschieden hatte, ihn geehelicht hatte, und sie ihn kaum eine Woche nach der kirchlichen Hochzeit verlassen hatte, weil dieser Mann mit dessen Mutter ein kleines Stelldichein im ehelichen Schlafzimmer vollzogen hatte. Auf die Frage, wie Gretchen zu einer Annullierung der Ehe gekommen war, starrte Marc ihn perplex an. Darüber hatte nichts in Gretchens Tagebüchern gestanden. Und auch Steffi sah sehr ratlos drein, wusste auch sie nicht, wie Gretchen dies geschafft hatte, wo sie eben immer betont hatte, dass das letzte was sie von ihrem Ex-Ehemann gesehen hatte, sein verzückter Gesichtsausdruck gewesen war, als er auf seiner Mutter zum erliegen gekommen war.

„Okay, so wird das wohl nichts", seine Augen zu Schlitzen formend schaute der Anwalt auf seine Armbanduhr und blies den Atem summend aus seinem Mund nach oben zu seinen Haarspitzen. Routiniert schob er die einzelnen Blätter, die er von Marc während des dreiviertelstündigen Gesprächs in Empfang genommen hatte zusammen und Marc rutschte schon das Herz in die Hose (von dem viele Menschen behaupteten, dass es gar nicht existierte).

„W-was tun Sie da?", fragte allerdings Steffi. Und manchmal war es wirklich gut jemanden bei sich zu haben, der keine Scheu hatte, seine Unwissenheit zum Besten zu geben, dachte Marc.

„Ich denke, dass ich von Ihnen nicht die richtigen Antworten bekommen kann – geh ich also zur Quelle: Meiner neuen Mandantin."

Marc bewegte ein paar Mal seine Lippen, doch kein Ton entkam seiner Kehle.

„S-sie wollen da jetzt noch hin, an einem Freitag-Nachmittag?", schaffte letztendlich Steffi Marcs Gedanken in Sprache zu formen.

„Nun", der Mann fischte aus einer kleinen Schublade hinter sich einen ganzen Stapel vorgefertigter Papiere und stopfte diese dann mitsamt denen auf seinem Tisch in eine schmale Lederaktentasche „ich habe sehr großes Interesse, diesen Fall zu übernehmen, und außerdem will ich ja auch weiterempfohlen werden, nicht wahr, Dr. Meier?", der Mann Anfang sechzig zwinkerte Marc nicht besonders unauffällig zu.

Ja, und Marc hätte sich in den Hintern beißen können, nicht direkt Jochens Ex-Freundin vertraut zu haben, er hatte nämlich ein gutes Gefühl.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 10. Oktober 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 07. März 2012

a/n:

Happy Birthday to you, Marmelade im Schuh, Aprikose in der Hose und ne Torte dazu! Liebe Amira, ich wünsche dir alles, alles Gute, Gesundheit, Liebe und mehr Freude für deinen neuen Lebensabschnitt, als das letzte Jahr dir gebracht hat. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die von ihrem existentiellen Sein absolut gut sind, mir ist noch nie jemand begegnet – bis ich dich kennengelernt habe. Dad :-*

lg

manney


	23. Kapitel 22

**Kapitel 22 – Gangsta's Paradise (Coolio)**

Das Problem an der Juristerei waren die Menschen, die das Gesetz anwandten, hatte ihm mal eine gute Freundin gesagt.

Und später einmal hatte sie auch ihn damit gemeint.

Er kannte den Hintergrund nicht, wie dieser Dr. Meier und seine Freundin sich kannten, doch die vage Bezeichnung „empfohlen" worden zu sein, reichten ihm, um zu wissen, wer diesen Mann zu ihm geschickt hatte.

Während er anfangs allerdings gedacht hatte, dass es sich ihrerseits um eine Annäherung handelte, so wurde ihm schnell klar, dass sie Menschen in Not nur zu ihm schickte, weil sie seine berufliche Kompetenz einzuschätzen wusste.

Doch in seinem Leben hatte sich seither einiges geändert, und es war ihm einfach ein unglaubliches Bedürfnis ihr zu zeigen, dass ihre Worte, ihre Meinung und ihr Einstehen bei ihm gefruchtet hatten. Er hoffte, dass die Menschen, die von ihr zu ihm geschickt wurden, von ihm schwärmten, dass er nicht nur einen Fall betrachtete, sondern sich auch des Wohlergehens seiner Mandanten nun annahm.

* * *

><p>„Hallo Fritz", grüßte er den Wärter am Eingang im Informationshäuschen des städtischen Gefängnis salopp.<p>

„Rother, altes Haus, was machst du denn hier?", der Mann ihm gegenüber sah ihn ungläubig an, wusste er doch, dass es bereits freitags war, nach vierzehn Uhr und nur engagierte Anwälte frisch von der Universität sich noch so ins Zeug legten, um einen Mandanten zu besuchen.

„Ich will zu einer neuen Mandantin: Dr. Margarethe Haase", kam er direkt zum Punkt. Er wollte nicht noch mehr unnötige Zeit hier draußen in der Kälte verbringen, bevor man ihn hereinließ.

„Hä?", fragte dieser Fritz ungeniert und riss dabei seinen Kiefer sehr weit auf. Bei viel Phantasie konnte man sicher schon die Mandeln sehen.

„Nichts „hä" - ich bin ihr neuer Rechtsbeistand, verdammt nochmal. Und lass mich endlich rein!" Dem Wunsch, den armen Anwalt nicht in der kalten Novemberluft stehen zu lassen, kam der Mann direkt nach, ließ Gretchens vermeintlich neuen Advokat trotzdem noch nicht weiter fortschreiten:  
>„Ich saß hier gestern schon, und da kam ein ziemlich attraktiver Anwalt aus'em Ruhrpott! Die Dame <em>hat <em>einen Anwalt, Heinrich!"

Der Mann seufzte kläglich, drückte für einen Moment die Nasenflügel mit zwei spitzen Fingern, während er die Augen fest zusammen kniff.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen von seiner Wohnung, hatten ihn noch Dr. Meier und sein Freund Herr Schmidt begleitet, der dann etwas kleinlaut eingeräumt hatte, sich als Anwalt ausgegeben zu haben, damit er seine Freundin besuchen konnte, weil ihn glücklicherweise niemand kannte.

Natürlich konnte Rother dies nachvollziehen, dennoch erschwerte es seinen Auftrag erheblich.

„Hatte! Der hat schon wieder mistgebaut", versuchte der Anwalt erstmal vage.

„Aha...", sagte der Wachmann mit seinem Bierbauch wackelnd trocken, setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl zurück, suchte im PC nach irgendwelchen Einträgen des Vorgängers fand aber keine.  
>„Ich kann dich da nicht einfach reinlassen, der gestrige Anwalt hat..."<p>

„Der gestern wurde überhaupt nicht beauftragt, weil der Vorschlag so erbärmlich gewesen war!", herrschte der Anwalt sein gegenüber gereizt an. Dabei war er eigentlich die Ruhe selbst, aber je mehr Autorität er versprühte, desto schneller würde dieser Bürokrat zufrieden gestellt sein.

„O-okay: Ich sag nur schnell Bescheid", routiniert griff er zum Hörer, wählte in dem kleinen Bürovorraum eine Kurzwahl und verklickerte dem Menschen am anderen Ende der Leitung, Margarethe Haase zu ihrem Anwalt zu bringen.

_Geht doch_, schmunzelte Heinrich Rother insgeheim.

* * *

><p>Gretchen freute sich wie eine Schneekönigin.<p>

Steffi hatte es also auch noch einen Tag später geschafft sich in die Gemäuer zu schleichen. Es würde zwar nur ein kurzer Besuch werden, das wusste sie, schließlich hatte sie mit ihrem „Anwalt" erst gestern mehrere Stunden gesprochen, und innerhalb eines Tages ergaben sich leider nie solch großartige Dinge, weshalb man noch mal eine solche Länge anberaumen könnte. Der lange Weg durch die Korridore kam ihr auch nicht mehr so lang vor, und über die Unhöflichkeit ihres Schließers würde sie sich auch nicht mehr aufregen. Durch Steffis gestrigen Besuch war ihr Mut wiedergekommen, ihre Kampfeslust, ihr Vertrauen in die Menschen bestärkt, die sie liebte. Es würde vielleicht noch weitere Wochen dauern, bis sie hier wieder rauskam, und ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit, wenn sie daran dachte über die Feiertage bis ins neue Jahr hier drin verschmoren zu müssen. Aber dennoch überwog die Hoffnung, dass egal was auch immer kommen würde, sie letztendlich nicht allein war.

Sie hatte ihre Mutter und Jochen. Steffi. Mehdi, Anna und Lilly. Eine zwar sehr anstrengende, aber Vertraute in Maria Hassmann gefunden, die eine Tochter hatte, so viel freundlicher als sie auf den ersten Blick schien. Eine ganze Station im Krankenhaus würde wissen, dass sie niemals jemanden getötet hatte, und vermutlich würde Werner jedem, der etwas derartiges behauptete, seinen Arbeitsvertrag fristlos kündigen. Bei dem Gedanken machte sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

Und dann war da noch Marc.

Marc, der ihr den einzigen Liebesbrief geschrieben hat, den sie jemals bekommen hatte und ihr damit einen Grund gegeben hatte, nicht mehr Zweifeln zu müssen. Auch wenn Steffi eindrücklich geschildert hatte, wie sehr man sie vermisste, so waren es letztendlich aber Marcs aufgeschriebene Worte, die sie daran erinnerten, dass egal wer auch immer nicht zu ihr stand, der wichtigste Mann, der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben sie nicht aufgab, sie liebte und darauf wartete, sie wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

Es half ihrer in den letzten Wochen ziemlich geschundenen Seele.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln betrat sie den Raum, in dem sie Steffi vermutete, wurde aber sehr bleich beim Anblick eines Mannes, der durch sein eher gemütliches Auftreten in Jeans, Hemd und Wintermantel, den er über einen der Stühle gehängt hatte, keinen anwaltlichen Eindruck auf sie ausübte.

Trotzdem musste sie zugeben, dass er eine durchaus attraktive Ausstrahlung hatte, hinter all den feinen Falten um die Augen und dem verwegenen ergrauten Haaransatz.  
>„G-guten Tag", nickte sie höflich, konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen, dass das hier ihr neuer Anwalt sein sollte, wo einen Tag zuvor Steffi noch erzählt hatte, dass sich dieses Unterfangen als sehr schwierig herausstellte.<p>

Der Mann lächelte breit, schob den Schließer von Gretchens Seite, um ihr ganz ein Kavalier der alten Schule die Hand zu küssen, die er sanft zu seinem Mund geführt hatte: „Guten Tag, Frau Doktor Haase!"

Der unfreundliche Beamte wandte sich zum Gehen, stöhnte aber noch einmal theatralisch.

Und Gretchen hatten die Nerven zu erröten.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen: Rother, Ihr hoffentlich neuer Anwalt!", seine Augen funkelten vor jugendlichem Charme und Gretchen glaubte, ihre Wangen würden gleich explodieren, so vulkanisch heiß fühlten sie sich an.

Ihr eventueller neuer Anwalt zog einen Stuhl zurück und bat sie, sich doch erst einmal hinzusetzen. Vorsichtig, setzte sie sich so langsam wie möglich, schaute ihn dann aber fragend an, was er nur abermals mit einem Grinsen erwiderte.

„S-sie sind mein neuer Anwalt?", fragte sie dann aber noch einmal.

„Na, na...", wehrte er vorerst ab, setzte sich ihr gegenüber, schlug seine Aktentasche auf, um ein paar einzelne Blätter heraus zu holen.

„Ich wurde vorgeschlagen, Ihr Mandat zu übernehmen, ich muss Sie erstmal davon überzeugen, dass sie mir Vertrauen können – weshalb Sie mir vielleicht erstmal alle Einzelheiten erzählen sollten, und nicht nur Bruchstücke, mit denen ich von Ihrem Verlobten und Ihres...", der Mann räusperte sich „_Freundes_ gefüttert wurde!"

„V-v-ver-er-lobter?", quiekte sie heiser.  
>Sich seine filigran gearbeitete Brille auf die Nase schiebend, schaute der Anwalt sie über den Tisch hinweg offen an: „Dass er nicht gleich das Weite gesucht hat, nachdem er Mord und Verdunklungsgefahr gehört hat, zeigt zumindest, dass er würdig genug wäre – meine Sie nicht? Obwohl, ich würde mich auch gern anbieten", zwinkerte er ihr zu.<p>

Sie wusste nicht, wegen was ihr Herz schneller schlug. Wegen der Vermutung, dass Marc sie vielleicht doch irgendwann eines Tages ehelichen wollen würde, oder vielmehr die doch forsch-freche Anmache, die ihr gerade elegant zugetragen worden war. Der Mann könnte vom Alter her mindestens ihr Vater sein, und trotzdem genierte er sich nicht, sie so in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„So... Frau Doktor Margarethe Haase, annullierte von Buren, dann erzählen Sie mir doch mal genau, wie es zu dieser Misere kam. Und mit erzählen will ich alle Einzelheiten, die pikanten, die schmerzhaften und allen voran, die, die der Wahrheit entsprechen...", als Gretchen bereits ansetzen wollte, fügte er abermals hinzu: „Und auch, wenn sie diesen Mann getötet haben sollten, dann muss ich das wissen!"

Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig: „Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht!", wurde sie zunehmend lauter.

Er war schon lange genug Anwalt, weshalb er Gretchens Reaktion nachvollziehen konnte, milde verzog er seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln: „Frau Dr. Haase – Sie verstehen nicht so recht. Ich bin Ihr Anwalt, ich muss alles wissen – sein wie ein Schwamm, alles aufsaugen, damit ich das Bestmögliche für Sie rausholen kann, und wenn ich Ihnen die Frage jetzt noch einmal stelle, möchte ich, dass Sie sich darüber im Klaren sind, dass wenn Sie mich anlügen, Ihre Chancen Null bis Minusnull stehen, dass Sie hier wieder rauskommen. Also frage ich Sie noch mal, in absolut professioneller Manier, ohne mir ein Bild über Sie zu bilden: Haben Sie Ihren Ex-Ehemann, uh...", er schaute auf die Notizen, die er mit Steffi und Marc schon erarbeitet hatte „Alexis von Buren, umgebracht und eingemauert, sich sein Vermögen zu Eigen gemacht, um sich dann ein Jahr später mit Ihrem Freund abzusetzen?"

Widerstrebend senkte Gretchen für einen kurzen Augenblick den Kopf. Wie oft hatte sie den Kriminalbeamten diese Frage schon beantworten müssen, und war auf taube Ohren gestoßen? Sie konnte die Male gar nicht mehr zählen.

„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht!", sagte sie fest, bemühte sich so viel Energie in ihre Worte zu legen, damit dieser Mann vor ihr begriff, dass sie niemals dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Er nickte verstehend: „Gut, dann erzählen Sie mal von Anfang an,..."

* * *

><p>Es war weit nach achtzehn Uhr, als Gretchens Geschichte ein jähes Ende nahm. Mehrfach war ein Schließer hereingepoltert, und hatte sich beschwert, dass es auch für Anwälte gewisse Regeln gab, doch Heinrich Rother war mit der ruppigen Kinderstube vertraut und winkte, als Gretchen ihn besorgt angeschaut hatte, nur müde ab. Den Wärtern bedeute er, dass er Anwalt sei, und seinen Mandanten immer besuchen dürfte. Immer, und wenn es morgens um zwei wäre. Dies stimmte zwar nicht so ganz, trotzdem half es sehr, diese ungehobelten Menschen davonzujagen.<p>

Sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend dachte ihr Anwalt einen winzigen Moment nach, hielt sich dabei den Zeigefinder an den Nasenflügel, um sie darauf eingehend zu betrachten.

Vor ihm ausgebreitet waren alle möglichen Blätter, auf dem sich immense Informationen gebildet hatten. So viel passte nicht zusammen in ihrer Geschichte. Wo war die Mutter? Die Schwester? Warum wurde dieser Mann über ein halbes Jahr nicht gefunden, und erst, als das Haus vom Ordnungsamt in Augenschein genommen worden war, ein Leichnam gefunden?

Er räusperte sich, trank ein Schluck Wasser, was eine junge Beamte vor ein paar Stunden gebracht hatte, fixierte Gretchen dann mit einem ehrlichen Blick.

„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, bevor ich Sie ein Mandat unterschreiben lasse. Das, was Sie erzählt haben wird schwer zu beweisen sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sie allumfassend freisprechen lassen kann. Vielleicht wird aus Mord, Totschlag im Affekt, weil Sie ihren Ehemann zusammen mit seiner Mutter im Bett erwischt haben, und zuvor ein ähnliches Bild von ihrer... Liebesaffäre, betrachten mussten. Vielleicht bleibt es bei Mord und sie gehen die nächsten fünfundzwanzig Jahre in den Bau..."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit dicken Tränen.

„Aber vielleicht hat die Staatsanwaltschaft nur Indizien, und keine handfesten Beweise, weshalb ein Freispruch möglich wäre. Das wäre dann vielleicht nur einer... zweiter Klasse, wie man so schön sagt. Aber möglich ist auch ein Wunder! Das einzige, was ich von Ihnen verlange, Gretchen, dass Sie mir Vertrauen, was ich mache. Ich sage nicht, dass Sie die Verantwortung abgeben sollen, das wäre fatal. Nur dass Sie mir vertrauen, wie ich etwas mache, wen ich mit in mein Team nehme, um Ihnen zu helfen, egal, ob das ein hoch renommierter Privatdetektiv ist, oder ein Informant aus der Unterwelt. Ich mache das auf meine Art, und werde mich auch mit Ihnen anlegen, wenn Sie meinen, sich in meine Arbeitsweise einmischen zu müssen."

Gretchen wollte gerade etwas erwidern, das verdächtig nach einem angedeuteten „aber" ausschaute, als Rother entwaffnet seine Hände hochhielt.

„Ihnen muss klar sein, dass alles eintreffen kann, dass ich für keinen Ausgang garantieren kann, und meine Hand auch nicht für einen Sieg ins Feuer lege – alles was ich Ihnen versprechen kann ist, dass ich mein möglichstes tun werde il- und legal! Überlegen Sie es sich also gut, ob Sie", er fischte eine Mandatsvereinbarung aus seinem Aktenkoffer „das hier wirklich unterschreiben wollen!"

Für einen Moment saß Gretchen unschlüssig vor dem Blattpapier.

* * *

><p>Konnte sie das wirklich? Ihr Leben soweit in die Hände eines ihr wildfremden Mannes legen, der selbstredend nicht nur ehrlich sein würde, der für sie die Wahrheit so verdrehen würde, damit das beste für sie dabei herauskäme? Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen, die schon wieder heiß in ihren Augen brannten.<p>

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das kann!", gab sie kleinlaut von sich.

„Woran liegt es?"

Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern: „Wenn ich Ihnen dieses Mandat mit den Wissen, wie Sie arbeiten, unterschreibe, habe ich, sollte ich hier drin verrotten, niemandem, dem ich die Schuld geben kann. Dann habe ich nämlich eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen, nicht etwa Sie."

„Und deshalb ist Strafrecht so viel einfacher, als ziviles. Beim Strafrecht verpfuschen zumeist die Mandanten einen Prozess. Im Zivilrecht ist es der unfähige Anwalt, der seine Mandanten nicht richtig beraten kann."

Gretchen verzog ihren Mund zu einem winzigen Lächeln.

„Ich kann auch am Montag noch einmal kommen, wenn Sie längere Zeit zum Überlegen brauchen, Gretchen!", bot er an, wusste, dass es gerade für einen Arzt furchtbar sein musste, Probleme in diesem Ausmaß nicht selbst lösen zu können.

Sie überflog noch einmal das Blatt vor ihr, las die Vereinbarung genauestens durch, griff zum Kugelschreiber und unterschrieb.

„Dann, auf gute Zusammenarbeit.", er erhob sein Wasserglas, Gretchen das ihre und beide tranken einen Schluck.

Wo auch immer Marc diesen Anwalt aufgetrieben hatte – es konnte nur noch besser werden.

Es _musste_ besser werden.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 25. Oktober 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 08. März 2012

a/n:

Wohoo, und gleich nochmal Geburtstagsgrüße!  
>Ich wünsche dir, liebe Andie-chan, zum 21. Geburtstag und dir, (herzallerliebste, beste Freundin) Vicky, zum 23. Lebensjahr (:D) alles erdenklich Gute.<p>

Möge Andie-chan genauso liebeswürdig und bodenständig bleiben, wie sie ist und Vicky... what the heck: Bleib genau die Diva, die du - seit ich dich vor zwölf Jahren kennengelernt habe – verkörperst.

Und damit gehen wir auf die Zielgerade: 10 Kapitel und ein Epilog bis zum Ende der Geschichte. Es ist also an der Zeit das neue, bereits aus vier Kapiteln bestehende Projekt vorzustellen (wie passig, dass auch ich was zu präsentieren habe, und nicht nur die Firma mit dem angebissenen Apfel ein neues Tablet PC):

**bVvdD S –** bei Verspannungen verschreibt der Doktor: Sex

eine Geschichte, von der ich mir nicht mal sicher bin, ob ich sie irgendwo überhaupt posten darf, weil sie so explizit gewisse _Handlungen _beschreibt.

Doch: Sex sells, und ich hoffe, dass ich damit sogar meine abtrünnige Vicky wieder auf den Pfad von Doctor's Diary bringen kann. ;)

lg

manney


	24. Kapitel 23

**Kapitel 23 – People (Dax Riders)**

Tief luftholend klopfte Marc an die schwere Holztür seines Vorgesetzten Dr. med Werner Rössel.

Seines Zeichen noch immer kein Professor, trotzdem Chefarzt, ein freundlicher und netter Mann, der seit fast vierzig Jahren verheiratet war, (mit einer Frau, die so normal war, dass es Marc schon sehr gewundert hatte, warum er nur Frauen kannte, die ab fünfzig wahrlich abgedriftet waren), sich seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren mit Zwillingen rumschlagen durfte, zwischenzeitlich auf den Hund gekommen war, und nebenbei auch noch Franz Haases bester Freund gewesen war.

Und wo der alte Professor aufhören musste, seine Tochter vor verkorksten Männern zu beschützen, hatte Dr. Rössel angesetzt.

Genau deswegen mochte er in diesen Raum nicht reingehen.

Die letzte Begegnung mit dem Chefarzt saß Marc noch immer in den Knochen, und auch wenn er damals wirklich nicht ganz auf der Höhe gewesen war, so musste er zugeben, dass er dem Rössel angesehen hatte, dass er wütend war.

Wütend auf seinen (_besten_) Oberarzt, weil der schon beim ersten Windstoß den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, und wütend auf den Freund der Tochter seines ehemaligen besten Freunds, weil der nicht die Courage hatte, sich einzugestehen, dass es verdammt schlimm sein konnte, von seinem Partner getrennt zu sein.

„Herein?", ertönte die friedliche Stimme von dem Chefarzt der Chirurgie, woraufhin Marc bestimmt die Tür öffnete.

„Guten Morgen Dr. Rössel", begann er freundlich, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Dr. Meier?", ungläubig rückte er sich gerader in seinem Chefsessel zurecht.  
>„Womit habe ich die Ehre verdient?", fragte er munter, bedeute Marc einen der Plätze vor seinem Schreibtisch, den er dankend annahm.<p>

„Mein Urlaubsantrag ist heute abgelaufen – es wäre wohl wieder an der Zeit, mich dem Alltag zu stellen..."

Dr. Rössel seufzte tief.

Er hatte schon so etwas in der Richtung erahnt, dass Marc direkt am ersten Tag, an dem der mehr oder weniger aufgezwungene Urlaub zu Ende war, sich wieder hier melden würde.

Und neben Gretchen Haase liebte Marc Meier seinen Job. Das wusste er, nur war er sich nicht sicher, ob der Mann vor ihm sich nicht nur vor den Problemen im Privaten versteckte, wenn er wieder arbeitete.

Noch bevor Marc seine Ausführungen ergänzen konnte, erhob Dr. Rössel schon das Wort:

„Dr. Meier, ich habe Sie vor zwei Wochen in den Zwangsurlaub geschickt, nicht weil Sie viel getrunken haben" ein warmes Lächeln umspielte die Züge des alten Mannes.

„Im Gegenteil, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass wenn Sie auch viel getrunken haben, Sie dies wollten, und nicht von einem Suchtgefühl dazu getrieben wurden. Mir ist bewusst, dass Sie niemals einen Fehler gemacht hätten, weil Sie nicht nüchtern gewesen wären. Sondern, dass Sie jedem Einzelnen hier das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hätten, weil Sie mit der Situation, ohne Gretchen, unzufrieden gewesen wären – wussten Sie doch ganz genau wo sie war. Deshalb möchte ich Sie heute ungern wieder in die Arbeit schicken, nur weil Sie seit einer Woche angefangen haben, wieder Ihr Leben in die Hand zu nehmen! Das ist ein guter Anfang, aber..."

Marc hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, dem Mann nicht ins Wort zu fallen, fand er die Situation doch wahrlich urkomisch: „Dr. Rössel – ich denke, bevor Sie noch väterliche Gefühle entwickeln, sollte ich die Situation aufklären: Ich brauche noch mindestens die Woche Urlaub. Wenn ich heute schon wieder anfangen würde zu arbeiten, würden Dinge auf der Strecke bleiben, die wirklich enorm wichtig sind!"

„Oh", machte der Chefarzt lahm.

Marc leckte sich zufrieden über die Unterlippe.

* * *

><p>Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen nach dem doch gelungenen Besuch auf die siebte Station zu wandern. Schon allein, um Sabines Kaffee trinken zu können. Es müsste definitiv eine neue Anschaffung zu Weihnachten werden, sich so eine hochmoderne Kaffeemaschine mit Pads zuzulegen, damit der Kaffee gar nicht mehr bei ihm zu Hause misslingen würde. Denn wenn auch Steffi ein ziemlich guten aus der alten Krups herausholte, so gelang es ihm und auch Gretchen nie einen vernünftigen Kaffee zuzubereiten.<p>

Und wie man es um kurz vor acht nicht anders gewöhnt war, roch man schon vom Korridor dieses leckere koffeinhaltige Gebräu. Die Schwester war wirklich nicht die hellste, liebenswürdig zwar, aber tollpatschig und hatte zumeist eine wahrhaft lange Leitung bis sie etwas begriff, zudem war sie auch nicht die schnellste – doch sie wusste, wie man das temperamentvolle Gemüt eines Oberarztes besänftigte: Mit wohlriechendem, gut temperiertem, geschmacklich einwandfreiem Bohnenkaffee, den er sich in routinierten Bewegungen auch zu erhaschen wusste.

„Doktor Meier, dass ist aber schön, dass sie uns besuchen! Wie geht es denn der Frau Doktor?", erklang die salbungsvoll Stimme der kleinen Schwester.

„Danke, Sabine, ich denke gut", erwiderte er knapp, nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank, kippte sich großzügig ein um kaum einen Augenaufschlag später einen großen Hieb des so bekannten Getränks zu nehmen.

_Fantastisch_.

* * *

><p>Obwohl er von seiner Mutter angeboten bekommen hatte, dass sie ihm finanziell unter die Arme griff, hatte er dies kategorisch vor sechs Tagen abgelehnt. Er selbst kam mit seinem Budget klar, jetzt wo er nicht mehr viel in Alkohol investierte, Gretchens Anwalt und er waren übereingekommen, dass er auch direkt diese unsägliche Sache mit seinem Vorgänger klärte, und das gebührende Honorar, das für Rother kommen würde, erst dann gezahlt würde, wenn die Zuteilung vom Gericht bei seinem und auch Gretchens Konto aufgehoben wäre. Direkt gestern morgen, Montag, hatte der Anwalt angerufen, erzählt, dass Gretchen nun seine neue Mandantin war, und er alle Informationen bräuchte. Aussagen über den Verstorbenen, Bilder, noch besser Videoaufnahmen, Anhaltspunkte - mehr, als das was ihm nur aus den Akten, die er da bereits angefordert hatte, wissen müsste. Und dies war sein Ziel.<p>

Diese Woche würde er, Marc, noch brauchen um Informationen zusammen zu tragen, es war etwas produktives, etwas womit er am direkten Geschehen mitmischen konnte, was ihn zusätzlich aufbaute.

Diesen Hinweis hatte er auch Dr. Rössel weitergegeben, sodass jeder, dem etwas nicht koscher auf der Hochzeit vorkam, sich bei ihm melden solle.

Bärbel hatte er schon gestern angerufen, um sie ebenfalls zu bitten, nochmal das ganze Haus auf den Kopf zu stellen, nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen auf die Person und den Charakter Alexis von Buren. Auf seine Schwester oder seine Mutter.

Ihm war zwar die Idee dahinter verborgen geblieben, wozu der Anwalt dies brauchte, doch er wusste, das Nörgeln an der Technik, wie er arbeitete, sicher nicht angebracht war, wo er gerade jemanden gefunden hatte, der engagiert die Fäden in die Hand nahm.

Und während Steffi sich darum bemühte, nachdem sie Marc heute morgen am KH abgesetzt hatte, Bärbel zu helfen, musste er den Nachhauseweg allein einschlagen.

Doch noch während er im kalten Wind schnurstracks zur Bahnstation lief, wurden seine Schritte langsamer, gemütlicher, in denen eine völlige Gelassenheit von ihm Besitz ergriff.

Man war auf einem guten Weg.

Vieles war jetzt schon in die Wege geleitet und noch viel wichtiger war die Feststellung des Anwalts (also eine unabhängige), dass es Gretchen wirklich gut ging – dafür, dass sie dort bereits schon über einen Monat einsaß. Es erleichterte ihn ungemein, aber ein feines Gefühl des Stolzes überkam ihn zusätzlich: Denn während Gretchen sich anscheinend tapfer schlug, war er wie eine Memme über den Problemen in eine Scheinwelt abgedriftet.

Natürlich mischte sich mitunter auch die Wut dazu, über seine völlige Unfähigkeit und Gedankenlosigkeit, doch das Wissen darum, dass seine doch so sanft besaitete Freundin Stärke bewies übertraf in den letzten Tagen jedes andere Gefühl.

Er blieb zwischenzeitlich immer mal wieder stehen, beobachtete das Treiben um ihn herum nur mit äußerstem Verachten, denn wer von diesen Menschen hatte die Probleme, mit denen sich _Gretchen _im Moment rumzuschlagen hatte? Niemand!

Während er die nicht mehr wärmende Sonne betrachtete funkelten in einem Juwelier neben ihm irisierend alle möglichen Regenbogenfarben durch besondere Klunker.

Ein feines, fast nicht erkennbares Lächeln legte sich auf sein Mundwinkel. Würde Gretchen jetzt neben ihm gestanden haben, sie hätte sich wieder Minuten (für ihn gefühlte Stunden) lang am Schaufenster ihre Nase plattgedrückt.

* * *

><p>Ein ähnliches Unterfangen hatte sich genau einen Tag vor ihrem Geburtstag abgespielt. Er hatte ihr von vorn herein gesagt, dass er nicht der einfallsreichste war. Nach wahllos ausgesuchtem Parfum oder Schmuck war ihm einfach nicht mehr der Sinn, diese Art passte einfach nicht mehr zum Gefühl, das er mit Gretchen verband, weshalb er wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, was er ihr schenken konnte.<p>

Für ihren ersten Geburtstag, den sie als Paar verbrachten wollte er etwas Außergewöhnliches, aber desto länger er nachdachte, je mehr rann die Zeit davon, weshalb er sie frustriert nach einem arbeitsintensiven Tag in die Innenstadt schleifte.

Mit ihren großen blauen Augen hatte sie ihn angelächelt und sich fragend nach allen Seiten umgeschaut: „So... und nun?"

Doch er hatte sich nur vor sie hingestellt, weit die Arme ausgebreitet und sie ehrlich vor die Wahl gestellt, sich ihr Geschenk selbst auszusuchen, damit er nicht Gefahr lief, den absoluten Klogriff* zu landen.

Es war unromantisch, unkonventionell, abgedroschen und einfallslos.

Er hatte fest mit einem Gezeter gerechnet, dass sie sich aufregte, dass er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte, sie richtig kennenzulernen, da er ja sonst wohl wüsste, was ihr Herzenswunsch für den einunddreißigsten Geburtstag war.

Doch alles was er bekam, war ein ansteckendes Gackern, mit Lachtränen die sich durch ihre dichten Wimpern an den Augenwinkeln absetzten und Perlenartig über ihre Wange glitten.

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, und er bemüht war sich nicht anzumerken, dass auch ihm zum Lachen zu Mute war, schlang sie die Arme um seine Taille, lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust, sodass sein Kinn ungehindert auf der Lockenpracht ruhen konnte.

Schon früh war beiden aufgefallen, dass seine rechte Schulter samt Brust einmalig für ihre Größe konzipiert war. Wie ein Puzzele-Teil, das nach völliger Komplettierung lechzte, war seine Körperform auf ihre nahezu perfekt abgestimmt.

„Ich wünsche mir gar nichts", hatte sie genuschelt. Und auch ohne hinzugucken, wusste er, dass sie erschöpft die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Hmpf – so weit kommt es auch noch, dass ich ohne Geschenk dastehe. Nicht nur, dass deine Mutter mich steinigen würde: Wie sieht denn das auch aus, wenn ich als Oberarzt es noch nicht mal schaffe viel Geld für meine Freundin auszugeben!"

Sie reckte den Kopf nach oben und schaute ihn schelmisch an. Natürlich wusste sie, dass seine vorangegangenen Worte vor Sarkasmus nur so strotzten, dennoch konnte er ja schlecht zugeben, dass es ihm wichtig war, dass Gretchen etwas von ihm bekam. Er war leider nicht der rosenbringende Freund, der gern tanzen ging, oder sie luxuriös ausführte. Er kochte mit ihr gern gemeinsam zu Hause – außerdem ersparte dies auch unendlich zehrende Minuten, die sie im Auto verbrachten, wo sie, wenn sie zu Hause waren, diese einfach überspringen konnten und sich direkt ins Bett warfen.

„Aber ich hab wirklich alles, was ich brauche – ich wüsste", sie blickte an ihm vorbei zur anderen Straßenseite, auf der ein großer Juwelier sein Schaufenster neu dekorierte und ging dann zielstrebiger darauf zu.

Sich in seiner Meinung bestärkt, dass sie sehr wohl etwas haben wollte, schlenderte er ihr hinterher. Neben Schuhen und Handtaschen liebten Frauen nun einmal Schmuck! Okay, darauf war er ja selbst auch schon gekommen, nur wusste er nicht, was Gretchen bevorzugte. Silber, Gold, Platin? Halskette, Armband, Ohrringe (Ringe ließ er gar nicht in seine Gedanken einkehren)? Während es ihm bei jeder anderen Frau vor ihr herzlich egal war und er nur das teuerste kaufte, um Eindruck zu schinden, wollte er dass es ihr nicht nur gefiel. Seine Geschenke sollte sie lieben.

Er stellte sich neben sie und beobachtete sie unauffällig von der Seite, aber er bemerkte erst reichlich spät, dass ihr Blick gar nicht nach unten gerichtet war, zu den filigranen Arbeiten dieses Schmuckdesigners, sondern nach oben an den Rand des Schaufensters, wo ein Art Mobile herabhing. Kleine Glasschmetterlinge glitzerten in den schönsten Rosafarben, erhellten durch den besonderen Schliff den dunkelblauen Brokatstoff dahinter mit vielen kleinen rautenförmigen Spiegelungen.

„Das ", sie zeigte auf dieses Gebilde „soll's sein. Und wehe dir, du lässt es einpacken, das machst du mal schön selber! Achso... und es werden keine Geschenktüten entgegengenommen, Marc. Ein eingewickeltes Geschenk, mit Schleifenband und Karte", bestimmte sie leichthin, zog ihn an seiner Hand in den Juwelier um dieses Mobile tatsächlich zu kaufen. Er hatte mit einer horrenden Summe gerechnet, wusste er noch von Ninas Sammelfieber kleiner geschliffener Figuren, wie teuer so was werden konnte. Doch das alte Verkäuferpärchen zwinkerte sich gegenseitig zu.

Wie man erfahren hatte, war dieses „Mobile" nur ein Abfallprodukt, eine vorerst nur angefertigte Plastik aus Glas, die für eine Ringkollektion Model gestanden hatte.

Der Mann, mit seinem friedvollen Lächeln hatte sogar angeboten, ihnen, also in erster Linie Gretchen, das „olle Ding, was sowieso nur einstaubt" einfach mitzugeben. Marc hatte aber direkte Einwände und bezahlte freiwillig fünfzig Euro.

Nicht nur die zwei alten Leute schauten ihn fragend an, auch Gretchen musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
>Einwände ließ ein Marc Meier eh nicht gelten, weshalb das Ding ganz schnell aus dem Fenster geholt, in Zeitungspapier eingewickelt wurde und man mit einem seligen Lächeln den Laden verlassen konnte. Nun ja, zumindest er. Gretchen hingegen schaute ihn den ganzen Weg zurück zum Auto mit Augen fast so groß wie Untertellern an. Um ihr die Verwunderung zu nehmen, klärte er sie, nachdem er sich auf den Beifahrersitz im Auto niedergelassen hatte, auf, dass, wenn er das Mobile nicht bezahlt hätte, es ein Geschenk des alten Mannes und seiner Frau gewesen wäre, nicht aber von ihm, Marc.<p>

Sie lachte daraufhin wieder lauthals los – und er musste zugeben, dass sie dabei wunderschön aussah.

* * *

><p>Im hier und jetzt beschlich ihn eine feine Gänsehaut, wenn er daran dachte, wie losgelöst sie beide damals, vor noch nicht mal ganz einem halben Jahr, gelebt hatten. Während er gar nicht weiter darüber nachdachte, wo er hinging, trugen ihn seine Füße wie von selbst zu dem eben erinnerten Juwelier quer durch die ganze Stadt. Der Impuls, den er verspürte, konnte und wollte er gar nicht unterdrücken, denn je länger er an ihr strahlendes Gesicht dachte, desto bewusster wurde ihm, dass es ihm fehlte, und er nicht unnötig von ihr getrennt sein wollte – nie wieder!<p>

Für immer.

Oder zumindest solange, bis dass der Tod sie schied.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 28. Oktober 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 13. März 2012

a/n:

*hier liebe Amira, passt Klo ausgezeichnet!

Wohoo, meine Lieben, habt ihr eben auch schon leichte Kirchenglocken gehört, oder ging das nur mir so XD

lg

manney


	25. Kapitel 24

**Kapitel 24 – Someday (Eternal)**

Er hatte es tatsächlich getan.

Ein kleines Stück Papier befand sich nun schon den ganzen Tag über in seiner linken Hosentasche und zeichnete sich unter dem Stoff ähnlich ab, wie die Hülle eines Kondoms. Doch weder Bärbel noch Steffi hatten ihn darauf angesprochen. Doch wenn sie es gewusst hätte, was es war – er wäre taub aus dem Haase-Anwesen heimgekommen.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dieses _Ding _so gut wie gekauft zu haben.

Obwohl es so leicht war, dachte Marc immer, dass ihn das Blatt auf der Seite mit enormer Kraft hinunterzog. Natürlich war es Einbildung, das wusste er, trotzdem hatte er das Stück Papier nicht einmal, seit er aus dem Juweliergeschäft gekommen war, angefasst.

Und nun saß er hier, mitten in der Nacht und konnte nicht schlafen. Anfangs hatte er den kalten Vollmond dafür verantwortlich gemacht, weil der so ungeniert indiskret einfach in sein Schlafzimmer schien und dem Raum fast taghell mit Licht flutete. Es war vielleicht doch nicht die beste Idee gewesen, sich eine Wohnung mit Schlafzimmer auszusuchen, in dem die Ost und Südseite mit großen Fenstern bestückt war.

Jalousien waren nie sein Fall gewesen, und außerdem war es ihm um – er drehte sich zum Nachttisch um, damit er die Ziffern seines Weckers erspähen konnte – 2:57 Uhr eh nicht möglich so einen Krach zu fabrizieren.

Stöhnend stand er auf, ging leise, damit Steffi bloß nicht noch aufwachte, in die Küche, um sich eine der heute frisch gekauften Wasserflaschen einzuverleiben, fühlte sich sein Mund schon am Tage so staubtrocken wie die Saharawüste an.

Nachdem er wieder zurück im Schlafzimmer war, blickte er verhalten auf seine Stoffhose, die er über einen Kleiderbügel am Spiegel-Schwebetüren-Schrank aufgehängt hatte. Zielstrebig wartete er dann doch auf sein getragenes Kleidungsstück zu und suchte nach dem etwa zehn Zentimeter großen Zettel.

Seine Finger hatten schon lange nicht mehr so gezittert, nachdem er das Stück entfaltet hatte und dadrauf tatsächlich auf einem Quittungsbogen stand _500,-€ -fünfhundert Euro- Anzahlung „Ding" Dr. Marc Meier_.

Er war nicht mehr ganz bei Trost gewesen. Die zugeteilten siebenhundert Euro, die er für den ganzen Monat einzuteilen hatte, waren in eine Anzahlung für einen völlig überteuerten _Dingens_ investiert worden, den er nur dann zurückgelegt bekommen hatte, nachdem er schon mal richtiges Interesse gezeigt hatte, indem er Geld hinterlegte.

Eine Ausgabe zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zu tätigen, in der es ungewiss war, wie und wann er wieder eigenhändig über sein Konto verfügen könnte, noch dazu, wann er überhaupt die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde, Gretchen sein Anliegen zu unterbreiten, war... _krank_ – liebeskrank.

Er seufzte.

Doch alle Rationalität vielen von ihm ab, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie ein Leben mit und nach diesem _Ding _aussehen würde. Und egal wie, die restlichen dreitausend zweihundert Piepen würde er auch noch auftreiben. Vermutlich würde es ein bisschen stressig, diese bis zum Ende der kommenden Woche aufzutreiben – doch er wollte auf Teufel komm raus dieses _Ding_.

Keinen anderen, nicht einen noch teureren, damit er ähnlich wie ihr Exmann Eindruck schinden könnte, sondern weil gar kein anderer in Frage kommen würde.

Er wusste, dass nichts anderes so gut zu ihr passen würde, wie das, was er ausgesucht hatte, und auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, wie er es jemals über die Lippen bringen sollte, diese Frage, die es implizierte, zu stellen, so war ihm klar, dass es unweigerlich geschehen würde.

Mehr als ein einfaches Versprechen würde es sein, und so viel verbindlicher, als ein Hippokratischer Eid, eine Eidesstattliche Versicherung, oder das Kreuz zur vierjährlichen Bundestagswahl.

Mit dem Daumen wischte er noch einmal über das Blatt, bevor er es in das Nachtschränkchen legte.

* * *

><p>Gretchen wühlte sich nun schon seit Stunden durch ihr Bett.<p>

Sie konnte nicht schlafen, und es lag nicht am grummelnden Magen, weil sie ohne Abendbrot ins Bett gegangen war. Sondern der Grund, warum sie nichts essen konnte, war eine durch die Stifte ihrer Haarbürste aufgespießte Maus, die elendig blutend auf ihrem Bett gelegen hatte.

Sie wusste natürlich, dass das wieder so ein Mobbing-Versuch war, nur hatte sie dieser Anblick in Angst und Schrecken versetzt.

Es war eine Sache, ihr mitten in der Nacht eine Haarsträhne abzuschneiden, ihr das Mittagessen zu versalzen, sie beinahe Urin trinken lassen (gut, dass sie Ärztin war und den Geruch auf Meilen erkannte), oder mit Schmierseife in den Duschen solange herum zu wischen, dass sie ahnungslos ausrutschte und sich platschend auf den Hintern setzte. Die dadurch entstehenden Schmerzen des Steißbeins waren auch wirklich nicht so schlimm gewesen, und sie hatte sich wirklich bemüht über den Dingen zu stehen. Doch diese tote Maus (in den ersten Sekunden hatte sie gehofft, dass es sich um ein Gummispielzeug handelte) gab ihr den Rest. Nachdem sie ihr Bett wie in Trance abgezogen hatte, neue Wäsche auflegte und die ersten Minuten nur regungslos an die Wand gestarrt hatte, kam sie nicht umhin höllisch zu weinen.

Seit Steffi hier gewesen war, und den Brief von Marc dagelassen hatte, traten diese Aktionen wieder häufiger auf. Je besser es ihr emotional ging, desto krasser wurden die Ausmaße solcher... Übergriffe. Dabei hatte sie niemandem etwas getan, im Gegenteil, sie hatte sich anfangs wirklich bemüht nicht aufzufallen, das zu tun, was alle machten, nur während ihr ihre Nachbargenossin erzählte, dass sie ihren schlagenden Mann umgebracht hatte, weigerte sich Gretchen eine Rechtfertigung für solch einen ausgekochten Plan des Tötens zu tolerieren. Totschlag – möglich, Menschen konnten in Ausnahmesituationen die unglaublichsten Dinge verzapfen. Doch wirklich minuziös zu planen, einen Menschen umzubringen, wo der letzte Hieb des Mannes Wochen zurücklag(?): sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und ihre ehrliche Meinung dazu abgeben. Noch dazu beharrte sie darauf unschuldig im Knast zu sitzen.

Von da an, also so ziemlich am zweiten Tag, ging es bergab. Hinzu kam ihr damaliger unfähiger Anwalt, der ihr zusätzlich das Leben zur Hölle machte und ihr mit wenig guten Nachrichten das Gefühl von Einsamkeit nur noch stärker vermittelte.

Der Kummer war tagelang wirklich nicht zu ertragen, und trotzdem es ihr schlecht ging, so hoffte sie. Und Wunder wurden ihr geschickt in Form von Steffi, Marcs Brief und einem neuen Anwalt, der seinerseits schon so viel in die Wege geleitet hatte, wie es sein Vorgänger nicht mal in zwei Wochen geschafft hatte.

Und dieser Mut, machte sie ihren Mitinsassinnen gegenüber stark, was diese mit aller Kraft zu unterdrücken versuchten.

Dies vor Augen gehalten lief sie die Korridore zur Mensa zum Abendessen, doch hinunter bekam sie nichts. Es ging nicht – die Maus war noch zu präsent und das beschleichende Gefühl, dass in ihrem Essen etwas dieser Maus drin sein könnte, halfen leider auch nicht.

So lag sie dann den ganzen Abend fast regungslos in ihrer Zelle, starrte an die Decke und wartete darauf, dass sie einschlief, oder irgendetwas anderes passierte.

Sie versuchte sich oft an schöne Momente in ihrem Leben zu erinnern, doch der kalte Schmerz, der nach diesen Erinnerungen auf sie wartete, erhellten ihre Gedanken ebenfalls nicht mehr. Sie musste sich die Distanz zu diesen Umständen irgendwie bewahren.

Allerdings war dies auch sehr viel einfacher gesagt oder gedacht, als letztendlich in die Tat umgesetzt. Mit vielen Gedankensprüngen sagte sie sich mehr als einmal, dass das nicht das Ende war – viele Menschen saßen unschuldig im Gefängnis, und blieben doch der selbe Mensch. Nur wie lange würde diese Stärke noch anhalten? Einen Monat? Zwei? Bis zu einem möglichen Verhandlungstermin in einem Jahr?

Sie war bestärkt durch das Wissen, dass man sie liebte – egal was auch immer kommen mochte. Nur waren die Stunden, bis sie diese Menschen wiedersah, so weit entfernt, dass sie Angst davor hatte, dass sie dieses Erlebnis, hier in Grau auf etwa zehn Quadratmeter, so verändern würde, sodass sie später die Wertschätzung ihrer Freunde, ihrer Familie, Marcs gar nicht mehr würdigte.

Beten konnte sie, wenn es denn einen Gott gab, dass sie nicht völlig durchdrehte und ihre Seele soweit ausmerzte, bis nur noch die blinde Wut übrig blieb.

* * *

><p>„Was soll das heißen, du willst dein Auto verkaufen?", fragte Steffi höchst alarmiert, hatte sie doch immer noch eine gehörige Portion Angst, dass Marc nicht doch wieder dem Alkohol frönen wollte. Marc hatte für diese idiotische Frage nur ein sarkastisches Hochziehen seiner Augenbraue übrig. Was konnte man an der Aussage denn auch bitte groß missverstehen?<p>

„Ja, mir ist schon klar, was das heißen soll, aber warum? Wie?"

Über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse schaute Marc Steffi ruhig an. Das gemeinsame Frühstück war zwar gut gewesen, doch trotzdem würde er nichts über seine möglichen Pläne, die er unbescholten gestern angefangen hatte in die Tat umzusetzen, preisgeben. Wo käme man denn da auch hin, wenn die beste Freundin vorab schon wüsste, dass man einen Ver...-dingens gekauft hatte?  
>„Warum? Weil ich Geld brauche. Wie? Nun, deswegen benötige ich ja auch dringend deine Hilfe. Dein Auto, um es genauer zu machen!"<p>

„Meinen MacGyver bekommst _du _sicher nicht!", lehnte Steffi ab. Wie auch schon an den vorherigen Tagen beharrte sie darauf, Marc zu fahren. Nicht nur, weil sie ihr Auto eh niemandem gern überlies, sondern auch, weil Gretchen mehrfach erzählt hatte, dass er, Marc, ein rasanter Autofahrer gewesen sei. Vom Anfahren eines Menschen wollte sie gar nicht erst anfangen.

„Gut, dann fährst du mich eben wieder", willigte Marc ein. So merkwürdig es auch für einen Mann war, er gewöhnte sich immer mehr an den Part eines Nichtfahrers. Es war nur ein kleiner Preis für die Strafe, die ihn schon nach dem Unfall mit Gabi damals einholen hätte müssen.

„Ist dir klar, dass ich für dich schon mein ganzes Sprit vergurke? Benzin ist teuer, Marc, können wir nicht einfach laufen – zu Bärbel ist es ja nun auch nicht so weit!"  
>„Ich will ja auch nicht zu Bärbel!"<p>

„Nein?"

„Nein!", wiederholte Marc ebenfalls gelassen.

„Ja wohin soll's denn dann gehen?", fragte Steffi mit gerunzelter Stirn. Dies passierte ihr, seit sie bei Marc hauste wahrlich oft, es würden also viele Gesichtsmasken und Entspannungsbäder zurück in Köln sein, die ihre zarte Haut wieder verjüngen mussten. Doch was waren auch ein paar Falten, wenn man dadurch seiner Freundin und dessen ungehaltenen Freund unter die Arme griff?

Nichts.

„Zu Anna – Mehdis Frau!"

„Ja, aber der wohnt doch auch hier irgendwo, könnten wir nicht trotzdem zu Fuß..."

„Mehdi wohnt fast dreizehn Kilometer entfernt am anderen Ende der Stadt! Und ich würde mich dazu vielleicht sogar noch breitschlagen lassen, doch nicht die fast dreißig Kilometer, die ich vorhabe mit dir zu fahren!"

„Hä? Ich dachte zu wolltest zu Meh..."  
>„Ich will zu Anna, die gerade in irgendeiner Kirche Frescos nachmalt. Die Adresse hat mir Mehdi vorhin gegeben!"<p>

Steffi formte ihre Lippen zu einem stummen O.

„Aber warum hat das dann nicht Zeit, bis sie wieder zuhau..."  
>Ungehalten versetzte Marc sein Gegenüber: „Wenn du keinen Bock hast, musst du das nur sagen!"<br>„N-nein, nicht doch. Ich meinte doch nur, dass...!"

„Sehr gut. Also mach dich fertig, ich würde das ganz gerne so früh wie möglich regeln. Denn ich brauche Geld – dringend!"

Steffi wollte fragen, ob Marc wirklich vorhatte, diese Anna ohne Mehdis Wissen nach Geld zu fragen, belehrte sich dann aber eines besseren. Was auch immer Marc vorhatte, er wollte nicht darüber reden, und anders als Gretchen, konnte Steffi ihn nicht durch lästige Fragen dazu ermuntern mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken.

Während Steffi im Bad war und sich den letzten Schliff versetzte, wackelte Marc ungeduldig durch das Wohnzimmer. Sein Vorhaben war eigentlich relativ einfach und in der Theorie auch umsetzbar, allerdings konnte Anna seine Entschuldigung falsch interpretieren, was der Idee große Stein in den Weg zu legen drohte.

Er seufzte, lehnte sich an die offene Terrassentür, atmete die kalte Novemberluft ein und war sich vollends bewusst, was ihn erwarten könnte.

So viele Parameter, die er nicht einzuschätzen wusste, machten ihn noch wahnsinnig, doch wenn alle anderen es schafften, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, dann doch auch er. Wenn andere es schafften Gretchen irgendwie eine stütze zu sein, dann doch aber auf jeden Fall er! Dass er dafür Annas Hilfe benötigte, erschwerte ihm diesen leichtsinnigen Impuls von gestern zu verwirklichen.

Was er da von Anna verlangte, nur damit sein Herz so viel schwereloser arbeiten konnte, war in der konkreten Situation für Gretchen persönlich nicht wichtig, schließlich würde sie noch länger davon nichts wissen, doch nach ihrem Tagebucheintrag, seinem Brief, die neue Hoffnung durch den Anwalt - der feine Silberstreifen am Horizont ließen gar keinen anderen Schluss zu.

Er musste das _Ding _jetzt kaufen, damit sie ihn irgendwann trug und sie sich beide erinnern könnten, dass es schlimmere Zeiten gab, als die, in denen ihm ihr Tagebuchschreiben auf den Wecker ging, und ihr seine Unordentlichkeit morgens im Bad.

Irgendwann einmal...

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 29. Oktober 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 15. März 2012

lg

manney


	26. Kapitel 25

**Kapitel 25 – Thank You For Being A Friend (Cynthia Fee)**

Den ganzen Weg schon knetete Marc wie wild seine Hände, und Steffi schaute an übersichtlichen Straßen immer wieder auf seine Finger. Sie war fast ein bisschen neidisch, wie geschmeidig der Mann neben ihr seine Phalangen verknoten konnte, und was er mit diesen feinen Gliedern wohl alles anstellen konnte – außer Leben zu retten, versteht sich!

„Biegen Sie in fünfhundert Metern rechts ab", ertönte das Navigationsgerät. Schon bei der Inbetriebnahme war Marc aufgefallen, dass es sich um ein sehr altes Modell seiner Art handelte und er mehrfach darüber witzelte, ob dieses Fossil von immerhin sechs Jahren sie beide nicht noch in eine völlig falsche Richtung schicken würde. Für Steffi vorzugsweise ins Einkaufsparadies KaDeWe, in dem der schwule Mann, wie Marc nun wusste, noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben war.

„Das ist ja ein Sackdorf", sein Fahrer kratzte sich unwissend am Kopf, doch Marc interessierte es herzlich wenig, wo sie hier waren. Die einzige Kirche in dem Dörfchen außerhalb Berlins hatte man schon Kilometer weit vorher gesehen und das ist das Einzige was ihn interessierte. Durch ein großes offenes Eisentor fahrend, kamen sie auf einem gepflegten Kiesparkplatz zum Stehen. Mehdi hatte eine Kirche erwähnt, ein ganzes Kloster mit Altenheim hatte er verschwiegen. Noch dazu waren die Ausmaße wahrlich überwältigend, dafür dass es nur ein kleines Dörfchen war.

Ja, Marc hatte sogar das Gefühl, er müsste, bevor er auf diesen Grund und Boden einen Fuß setzte, eine tiefe Verbeugung und ein Kreuz vor der Brust andeuten – völliger Quatsch.

Nachdem Steffi vorsichtshalber ihr Navi trotzdem im Handschuhfach verstaute, stieg sie aus, streckte sich, als ob man mehrere Stunden gefahren wäre, um dann nochmal in ihren Zweitürer zurück zu kriechen, da sich ihre und Marcs Jacken auf der Rückbank befanden.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich auch Marc vom Gurt befreit, war ausgestiegen und nahm dann den ihm dargebotenen Mantel, um sich ihn überzustreifen.

„So, und nun?", fragte Steffi, schaute ehrfürchtig auf die Kirche.

Marc sog scharf die Luft ein, ehe er sich einige Schritte in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, eigentlich davon ausging, dass Steffi ihm folgen würde, doch diese musterte die Kirche noch immer sehr unbehaglich.

„Würde die gnädige Dame sich vielleicht auch mal in Bewegung setzten?", fragte Marc ungewollt forsch.

„Uhm... nee, du, ich glaube ich bleib lieber hier... der Kies is'so schön!"

Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend schaute Marc der ehemaligen Blonden ratlos ins Gesicht. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihm die Bedeutung von _schönem Kies_ einleuchtete.

„Oh, okay!"

* * *

><p>Die wenigen Schritte, die er bis zur großen, schweren Tür zurücklegen musste, waren eigentlich nicht besonders lang, doch sie kamen Marc fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor, so viel Respekt hatte er noch immer vor dem, was Geistliche den Menschen vormachten. Ob es nun ein Gott war, oder irgendetwas anderes Höheres, war ihm letztendlich völlig egal.<p>

Fakt war eins: Es gab etwas so viel Größeres, als er es war, und diesem „Etwas" wurde mit Häusern auf der ganzen Welt in verschiedensten Kulturen gehuldigt. Diese Tatsache, so banal sie sich auch anhören mochte, zeigte ihm immer wieder auf, dass er eben nicht _Gott _war, sondern _vergänglich._

Ein helles Knarren ertönte, als er eine Hälfte der Doppeltüren sacht aufgestoßen hatte, um nur etwa einen Meter dahinter abermals eine hohe Holztür vorzufinden.

Hier also sollte man dankbar sein, dass man draußen nicht fror, und gleichzeitig Gott mit einer Kollekte entschädigen, dachte er zynisch, kramte aus seiner Hosentasche seine Geldbörse hervor, und schaute in das Kleine Reisverschluss-Fach, in dem sich zweiundzwanzig Cent befanden Plus sein immer darin befindlicher Glücks-Cent. Und diese paar Kröten, würden eh nicht dafür reichen, dass er doch noch in den Himmel kommen würde, deshalb verstopfte er sein Portmonee unverrichteter Dinge wieder in seiner Gesäßtasche. Tief durchatmend öffnete er also die nächste Tür und entdeckte am Ende des langen Gangs, zwischen den Bänken kurz vorm Altar ein Spielgatter in dem auf einer dicken Decke Gwendolyn friedlich mit einem Hund-Stofftier spielte. Während der Eingang durch die Bankränge darüber sehr klein wirkte erstreckte sich dafür die Kuppel in enormer Form so eindrucksvoll, als wäre es nicht nur eine kleine Dorfkirche mit Kloster, sondern eine Miniausgabe des Petersdoms – zumindest soweit Marc dies beurteilen konnte, denn er war noch nie in Rom gewesen, geschweige das er dem Papa mit seinem prunkvollen Käppchen die unbändige Ehre erweisen würde, diesen mit seiner Anwesenheit zu erfreuen.

Doch was neben diesem fantastischen Blickfang noch so viel ausdrucksvoller erschien war die Frau seines besten Freundes, die ohne Netz und doppelten Boden in völliger Harmonie mit sich selbst auf einer fast zehn Meter hohen Leiter stand, um das Deckenfresko zu rekonstruieren. Er hatte sie nie bei der Arbeit gesehen – nun ja, zumindest nicht _diese _Arbeit, doch auch wenn in ihm kein gerade verweichlichtes Herz schlug, musste er zugeben, dass sie trotz, oder gerade wegen ihrer Vergangenheit, eine gottesgleiche Figur abgab. Mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, so konzentriert, dass sie vermutlich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass jemand die Kirche betreten hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", begann er laut und nicht nur Anna schaute sich suchend um, sondern auch Gwenny hatte ihren Kopf interessiert in Marcs Richtung erhoben, sich dann aber strahlend aufgerichtet und ihre Arme ausgebreitet, eine Umarmung andeutend.

„Marc?", fragte Anna ungläubig, sie blinzelte sogar ein paar Mal, konnte Marc dies jedoch gar nicht erkennen. Das Kreppband, Pinsel und Messer in die dafür vorgesehenen Taschen ihres Werkzeuggürtels stopfend, kraxelte Anna unbeholfen die Speichen der Leiter hinab.  
>„Was machst du denn hier?"<p>

Marc hatte sich indes auf die Abzäunung der Spielwiese von Gwendolyn niedergelassen und ihr liebevoll mehrmals schon über das dunkelrote Haar gestreichelt. Wer auch immer der Vater von ihr war, es müsste ein Männermodel gewesen sein, denn die Male, in denen er Gundis gesehen hatte, konnte er eines klar und deutlich sehen: Sie war keine Schönheit, ganz im Gegenteil zu ihrer Tochter.  
>„Mich bei dir entschuldigen", sein Blick war offen und er bemühte sich seine Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme anklingen zu lassen.<p>

„Aha", sagte sie würdevoll, lächelte ihre Tochter liebevoll an, nahm sie aus dem Gatter heraus, und ging dann mit ihr auf dem Arm einige Schritte im Kreis. Die kleine Menge Mensch lachte erfreut auf.

„Okay!"

Marc stöhnte: „Hör zu, Anna: Was ich gesagt habe, tut mir leid. Gemeint – in der Situation damals – habe ich es wohl, aber führe es einfach auf momentane Unzurechnungsfähigkeit zurück!"

„Okay!"

„Dass ich den Bogen überspannt habe, das ist mir klar. Nur will ich, dass du weißt...", er brach ab, hoffte darauf, dass Anna ihn erlöste.

Doch natürlich tat sie ihm den Gefallen nicht, sondern warte gespannt mir hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf seine Fortführung des Satzes.

„Herrgott, Anna, es tut mir verdammt noch mal leid, was ich gesagt habe. Reicht das nicht?"

Anna seufzte, entließ Gwendolyn wieder in ihr Spielparadies. Mit entschlossenem Blick begegnete sie Marc: „Es ist gut, dass es dir leid tut – doch was soll ich darauf erwidern? Dir die Absolution erteilen, damit du dich besser fühlst, Marc? Ich denke, dass wir beide ein ganz anderes Problem haben, als die paar Wörtchen, die du nicht im Zaum halten _wolltest_."

Über ihre wütende Art wunderte Marc sich sichtlich, mit Krauser Stirn erwartete er ihre weiter Interaktion, die prompt folgte.  
>Ergeben zuckte sie mit den Achseln, ließ die Arme hängen um sie Sekunden später wieder in die Luft zu reißen und mehrfach hin und hergehend dann begann ihre fixe Idee in Worte zu fassen: „Ist es, weil du denkst, dass ich Mehdi belogen habe? Dass ich mich nicht geändert habe und <em>deinen besten Freund <em>nicht verdient habe? Ist es, weil du dich unbehaglich fühlst weil wir oft mal zusammen _gebumst_ haben", ihre Worte hallten in den religiösen Mauern wieder, weshalb Marc augenblicklich zusammenzuckte.

„Sag mir was es ist, verdammt nochmal, ich habe einfach nicht mehr die Nerven, in deiner Gegenwart wie auf Eierschalen herumlaufen zu müssen und deinem Gemüt wie Freiwild ausgesetzt zu sein!", machte sie ihrem Unbehagen endlich Luft.

„Was? Ne-"

„Oder soll ich dir das Geld zurückzahlen? Wenn du Raten annimmst, ließe sich das einrichten!", endete sie lahm, wartete auf den Altar zu, auf den sie sich dann ungalant hochhievte.

Marc seufzte, ging ihr nach und setzte sich dann für einige Minuten schweigend einfach nur neben seine ehemalige Bettgefährtin.

„Ich kann dir noch nicht mal sagen, woran es liegt – von allem ein Bisschen vielleicht, oder auch gar nichts", er runzelte über seine Verwirrtheit die Stirn.

„Ich will einfach nicht, dass wenn wir uns Treffen, alle anderen Menschen durch unsere... Antipathie Lust an einer Situation verlieren. Oder du unbemerkte Momente ausnutzt, um mir eins reinzuwürgen", ja, und auch wenn Marc vorher gesagt hatte, dass es ihm leid tat, wurde ihm erstmal die Schwere seiner damals gesagten Worte bewusst. Er hatte Anna nicht beleidigt, oder sie aufgezogen, sondern sie auf einer Ebene verletzt, von der er ganz genau wusste, wie sehr sie sich selbst dafür verachtete. Nicht _für_ den Job an sich, sondern das Leid, was sie anderen Menschen durch ihre Lügen zugeführt hatte – _durch _ihren Job.

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist", gab er unschlüssig zu „irgendwann ist mir einfach das Verständnis für dein Handeln abhanden gekommen."

Sie schaute ihn ergriffen an, ein wenig hilflos, in diesem großen Raum auch sehr verloren.

„Was verdammt war so schlimm, dass du Mehdi – und damals auch Lily – verlassen wolltest, nur die Kurve nicht ganz bekommen hast? Du wolltest ewig da raus, ich hab dir mehr als einmal Geld geliehen, doch warum...? _Er_ wollte sich umbringen, Anna!"

„Ich war schwanger...", ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Marc stockte einen Moment der Atem: „Vo-von Mehdi?"

Ungehalten sprang sie auf und gestikulierte wieder wild in der Luft herum: „Ja natürlich von Mehdi! Ich hab nie mit einem anderen Mann ohne Gummi geschlafen. Doch der _alte Sack_ hat das so viel schneller gecheckt, als ich und wollte mich zur Abtreibung zwingen. Es war mir so klar, dass das nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde, bis ich irgendwann benommen aufwachte, und mein Kind einfach weggewesen wäre! _Ich musste weg_, Marc. Nicht nur, wegen der Schulden. Sondern weil ich Schulden hatte, die man verlangte von mir als _trainierte_, wohlgeformte Frau abzuarbeiten!"

Er nickte stumm, war froh, dass sie sich dann wieder neben ihn setzte.

„W-...weiß Mehdi davon?"

Sie nickte: „Ja, was denkst du denn, wir gingen zur Eheberatung. Ich wollte diese zweite Chance in all ihrem Umfang nicht verwerfen!"

Marc atmete zittriger als geplant aus.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er tonlos, betrachtete sich genau wie Anna Gwenny, die aufgeregt mit einem abgegriffenen Disney-Schneewittchen-Stofftier in der Luft rum wedelte: Ihre Mutter grinsend imitierend.

„Vielleicht verstehen... dass ich nicht nur ausschließlich die verdorbene Lügnerin bin, die gern die Beine breit gemacht hat, und sich dafür gut bezahlen ließ. Und ich muss wohl begreifen, dass dir Mehdi so viel bedeutet, dass du es nicht ertragen hättest, wenn ich ihn noch mal verletzt hätte – oder?"  
>Er sagte nichts, aber dafür zog sich eine leichte Gänsehaut an dem Stückchen Haut seines Halses empor, das nicht von seinem Hemdkragen bekleidet war.<p>

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Marc Meier wirklich solch tiefe Empfindungen für einen Menschen übrig hat, mit dem er noch nicht mal das Bett teilte", ein böser Blick von Marc, doch Annas feines Grinsen nahm kein Abbruch.

„Darauf sollten wir trinken – hab zwar nur Wasser, aber nachdem was man so hört, ist das eh in deinem Interesse!"

Sie sprang auf, schnappte sich ihre angefangene Wasserflasche, lief dann jedoch um den Altar herum und suchte in einem eingelassenen Schränkchen den goldenen Kelch für Messen.

Marcs Augen wurden so groß wie Teller: „Anna, was hast du vor?", doch der riesige Becher war schon mit stillem Mineralwasser gefüllt.

„Bist du geisteskrank, wenn dich jemand erwischt!", seine Stimme konnte in abtrünnigen Situationen so viel Sopran gewinnen, sodass er sich anhörte, als ob er gerade Helium inhaliert hätte.

„Keine Panik, Marc. Die ganze letze Woche schon sind hier nur Menschen drin gewesen, wenn ich nicht da war. Haben irgendwie alle was gegen Gwenny. Also: auf einen Neuanfang?", sie trank einen Schluck aus dem Heiligtum einer jeden Messe, hielt ihm dann den Kelch hin, wartete darauf, dass auch er einen großen Hieb vom Wasser nahm.

Was er, zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung über sich selbst, auch wirklich tat!

Es war ungemein befreiend, und während er das Wasser hinunterschluckte zierte ein feines Lächeln sein Gesicht.

Wenn er sich zurück erinnerte an die Zeit, in der er Anna kennengelernt hatte, war ihm wieder bewusst, warum sie einen solch bleibenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen hatte. Durch ihre unkonventionelle Art, so echt und wahrhaftig zu sein, weil sie nichts schönredete, war sie schon damals ein vereinnahmendes Persönchen gewesen. Eigen und entschlossen – solange bis sie sich in seinen besten Freund verknallt hatte – und ließ das nicht auch vielleicht Rückschlüsse daraus ziehen, wie sehr sie Mehdi gefallen wollte, ihn nicht enttäuschen mochte?

* * *

><p>„Ich bin trotzdem nicht nur ausschließlich hier, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen", begann er eine Weile später, nachdem Anna irgendetwas auf altes Pergament skizziert hatte.<br>„Nein?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, rieb sich dann mit einer Hand über seinen Oberkörper zum Hals: „Nein – ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

„Hilfe? Meine? Marc wie kann ich dir denn bitte helfen?", sie schaute ihn an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre.

Er seufzte, fasste sich aber ein Herz und begann seine Idee vorzutragen: „Ich muss meine Autosteuern bezahlen – ich hab das Geld aber nicht, und ich brauche dringend Geld. Deshalb will ich mein Auto verkaufen!"

Ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich noch immer nicht von ihrer irritierten Position befreit. Das große Fragezeichen in ihrem Gesicht war nicht annähernd abgeflaut.

„Ich versteh nicht, wie ausgerechnet ich dir dabei..."

Er stöhnte. Ihm war klar, dass sein Vorhaben mehr Erklärung bedurfte, doch hatte er gehofft, dass sie einfacher verstand.

„Ich pumpe dich hier gerade um Geld an, Anna, um etwa dreihundert Euro, die ich für die Steuern brauche. Und wenn die gezahlt sind, kann ich mein Auto verkaufen – wozu ich ebenfalls deine Hilfe brauche. Kennst du noch irgendjemanden _von früher_ der meinen Sportsback kaufen will – schnell. Meinetwegen auch für weniger?"

Sie sah aus, wie ein blökendes Schaf, das zwar gern geschoren wurde, aber hinterher sich daran erstmal gewöhnen musste, dass es verdammt kalt war.

„Ich... ja, die dreihundert Euro kann ich dir... Moment", sie kramte aus ihrer Handtasche eine Brustumhängetasche von Lily hervor – jetzt wohl ihr Portmonee.

„Ich hab einhundert fünfundsiebzig Euro", endete sie lahm, legte das Geld auf den Tisch und sah ihn beschämt an.

„Aber", kam ihr ein Geistesblitz „ich geb' dir meine Kontokarte mit?"

„Was?", fragte Marc entsetzt. Okay, sie waren dabei, sich freundschaftlich wieder anzunähern, trotzdem ihm gleich ihre Kontokarte anzuvertrauen, übertrieb es dann doch aber.

„Ja, uhm... warum denn nicht? Machen wir es so – du lässt mich jetzt weiterarbeiten, gehst zum Finanzamt, zahlst dein Geld ein und kommst dann die Woche zum Essen – bis dahin werde ich vielleicht auch wen gefunden haben, der dein Auto kaufen könnte?"

„D-das ist nett, Anna, D-danke!"

Sie lachte freundlich: „Ach, und du musst unbedingt Gretchens Freundin mitbringen. Ich will sie so gern kennenlernen!"

Marc räusperte sich umständlich: „Ich kann sie holen, wenn du willst! Sie hat sich nur nicht hier rein getraut. Muss so ein homosexueller Ritus sein."

„W-was, sie ist hier? - Nein, bloß nicht. Schau mal wie ich aussehe, vielleicht denkt sie ja dann noch, dass sie wirklich Chancen bei Mehdi hat, wenn die Frau an seiner Seite so einen gestressten und dreckigen Eindruck auf sie machte."

* * *

><p>Eine viertel Stunde später verließ Marc die Kirche und erblickte nicht unweit eine laut lachende Steffi, die neben einem hochgewachsenen, braungebrannten mit Muskeln bepackten Gärtner stand.<p>

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, sie waren hier auf Grund und Boden einer katholischen Kirche, verdammt noch mal, und Steffi hatte nichts besseres zu tun als den Gärtner, den Gärtner eines Klosters, anzugraben?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, winkte sie zu sich und ging selbst zum Auto. In seinem Außenspiegel konnte er erkennen, dass sie sich nur sehr unfreiwillig von dem anderen Mann losmachte und zu ihm kam.

„Ich dachte, du hast einen Freund", hakte Marc verächtlich nach. Zumindest hatte Gretchen ihm das mal erzählt.

„Ich _hatte_ einen Freund! Ich bin Single, was kostet die Welt? Und der Typ war echt supersüß, einen Hintern sag ich dir, wenn der einen so richtig durchzieht, das muss aufregend sein..."

„Ewww...!"  
>„Was? TMI?", lachte Steffi friedvoll und warf den Motor an.<p>

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 29. Oktober 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 20. März 2012

a/n:

Rücken-, Bauch- und (das aller schlimmste) Augenschmerzen. Ich glaub ich hab ein Gerstenkorn oder so was in meinem rechten Auge. Kann so was von zu viel Lesen kommen? o.O Hab zur Schonung ein Stirnband zur Augenklappe umfunktioniert: sehe aus wie ein Invalide :( Kommt vermutlich alles von zu viel Lernen, denn:

Zulassungs-Klausur. Morgen! .

drückt mir die Daumen!

**Way more important**

**ich werde Kontinent übergreifend gelesen: zwei verschiedene Besucher aus Amerika haben mich gestern (19.03.2012) auf gelesen. *oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh***

**Da stören einen die gemeinen Schwarzleser gleich nicht mehr ganz so... Amerika... *.* wenn jetzt noch IRGENDEMAND aus Kanada lesen würde, ich denke, mein Leben würde mit einem Mal perfekt sein. (für all die, die es noch nicht wissen, ich bin canadiophil)!**

lg

manney


	27. Kapitel 26

**Kapitel 26 – Bring On The Wonder (Susan Enan)**

Es ging ihm gut – vielleicht zu gut.

Die Woche verlief wie geschmiert, er war zu seiner alten Höhe emporgestiegen, hatte endlich auch wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, sich mit seiner Mutter und Anna ausgesöhnt, einen Anwalt für Gretchen gefunden, sein Auto abgelöst und war im Begriff es nächste Woche für zweiundzwanzig tausend Euro an den Mann zu bringen. Zwischen all diesen Dingen hatte er es geschafft, weniger an Gretchens Situation zu denken, vielmehr an die Lösung des Problems an sich.

Er fühlte sich fast normal, so, als ob er mit den Umständen abgeschlossen hatte, sie hinnahm und damit klar kommen würde. Und weil es sich so gut anfühlte, sein Leben wieder richtig zu leben, drehte sich bei ihm der Magen um.

Als er vor zwei Tagen mit Steffi am Freitagabend bei Mehdi und Anna zum Essen aufgetaucht war, hatte er das erste Mal über Stunden hinweg mehr Zeit damit verbracht, sich von den Problemen die Gretchen und ihn betrafen loszulösen. Gar nicht abzustreifen, oder zu verdrängen, sondern vielmehr das Bewusstsein um ihren Aufenthalt wahrgenommen, es hingenommen und sich damit abgefunden, dass er es nicht ändern konnte, so gern er auch wollte.

Der Abend war von Anbeginn sehr erholsam, bei einem eindrucksvollen Dinner, das Anna gekocht hatte wurde guter Wein getrunken (ja, auch Marc), gelacht und über alle möglichen Dinge erzählt. Mehdi erzählte aus dem Krankenhaus, Anna von dem Käufer, den sie gefunden hatte und Steffi unterhielt nicht nur die drei weiteren Erwachsenen mit ihrer ausgeprägten Weiblichkeit, sondern auch Lilly, die ihre anfängliche Schüchternheit beim Essen überwand. Gwenny hatte er schon bei der ersten Begrüßung für sich gewinnen können.

Gretchen blieb natürlich nicht außen vor – sie hatten sich, nachdem die Kinder im Bett waren, lang und breit über die Unfähigkeit von Juristen unterhalten, und man merkte Marc natürlich an, dass er sie vermisste.

Nur war es so viel einfacher durchzuatmen, obwohl er wusste, wo sie war.

In einer ruhigen Minute, in der Anna und Steffi in der Küche nach einem kleinen Mitternachtsimbiss suchten, fragte er deshalb Mehdi, was er hier eigentlich mache.  
><em>„Wie meinst du das, was du hier machst?"<em>

„_Ich sitze hier, esse, trinke, amüsiere mich und Gretchen sitzt noch immer im Knast", gab er wütend zu, dass es ihm eigentlich so gut ging._

_Doch der Halbperser schenkte ihm nur ein aufmunterndes Lächeln: „Und gerade weil du diese Gedanken hast, heißt es doch, dass du sie nicht vergisst, dass du an sie denkst. Was du hier machst, Meier, ist nichts weiter als eine Brücke schlagen, bis du sie wieder hast. Und wenn es dir dabei gut geht, dann ist das okay!"_

Es half ihm nicht.

Er hatte gelacht und sich gefreut, mit Lilly geschäkert, sie auf seinen Schoß gehievt, damit sie ihm erzählen sollte, wie es ihr ging, die Noten waren, und warum sie Hausarrest hatte. Doch letzteres hatte sie verschwiegen.

Schon als sie zur Tür herein gekommen waren, musste er Schmunzeln, denn Anna hatte sich in ein schickes Kleid geworfen, Make-Up aufgetragen und damit ihre eh schon meterlangen Beine noch mehr zur Geltung kamen auch mörderische Stöckelschuhe dazu getragen. Sie wollte Steffi zeigen, dass sie eine unglaubliche Frau war, die es nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen würde, wenn man ihren Mann in den Po kniff.

Und sein bester Freund bemerkte diese gespielt kindische Rivalität noch nicht mal zwischen den beiden..._Frauen_.

Es war ein wunderbarer Abend gewesen – ein fantastischer wäre es mit Gretchen geworden.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen war Marc es, der Brötchen vom nächstgelegenen Bäcker kaufte, den Frühstückstisch schon weit vor sieben Uhr fertig gedeckt und frischen Kaffe aufgebrüht hatte. Steffi wollte ihm dies mit einer unmännlichen Umarmung danken, Marc währte aber distanziert ab. Denn sie hatte nicht zu dieser typischen Männerhaltung der Umarmung geneigt, sondern wollte ihn mit Ganzkörpereinsatz überrollen. Und so gern er Steffi jetzt auch leiden mochte, Umarmungen dieser Art tauschte er ausschließlich nur mit Gretchen aus.<p>

Sie hatte es ihm noch nicht mal übel genommen, sondern einfach dumm gegrinst. Danach waren sie beide noch zu Bärbel gefahren, Steffi sich auf diesem Weg auch gleich noch mal verabschiedete, da sie den Tag darauf schon losgefahren war. Sie hatte, trotzdem er freiberuflicher Architekt war, nur ein gewisses Maß an Freizeit, was sie ausnutzen konnte. Bärbel verstand dies natürlich, im Gegensatz zu Marc. Gegen seinen Willen musste er einfach zugeben, dass es schön mit ihr die letzten anderthalb Wochen war, und nicht zu vergessen lag es auch an Steffi, dass sich Marc an Gretchens Tagebücher gewagt hatte. Er würde die kleine Diva echt vermissen.

Im Haase-Anwesen besprach man noch allerlei Dinge, ob sich noch irgendetwas getan hatte, bezüglich irgendwelcher Unterlagen, Bilder, Videos, Hinweise auf Alexis von Buren, doch Bärbel verneinte. Ebenso richtete sie von Werner aus, dass sich im Krankenhaus in der Hinsicht auch nichts getan hatte. Bis jetzt war keinem der Ärzte oder Schwestern noch etwas nützliches eingefallen – doch was wollte man auch groß erwarten, die ganze Sache war schließlich über ein Jahr her.

Gemeinsam mit Bärbel machten sie sich dann in die Innenstadt auf ins KaDeWe, um nicht ganz unbefriedigt wieder nach Hause zu fahren - hatte Steffi sich einen direkten Freispruch für Gretchen erhofft während sie hier war. Doch während die Rothaarige und der Oberarzt nur oftmals stöhnten, lobte Steffi die vielen Designerläden, bewunderte die Atmosphäre und war ganz fasziniert von dieser Würde, die dieser Bau ausstrahlte.

Ja, man konnte es auch übertreiben, dachte Marc nach den ersten Minuten. Doch es kam noch so viel schlimmer, als Steffi den Gucci-Laden erblickte und Bärbel aufgeregt hinter sich her schleppte. Marc wartete davor, konnte er sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, diese Euphorie für Marken-Klamotten zu teilen. Natürlich kaufte er sich auch nur Lacoste-Hemden, keine Frage, nur machte er deshalb so einen Aufriss?

Nein.

Die viele Weihnachtsdekoration, die schon überall herumhing gaben Steffi aber dann zusätzlich den Rest. Sie schwärmte die ganze Zeit von „dem tollsten Einkaufszentrum der Welt". Bärbel streichelte ihr zwar immer wieder über den Kopf, als ob Steffi ein kleines Mädchen wäre, und nicht fast dreißig Zentimeter größer wie sie selbst, doch an diesem Punkt warf sie bestimmt ein, dass New York zu Weihnachten so viel beeindruckender war.

Marc grinste.

Gretchen hatte ihm schon mal erzählt, dass Jochen und sie selbst Bärbel und Franz ein Weihnachten einmal eine Reise zum Big Apple geschenkt hatten. Es war eigentlich geplant gewesen, dass die Eltern in den Sommerferien flogen, und nicht im dicksten Winter drei Wochen vor heilig Abend. Schließlich hatte Gretchen mit achtzehn Jahren vorgehabt eine Party zu veranstalten um endlich ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Marc zu verlieren, doch dieser Plan fiel ins Wasser.

Er konnte sich noch immer an ihre geröteten Wangen erzählen, weil sie sich heute noch sehr schlecht fühlte, dass es so ziemlich der einzige Grund war, ihren Eltern diese Reise schenken zu wollen, doch er fand es, um ehrlich zu sein, ganz süß. Gesagt hatte er ihr das natürlich nicht, nur aufgezogen, dass sie ja ein ganz hinterlistiger Mensch war.

Dabei fand er ihre kleinen Preisgaben aus ihrer Schulzeit wirklich schön, es erinnerte ihn an unbeschwertere Zeiten, und an viele Einzelheiten, die er schon lange dachte, vergessen zu haben. Außerdem war er ja auch ziemlich gebauchpinselt, wenn er daran dachte, dass die Mädchen früher in der Schule einen Altar in der Sport-Umkleide extra für ihn gefertigt hatten, und Gretchen ihren ganz persönlichen auch zu Hause gehabt hatte.

Der Samstag verging sehr langsam, keineswegs langweilig sondern die Stunden zogen so langsam an ihm vorbei, wie sie seit seinem neugewonnen Format nicht mehr getickt hatten. Es war einfach sehr angenehm neben den letzten aufreibenden zehn Tagen und den verschwommenen Wochen zuvor diese Normalität einkehren lassen zu können.

* * *

><p>Heute morgen noch ein aller letztes Mal mit Steffi gefrühstückt, machte sie sich gen Mittag ans Packen, brauchte dafür die doppelte Zeit wie Marc, weshalb er sie aufzog. Kleinlaut hatte sie ihm dann gestanden, dass sie allerliebst noch hier geblieben wäre. Nicht nur, weil er das Gefühl hatte, Gretchen im Stich zu lassen, sondern weil sie auch ein wenig Angst hatte, Marc allein zu lassen. Nicht, dass er wieder in seine alten Verhaltensweisen abtauchte und die ganzen Errungenschaften in der letzten Woche für die Katz waren.<p>

Marc wollte eigentlich direkt lospoltern, ließ er sich immer noch ungern als kranker Alki hinstellen (Alkoholiker wurden bekanntlich vom Alkohol beherrscht – Marc hingegen wollte sich betrinken, Dr. Rössel lag in dieser Hinsicht wohl als einziger richtig), besann sich dann aber eines besseren, winkte ab: „Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen!"

Doch sehr überzeugt hatte Steffi nicht gewirkt, als sie sich seufzend aufs Sofa plumpsen ließ, und tief stöhnte: „Du meldest dich, ja? Jeden Tag, Marc, oder ich hänge meinen Job an den Nagel, und komm dir sofort wieder aufs Dach gestiegen!"

Marc grinste im ersten Moment breit, doch nachdem der Architekt keine Anstalten machte, ihren Worten einen spaßigen Ansatz in Form eines Lächelns zu untermalen entgleisten auch ihm alle Gesichtszüge. Steffi meinte es tatsächlich ernst.

Marc atmete tief durch und ließ sich dann neben nun sie plumpsen.

Angekommen war Steffi als Gretchens Freundin. Als Gretchens _beste_ Freundin, doch nach nur dieser Woche konnte Marc behaupten, dass sie - er, was auch immer Steffi nun mehr war – auch für ihn einen guten Freund abgab, auf den man sich verlassen konnte, beleidigen durfte, und trotzdem verstanden wurde.  
>„Ja, ich meld' mich, täglich, wenn du willst. Schließlich wirst du neben Bärbel die Einzige sein, die ich voll quatschen kann, und denen dieses Thema nicht irgendwann aus den Ohren raushängen wird", witzelte er, bemühte sich wirklich sehr, diese gefühlsduslige Stimmung so schnell es ging zu umschiffen.<p>

Steffi lehnte den Kopf zurück an die Sofalehne und schaute ihn dann von der Seite mit leicht glänzenden Augen an: „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es nur mich und Bärbel interessiert, oder? Das ist nämlich ganz und gar nicht so... Jochen und der Kaan-Clan, dieser Oberarzt aus dem Krankenhaus, deine..."

„Chefarzt", korrigierte Marc monoton. Also wirklich: _Er _war doch der Oberarzt!

„Eltern", fuhr sie ungerührt weiter. „Sie alle interessiert es, glaub mir!"

Marc schüttelte über so viel Sensibilität nur den Kopf: „Heulst du jetzt etwa?"  
>„Ach i wo", sie zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.<p>

Marc grollte: „Also echt jetzt, Mann, man kann es aber auch übertreiben. Natürlich weiß ich, dass es außer mich und Bärbel auch noch andere interessiert! Das war doch nur sarkastischer Spaß!"

Steffi verzog schmollend die Lippen: „Gerade du solltest über diese Situation keine Witze reißen."

Kurze Zeit später standen sie dann unten an Steffis Kleinwagen, ihre zwei Reisetaschen im Kofferraum bereits verstaut und so war es an der Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen.

„Ruf kurz durch wenn du zu Hause angekommen bist", gab Marc einen Spruch zum besten, den er schon von seinen Großeltern kannte. Ein Beweis dafür, dass tatsächlich mit voranschreitendem Alter die Weisheit kam.

„Mach ich", Steffi streckte die Hand ganz geschäftsmäßig aus, wusste sie ja, dass Marc es einfach nicht mochte, umarmt zu werden.

Doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung zog Marc sie in eine echte, wenn auch nur einarmige, Männerumarmung und klopfe ihr herzlich auf die Schulter. Dass der Chirurg einen unheimlich festen Schlag hatte, kommentierte sie nicht. Es wäre auch einfach unpassend gewesen.

„Ich wünsch dir was, Oberarsch", witzelte Steffi letztmalig, stieg ins Auto und brauste einige Minuten später unter lautem Hupen davon.

* * *

><p>Doch nun war er allein.<p>

Er hatte mit einem unglaublichen Anflug von Traurigkeit gerechnet, ähnlich wie noch vor zwei Wochen, doch sie kam nicht – zumindest nicht in dem Ausmaß. Klar war er ein wenig traurig, dass Steffi jetzt wieder weg war, doch so viele wichtigere Dinge erfüllten seine Gedanken. Er würde morgen wieder anfangen zu arbeiten, er sollte deshalb früh zu Bett gehen, damit er noch vor Schichtbeginn sich in die Patientenakten einlesen konnte.

Er hatte die letzte Woche viel erreicht.

Ob es reichte?

Sicher nicht, denn wann war etwas wirklich gut genug? Nur war es vorerst alles, was er dazu beitragen konnte, Gretchen wieder bei sich zu haben und viel wichtiger _sie _aus dem Gefängnis zu holen.

Sie war zwar nicht der Mensch, der anderen Dinge nachtrug, aber sollte sie ihn jemals darauf ansprechen, warum er nicht mehr gemacht hatte, er konnte nicht mehr versuchen, als sie davon zu überzeugen, dass alles, was er letztendlich getan hatte, menschenmöglich war.

Vielleicht spät (zu spät?), das war wohl wahr...

Doch er hatte sein ganzes, restliches Leben Zeit, sie für diese vergeudeten Stunden, in denen er rumlag und nichts getan hatte, zu entschädigen.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 31. Oktober 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 22. März 2012

lg

manney


	28. Kapitel 27

**Kapitel****27**** – ****The****Flood****(Katie****Melua)**

_semʹ__nedelʹ__spustya__-__siete__semanas__después__-__s__āta__haphtōṁ__kē__bāda__-__7-shūkan-go__-__seven__weeks__later_

**Sieben****Wochen****Später**

_Freitag,__18.__Dezember__2009_, sechs Tage bis Weihnachten und weit und breit kein Ergebnis in Sicht.

Hätte Marc angefangen in ein Tagebuch zu schreiben, wäre wohl so der heutige Anfang in Worte festgehalten worden.

Er seufzte, lehnte sich über seine vor ihm aufgeschlagenen Akten in seinem Büro, wollte an die voranschreitende Zeit überhaupt nicht denken. Seine Eltern und Bärbel hatten ihn schon mehrfach daran erinnert, dass er natürlich herzlich eingeladen war, die kommenden Feiertage in ihrer Obhut zu verbringen –wie alt war er? Fünf?

Vor fast zwei Wochen hatte Gretchens Anwalt es geschafft seinen, Marcs, Namen reinzuwaschen, mit viel Nachdruck wurden die Ermittlungen bezüglich seiner Mittäterschaft eingestellt und er hatte nochmals ein persönliches Gespräch mit dem Mann, diesmal allerdings in seiner echten Kanzlei. Doch so gut auch seine Nachrichten waren, so schlecht standen sie noch immer für Gretchen und der fade Beigeschmack schmeckte ihm bis heute noch bitter im Mund. Selten war es einem Menschen gelungen mit so sachlichen Worten sämtliche Wutgefühlte in Marc zum Brodeln zu bringen. Dabei war der Rother weder überheblich gewesen, noch hatte Marc das Recht unzufrieden zu sein, schließlich begegnete man ihm mit absoluter Wahrheit.

„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Dr. Meier: Mein Privatdetektiv stochert noch im Dunkeln, es müsste also ein Wunder passieren, dass Frau Dr. Haase rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten wieder draußen ist."

Er seufzte abermals.

Er war in seiner Arbeit wieder aufgegangen wie eine fast eingegangene Yucca-Palme (seine zuhause hatte er in der Zwischenzeit sogar ersetzt und behandelte die neue sehr pfleglich), die endlich den erlösenden Regen in Form einer mit Wasser gefüllten Gießkanne in sich aufnehmen konnte. Er traf sich sporadisch mit Mehdi zum Squash (Anna hatte beide dazu verdonnert), bereitete sich ausgiebig auf seine Operationen vor, las viel, schaute überdurchschnittlich viel fern am Wochenende und kaufte sogar Weihnachtsgeschenke. Zusätzlich hatte er die vierhundertachtzig Seiten lange, engzeilig auf einer alten Schreibmaschine getippte Skript seiner Mutter gelesen, das – dies musste er einfach ohne große Widerworte sagen – großartig gewesen war. Auch wenn er von Krimis eigentlich durch die Situation die Schnauze hätte voll haben sollen, so war diese Geschichte _so__absolut__Elke_auf einem völlig neuen Niveau. Dass seine Mutter nicht dumm war, das wusste er, nur hatte er ihr in Bezug auf Traumwelten in Rosarot alles zugetraut, nicht aber eine packende Kriminalgeschichte mit einem winzigen Hauch von Liebe.

Jawohl, Liebe!

Nicht etwa die übertrieben kitschige Darstellung von Verfallenheit, nach dem ersten Blick. Er hatte ihr bei einem Abendessen das Skript zurückgegeben und gesagt, dass er es fantastisch fände, und das Lesen ihn auf andere Gedanken gebracht hätte.

Doch trotz dieser Ablenkung blieb die unbändige Wut immer vorhanden, sie fraß ihn dazu noch nicht mal auf, sondern reizte ihn bis auf's Blut.

Ihm war bewusst, dass seine Mitmenschen es nicht leicht mit seinem ungehaltenen Verhalten hatten, doch je mehr er sich bemühte, sich anzupassen, desto wütender wurde er, weil es ihm gefiel. Das selbe Problem hatte er nicht ablegen können, seit Steffi gefahren war: Es war eine schwierige Situation, in der er ganz normal lebte, und sich dafür regelrecht selbst eine runterhauen wollte.

Ein Blick auf die tickende Wanduhr über der Tür bedeute ihm, dass er schon wieder zwei Überstunden gemacht hatte. Er streckte sich in seinem Chefsessel ausgiebig, gähnte und öffnete dann die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches.

Darin war neben Schreibutensilien, Locher, Pöffer, mehrere ungeöffnete Zigarettenschachteln für den Notfall, ganz vorn eine kleine grüne Samtschachtel, die er täglich mindestens einmal herausholte. Das kleine Kästchen gefischt, Schublade wieder geschlossen, stützte er die Unterarme auf die Tischkante, befingerte er in allen Winkeln das kleine Ding in seiner Hand, bevor er die Schnappöffnung aufspringen ließ.

Der so oft schon beschaute Ring glänzte noch immer in den verschiedensten Goldtönen. Es sah fast danach aus, dass der filigran gearbeitete Schmetterling mit Doppelflügeln in Rot- und Gelbgold auf einem kleinen geschliffenen Rosa-Diamanten wie auf einer Blume saß. Der Ringreif war aus Weißgold, sowie die winzigen Beinchen und die Fühler.

Als er damals zurück zum Juwelier gegangen war, wurde er direkt wiedererkannt und man hatte ihm wohl schon angesehen, weshalb es ihn in den Laden – diesmal allein – verschlagen hatte. Denn ohne große Umschweife zeigte die untersetzte Besitzerin ihm Verlobungsringe. Alle im Rahmen des Möglichen, doch er wollte etwas ausgefallenes, etwas was niemand hatte, und fragte nach den Ringen, für die das Glas-Mobile mal Modell gewesen war.

Von diesen gab es insgesamt nur zehn Stück, von denen nur noch einer übrig war, den Marc gerade bewunderte. Das einzige Problem war, dass eben, weil sie so begehrt waren, sie schnell verkauft wurden, weshalb man so ein Schmuckstück nicht besonders lange reservieren mochte.  
>Der Preis war ihm deswegen auch egal. Er brauchte diesen Ring, diesen und keinen anderen, nicht etwas ähnliches, oder schlichteres, sondern diesen Ring.<p>

Sein Auto war ein kleiner Preis, wenn er daran dachte, wie schön es sein könnte, wenn Gretchen diesen Ring tragen würde.

Unvermittelt klopfte es an seiner Tür, Marc klappte geschwind das Kästchen wieder zu und bat den Menschen vor der Tür herein.

Zu seiner großen Verwunderung war es Mehdi, der eigentlich auch schon vor zwei Stunden Feierabend gemacht haben hätte müssen.

„Na, Meier", grinste der Halbperser verschmitzt, die Hände nach dem Schließen der Tür in seinen Kitteltaschen tief vergraben.

„Willst du nicht mal langsam Feierabend machen?", er setzte sich ungefragt neben Marc auf den Tisch, schaute ihn friedvoll an, weshalb Marc den Braten meilenweit riechen konnte.  
>„Was willst du, Mehdi?"<p>

„Dich besuchen, ein bisschen mit dir plaudern, vielleicht möchtest du ja heute zum Essen kommen?"

„Ich war doch erst Dienstag da?", Marc zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen und seine Stirn in tiefe Falten.

Augenblicklich erlosch das Lächeln von Mehdis Gesicht und frustriert stöhnte er auf: „Meine Eltern kommen zum Essen, Marc!", erklärte er wild gestikulierend.

„Man will sich _annähern_, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Das ganze letzte Jahr über haben sie sich strikt geweigert Anna eine Chance zu geben und nun... hilf deinem besten Freund, und stärk ihm den Rücken!"

Marc schob sich überlegend die Hand über den Mund, sein feines Lachen verbergend: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich bin schließlich der Grund, wieso du Anna überhaupt kennengelernt hast – der apodiktische Drachen wird mich in der Luft zerreißen!"

Mehdi funkelte Marc böse an: „Meine Mutter ist kein _alter__Drachen_, Marc. Also wirklich!"

„Ich sagte ja auch nicht alt", der Oberarzt der Chirurgie schüttelte aber trotzdem vehement den Kopf.

„Wenn schon nicht für mich, dann doch bitte wenigstens für Lilly und Gwenny– wer weiß, wie wenig sich Anna und meine Mutter heute Abend zusammenreißen, dann kannst du...", Mehdi brach ab, weil Marc ihn grimmig Millionen von tödlichen Blitzen schickte, die ihn doch allerliebst auf der Stelle töten sollten.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du noch so viel hinterlistiger sein kannst, als jede Desperate Housewife?"

Mehdi grinste: „Gut, komm, zieh dich um, ich ruf schnell Anna an, dass sie doch drei Kilo Kartoffeln kochen soll!"

Marc atmete tief durch, nachdem Mehdi aus der Tür heraus war, fuhr seinen PC herunter, löschte das Licht der Schreibtischlampe, verschloss noch einmal seine Schublade und verließ daraufhin sein Büro in Richtung Umkleide.

* * *

><p>„Wie ist das denn heute eigentlich? War nicht die Anhörung von Gretchen heute?", fragte Mehdi, als er gemeinsam mit Marc den Weg vom Krankenhauseingang zum Auto zurücklegte. Der kalte Wind schaffte es in kürzester Zeit die Nasen der beiden in rote Knollen zu verwandeln. Auch die Kälte des vom Eisbrei bedeckten Asphalt kroch mit langsamer Stetigkeit durch das Leder ihrer Schuhe, weshalb man sich besonders freute, Mehdis alten Audi 100 erreicht zu haben.<p>

„Hm...", machte Marc schlicht.

„Ja, und?", wollte der Gynäkologe ungeduldig wissen.

„Das Büro hat ein paar Mal an der Information angerufen."

Mehdi sah Marc perplex an, als sie an einer roten Ampel kurz zum Stehen kamen: „Und du hast nicht zurückgerufen?", fragte Mehdi forsch.

Eine Art zynisches Lachen mit Schnauben erwiderte Marc zunächst, bevor die Antwort prompt folgte: „Was glaubst du, hatte mir die Sekretärin zu sagen? Dass Gretchen draußen ist, oder was? Meinst du nicht, dass sie mich dann nicht persönlich angerufen hätte? Der Rest interessiert mich wirklich wenig, Mehdi. Ich will nicht mit irgendwelchen Gründen beruhigt werden, warum sie wieder nicht rausgelassen wurde, oder ich, Bärbel oder irgendjemand anderes noch immer nicht zu ihr darf", müde rieb sich Marc über die Augen.

Mehdi nickte verstehend.

„Tut mir echt leid, Mann!"

Marc winkte nur ab.

Eine gute viertel Stunde später erklommen beide Männer das Treppenhaus zur Kaan-Wohnung, mit dem wohlriechenden Duft von Annas fantastischer Rosmarin-Soße und eingewickelten Bohnen im Bacon-Mantel durch den Hausflur strömend.

„Boah, wo hat Anna so kochen gelernt?", fragte Marc anerkennend, während Mehdi an seinem Schlüsselbund den richtigen Schlüssel suchte.

„Bei Kerner...", grinste Mehdi schloss die Tür auf, und wurde schon von Anna begrüßt, die ihren Zeigefinger für die Männer gut sichtbar senkrecht über ihren Mund gelegt hatte, aber ein willkommenes Lächeln für beide parat hatte.

* * *

><p>Den kurzen Flur durchblickend konnte man unverkennbar Lilly mit dem Rücken zu den drei Erwachsenen gewandt Gitarre spielen sehen, daneben stand Moira und sang von einem Stück Papier die dazugehörige Lyrik von Elizabeth Mitchel „you are my sunshine" vor. Zwischen den beiden saß, diesmal aber Anna, Mehdi und Marc zugewandt, 'Ehm, die auf dem Küchenhocker sachte mit schwang, ihre Gitarre jedoch überhaupt nicht spielte.<p>

Es war ein hübsches Bild, und Marc musste unweigerlich zugeben, dass es sich wirklich sehr schön anhörte, wie die zehnjährige auf dem Instrument klimperte und die leicht raue Stimme von Moira jeden Ton wunderbar formte.

„... please don't take my sunshine away", endete dann zuerst Moira und nach einem kurzen Ausklang auch Lilly. Abrupt drehten sich beide erschrocken um, da Anna und Mehdi wie wild zu klatschen begannen (Gwendolyn machte dies auch ganz euphorisch nach) und Marc mit beiden Fingern im Mund laut pfiff.

„Das war ja schön", begrüßte Mehdi die Mädchen, streichelte Lilly über ihre aschblonden Haare, drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Schopf, bevor er sich dem Besuch zuwandte. Marc setzte sich in Bewegung, bestärkte nochmal, dass sich, obwohl er musikalisch doch sehr unbedarft war, dies sehr gut angehört hatte.

„Danke", Moira kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase, während Lilly nur mit einem breiten Lächeln die Komplimente in sich aufsog.

„Siehs'te, von wegen, du kannst nicht singen", gähnte 'Ehm.

„Wenn du Bock hast, kannst du auch gern auf dem nächsten Mach'Se-Fest mitsingen. Anni wird zwar so tun, als sei sie nicht begeistert, aber sie wird deine Stimme echt lieben!", bestärkte die Gitarrenlehrerin weiter.

„Fest?", fragte Marc.  
>„Auch?", fragte Mehdi, schaute seine Tochter an, die schlagartig aufhörte zu grinsen, Hilfe suchend zu 'Ehm und dann zu Marc schaute.<p>

„Nun", räusperte sich Anna im Hintergrund „Ich habe _unserer_Tochter schon die Erlaubnis erteilt, dass sie bei Ma... 'Ehms Fest mitspielen darf, _wenn__wir__eingeladen__sind_!"

„Was denn nun für ein Fest?", wollte Marc wissen, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, das man dieses _Mach'Se-Fest_meinte, wo sich viele junge Leute seit mehreren Jahren in einer großen Lagerhalle außerhalb Berlins zu einem großen Event trafen, einige sich die Köpfe wegsoffen und der gesamte Erlös für einen guten Zweck gespendet wurde.

„N' Fest halt, Marc", verdrehte Moira die Augen.  
>„Ich weiß nicht...wann ist denn diese Veranstaltung?", fragte Mehdi unentschlossen. Dass es kein Fest war, wo viele Zehnjährige rumliefen, war ihm wohl klar, dennoch hatte Lillys Gitarrenlehrerin mehr als einmal Anständigkeit an den Tag gelegt...<p>

„Am 16. Juli 2010", kam es aus Moiras, Annas, Lillys und 'Ehms Mund in absolutem Einklang.

„Also ich weiß nicht, aber gut, man hat ja noch längere Zeit, sich das genauer zu überlegen", äußerte Mehdi seine Bedenken.

Marc sah in Lillys Augen schon Tränen schimmern, wollte er seinen Freund doch dazu überreden, einfach mitzugehen, damit Lilly auch ja nichts passierte, doch man kam ihm zuvor:  
>„Finden Sie nicht, dass Sie Ihrer Tochter, nach so vielen Wochen <em>unbegründetem<em> Hausarrest diese Bitte erlauben sollten, Dr. Kaan?", ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen der Bestatterin, als Mehdi schmerzverzehrt sein Gesicht in eine Grimasse verzog.

„Is' ja gut. Meinetwegen, aber wie Anna schon richtig gesagt hat, nur wenn wir mitgehen. Bei dem Konsum dort, werde ich Lilly-Maus sicher nicht allein lassen!"

„Gebongt."

Lilly kreischte erfreut auf, umarmte ihren Vater etwas umständlich mit der Gitarre im Arm und bestätigte ihm nochmal, was für ein wunderbarer Papa er doch war.

„Gib die Asi-Faust", 'Ehm lächelte lieb, streckte Lilly die geballte Faust hin, worauf diese dann mit ihrer dagegen stupste.

„Das muss ich sofort in mein Tagebuch und im Kalender eintragen", jauchzte sie, sprang vom Stuhl, legte die Gitarre in den Koffer auf dem Boden und sprang aufgeregt in ihr Zimmer, Anna verzog sich grinsend in die Küche zurück und 'Ehm war in Aufbruchsstimmung, packte mit Moira schon alles zusammen.

„Ich versteh nicht ganz", Marc kratzte sich fragend am Kopf „Warum auf einmal „unbegründeten" Hausarrest?"

Wissend lachte 'Ehm gehässig, weswegen sie unverzüglich in Mehdis Armbeuge gezogen, und ihr eine sanfte Kopfzwiebel verpasst wurde. Danach sah sie aus, als ob ihr der Fön am Morgen explodiert worden war.

„Lilly hat dieses Geschichtenbuch nicht geklaut, sie hat es tatsächlich von ihr hier", Mehdi wuschelte der kleinen Frau nochmals über den Kopf „geschenkt bekommen..."

„Aber,...", Marc sinnierte einen Augenblick „stand da nicht _Mariechen_drin?", bis auch bei ihm der Groschen fiel, weshalb er laut los lachte: „Ist nicht wahr!"

'Ehm schaute beschämt gen Boden, war ihr der Vorname schon immer unangenehm gewesen, und nun wusste es also auch noch dieser unfreundliche Egomane. Sie würde so lange sie sich noch in Lillys Kreisen bewegte niemals eine Ende hören.

„Echt jetzt?", fragte auch Moira sehr belustigt.  
>„Und ich dachte, ich hab schon den beklopptesten Namen abgesahnt."<p>

„Dr. Kaan, was haben Sie nur getan", jaulte die kleine Brünette gequält, doch Mehdi lachte nur.

* * *

><p>Nachdem Moira ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, um vor der Fahrt nach Hause noch einmal auf die Toilette zugehen, wandte sich 'Ehm Marc zu:<p>

„Dr. Meier, ich weiß, Sie haben gesagt, ich sollte mich am besten weitgehend aus Ihren Angelegenheiten raushalten...", Marc verzog unstetig sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Wenn sie es doch noch wusste, warum wollte sie sich dann doch wieder einmischen? Er war ihr noch immer für den Anwaltstipp sehr dankbar, aber dies rechtfertigte nicht ihre aufdringliche Art.

Sie räusperte sich umständlich, als nun auch Mehdi gebannt zuhörte, was sie zu sagen hatte: „Aber warum sind Sie nicht bei Frau Dr. Haase?"

Marc sah sie wie vom Donner gerührt und vom Blitz erschlagen mit großen Augen an.

„Bitte?"

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 01. November 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 27. März 2012

a/n:

Mein Plagiator ist wieder unterwegs!

Hörst du, auch nach fast 1 ½ Jahren habe ich dich nicht vergessen, du fieses, kleines Miststück! Ja, dich meine ich, genau dich! Kreativität ist wohl immer noch nicht deine Stärke, was? Denn jetzt nimmt das ganze noch mehr meine Züge an, als vorher, nicht wahr? Wer keine Ideen hat, sollte das Schreiben lassen - und du Nichtskönnerin ganz besonders!

Kommen wir aber zu sehr viel angenehmeren Neuigkeiten:

**Ich habe eine neue Beta-Leserin.**

An dieser Stelle möchte ich vorher aber noch einmal loswerden, dass Amira immer einen ganz besonderen Stellenwert in dieser Geschichte haben wird, nicht zuletzt, weil sie die ersten Kapitel gebetat hat, obwohl sie den Plot noch nicht mal mochte.

Nun zu **DanySahne** (Daniela, an dieser Stelle tut es mir echt leid, aber...: Dany Sahne von Danone, davon krieg ich nie genug. Der hat mehr als Schokolade, oh ja die Milch, die tut mir so gut... *sing*): Neue, hervorragende Beta-Leserin, die mich konstruktiv unterstützt und all die kleinen Fehler findet, die ich beim runterschreiben einfach übersehe.

Dany, vielen, vielen Dank für die Mühe, (Leser (auch die Schwarzleser), bedankt euch bei ihr, denn ab sofort werdet ihr keine Fehler mehr finden) für deine Vorschläge und nicht zuletzt für das Zeit Opfern, obwohl du so viel wichtigere Dinge anstellen könntest. Ich denke wir werden uns für evtl. kommende Projekte perfekt ergänzen oder besser noch, du ergänzt mich, damit ich mir selber auf die Füße treten kann^^ Danke!

lg

manney


	29. Kapitel 28

**Kapitel****28**** – ****Let****Me****Entertain****You****(Robbie****Williams)**

_es__ärgert__mich__irgendwie,__dass__dieses__Kapitel__nicht__erst__das__dreißigste__sein__konnte__-.-_

Gretchen war aufgeregt.

Um es präziser auszudrücken, ihre Hände schwitzten, ihr Auge flackerte verdächtig und ihr Mund war ausgetrocknet. Sie hatte zwar schon zwei weitere Haftprüfungstermine miterlebt, dennoch waren ihre Nerven sichtlich angespannt.

Als sie vor fast einer Stunde in das Gerichtsgebäude geführt worden war, und man sie einige Minuten vor dem Saal warten ließ, in dem sie auch schon das letzte Mal gewesen war, konnte sie sich gegen das mulmige Gefühl nicht wehren, warum ihr Anwalt noch nicht da war. Er war nicht ein Mal unpünktlich gewesen, und auch ihre Termine zu Besprechungen waren immer eingehalten worden. Doch um zehn Minuten vor elf war weit und breit keine Spur von ihrem Rechtsbeistand – ungewöhnlich.

Genau dieser Umstand machte sie auch so unruhig.

„Wir sollten schon mal reingehen", die Staatsanwältin führte Gretchen in den mit Teppich ausgelegten Raum, nachdem ihr von dem Polizisten, der sie auf Schritt und Tritt begleitete, die Handschellen abgenommen worden waren.

Der Richter saß schon an der kurzen Seite des Tisches über ihre Akte gebeugt, tief in Gedanken. Gretchen hatte, seit sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet war, Mitleid mit dem armen Mann. Obwohl man gerade von der ersten Garnitur der Juristen eine eigene Meinung erwartete, so hatte sie ständig das Gefühl, dass die Staatsanwältin ihn mit all ihren Ausschmückungen manipulieren konnte. Nicht im illegalen Handeln durch Nötigung oder gar Erpressung, sondern viel mehr durch... ja was? Sexuelle Vertrautheit vielleicht?

„Richter Seidl, Sie sind schon hier?", bezirzte die blonde Frau den sitzenden Mann, noch während sie ihren teuer aussehenden Mantel ablegte und darunter ein langer weißer Anzug hervorstach. So sehr sich diese Frau auch bemühte jugendlich zu wirken, konnte man ihr die 50+ eindeutig ansehen. Zähne knirschend setzte sich Gretchen auf einen Stuhl der diagonal der Staatsanwältin, die neben dem Richter Platz genommen hatte, stand.  
>„Gott, bin ich zu spät?", polterte der Oberkommissar Becker die Tür hinter ihnen herein, sein grauer Trenchcoat mit vielen kleinen Schneeflocken bedeckt und das schüttere, aber gefärbte Haar stand zu allen möglichen Himmelsrichtungen von seinem Kopf ab.<br>„N-nein, nein", winkte der Richter ihn heran, schaute aber nicht einmal von seiner Akte auf.

Gretchen wurde übel. Wo war verdammt nochmal ihr Anwalt?

„Eine Ahnung, wo Ihr Anwalt ist, Frau Haase?", fragte die Staatsanwältin ebenfalls sehr nervös, was Gretchen jedoch überhaupt nicht wahrnahm, da sie sich so sehr darüber aufregte, dass sogar von Akademikern geflissentlich ihr Titel einfach so unter den Tisch gekehrt wurde.

Ja, ihr war der Zusatz ihres Namens nie sonderlich wichtig, auch dass Marc zu seinem „Hasenzahn" ein Doktor hinzusetzen sollte, war niemals ernst sondern nur flapsiger Spaß, doch in dieser Situation war es anders. Man wollte sie degradieren, ihr das Gefühl vermitteln, Abschaum zu sein, wegen eines Mordes, den sie nicht begangen hatte. In jeder anderen Situation hätte sie über den Dingen gestanden, doch in dem konkreten Moment misslang ihr die Contenance.  
>„Haben Sie ein Problem, Frau Staatsanwältin Landmann, oder warum vergessen Sie meinen Titel?", krächzte die Assistenzärztin heiser. Ihr war so sehr zum Heulen zu Mute – wo verdammt war nur ihr Anwalt!<p>

„W-was? Nein, nicht doch, nur...", sie fächerte sich in dem erhitzten Raum mit der Hand Luft zu.

„Was Henriette sagen wollte, Frau Doktor Haase", sprang der Kommissar schlichtend ein „Jedes Mal, wenn Rother zu spät kommt, hat er waghalsige... _Dinge_veranstaltet, die... nun sagen wir mal, unvorhersehbar waren!"

Unvorhersehbar?

Das war nicht deren Ernst, oder? Sollte das heißen ihr Anwalt schmiss so kurz vor Weihnachten das Handtuch? Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Dabei war er vor drei Tagen noch so voller Elan, hatte ihr Mut gemacht, dass vielleicht so kurz vor Weihnachten eine Milderung möglich war. Von Freigang hatte er gesprochen, oder Besuchsrecht vielleicht. Warum war er nicht hier?

„Geben wir ihm eine halbe Stunde", verkündete der untersetzte Richter mürrisch, schob seine Akten zusammen und verließ darauf das Zimmer. Als ob er Zucker in der Hosentasche hätte, folgte ihm die Staatsanwältin.

„Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, wird schon alles", ermutigte der übrig gebliebene Mann Gretchen, lehnte sich zurück in seinem Schwingstuhl und schaute auf die Uhr.

* * *

><p>Doch auch nach einer halben Stunde war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, der Richter war mit seiner weiblichen Begleitung zurückgekommen, mit einem Kaffeebecher in der einen Hand, die Akten unter den Arm geklemmt.<p>

„Hat er sich gemeldet?", fragte das Oberhaupt der Runde, nachdem er sich geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze wieder auf seinen Platz niedergelassen hatte.

„Nope", antwortete der Kommissar, worauf die anderen beiden nur theatralisch seufzten.

„Gut, Frau Dr. Haase, sind Sie damit einverstanden, die Verhandlungen zu vertagen?"

Gretchen schaute den Richter unschlüssig an: „Auf wann denn vertagen?", sie schluckte schwer, war ihr doch vollkommen klar, dass vor Weihnachten und zwischen den Jahren ein solcher Termin nicht mehr anberaumt würde.

Sich die Brille hochschiebend, schaute der Mann in seinen dicken Terminplaner: „Siebter – wie sieht's bei dir aus, Henriette?"

Die Angesprochene schaute flüchtig in ihren Organizer im Handy: „Also vor dem Einundzwanzigsten ist es schlecht."

Gretchens Unterlippe bebte verdächtig. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, wollte schreien, treten, toben, wie sie so sachlich über ihr Leben beschließen konnten. Über Weihnachten, über das neue Jahr, über ihr letztes bisschen Hoffnung, was sich in diesen Sekunden fast verabschiedet hatte, als ihr ein rettender Einfall kam: „Probieren Sie Herrn Rother doch auf dem Handy anzurufen – ich bin mir sicher er wird bald kommen, und solange können wir doch auch schon ohne ihn anfangen!", bettelte sie.

Mitleidig wischte sich der Richter von seiner Stirn über die Haare zum Hinterkopf, doch die Landmann mischte sich vorher schon ein: „Das ist keine gute Idee, Frau H- Dr. Haase. Sie haben ein Recht auf einen Anwalt, und den sollten Sie wahrnehmen, schließlich weiß er was das Beste für Sie in der Situation ist!", damit stand sie auf und wand sich der Tür zu. Elegant ihren Mantel über einen Arm geworfen.

Gretchen hatte das Gefühl augenblicklich zu platzen. Ihr ganzer Brustkorb zog sich zusammen, ihre Atmung ging immer flacher und sie spürte diesen pochenden Schmerz im Schädel, der sie in eine willkommene Schwärze befördern würde.

Sie wollte nicht mehr zurück, sie hatte genug, sollte sie doch endlich jemand aus diesem Albtraum aufwecken – _bitte!_

Noch bevor die Staatsanwältin die Klinke der Tür heruntergedrückt hatte, sprang diese von außen auf und in jugendlichem Auftreten stolperte Gretchens Anwalt in einem perfekt sitzenden Anzug in den Raum hinein: „Aber, aber, Henriette, du willst schon gehen?"

Die Mid-Fünfzigerin stöhnte augenrollend, während Gretchen das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.  
>„Ich wollte gerade gehen, jawohl. Wenn du es nicht einmal im Leben schaffst, pünkt-"<p>

„Also so stimmt das nun auch nicht", der Einwurf vom Richter kam unerwartet, das verschmitzte Grinsen im Gesicht ebenfalls „er ist _sonst_ immer sehr pünktlich. Die paar Minuten wirst du wohl noch haben, nicht wahr, meine Gute?"

Die Nase kraus ziehend ging die Staatsanwältin auf ihren Platz zurück und RA Rother schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein versprechendes Funkeln in seinen Augen konnte Gretchen unverkennbar erspähen, doch wusste sie nicht, was er vor hatte. Noch immer war sie ganz benommen. Was war nur gerade passiert? Hatte etwa irgendein Schreiberling im Himmel doch noch Mitleid mit ihr, weshalb er ihre Geschichte in die richtigen Bahnen verlaufen ließ?

* * *

><p>„Große Juristerei ist Entertainment", begann ihr Anwalt, entledigte sich seines Mantels, den er zerknüllt auf seinen Stuhl legte, er selbst aber stehen blieb. Vom Kommissar war ein ungeduldiges Stöhnen zu vernehmen: „Rother, kommen Sie zum Punkt, und halten Sie uns nicht mit irgendwelchen Floskeln auf."<p>

Gretchen schaute ihren Anwalt selbst irritiert an. Ein leichter Wasserschimmer war noch immer in ihren blauen Augen zu erkennen.

Nachdem ihr Anwalt sich aber der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitmenschen in diesem Raum bewusst wurde, schaute er Gretchen eindringlich an: „Wie geht's Ihnen, Gretchen?", fragte er schon fast väterlich besorgt, sah er doch ihre zitternden Glieder und die schweißnasse Stirn, die mit dem bleichen Hautton einen kränklichen Eindruck machte.  
>Aber anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, schüttelte Gretchen nur ihren Kopf. Sie wollte es hinter sich bringen, sollte er hinschmeißen, sollte er irgendetwas tun, nur bitte, man sollte sie in Ruhe lassen. In Ruhe leiden und heulen lassen. Sie war am Ende...<p>

Beruhigend nahm Rother eine ihrer Hände in die Seine, tätschelte sie leicht, bevor er sich wieder den anderen Menschen mit ergonomischer Professionalität widmete.

„Um mein Verspäten verständlicher zu machen: Ich habe große Neuigkeiten, die von enormer Wichtigkeit sind."

„Ach was?", hustete der Oberkommissar.

„Wie immer!", provozierte die Staatsanwältin, nur der Richter hörte dem Anwalt gebannt zu.

„Ich werde versuchen mich kurz zu halten, deshalb benötige ich eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit", spie er böse. So kannte Gretchen ihren Vertrauensmann überhaupt nicht!

* * *

><p>„Denn während du, liebe Henriette, dachtest schon den Fall deines Lebens vor Augen gewonnen zu haben", polterte der eben noch so ruhige Anwalt los „habe ich ihn gelöst. Und zwar nicht mit irgendwelchen Indizien, oder infamen Unterstellungen meiner Mandantin gegenüber!". Auf dem Teppich hätte man den dumpfen Fall einer Stecknadel fallen hören können.<p>

„Schlichte Ermittlerarbeit haben meinen Mitarbeiter auf den wahren... die wahren Täter gebracht. Er hat sie bis nach Italien verfolgt. Unter falschen Namen, versteht sich. Doch während Sie hier", ein eiskalter Blick streifte den Oberkommissar „sich auf den erstbesten Täter eingeschossen haben, hielten Sie es nicht mal für nötig, anderen Spuren nach zu gehen."

„Ich... verstehe nicht. Täter? Plural?", warf der wohl einzig vernünftige Mensch in diesem Raum ein: Richter Seidl.

„Gleich wirst du verstehen, Emil!"

Tief Luft holend kramte der Anwalt aus seiner Aktentasche einen zerschlissenen Hefter hervor. Gretchen wusste was da drin war. Fotokopien mumifizierter Überreste, die Alexis darstellten: „Ich habe mir erlaubt, diese Bilder einer forensischen Archäologin vorzulegen. Sie konnte sich natürlich nicht speziell festlegen, kannte sie nur den unqualifizierten Bericht des Gerichtsmediziners, doch konnte man den Todeszeitpunkt sehr sicher nach hinten verschieben, da durch die hohe Trockenheit in den Wandgewölben des Anwesens, die Überreste schneller verwesten... trockneten. Was auch immer. Das, war der erste Weg in eine andere Richtung zu ermitteln!"

Der Mann hatte sich in Rage geredet, atmete kurz durch, trank ungefragt einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Glas der Landmann.  
>„Ein weiterer Schritt war die Befragung der Mitmenschen des Verstorbenen. Und nicht etwa diese gefälligen Fragen, die du", er schaute direkt in die Augen seines weiblichen Gegenübers „nur stellen wolltest! Deshalb habe ich gesucht und mit Hilfe einer engagierten Schwester, die mit meiner Mandantin eng zusammenarbeitete... arbeitet, eine unglaubliche Entdeckung gemacht. Ihre Aussage werdet ihr sicher noch zu Protokoll nehmen können – nächste Woche, wenn sie Zeit hat. Ihr Name ist...", er wühlte in seinen Notizen herum: „Sab... eine Frau Vögler."<br>„Sabine?", fragte Gretchen quietschend, stand sie doch kurz vor der Hyperventilation.

„Genau", berichtigte sich der Anwalt schuldbewusst, war seine Sauklaue schlimmer als die eines jeden Arztes.

„Sie hat sich vor etwa einer Woche bei mir gemeldet, fand sie beim Heraussuchen ihrer Weihnachtsdekoration noch einen alten Film, auf dem sich zufälligerweise noch ein Foto befand, das eine Woche vor der Hochzeit meiner Mandantin geschossen wurde."

Auch dieses kramte er dann aus seiner Aktentasche. Nur spärlich konnte Gretchen erkennen, was darauf gedruckt war, doch ein Teil von dem Gesehenen ließen sie erinnern. Sie stand mit Alexis, dessen Mutter, ihren Eltern und weiteren Gästen vor dem Anwesen und Sabine hatte alle mit ihrem überdimensionalen Hut und Sonnenbrille gebeten zu lächeln.

„Ich verstehe nicht...", die Staatsanwältin runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist denn da drauf Alexis von Buren?"

Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen ihres Anwalts, er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Und ab diesem Punkt, wehrte Kollegin, ist Juristerei mehr als Paragraphenreiten." Verächtlich schnaufend verschränkte sie ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust: „Oh, ja, natürlich auch noch großes _Entertainment_, was?"

Gretchen verstand nicht, da auf dem Tisch, zwar auf dem Kopf, lag doch ein Bild mit ihr, Alexis und anderen Gästen ihres Polterabends. Was zum Teufel meinte man damit, dass Alexis da nicht drauf war. Ihr brummte der Kopf.

Bestimmt ging ihr Anwalt zur Tür, öffnete diese ruppig und bat dann nacheinander Menschen herein, jeweils im Begleitschutz eines...

Ihre Augen erkannten hinter einem nebelartigen Dunst in den hereingeführten Personen zu erst aberwitzige Figuren. Eine kleine rothaarige Frau in Designerklamotten, einen hochgewachsenen Mann mit lustigen Kotletten und einem fülligen Rauschebart. Daneben stand eine alte ungeschminkte Schabracke, in ihren späten Sechzigern.

Das Bild war sehr witzig, doch die Bedeutung hinter den nächsten Blicken, die Gretchen erhaschen konnte, waren alles andere. Entsetzen. Hoffnung. Wut. Abneigung. Ekel. Freude.

„Und wer sind diese Kasper?", fragte der Richter gereizt.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Dottore Tutti und seine Schwester Sophia, also known as Frank und Franziska Muffke alias Alexis und Elizabeth von Buren: seit längerem gesuchte Verbrecher der Interpol."

* * *

><p>Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich um ein Vielfaches, das vorher leichte Pochen in ihrem Kopf wurde zu unerträglichen Schmerzen und ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als ob er von einem LKW überrollt worden war.<p>

„Sternchen, jetzt schau nicht so", der Mann mit dem Bart schaute sie flehend an, doch die Bilder, die Worte, diese neue Situation konnte ihr Gehirn nicht annähernd so schnell in Informationen umwandeln, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte.

Gretchen nahm die ganzen Fragen, die von Richter, Staatsanwältin und Kommissar kamen überhaupt nicht mehr wahr, geschweige denn die Antworten, die ihr Anwalt nur zu gerne bereit war zu geben. Nur diese drei Gestalten am Ende des Raumes hatten ihre Gedanken gefangen genommen – ja noch nicht mal die drei daneben stehenden Privatdetektive registrierte sie.

Alexis war tot! Man hatte sie in diese Hölle geschickt, weil sie ihn angeblich umgebracht hatte, und nun stand er da. Das konnte nicht sein, ihr Anwalt musste perfekte Double engagiert haben, sie träumte vielleicht, oder sie saß in irgendeiner Gummizelle in einer Zwangsjacke, weil sie verrückt geworden war, unter Medikamente gestellt.

All der Schmerz, die Tränen, diese Traurigkeit dafür, dass Alexis gar nicht tot war.  
>„Frau Doktor Haase, alles okay bei Ihnen?", fragte der Richter besorgt.<p>

Ihren Trancezustand mit hektischen Kopfbewegungen abschüttelnd, wandte sie sich an zu dem Mann in der anderen Richtung, der direkt besorgt aufsprang.

„Ganz ruhig – trinken Sie was", er kippte ihr Wasser ein, doch ihr Blick ging ein weiteres Mal zu den Menschen an der Tür.

Sie bekam kaum Luft, atmete hektisch ein und aus, wie eine Ertrinkende krallten sich ihre Finger so stark an die Lehnen ihres Schwingstuhls, damit sie hier blieb. In dieser Welt, ein Anker...

„Raus, sofort – alle", sie hörte die Stimme ihres Anwalts nur sehr dumpf brüllen, sie verstand nichts mehr. Ihr Kopf, ihre Gedanken, alles in ihrem Oberstübchen war wie leergefegt.

„Gretchen, alles okay! Ruhig atmen, wie beim Kinder kriegen!", lachte Rother unbeholfen, schaute den letzten Verbliebenen, Richter Seidl, aufmunternd an.  
>Doch ein erfreutes Lächeln kam ihr nicht über die Lippen. Ihre Atmung wollte sich nicht beruhigen, sie wollte aufspringen, schreien, doch war sie wie gelähmt in all ihren Handlungen.<p>

„Hast'e 'ne Tüte?", fragte der Anwalt haltlos, kannte er solche Situationen nur aus dem Kino und TV.

Der Richter verneinte, griff aber nach einer seiner Akten, entnahm eine Klarsichtfolie: „Tut's das auch?"

„Gretchen?", sie schaute ihn mit Tränen verschleiertem Blick apathisch an, wusste zumindest noch, wie ihr Name war und reagierte.

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt diese... Hülle vor den Mund halten! Kennen Sie sicher aus schlechten Arztsendungen, nicht wahr? Ich werde Sie nicht ersticken, okay?", er warte noch nicht mal auf eine weitere Reaktion, stülpte ihr die Öffnung über Mund und Nase, hielt sie zwar sanft aber bestimmend am Hinterkopf fest und löste den intensiven Augenkontakt nicht einen Moment.  
>Nach nur wenigen Sekunden schon beruhigte sich ihre Atmung, ihre Augen flackerten noch immer fiebrig, doch ihrer eben noch aschfahlen Gesichtsfarbe überkam ein gesünderer Rotton.<br>Die Schmerzen in ihren Gliedern wurden weniger, aber dieser anhaltende stechende Schmerz im Hinterkopf blieb weiterhin vorhanden.

„Besser?", fragten beide Männer wie aus einem Mund, worauf sie stumm ein Nicken andeute, weil sie ihrer Stimme nicht traute, und auch ihrer Atmung nicht, die, wenn sie den Mund öffnete, vielleicht wieder schneller werden würde.

„Gut! Nicht, dass Sie als freier Mensch uns jetzt von der Klinge hopsen", witzelte der Anwalt.

Gretchen schaute erschrocken zum Richter, der sich auf die Schreibtischkante gesetzt hatte.

„N-nun, _nur_wenn das wahr ist und..."

Böse funkelte ihr Anwalt den Richter an, ließ sich dabei aber vor Gretchen in die Hocke, streichelte ihr beruhigend über die Finger: „Ich denke, was der Herr Richter Seidl sagen wollte, Gretchen, ist, dass Sie vielleicht noch nicht gänzlich aus dem Schneider sind, aber ich weiß, dass Sie unschuldig sind, und durch die neuen Ergebnisse sind bei anderen _Zweifel_ aufgekommen", er schaute den Richter erneut frech an.

„Sie dürfen nach Hause, Gretchen!"

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 01. November 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 29. März 2012

lg

manney


	30. Kapitel 29

**Kapitel 29 – One Way Or Another (Blondie)**

Moira, 'Ehm – pardon – Mariechen und Marc trampelten in Windeseile die Hausflurtreppe hinunter hinaus ins Freie. Seine Jacke hatte er nur spärlich über die Arme gezogen, er sah aus wie ein Grundschulkind, das nicht wusste, wie man ordentlich das Haus verließ. Doch das war ihm ehrlich gesagt absolut egal.

Nach dem ersten Anflug von Entsetzen, wie die Bestatterin sich solch ein einen dreisten Spaß erlauben konnte, hörte er ihren Worten angeregt zu, wie sie vom Donnerstag abendlichen Juristenstammtisch erzählte, bei dem Heinrich Rother verkündet hatte, dass er morgen, also heute, der blöden Landmann so richtig an den Karren pissen würde.

Und diese Fäkalsprache stammte noch nicht mal von Marc.

Den Rest, über den das Mädchen noch gesprochen hatte, Anschiss, Mutter und Entertainment, hörte Marc schon gar nicht mehr.

Da Mehdi bei sich zu Hause die Stellung halten musste, schließlich kamen seine Eltern als bald, hatte Marc ungeniert die Mitfahrgelegenheit von 'Ehm mit in Beschlag genommen, auch wenn diese sich sträubte und mehrfach betonte, dass sie es gerade so schaffen würde Moira zu Hause abzusetzen, nicht aber noch Marc, da ihre Schicht im Bestattungsinstitut achtzehn Uhr beginnen würde.

Ein ziemlich aussagekräftiger Blick ließ die kleine Braunhaarige verstummen, die Gitarren noch fixer zusammen packen, sich von Familie Kaan zu verabschieden und ihn tatsächlich mit zu nehmen.

„Na, hat dir Papi übers Wochenende seine Limousine geliehen?", witzelte Marc unbeholfen, wusste er doch nicht, ob seine Hoffnung berechtigt war, dass Gretchen wirklich entlassen worden war. Eines war ihm aber bewusst: sollte dem nicht so sein, würde dieser Totengräber ihren nächsten Krankenhausbesuch fürchten müssen. So verarschen ließ sich ein Marc Olivier Meier sicher nicht ungestraft.

„Papi ist tot. Deswegen maximal geerbt, aber nein, das ist der alte _Schmuck_* meiner Mutter", erwiderte die Angesprochene unfreundlich.

Unbeholfen schaute Moira zu Marc und zurück zu der Frau, die nach ihrem alten Schlüssel fischte um das Auto aufzuschließen. Während Moira sich unbehaglich hineinsetzte, blieb Marc noch einen Moment länger draußen stehen, ging ebenfalls zurück zum Heck des Wagens, wo er sich neben 'Ehm hinstellte, die gerade dabei war, die Gitarren in den Kofferraum zu hieven.

„'Tschuldigung!"

„Wofür? Für Ihr unsägliches Talent sich in ein Fettnäpfchen zu setzen, oder für meinen Verlust? Beides ist _für__uns__beide_eine Farce!", sie schlug die fünfte Tür extrem hart zu.

„Eww...", machte sie, rieb sich den Dreck des Schneematsches vom Auto an ihrem dicken Jeansmantel ab, und grinste ihn dann versöhnlich an.

Sie stiegen ins kalte Auto und kaum eine Minute später war man schon den verschneiten Parkplatz hinunter gefahren. Durch die schlechten Witterungsverhältnisse konnte man natürlich nicht die Höchstgeschwindigkeit von fünfzig Stundenkilometern fahren, dennoch regte Marc dieses vorausschauende Einfädeln in den Verkehr echt wahnsinnig auf.

„Kannst du nicht schneller fahren?"

„Dr. Meier, also wirklich!", 'Ehm rollte die Augen, konnte aber ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verbergen, das sie in den Rückspiegel warf, weshalb auch Moira leise kicherte.

* * *

><p>Marc lehnte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz entkräftet zurück:<p>

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem nach unten zeigenden Halbkreis, der ein bisschen aussah, als ob sie einen unglücklichen Smilie darstellen wollte, nickte aber eifrig: „Und selbst wenn sie nicht da sein sollte, ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich nur noch um Stunden handeln kann, bis dieses unglaublich beschissene Rechtssystem Frau Doktor Haase wieder rauslässt."

„Und in der Zwischenzeit kannst du ja auch Musik anmachen, oder?", fragte Moira, die der melancholische Ton der beiden vorn überhaupt nicht passte. Weder Marc noch Jochens Ex waren a) jemals so freundlich miteinander umgegangen, noch b) überhaupt jemals so ernst gewesen. Es beunruhigte sie ungemein.

'Ehm grinste schon wieder wissend in den Rückspiegel, machte aber das Radio an. Einige Sekunden später erklang aus den Bose-Boxen Musik ihres gekoppelten iPhones: „We're all in this together", war definitiv nicht Marcs Musikgeschmack, dafür sang Moira aus Leibeskräften mit.

„Was in drei Teufels Namen ist das?", fragte er seine Fahrerin verstört.

„HSM", sagte diese erfreut, schlug mit ihren kleinen Fingern im Takt auf das Lederlenkrad.

„High School Musical", erläuterte sie ihre Aussage, als sie an einer langen Autoschlage zum Stehen gekommen waren.

Doch Marcs Gesicht blieb noch genauso unwissend versteinert.  
>„Die Vorstufe von Hannah Montana? Mit Schwiegermutter-Liebling Zac Efron und Vanessa Hugens? Zanessa?"<p>

„Auf diese Hannah Montana, da steht Lilly doch voll drauf, wie kann das sein, dass du das kennst? So _gut_ kennst?", fragte er sichtlich belustigt und dankbar für eine Ablenkung von seinen quälenden Gedanken.

'Ehm hatte sogar die Höflichkeit zu erröten: „Nur weil ich erwachsen bin, trinken und wählen gehen darf, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mich ausschließlich für die Schlaftabletten aus Politik und Wirtschaft interessiere!"

„Du bist schon erwachsen?", stichelte er freundlich.

„Ich kann di-Sie auch an der nächsten Ecke rausschmeißen und Sie fahren mit der Bahn. Viel Glück bei dem Wetter, heute noch anzukommen!", schnaufte sie.

Das Lied war zu Ende, das nächste begann: „Toki Wo Koete", und da die Autos vor ihnen sich gerade wieder in Bewegung setzten, konnte die Autofahrerin leider nicht gleichzeitig das nächste Lied ansteuern und die Handbremse lösen.

„Was ist das?", fragten Moira und Marc entsetzt.  
>„... Tuxedo Kamen-sama", nuschelte das Mädchen peinlich berührt, fand sie das Lied einfach wunderschön. Schnell weggeschaltet, kam das nächste Stück, was 'Ehm allerliebst auch übersprungen hätte, doch zu ihrer Überraschung bat Marc das Lied durchlaufen zu lassen. Vermutlich erinnerte es ihn an bessere Zeiten Micheal Jacksons: Tevin Campbell's „Eye To Eye" oder „I 2 I", welche Schreibweise man auch immer bevorzugte.<p>

„Ähm..."

„Ja?", fragte sie, konnte man den Unterschied zwischen „'Ehm" und „Ähm" doch nicht wirklich raushören.

„Wo fährst du lang?", fragte Marc konfus.

„Durch die Stadt? Die Autobahn ist doch immer voll, weil dort alle lang fahren wollen!", erklärte sie logisch. Doch nicht aber für einen männlichen Mann.  
>„Nein! Da brauchen wir ja ewig, bieg hier ab, wir fahren über die Autobahn!"<br>„Herr Doktor Meier, mein Auto, meine Regeln, meine Musik und noch viel wichtiger: Meine Wege!", echauffierte sie sich, Moira auf der Rückbank gackerte prustend los.

„Hör auf zu lachen", kam es von den beiden vorn Sitzenden.

An der Auffahrt vorbei gefahren stöhnte Marc ergeben: „_Jetzt_brauchen wir ewig!"

„Ein wenig mehr Vertrauen in jemanden, der in seinem ersten Jahr schon weit mehr als fünfzehntausend Kilometer zurückgelegt hat!", beschwichtigte die Fahrerin.

„Hmpf", kam von Marc.

„Echt jetzt?", von Moira.  
>Marc schaute minutenlang desinteressiert durch das Auto, während sich die beiden Mädchen über irgendeine gespielte Musik unterhielten. Er kannte zwar die Interpretin nicht, dennoch musste er sagen, dass ihm das Lied gut gefiel und es ihm, trotz der sehr seichten Klänge, sehr gefiel. Wer <em>Macy<em>_Gray_s Lied _Don't__Forget__Me_ nicht mochte, war entweder taub oder emotionslos, sprach der Totengräber voller Teenagergefühle und Marc gab ihr in Gedanken sogar Recht.

Mit einem Klettband war am Handschuhfach ein einlaminiertes Stück Papier befestigt, auf dem der grüne Audi A6 abgedruckt war und darunter viele Einzelheiten zum Wagen selbst und auch zum Fahrer geschrieben worden waren.  
>Daneben klebte eine gemalte Tabelle auf einem Gelbzettel mit vielen Namen, Haken und den vermutlichen Geschenken für Weihnachten.<p>

Und Marc sah ein, dass Bestattern vielleicht der Ruf vorauseilte, geldgierige, egomane Totengräber zu sein, aber - er schaute die konzentrierte Fahrerin aus den Augenwinkeln an – eigentlich das beste war, was Jochen hätte passieren können. Und er hatte einen erheblichen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass diese Beziehung in die Brüche gegangen war. Es tat ihm... ach her je... leid!

Kaum eine halbe Stunde, noch mehr merkwürdige Musik aus aller Welt und vielen Seufzern später bog 'Ehm tatsächlich in Marcs Wohngebiet ein, schlängelte sich an den verdammt schlecht eingeparkten Autos vorbei, um kurz darauf perfekt rückwärts eingeparkt zu haben, um aus dem Wendehammer wieder hinausfahren zu können.

„Da wären wir", griente sie unverschämt, hatte sie eben doch recht behalten, dass es durch die Stadt bei diesen Wetterverhältnissen schneller ging. Marc seufzte, schnallte sich ab und wandte sich, nachdem er sich von Moira verabschiedet hatte, in dem er ihr sagte, dass sie ihrer Mutter schön auf den Wecker gehen solle, an 'Ehm.  
>„Tja... hmm, vielen Dank... und so", brachte er heiser hervor.<p>

„Schon okay – und sollte Frau Doktor Haase wirklich noch nicht frei sein... so haben Sie wenigstens nicht Lillys Oma ertragen müssen!"

Er schnaubte lächelnd die Luft aus: „Wenn du mal...", begann er, wurde aber jäh unterbrochen:  
>„Eher friert die Hölle zu, Dr. Meier", winkte sie ab „Ich habe nicht vor, Sie so bald wieder zu sehen!"<p>

„Aber du könntest _Mariechen_ ja für den Sprit entlohnen", witzelte Moira. Für den beschämenden Vorschlag erntete sie von Marc einen bösen Blick. Von 'Ehm für den Namen.

„War ja nur im übertragenden Sinne gemeint", wehrte der Teenager ab.  
>„Sie könnten tatsächlich etwas für mich tun", die Fahrerin fasste sich überlegend an die Wange, und Marc wusste nicht, ob sie ihm gleich wieder unsympathischer erscheinen sollte, so frech schon einen Wunsch zu äußern!<br>„Könnten Sie Jochen daran erinnern, dass er mir bitte meine _Degrassi_DVDs zurückschickt?"

Marc schaute sie perplex an, nickte aber. Ein weiteres Mal verabschiedete er sich, stieg aus dem Wagen und erklomm den langen Weg zum Wohnhaus.

Moira nutzte diese Gelegenheit sich nach vorn durchs Auto zu quetschen um auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz zu nehmen. Gut, dass das hier kein Kleinwagen war.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie da ist – wenn nicht werde ich am Montag morgen tot in der Spree liegen, mit einem Skalpell tief durch meine Rippen gebohrt und mein Hemd voll mit Blut verschmiert", schüttelte sich 'Ehm theatralisch.

Moira zog die Stirn kraus: „Schau doch einfach mal hoch in sein Wohnzimmerfenster!"

Tatsächlich konnte man hinter den schneeweißen Gardinen ein warmes Licht erkennen, das sicher nicht heute Morgen von Marc Meier angelassen wurde.

Beide Mädchen grinsten sich zufrieden an.

* * *

><p>Seine Finger zitterten, als ob er an einer schweren Parkinson ähnlichen Erkrankung leiden würde, sein Brustkorb bebte unaufhörlich schneller und jedes verdammte Mal, wenn er dachte, den richtigen Schlüssel für die Haustür gefunden zu haben, war es doch nur wieder einer fürs Krankenhaus. Durch die kaputte Lampe am Hauseingang war es noch so viel schwieriger in der Dunkelheit des Dezemberabends etwas zu sehen. Mehrfach musste er sich zusammenreißen, sich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen zu machen, denn Eines war ihm noch immer bewusst: Gretchen hatte nicht angerufen, und warum nicht, wenn sie doch wirklich frei war?<p>

Hatte sie ihr erster Weg, wenn sie wirklich wieder frei war, vielleicht sogar zu ihrer Mutter geführt?

Kein Gedanke gefiel ihm richtig und nichts sprach für eine Freilassung Gretchens, nur das undurchsichtige Gestammel von Jochens Ex. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein perverses Heimzahlen – doch würde sie dabei nicht auch bei Lilly und deren Eltern anecken? Er brauchte Antworten, aber jede, die ihm in den Sinn kam, war von so vielen negativen Gedanken gespickt, dass er eigentlich nur wollte, dass Gretchen wirklich da war. Egal warum, wieso, oder weshalb auch immer, sie sollte einfach nur in _ihrer__beiden_ Wohnung sein.

Die Haustüre endlich geöffnet, fischte er während des Treppensteigens auch nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel. Mit jedem Schritt den er voran ging wurden seine Befürchtungen größer, sie nicht vorzufinden. Dennoch schleppte er sich quälend langsam bis in die dritte Etage, weiter hinauf, nicht zurückblickend und mit dem Schlimmsten rechnend, dass sich die kleine Bestatterin (vielleicht noch nicht mal böse meinend) geirrt hatte.

Die Luft tief durch die Nase einatmend um sie kurz darauf durch den Mund wieder auszublasen, sagte er laut zu sich selbst: „Dann wollen wir mal!", schob den Schlüssel ins Loch, drehte ihn einmal nach rechts, wollte gleich noch einmal drehen, bemerkte aber sofort, dass die Tür schon aufsprang. Seit er denken konnte, schloss er zwei Mal seine Wohnung ab, wenn er sie verließ.

Die Tür aufstoßend, knipste er direkt neben dem Rahmen im Flur das Wohnzimmerlicht an.

Sie war da, saß auf der Couch und blickte ihn verloren einen Moment lang nur an, erhob sich und kam langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zu: Gretchen.

* * *

><p>*Schmuck wird im Englischen für altes Auto gebraucht. Googlet mal „Schmuck" auf der dotCom Seite und ihr werdet sehen, was da kommt ;)<p>

Original Writing: 03. November 2011

Original Air-Date: 10. April 2012

a/n:

Liebe Leserinnen,

es war mir letzte Woche einfach nicht möglich irgendetwas in den Upload zu stellen. Und nicht, wie meine immer aufgeregte Leserin Greta gemunkelt hat, weil ich es besonders spannend machen wollte, sondern schlichtweg mangels Zeit. Bitte dies zu entschuldigen. Tut mir leid. I'm so so so sorry!

Uhm... abschließend noch eine persönliche Angelegenheit zu einer Kommentatorin von Baby Love: **skippingheart**! (ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie das hier ließt)

Vielen vielen Dank für dein aufwertendes Review auf zu Baby Love (im übrigen hast du ein rundes Kommentar geschrieben, das 10.) ! Ich hab mich sehr gefreut und würde mich echt freuen wenn auch Rain bei dir so gut ankommt, und du nicht in der depressiven Phase Marcs aufhörst zu lesen.

Dass du mein kleines DD-Baby als Goldstück bewertet hast, schießt mein Ego in ungeahnte Höhen und ich nehme dieses Kompliment aber auch den damit erhöhten Druck, auf diesem Niveau zu bleiben und es ggf. zu verbessern, gern an. Irgendwann will man ja mal in der Platin-Liga spielen ;) Danke!

lg

manney


	31. Kapitel 30

**Kapitel****30**** – ****Some****Of****Us****(Starsailor)**

Er besah sich ihr sogar noch im Schlaf gequältes Gesicht, streichelte unablässig ihre Hand, die ganz friedlich neben ihrem Kopf lag.

Es war so unwirklich, so absolut unfassbar, dass sie tatsächlich neben ihm im Bett lag. So lange war es her gewesen, dass er sie gesehen hatte, dass er sie berühren konnte, ihre Stimme gehört hatte, und ihre sonst so vor Leben blitzenden Augen ihn nahezu umbringen konnten, wenn sie ihn anstrahlte.

Doch wenig war von dem geblieben, was er in Erinnerung hatte. Jede ihrer Bewegungen hatte anders ausgesehen, erst spät war er darauf gekommen, dass dies daran lag, dass ihr Liebling-Kuschelpullover, der sonst ihre wunderbaren Rundungen betonte, wie ein nasser Sack an ihr herab hing. Sie war dünn geworden. Nicht Mode dünn, oder gar beabsichtigt, weil sie einen Honolulu-Strandbikini tragen wollte, sondern hager. Dem kleinen Speck auf den Hüften, waren hervorstechende Knochen gewichen und die leichte Wölbung eines Wohlstandsbauches war im Nichts verpufft. Tiefe rotgeweinte Augenringe erschienen ihm wie dunkle Löcher und der sonst so sinnige Mund war festzusammengedrückt.

Er presste vor Verzweiflung die Augen zusammen, als sie schon wieder begann sich hin und her zu wälzen, immer wieder diesen verfluchten Namen sagend, rufend, schreiend...

„Alexis..."

* * *

><p>Sie war einfach nur auf ihn zugekommen und hatte sich mit beiden Fäusten an sein Hemd gekrallt. Er war so geschockt von ihrer Anwesenheit, dass er im ersten Moment vergaß zu atmen, geschweige denn zu denken, was er tun sollte, oder konnte.<p>

Doch nachdem eine heiße Flüssigkeit sich in sein Hemd sog schaute er auf die Frau nieder, die wie eine perfekte Skulptur noch immer in seine Arme passte. Der Unterschied aber zu einem Kunstwerk war aber der, dass es keine Emotionen hatte. Sie aber weinte Sekunden lang stumme Tränen, die sie mit einem tiefen Kreischen von seelischem Schmerz endlich auch verlautbar machte. Es war wie eine Aufforderung, eine Bitte, ein Flehen, ein Winseln um Gnade, dass er endlich verstehen sollte, dass sie Hilfe brauchte. Zu stehen, nicht zu ertrinken in diesem allgegenwärtigen Dasein von Leid.

In diesem Moment klammerte auch Marc seine Arme um das blonde Bündel Mädchen, das in seinen Armen noch niemals so hilflos und einsam gewirkt hatte.

Immer fester zog er sie an seine Brust, spürte jeden einzelnen Muskel, jede Sehne, jeden Knochen bei dem jämmerlichen Versuch sie nie mehr gehen zu lassen.

Sie niemals mehr loszulassen. Sie niemals wieder herzugeben. Sie niemals mehr in einem Ausbruch dieses Schmerzes zu verlieren.

„Shhh", er drückte sie am Hinterkopf weiter an seine Schulter, bemühte sich sanfte Küsse auf ihren Schopf zu drücken um sie zu beruhigen, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, damit er etwas zu tun hatte, und nicht den Rückzug antrat.

Ja, er war kurz davor gewesen, die Wohnung zu verlassen.

Nicht etwa weil er der beziehungsgestörte Mann war, den Gretchen neu kennengelernt hatte, als sie vor fast drei Jahren in Berlin wieder aufgetaucht war, sondern weil er rausgehen wollte. Dort in die Welt, um den Verantwortlichen eine runterzuhauen, um sie solange zu quälen, bis sie die Schmerzen fühlten, die Gretchen dazu brachten, sich so selbstaufgebend in seine Arme zu hängen.

„Dir passiert nichts mehr, G...", er brach ab. Rang er doch selbst gerade nicht nur mit den Worten, sondern auch um Fassung.

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal geheult? Irgendwann im Kindergarten.

Und doch fast dreißig Jahre später nicht verlernt traten ihm schimmernde Tränen in die Augen. An die Wand des Wohnzimmers starrend, biss er sich harsch auf die Wangeninnenseite, bevor er seinen letzten Satz wiederholte: „Dir passiert nichts mehr – nie mehr, Gretchen."

Sie schrie auf, so kläglich und hoffnungslos aber mit all ihrer Kraft dahinter, sodass sich ihre geballten Fäuste für einen Moment von seinem Hemd lösten und ihre Knie den Dienst versagten. Marc strauchelte, war er auf das Nachlassen an Stärke nicht vorbereitet gewesen, fing sich jedoch schnell darauf wieder.

Er hatte oft augenrollend die Passagen in den Romanen seiner Mutter gelesen, in der eine Protagonistin so begeistert von den Küssen des Dr. Rogelts war, sodass ihr die Beine wegklappten, in selbiger Situation zu stecken, jedoch aus einem völlig anderen Grund, schnürten ihm die Luft zum Atmen ab. Das echte Leben war so viel grausamer, zu ihm, aber noch viel wichtiger, zu dem zitternden Geschöpf, das knochenlos an ihm herab hing.

„Shhh", er hatte den Kopf soweit es ihm möglich war nach unten gesenkt, küsste das von Haaren verdeckte Ohr: „Festhalten!"

In einer fließenden Bewegung schob er seinen linken Arm unter ihre Oberschenkel bis zu den Kniekehlen, drückte mit dem rechten ihren Oberkörper noch so viel näher an seinen, ehe er sie schwungvoll auf seine Arme zog und schnellen Schrittes auf die Wohnzimmercouch zustrebte. Obwohl sie gefühlte zehn Kilo leichter war, als noch das letzte Mal, als er sie auf Händen getragen hatte, war auch ihm die meiste Kraft aus den Gliedern gewichen. Für Eines aber, hatte er noch genügend Elan, noch genügend Mut und Hoffnung für sie beide, um die nächsten Worte in den Mund zu nehmen: „Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nicht. Egal was kommt!"

Es waren Worte, die an pathetischen Eigenschaften kaum zu überbieten waren, aber expressiv nicht anders gewählt hätten werden können, denn nur so stimmten sie.

Sie beruhigte sich nicht.

Immer dann, wenn er dachte, dass sie klare Sätze zu formulieren im Stande war, durchzuckten neue Schluchzer ihren Körper, ergriffen neue Heulkrämpfe ihr Dasein in seinen Armen. Doch je länger sie eingeklemmt in seinen Armen irgendwie zwischen seinen Beinen, halb auf seinem Schoß und der Couch saß, desto kälter wurde ihre Haut und umso fiebriger flackerten ihre Augenlieder zwischen dem tapferen Zukneifen, wenn sie sich an Worten versuchte.

„Es tut mir leid, so leid", hörte er ihre kratzig raue Stimme, so klein und zerbrechlich unter all den wildfliegenden Haaren, die ihrem Ton noch mehr Tiefe verlieh.

Es war diese Entschuldigung, die ihn um jegliches rationales Denken, um seine Bemühungen ihr eine Stütze zu sein und die Beherrschung seiner eh schon feuchten Augen brachte: Erste kleine Tränen bahnten sich auch aus Marcs Augenwinkeln.

„Nicht", bemühte er sich, strich ihr fahrig die Haare aus dem Gesicht um in ihre rotgeränderten Augen zu blicken, das erste Mal seit so langer Zeit.

„Entschuldige dich nicht... _nicht__du_", jedes Wort wurde unstetig leiser. Er küsste vorsichtig ihre Lider, bahnte sich an ihrer Schläfe einen Weg zur Partie des Hinterhauptbeins, um sein Gesicht für mehrere Minuten in ihrer Halsbeuge zu vergraben, während sie nun ihre Arme um seinen Rücken schlang. Immerzu erklommen neue Schluchzer und kleines Geheule ihren bebenden Körper.

Nach schier unendlich langer Zeit flüsterte sie, die Stirn auf seine Schulter gelehnt: „Alexis lebt!" Aber die Umstände warum sie hier war interessierten Marc nicht.

„Shhh", machte er wieder, streichelte ihr über den Rücken, an der Wirbelsäule entlang bis zum Nacken, den er bestimmend massierte, da ihm die Verspannungen unter seinen flinken Fingern natürlich aufgefallen waren.

„Ah", schrie sie vor Schmerz, als Marc es auf ihre Halswirbel abgesehen hatte.  
>Er schob ihr die Haare auf die rechte Schulterseite, damit er von seiner Position an der Halsbeuge bessere Sicht hatte, was seine Finger für einen wunden Punkt gefunden hatten. Vorsichtiger schob er jetzt beide Hände zum Nacken hinauf, übte leichteren Druck auf die Stelle aus und setzte auch dort, nachdem er den Nikki-Pullover zerrend beiseite geschoben hatte, kleine Küsse mit seinen trocken Lippen auf ihren Nacken. Zittrig atmete sie aus.<p>

„Was haben die nur mit dir gemacht", formte er seine Gedanken unvermittelt in Worte.  
>Sie löste sich und richtete ihren Kopf von der sicheren Position an Marcs Schulter auf. Ihre Augen schwammen noch immer in Tränen, ihr Blick war aber nur noch halb so verschleiert: „Ich... ich will dir so viel sagen, soviel erklären, aber ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll, Marc. Ich weiß es nicht, mein Kopf platzt, von den ganzen Informationen, die ich nicht verstehe, von dieser Situation, die auch nur ein Traum sein kann! Ich...", wurde sie jäh unterbrochen als Marc unvermittelt seine Stirn an ihre drückte und ebenfalls unter flirrendem Atem die Augen schloss: „Ein Traum ist das nicht, dafür bist du dann doch noch immer zu schwer", scherzte er, wohl wissend, dass dies nun nicht mehr stimmte. Gepeinigt, als ob sie gerade die größtmöglichen physischen Schmerzen erduldete, wimmerte sie laut zurück an seiner Schulter.<p>

„Shhh", seine Hände nahmen die streichelnden Bewegungen über ihren Rücken wieder auf, langsam und beruhigend.

Obwohl er gehofft hatte, dass seine Worte sie zu einem kleinen Lächeln bewegen würden, musste er zugeben, dass ihm das erneute Weinen sehr viel mehr zusagte. Gewiss nicht, weil er sie verletzen wollte, sondern aus dem Grund, weil Heulen schon immer befreite. Sie sollte so viele Tränen rausdrücken, bis sie keine mehr hatte, bis sie sich der Situation gewachsen sah, aus seiner Armbeuge zu ihm aufzuschauen, um dann den Willen zu zeigen, ihm alles zu erklären.

Er hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, wie lange Gretchen noch an seiner Schulter geweint hatte, oder wie oft sie versucht hatte weitere Sätze zu formulieren, die ihn verstehen lassen sollten. Doch erst, nachdem sie von der Couch ins Schlafzimmer gewechselt waren (Marc hatte sie abermals getragen), wo sie nun auf ihrem altbekannten Platz lag, bäuchlings in der eingehenden Schlafposition, sie sich soweit beruhigte hatte, dass ihre Atmung sich normalisierte und das Beben ihres Körpers langsam abflaute.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie ich hier her gekommen bin", begann sie schläfrig, die Augen geschlossen.

Marc beobachtete sie von der Seite, den Kopf auf den angewinkelten Unterarm gestützt, die andere streichelte ihr vom Kopf bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens.

„Eben noch war ich im Gerichtsgebäude, dann zurück in der JVA und dann mit Rother auf dem Weg hier her. Ich hab hier stundenlang rumgesessen, glaube ich, und gebadet."

„Warum hast du nicht angerufen?", flüsterte er beklommen.

Abrupt öffnete sie die Augen, Tränen schon wieder sichtbar, und ihr Atem wieder sehr rasch und flach: „Ich..."

„Shhh. Ist auch nicht so schlimm, schließlich bist du hier!"

„Doch! Doch es ist schlimm", beharrte sie vehement, fügte in Gedanken den Satz, dass sie ein schlechter Mensch sei, hinzu.

„Nein, i..."

„Ich hab mich nicht getraut", sie presste die Augen zusammen, bemühte sich darum, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, presste aber bei diesem Versuch nur noch mehr salziges Wasser aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus.

Ihre unverblümte Antwort traf ihn hart.

Mit belegter Stimme hakte er nach: „Warum?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich... weiß nicht. Ich... wusste nicht, wie du reagierst. Oder ich. Sieh mich doch nur mal an, Marc. Was denkst du nur von mir? Ich...", sie brach ab, brauchte einige Zeit sich zu sammeln, die er ihr nur zu gern gab, dennoch suchte er regen Blickkontakt mit ihr.

„Shhh... Ich sehe dich an, Gretchen, und alles was ich denke ist, wie man dir das antun konnte. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, aber du weißt, dass du vor mir keine Angst zu haben brauchst", flüsterte er. „Oder?", fügte er fragend hinzu.

„Ich... natürlich weiß ich das", sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im Bettlaken, Schluchzer erfassten wieder ihren ganzen Körper.  
>„Ich liebe dich", hörte er zwischendurch heraus, was ihm zumindest ein kleines Lächeln abringen konnte.<p>

Er küsste ihre Schläfe: „Ich dich auch, Hasenzahn! Und du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr."

* * *

><p>Mehrere Stunden lag er einfach so neben ihr, während sie unruhig schlief. Immerzu streichelte er zärtlich über ihren Körper, den Handrücken, am Nacken vorbei, zog sie nah zu sich heran, wenn sie von plagenden Träumen verfolgt wurde, die sich nicht nur an ihren unruhigen Bewegungen sondern auch in ihrem angestrengten Gesicht widerspiegelte und den zuckenden Augenlidern.<p>

Er atmete tief ein, schloss selbst während er seinem Tun nachging die Augen, damit er versichert war, dass wenn er die Lider wieder öffnete, nicht einer träumerischen Illusion erlegen war.

Die Luft ausatmend, erkannte er vor seinen Augen natürlich noch immer Gretchen, die sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatte. Er würde jede Möglichkeit ausschöpfen ihr zu helfen, nie wieder sollte sie sich so quälen, wie in den letzten Stunden.

Ein schwaches Lächeln formte sich auf seine Lippen. Sie war da, und trotzdem war der Schmerz noch immer so existent, dieses winzige Bild vor Augen, diese letzten Monate nicht miterlebt zu haben.

Doch nun sie war hier bei ihm und das war alles was zählte.

Alles.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 03. November 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 19. April 2012

a/n:

skippingheart (weiß ja leider nicht, wie man dich kontaktieren kann)

also ganz zu Anfang schon mal ein doppel-Danke dafür, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast und dein Kommentar auf und gepostet hast. omg. Danke.

Und natürlich nicht weniger wichtig für dein Kompliment. Boha, das geht runter wie Öl. Danke, auch gerade weil du dich schwer getan hast die Geschichte zu lesen, obwohl sie weniger fröhlich und absolut anders war. Aber auch ich hab mich beim Schreiben schwer getan. Also so manches Mal hab ich echt gedacht, dass das ein mieser Plot war.

Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du möglicherweise auch „A Christmas Carol" gelesen hast, und das war so mein Punkt wo mir klar wurde, das kann es noch nicht gewesen sein mit den beiden... ein bisschen mehr muss her. Und einem Menschen wird ja leider zumeist erst dann so richtig bewusst, wie sehr man ihn braucht, liebt und vermisst, wenn er nicht mehr da ist. Und Chatacter-Death ist nicht gerade eine meiner Stärken XD

Ich nehme deine Ausführungen auch wahrlich als ein solches Kompliment auf, dass ich Marc Meier als Arschloch mit Tiefe belassen habe. Hach. Danke, danke, danke. Means a lot.

Sag, bist du eigentlich auch auf diesem rosaroten Forum angemeldet?

lg

manney


	32. Kapitel 31  WARNING

**Kapitel ****31**** – ****Rock ****And ****Roll ****Dreams ****Come ****Through ****(Meat ****Loaf)**

Gerädert wachte er früh morgens auf, da Gretchen sich sehr unruhig hin und her wälzte, aber nicht aufwachte. Beruhigend, ohne sie aufzuwecken drückte er sich wieder näher an sie heran, hielt sie in seinen Armen, liebkoste immer wieder ihre Hand, die unter der Bettdecke hervorlugte. Und nach nur wenigen Minuten hatte sich ihre Atmung wieder normalisiert und sie rollte sich auf ihre Lieblingsposition, den Bauch. Diese Beständigkeit ließen ihn schwer schlucken. Einen kleinen sanften Kuss auf ihre Locken gedrückt, dann schälte er sich aus dem Bett hervor.

Der morgendliche Blick auf den Wecker, der in großen roten Zahlen die Uhrzeit von 5:45 angab, war für ihn ein fester Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Er fühlte sich, trotzdem er – er rechnete nach – fast sieben Stunden geschlafen hatte, kraftlos und schlapp. Sein erster Weg führte ihn durch den Flur ins Bad, in dem er erst mal den Heizstrahler auf die höchste Stufe stellte, damit Gretchen, wenn sie aufwachte, nicht genauso fröstelte, wie er, als er seine morgendlichen Erledigungen beendete. Nach dem gründlichen Zähneputzen schaute er voller Ehrfurcht sein Spiegelbild an, das ihn zwar mit dunklen Rändern unter den Augen anstarrte, aber ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht verbergen konnte. Sein Gretchen war wieder da.

Ein vollwertiges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Mit Grübchen, blitzenden Augen, aufgepolsterten Wangen und strahlenden Zähnen. Und er fühlte sich ebenfalls zurückgekehrt, fast so, als wenn auch er nach einem langen furchtbaren Traum endlich aufwachen durfte.

Mit fröhlicher Mine und nun auch nicht mehr ganz so müde sprang er in seine Klamotten und verließ die Wohnung. Nicht aber bevor er Gretchen direkt auf seiner Seite des Bettes einen Zettel gelegt hatte: „Bin Brötchen holen. Egal was du denkst, kneif dich meinetwegen, es ist kein Traum!" Was er nun damit meinte, ob er Brötchen kaufen gehen würde, oder die Tatsache, dass sie wirklich wieder hier bei ihm, in seinem... scratch that... in _ihrer__beider_Wohnung war, das wusste wohl nur sie selbst am besten.

Kaum zwanzig Minuten später war er als Eiszapfen zurückgekehrt, vollbepackt bis obenhin, mit den verschiedensten Sorten Brötchen, Brotaufstrich, Aufschnitt und sogar Süßkram, falls ihr danach war. Mit Leichtigkeit machte er sich daran den Tisch zu decken. Er war gewiss nicht sehr Detailverliebt, dennoch wusste er, dank jahrelanges Training bei seiner Mutter, dass Servietten ein Muss waren, ein Messer immer außen und mit der Schneide zum Teller auf der rechten Seite des Sitzes zu liegen hatte. Auch, dass eigentlich eine Untertasse mit dem oberen Rand des Frühstückstellers eine Flucht ergeben sollte wusste er, nur war ihm dies erst wieder eingefallen, nachdem er den Tisch schon mit allen möglichen Fressalien vollgestellt hatte und für Untertassen kein Platz mehr war.

Er seufzte. Perfekt war das gewiss nicht.

„Du bist wundervoll", erschrocken fuhr er herum, sah Gretchen im Türrahmen des Flurs stehen, der das Bad und Schlafzimmer vom Wohnzimmer mit der Küche und Essecke abtrennte. Nur mit einem abgewetzten, ausrangierten Hemd von ihm bekleidet, war sie ein ganz besonderer morgendlicher Anblick.

„Wie lange bist du denn schon wach?", fragte er perplex, sollte seine Frage vielmehr lauten, wie lange sie ihn schon beobachtete. Denn sein zurechtrücken der Teller auf dem Tisch durfte wirklich niemand mitangesehen haben.

Sie sagte nichts und kam einfach weiter auf ihn zu, schmiegte sich in seine Arme, die er sofort um ihren Körper schlang. Tief atmete sie seinen ganz eigenen Geruch ein, den sie so liebte. Auch wenn er zu besonderen Anlässen Aftershave auflegte, so war es ihr so viel lieber einen frisch geduschten Marc mit seinem ganz eigenen Duft zu schnuppern. Es gab ihr einen Anflug von innerer Ruhe.  
>„Danke", flüsterte sie an seiner Halsbeuge, löste sich dann von seiner Schulter, nahm eine Armeslänge Abstand um ihm dann mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln die Spucke zu nehmen.<p>

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich _das_ überstanden hätte, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass du hier draußen bist... und...", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Punkt des Heulens sollte doch überwunden sein, oder?

„Gretchen, es ist okay, da..."  
>„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn heftig, krallte ihre Finger in seine Unterarme, brauchte einen tiefen Atemzug um sich zu sammeln: „Nein, es ist nicht okay, Marc. Danke, für das Durchhalten und den Brief, für gestern Abend, und das keine Fragen stellen, ich... ich wusste nicht, ob du noch... ob ich noch die selbe bin, doch... und", es rannen ihr schon wieder einzelne Tränen die Wange hinab, die sie barsch wegwischte: „danke, dass du mich erträgst!"<p>

Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein eindringliches Lächeln breit, ehe er sich leicht nach vorn lehnte und die salzigen Tropfen aus ihren Mundwinkeln küsste. Danach lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre, schloss die Augen:  
>„Als ob ich es mir leisten könnte, dein Danke anzunehmen. Ich hätte hier ewig gewartet, nur um mich bei <em>dir<em> zu entschuldigen, für Wochen, für die ich ganz sicher keinen Dank verdient habe."

Sie atmete zittrig aus: „Aber ich..."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, die verzogenen Lippen noch immer imminent: „Ich liebe dich, und selbst wenn hundert Mal ein Anwalt etwas falsch darstellt und ich mich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrinke. Es macht mir nur deutlich, wie sehr ich schon von dir vereinnahmt bin, obwohl du noch nicht mal in der Nähe warst", witzelte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch... ich bin", sie lehnte beklommen ihren Kopf wieder in Marcs Halsbeuge, störte sich nicht an ihrer bizarren Position, vor der Kücheninsel stehend.

Mit einem abwegigen Kopfschütteln bemühte er sich ihre Zweifel zu zerstreuen: „Kaffee?"

Sie schluchzte kurz auf, liebte ihn dafür, dass er sich so unendlich viel Mühe mit ihr gab und ihr zu Liebe auch mehr als nur ein paar Sekunden seine ganz weiche und liebenswerte Seite zeigte.  
>„Von <em>dir<em>gemachter Kaffee", lachte sie unter Tränen.

Ein empörtes Rümpfen seiner Nase waren Antwort genug, damit Gretchen zufrieden lächelnd am Tisch Platz nahm.

„Ich denke ich habe alles da, was man sich für ein deutsches Frühstück wünschen kann", er grinste sie über den Tisch hinweg an, beobachtete wie sie den ganzen Tisch musterte und bei dem Korb mit den schon aufgeschnittenen Brötchen hängenblieb.

Sie atmete tief ein, verkniff sich die Tränen, aber an der bebenden Stimme konnte sie nichts ändern:

„Ich kann überhaupt nicht glauben, dass ich hier sitze und die Wahl zwischen Käse- und Kürbiskern-Brötchen habe", sie biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe, schaute Marc unverwandt in die Augen, suchte nach einem Hinweis, auf einen Traum, einen schlechten Scherz, oder das Unheil, welches vielleicht hinter jeder Träne, die sie weinte, hervorspringen könnte. Aber er stand nur vom Tisch auf, setzte sich neben Gretchen auf den Stuhl um kurz darauf ihre noch immer kalte Hand an seine Wange zu legen: „Du kannst auch beide essen", scherzte er.

Nachdem er seinen Teller neben Gretchens gestellt hatte und sie sich genüsslich schon das erste Käsebrötchen mit Butter, Ei, Bacon und Salz belegt hatte, setzte sie sich mit dem Rücken an Marcs Seite gelehnt quer auf ihren Stuhl, ihre nackten Beine auf den nebenstehenden Stuhl, an der kurzen Seite des Tisches, abgelegt, biss sie ungeniert ungeduldig in ihr Brötchen – und seufzte wohlig auf.

Marc grinste, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und formte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihren Mittelscheitel: „So gut?"  
>Verträumt schaute sie zu ihm hinauf: „Fantastisch. Du hast keine Ahnung wie gut!", sie biss gleich noch einmal ab.<p>

Er hatte eigentlich fest mit einem weiteren Ausbruch an Tränen und Schluchzern gerechnet, doch diese blieben aus.

Sie beugte sich zum Tisch nach vorn, um einen Schluck Kaffee zu probieren.

Marc kniff die Augen zusammen.

Durch ihren Rundrücken zeichneten sich unter dem Hemd ganz klar einzelne Wirbel ab. Sich ebenfalls nach vorn lehnend, küsste er einen der Th Brustwirbel. Erschrocken fuhr Gretchen zusammen, verschüttete beinahe das braune Gebräu: „Marc", kicherte sie benommen, hörte aber abrupt damit auf, als sie merkte, dass ihr Freund sein Gesicht in ihren Rücken verbarg. Die Kaffeetasse zurück auf den Esstisch stellend, suchte sie nach Marcs Händen, die sie vor ihrem Bauch mit ihren eigenen verknotete:

„Ich hab dich so vermisst!", sagte er beklommen.

Nur langsam lehnte sie sich wieder zurück in ihre Ausgangsposition, schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf die rechte Seite seiner Brust.

Er strich ihr mit seiner linken Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht hinters Ohr: „Deine Mutter wird mich lynchen, dass du nicht zuerst zu ihr gekommen bist, sondern hier her!"

Sie öffnete mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen die Augen: „Und mich erst, wo ich hier gestern nur rumgesessen habe, aber es nicht geschafft habe weder dich noch sie anzurufen!", sie seufzte wohlig auf, da Marc begonnen hatte mit der um ihren Körper geschlungenen Hand ihre Taille zu streicheln.  
>„Ich möchte, dass du hier offiziell einziehst!"<p>

Sie zog ihre Stirn kraus: „Ich will nicht, dass du meinst das sagen zu müssen, weil du aus Mitleid..."  
>„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich Mitleid mit dir habe?", fragte er verwirrt, das Tun seiner Hand nahm aber keinen Abbruch, ebenso wenig der intensive Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte.<br>„Respekt, sicher. Stolz, auf jeden Fall. Liebe, das weißt du. Du bist eine starke Frau, Gretchen, die alles andere als Mitleid verdient hat! Und wenn ich sage, dass du hier einziehen sollst, mit der Bestätigung des Einwohnermeldeamts und deinem Namen unten an der Klingel, dann, weil ich das exakt so meine. Schließlich sind eh all deine Klamotten schon in meinem Schrank!", endete er, beugte sich nun auch noch mal nach vorn um einen großen Hieb Kaffee zu trinken.

„W-woher weißt du...?", fragte Gretchen reuevoll. Sie war ganz still und heimlich bei ihm eingezogen, ohne großes Aufheben, und hatte sich dennoch nie getraut ihn darauf anzusprechen, ob sie dies überhaupt dürfte, geschweige denn seine Wohnung auch die ihre zu nennen.

„Es hat seine Zeit gebraucht, bis ich deine Tagebücher gefunden habe, und bis dahin habe ich dein Zimmer durchsucht und keine Klamotten gefunden", erläuterte er.

Sie hatte die unbändige Ehre zu erröten, als das Wort auf ihre Tagebücher zu sprechen kam, was ihn zum Grinsen brachte.

„Es war wirklich aufschlussreich, was ich da so gelesen habe. Aber auch gefunden...", stichelte er liebevoll.

Gretchen zerknitterte ihre Stirn: „Was meinst du mit „gefunden"?"

„Die David Hasselhoff CD. Mit meinem Foto!", er strich ihr diese eine widerspenstige Locke schon wieder hinters Ohr und hob ihren beschämt nach unten gerichteten Kopf dabei wieder an.  
>„Warum hast du nie gesagt, dass du ein Foto gemacht hast?", flüsterte er heiser.<p>

Sie schloss ergeben die Augen und lehnte sich wieder an seine Seite, mit dem Rücken an seinem rechten Arm und den Kopf entspannt an seine Brust gelehnt.

„Ich denke, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dachtest, dass ich denken würde, dass da mehr gewesen war", gestand sie verwirrend, worauf Marc auflachte, aber direkt darauf mit belegter Stimme wieder ernst wurde.

„Und warum hast du mir nie gesagt, was vor einem Jahr passiert war?"

Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm hoch: „Weil ich dieses Erlebnis vergessen wollte!"

„Hm...", machte er unschlüssig.

„Es tut mir leid", gab sie reuevoll zu. Sie wollte gerade ansetzen um ihre Verschwiegenheit genauer zu erläutern, als er selbst wieder zu reden begann.

„Ich will, dass du mir immer alles erzählst, Hasenzahn. Von Allem! Von irgendwelchen bedrückenden Gedanken bis hin zu der Überlegung ob du dir Nagellack kaufst. Und auch wenn es der rettende Anker in meinem Sumpf war, dass ich deine Zeilen gelesen habe, so sind wir...", er brach ab, da ihre Augen schon wieder mit Tränen glänzten. Er zog sie deshalb noch dichter an sich heran und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„In Zukunft jedenfalls will ich alles wissen. Wann immer du dich danach fühlst, aber ich werde nicht aufhören Fragen zu stellen."

Gretchen wusste, was er damit meinte. Sie würde ihm wie einem Therapeuten von ihrem Gefängnisaufenthalt erzählen müssen, was sie mit zusammengepressten Lippen hinnahm, bevor sie wieder in einen Schluchz-Marathon ausbrach. So viel Empathie, auch wenn sie seine Freundin war, hatte sie dem Menschen Marc Meier nicht zugetraut.

Er bedachte sie mit einem herzlichen Lächeln, küsste sie auf die Stirn und biss belanglos von seinem eigenen Brötchen ab.

Fasziniert sah sie ihm dabei zu, war versucht sich jede einzelne Geste, jeden Atemzug, Rotieren seines Kiefers beim Kauen und Augenaufschlag genauestens einzuprägen.

Marc wiederum arbeitete hart daran, sich seine Unruhe unter ihrem mikroskopischen Blick nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ist es so interessant, mir beim Essen zuzuschauen, dass man sich dafür den Hals verbiegt?", witzelte er und schaute dann doch auf sie – noch immer mit dem Kopf entspannt an seiner rechten Brust gelehnt – hinab. Doch anstelle eines tränenverschleierten Blicks, oder eines schelmischen Lächelns, sah sie ihn intensiv und vereinnahmend an.

Zaghaft schob sie ihre kalten kindlichen Hände an seine Wangen und fuhr mit den Daumen seine Wangen entlang, schaute wie betäubt auf ihr Handeln, seine Lippen, um nach einem winzigen Niederschlagen der Augen den seinen zu begegnen. Mutig streckte sie sich zu seinem Gesicht herauf und verschloss seine warmen, von der Winterkälte spröden Lippen mit ihren.

In diesem einem Jahr, das sie zusammen gewesen waren, konnte sie sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass ein Kuss mit ihm so zärtlich gewesen war. So völlig ungezwungen und jeglicher Anspannung und Schnelligkeit entbunden. Was jedoch nichts an Marcs Geschicklichkeit einbüßte, der ihrer stupsenden Zunge sofort seinen eigenen heißen Muskel entgegen schob.

Die Hand um ihre Taille wanderte wie von Geisterhand hinauf zu ihrer Brust, die ebenfalls sehr langsam die Aufmerksamkeit zugesprochen bekam, die ihr in den letzten drei Monaten verwehrt geblieben war und... auch das Ende dieses Kusses einleitete.

Gretchen stemmte abrupt die Hände gegen Marcs Schultern und löste sich aus der Umklammerung: „Stopp! Warte!", rang sie nach Atem, da ihr kleines Zungenspiel doch weitaus mehr von ihr abverlangt hatte, als anfangs vermutet.

Wie ein begossener Hund, den man bei strömenden Regen in die Hundehütte verbannt hatte, fragte Marc ungehalten: „Was? Jetzt? Warum?", schob seine Hände aber gefährlich nah ihren Oberkörper hinab zu ihren Hüftknochen, die schon immer eine besonders erogene Zone gewesen waren.

„Nein... warte", stöhnte die Blonde kehlig. „Wir müssen noch abräumen und ich muss mich wirklich dringend bei meiner Mutter melden – persönlich. Bei Jochen, und Werner, Mehdi und... wir haben dafür zu wenig Zeit und...", sie entriss sich seinen geschickten Händen, nahm die Teller vom Tisch, um sie in den Geschirrspüler an der Kücheninsel einzusortieren.

Mit Augen so groß wie Teller versuchte Marc ihre gesagten Worte in verständliche Informationen umzuwandeln. Sie verschmähte Sex mit ihm für ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder, für ihren gemeinsamen Chef und den verweichlichten Gynäkologen? Das konnte unmöglich ihr Ernst sein, oder?  
>Verschämt schob er seine Hand über die Brust zu seiner pulsierenden Halsschlagader, die er obligatorisch prüfte.<p>

Er hatte so lange gewartet, sie zu küssen, hatte so unendlich lange auf Erlösung gewartet, nicht einmal selbst Hand angelegt, weil er wusste, dass es wichtigeres gab. Doch nun wo seine... der Amerikaner würde von Blauen Bällen reden, fast der Vergangenheit angehörten, stieß sie ihn weg, weil ihr Gewissen sie daran erinnerte, dass es auch noch andere Menschen gab, die sie zu Gesicht bekommen wollten? Es mochte vermessen und egoistisch klingen, aber er konnte auf andere Freunde, Verwandte und Bekannte gerade echt scheißen.

Die nächsten Stunden würde er sie nicht teilen.

Mit diesem Gedanken zog er schon mal seinen Pullover über den Kopf und erhob sich...

* * *

><p>Gretchen hatte sich auf Zehenspitzen über die Arbeitsplatte gebeugt, damit sie auf der anderen Seite der Kücheninsel einen unbenutzten Teelöffel verstauen konnte, was sich Marc zu Nutzen machte, indem er sich in seiner gewohnt schleichenden Katzenart von hinten an sie anpirschte. Ein spitzer Schrei entwich ihr, da Marc mit filigranen Fingern seitlich in ihren Slip unters Hemd fuhr, um diesen einen winzigen Augenblick später ungeduldig zu zerreißen.<p>

„Marc", kreischte sie, als sie seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte, weil er sich über sie gebeugt hatte, um sie zwischen seiner Brust und der Metallplatte festzuhalten.  
>„Du hast gesagt wir haben <em>wenig<em>Zeit. Nicht aber _keine_.", raunte er, fischte in seiner Gesäßtasche nach seinem Portemonnaie, um daraus ein Pariser zu entnehmen. Die leichte Reibung seines Schoßes war ein willkommener Nebeneffekt. Hektisch küsste er sich von ihrem Ohr hinab zu ihrer Halsbeuge, schob die Flut an goldglänzenden Haaren beiseite, fuhr dann mit einer Fingerkuppe geschickt über das kleine Fleckchen und pustete aufreizend die freigelegte Stelle Haut.

Das gewünschte Ergebnis folgte: ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich ihrer Kehle.

Ruppig beförderte er beide wieder in die Senkrechte, schob eine seiner Hände über ihre Oberschenkel unters Hemd, auf ihrer Haut entlang zu ihren Brüsten, die er geschickt stimulierte. Unbeholfen biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, war sich bewusst, dass jeder weitere Laut ihn nur noch beflügeln würde, weiter zu gehen. Sie noch mehr zu reizen, bis sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnte.

Was dachte sie denn nur: das war doch schon längst passiert – sie _konnte_ sich gar nicht mehr wehren!

Sie wollte es genauso sehr, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, als er selbst.

Devot legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, schloss die Augen und ließ sich von seinen forschen Zärtlichkeiten in nahezu ekstatische Sphären befördern, da seine Finger Unglaubliches zwischen ihren Schenkeln anstellten. Doch kurz bevor sie fiel, dem Trieb endgültig unterlag und nach schier endlos langer Zeit der Abstinenz wieder das Gefühl von wahrhaftiger Geborgenheit verspürte, ließ er von ihr ab. Wie durch eine Wand aus Watte nahm sie ihr eigenes resigniertes Keuchen wahr, nachdem sie sich mit den Händen vornüber auf der Arbeitsplatte abgestützt hatte, da sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre Beine würden jeden Moment nachgeben.

Doch noch bevor sie sich erholen konnte, zog Marc sie an der Hüfte zurück und drang ruckartig von hinten in sie ein.

Sie schrie.

Und vergoss sogar ein paar Tränen, als er ihren Oberkörper während seines Rhythmus wieder in die Senkrechte zog, um sie zu küssen.

Es war gewiss nicht das, was man sich in kitschigen Liebesromanen vorstellte, wenn zwei Menschen nach so einer Durststrecke des Beisammenseins wieder miteinander schliefen, aber Gretchen war trotzdem in diesem Moment, in der sich ihre Bauchdecke verdächtig spannte, die glücklichste und ausgefüllteste Frau, die es unter der Sonne gegeben hatte. Es mochte vermessen klingen, aber dieses Blitzen vor ihren Augen, das Ziehen in ihren Muskeln und der leichte Wasserfilm auf ihrer Haut lösten in ihr nur ein einziges, angenehmes Gefühl von Wärme aus.

Verbissen kniff sie die Augen zusammen, als alle Geschehnisse der letzten Monate wie in einer großen Flutwelle weggeschwemmt wurden, um dem berauschenden Dasein Platz zu machen, von Marc Meier überrollt zu werden.

Unter seinen haltlosen letzten Stößen kam sie zu einem gewaltigen Höhepunkt, mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen.

Hilfesuchend klammerte sie sich an seine Unterarme, die er über ihren Bauch gepresst hatte, damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihre Knie wohl doch noch nachgeben könnten.

Er hatte selten das Bedürfnis verspürt beim oder nach dem Sex zu lachen, auch wenn er sich immer ein wenig über ihre Prüderie lustig machte, doch dieses unsagbar schöne Kribbeln in seinem Körper und diese verdammte Freude und das Glück, was wie durch eine Droge in Massen in seinen Körper gepumpt wurde, ließen ihn von Herzen Grinsen: „Ich hab dich so vermisst", flüsterte er, versiegelte dann aber sofort wieder seine Lippen mit ihren.

Unablässig streichelte er ihren Körper, damit sie von dieser Wolke, auf der sie schon Minuten zu schweben schien, nicht einfach so herabfiel.

Er küsste sich an ihrem Wangenknochen zum Ohr hinab zur Halsbeuge, die sie ein letztes Mal erzittern ließ.

„Oh Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr", presste sie hervor, worauf er unverhohlen gegen ihre Haut grinste.

„Mich, oder den da oben?", fragte er belustigt, ließ sich aber keineswegs von seinem Tun, ihr einen waschechten Knutschfleck zu verpassen, abbringen.

Sie gluckste zufrieden, schmiegte sich noch näher an seine Brust heran, war an seiner frechen Meier-Art absolut desinteressiert, da sie sich noch immer so leicht wie Schoko-Kuss fühlte.

„Dich natürlich", flüsterte sie matt.

„Schläfst du mir hier gleich im Stehen ein?"

Sie grinste mit geschlossenen Augen, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf.

Sich ein wenig von ihr lösend, zog er sich aus ihr zurück, was sie mit einem kleinen Seufzer quittierte. Alleine Stehen war ihr zumindest nun möglich.

Irritiert öffnete sie die Augen, da Marc begonnen hatte das Kondom zu zuknoten.  
>„Warum hast du eigentlich ein Gummi benutzt?", wollte sie neugierig wissen. In dem Jahr in dem sie zusammen waren konnte man diese Male in denen Marc sich freiwillig „einquetschte" - wie er es gerne nannte – an einer Hand abzählen. Dennoch wusste sie das er für den „Notfall" immer ein Kondom in seinem Portemonnaie aufbewahrte. Wunderte sich aber dennoch über sein Handeln.<p>

Er grinste sie vielsagend an, schmiss das Kondom in den Mülleimer, wusch sich die Hände an der Spüle ab, um gleich darauf wieder vor ihr zu stehen, sie bei den Wangen zu seinem Gesicht hochzuziehen und sanft zu küssen.

„Weil ich jetzt Bock habe dich zu Lecken", griente er ungeniert, worauf Gretchen feuerrot erstrahlte und sich dieser Farbton über ihren gesamten Körper ausbreitete: „Marc!", schallt sie ihn, doch er ging schon in eine leicht gebeugte Haltung, schob seinen linken Unterarm unter ihre Kniekehlen, den rechten Arm schlang er um ihren Rücken, damit er sie auf den Armen ins Bett tragen konnte.

Während ihrer laut geäußerten Versuche Marc und auch sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, jetzt noch einmal..., breitete sich ein von Vorfreude gespicktes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, welches ihre blauen Augen zum Strahlen brachte, wie Marc es noch nie so wahrgenommen hatte.

* * *

><p>Nicht ganz drei Minuten später kam Marc in Windeseile aus dem Schlafzimmer in die Küche gerast, öffnete eine Schranktür neben dem Herd und fischte mit gierigen Fingern den Absinth heraus. Er drehte hastig den Deckel ab und wäre er nicht gerade so immens erregt gewesen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich schon allein nur beim Geruch des Anis übergeben wollen.<p>

Ohne Umschweife entleerte er eilig die Flüssigkeit im Spülbecken...

Sein Gretchen war wieder da.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 08. November 2011<p>

Original Air-Date: 24. April 2012

a/n:

fertiggestellt 8. Januar 2012

„seine morgendlichen Erledigungen beendete" und „Schoko-Kuss"

Beide Phrasen/Worte kommen nicht von mir, sondern von Danni, meiner wunderbaren Beta-Leserin ;) Ehre dem, wem Ehre gebührt.

an dieser Stelle noch mal ein extrem großes Danke an meine neue Beta-Leserin, die sich so viel Mühe gemacht hat und auch durch das Ergänzen des ein oder anderen Wortes/Satzes den Ablauf noch genauer und verständlicher gemacht hat.

Und ohne große Ansprüche zu stellen, ich würde mir wirklich wünschen, dass meine lieben Leserinnen das wirklich würdigen, dass sie das so toll und so schnell macht.

lg

manney


	33. Kapitel 32

**Kapitel ****32**** – ****The ****best ****Day ****(Taylor ****Swift)**

Die Welt war wieder rund.

So oder ähnlich konnte Marc sein Leben wieder beschreiben, da neben ihm in seinen Armen seine Freundin lief, auf dem Weg zu ihrer Mutter durch das vorweihnachtlich verschneite Berlin schlendernd.

Er konnte gegen das unentwegte Grinsen in seinem Gesicht nichts ausrichten, und auch die Leute in der S-Bahn werden ihn wohl für nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig gehalten haben, denn warum sonst würde man in einem überfüllten Wagon so selig Strahlen wie er es tat – oder auch Gretchen. Wobei sie ihr Lächeln hinter einem dicken lilafarbenen Wollschal gut zu kaschieren wusste. Nur ihre blauen Augen blitzten und glitzerten in der Wintersonne vor sich hin, als ob sie mit dem Schnee um die Wette strahlen wollten.

Und ihr Anblick machte ihn glücklich.

Sie zu sehen, sie berühren zu können und zwischenzeitlich einfach stehen zu bleiben um sie zu küssen, erfüllten ihn mit einer solchen Zufriedenheit, die er bis dahin in diesem Ausmaß noch nie so gekannt hatte.

An der Straßenseite des Bürgersteigs türmte sich vor einem Haus nahe des haasischen Anwesens eine große Schneewand, an der Gretchen einfach stehen blieb und ihr länger als nötig Aufmerksamkeit zuwendete.

Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, da sie begonnen hatte, wirre Muster in den Schnee zu malen, ging aber weiter seines Weges. Wenn es ihr gefiel einen Schneeberg zu bestaunen würde er sie dabei nicht stören.

Aber da war er wieder... dieser fade Beigeschmack, wenn er daran dachte, wo sie die letzten zweieinhalb Monate gewesen war, und auf so viele banale Dinge verzichten musste, was sie einfach nicht verdient hatte. Nachdenklich blinzelte er gegen die Sonne. Er wollte sie so vieles fragen, wie er ihr helfen konnte, welche Menschen er umbringen sollte, die ihr das angetan hatten, doch jedes Mal, wenn er nachfragen wollte, schien ihr diese Freude übers ganze Gesicht, die es ihm unmöglich machte, sie in dieser Situation mit der nahen Vergangenheit zu konfrontieren.

Doch dieses Gespräch... diese Gespräche würden kommen, und er würde darauf genauso wenig vorbereitet sein, wie auf ihre Inhaftierung, nur würde er diesmal einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, gar nicht für sich selbst, sondern für Gretchen...

Die noch immer nicht zu ihm aufgeschlossen war, obwohl er schon gute zwanzig Meter weitergelaufen war. Suchend blickte er sich um, nur um frontal einen festen Schneeball ins Gesicht gepfeffert zu bekommen.

Einzelne Eiskristalle verfingen sich in seinen Augenbrauen und auch auf den Wangen schmolz nur langsam das gefrorene Wasser. Bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete, hörte er seine Freundin schon lauthals lachen, sich zwischen ihrem kindlichen Gackern immer wieder entschuldigend, dass der Schneeball eigentlich nur seinen Rücken treffen sollte.

Als sie direkt vor ihm stand verzog sie die Lippen nur zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Tut mir leid – wirklich!"

Marc nickte ebenfalls grinsend im Takt mit seinem Kopf: „Sicher! Komm her du...", seine kalten Finger zogen die Blonde an ihren Wangenknochen näher zu sich heran, damit er sie leichter küssen konnte. Dass sie sich auf die Zehen stellen musste und auch ihren Hals fast verrenkte, war nur ein kleiner Preis für diese Frechheit ihrem Oberarzt Slash Freund Slash – gut von dem wusste sie noch nichts – Ehemann in Spe Schnee mitten ins Gesicht zu werfen.

Sie seufzte wohlig, nachdem er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte.

„Das bekommst du wieder", versprach er verheißungsvoll, sein warmer Atem so dicht an ihrem Ohr, dass es sie schon wieder erschauern ließ, obwohl sie sich noch immer sehr wund fühlte.

Sie an der Hand hinterherziehend bog er um die letzte Ecke in die Straße, in der das gelblich gestrichene Haus von Bärbel unter einer dicken Schneedecke verborgen war.

Sofern das Haus in Sichtweite war, verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte und sie blickte nachdenklich an ihrem ehemaligen Heim rauf und runter. Marc drehte sich zu ihr um: „Sie wird sich so freuen dich zu sehen, sie wird gar keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, dass heute Samstag ist und du schon seit gestern... wieder draußen bist."

Gretchen schluckte schwer.

„Das... das ist es nicht", wehrte sie ab, traf er aber den Nagel zu fünfzig Prozent doch auf den Kopf.

„Nein?", fragte er irritiert.

Sie atmete tief ein: „Nicht ausschließlich."

Er runzelte die Stirn. Er musste ihr Zeit geben um sich zu erklären, trotzdem machte ihn die Unwissenheit gerade unruhig. Er umschloss die in seiner Hand liegenden Finger fester, was sie zu ihm aufblicken ließ.

„D-dieser Herzinfarkt, der ist am selben Abend passiert, an dem ich... abgeholt wurde. Also doch sicher wegen... der Nachricht, dass ich...", sie verstummte und schaute stur gen Boden.

Marc war in diesem „zwischen den Zeilen lesen" nie besonders gut gewesen, aber hier lag es auf der Hand, was Gretchen eigentlich dachte. Nicht der Nachricht wegen war Bärbel ein Bypass nicht erspart geblieben, sondern wegen ihr.

Was natürlich völliger Quatsch war.

„Hasenzahn, hör mir mal gut zu", bestimmend zog er ihren Kopf hoch, mit beiden Daumen leicht über ihre Wangen streichelnd: „du bist Ärztin, und wenn ich dich jetzt fragen würde, was es für Auslöser eines Myokardinfarkts gibt, dann könntest du mir zehn vernünftige und nicht emotionale Gründe liefern!"

In ihrem Arztgeist begann es schon nach Lehrbuch zu rattern, was sie ihrem Ausbilder zu den Faktoren eines Infarkts mitteilen könnte, welche möglichen äußeren Umstände dazu beigetragen haben könnten, aber wie auch die physische Konstitution eines Patienten ausschlaggebend war.

Sie seufzte.

„Vermutlich wäre Bärbel mit weitaus schlimmeren Problemen eingeliefert worden, wenn sie diesen Horrorfilm mitangesehen hätte, den dein Bruder und seine Freu-... Ex-Freundin sich angeschaut haben."

Gretchen verzog ihr Gesicht, ihre Lippen zuckten verdächtig nach oben, was Marc erlöst seufzen ließ: „Sie wird schon nicht noch einmal einen Anfall bekommen, nur weil die umtriebige Tochter zurückgekehrt ist", witzelte er und zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu.

Es half, denn nun grinste sie richtig. _Umtriebig_war wohl eine angemessene Umschreibung für Nachbarn und wissbegierige Leute, die sich gern über die „lustige Witwe" in der Nachbarschaft das Maul zerrissen.

„Nun, Hasenzahn, sind wir wirklich hier hergekommen, nur um fünf Meter vor dem Ziel den Rückzug anzutreten?"

„Dr. Hasenzahn, Marc. So viel Zeit muss sein", sie hakte ihren Arm bei ihm unter und schlich mit ihm den Bürgersteig zum großen Eisentor hinunter, das – wie immer bei Temperaturen unter -5° Celsius – außer Betrieb war, weshalb beide gleich direkt zur Haustür hinaufstiegen. Ihre Mutter hatte sogar Salz gestreut, bemerkte Marc unzufrieden. Hatte er Bärbel nicht mehrfach gesagt, dass sie sich schonen sollte?

Gretchen atmete noch einmal tief durch, klingelte und beide warteten gespannt darauf, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde.

* * *

><p>Hektisch und mit viel zu viel Vorfreude riss die Rothaarige die Haustür auf, und so schnell konnte Marc gar nicht gucken, umarmte die untersetzte Frau Gretchen in einem festen Griff.<p>

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Aber warum sollte man auch alles wissen, wenn es letztendlich doch egal war, weshalb Bärbel wohl schon mit der Ankunft ihrer Tochter gerechnet hatte, wenn sowohl Gretchen als auch der Mutter Freudentränen über das Gesicht liefen?

„Ich hab dich so vermisst, meine Große", schluchzte Bärbel und er hörte auch Gretchen irgendetwas nuscheln, was aber nur für Bärbel hörbar war, weil diese gleich noch mehr weinte und ihre einzige Tochter noch fester an sich drückte.

Marc räusperte sich nach gefühlten Stunden nur äußerst ungern, aber es wurde langsam doch etwas kalt hier draußen und die willkommene Wärme war nur einen kleinen Schritt entfernt und...

Auf einmal wurde die Tür wieder sperrangelweit geöffnet und nicht etwa, wie vermutet, stand Jochen dort sondern... Lilly?

Wäre er in einem witzigen Cartoon, wären seine Augen jetzt enorm groß geworden, wie bei Tom, wenn er mal wieder von der Hausherrin eins mit dem Besen übergebraten bekommen sollte, wenn Jerry etwas verbrochen hatte.

„Gretchen!", freute sich die Kleine und schob sich ungefragt neben Bärbel her, ein Stückchen freie Taille, das nicht von Mama-Haase in Beschlag genommen wurde, ganz fest an sich drückend.

Viel Zeit zum Überlegen hatte Marc gar nicht, denn da wurde die schon wieder angelehnte Tür abermals geöffnet und ein grinsender Mehdi mit Gwenny im Arm und Anna daneben wollten den Neuankömmling ebenfalls begrüßen.

Marc freute sich über die vier extra Anwesenden wirklich sehr nur: „... wir sollten reingehen, hier draußen ist es echt scheißkalt!"

Wie aus einem Mund, Gretchen aber mit einem breiten Lächeln und glänzenden Tränen auf dem geröteten Gesicht, mit Ausnahme von Lilly und Gwenny natürlich, straften ihn allesamt im Chor: „Marc!"

* * *

><p>Es dauerte gefühlte Jahre (Marc schaute mehrfach auf die Uhr, es waren aber nur ein paar Minuten) bis sich die ganze Meute vom Hausflur ins Wohnzimmer begeben hatte. Unter Tränen, Umarmungen, noch mehr Tränen, mehr Umarmungen und Beteuerungen von Gretchen, dass es ihr gut ging. Allerdings sagte sie dies nur der Kinder wegen, was Mehdi und Anna mit einem stummen Nicken zur Kenntnis nahmen. Bärbel weinte noch mehr und wiederholte ganz oft, wie unendlich stolz sie auf „ihre Große" war. Marc konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, dass Mutter-Haase ihre Tochter jemals so bezeichnet hatte.<p>

Nachdem sich dann alle etwas umständlich auf die gelben Cordsofas niedergelassen hatten (Marc und Gretchen auf der Verlobtencouch, Familie Kaan etwas gequetscht zusammen auf dem Dreier und Bärbel im Sessel), nahm das Heulen keinen Abbruch. Ja sogar Anna weinte fast, was Marc unwohl registrierte. Das letzte Mal, dass er Anna so emotionsgeladen gesehen hatte, da war...

Sein Blick fiel auf Lilly, die wie ein Wasserfall von allem Möglichen erzählte, von ihrem Hausarrest, von dem Verdacht ihrer Eltern, dass sie stehlen würde, von gemeinen Kindern, die sie jetzt in den Griff bekommen hätte, weil Moira ihr Rückendeckung gab, von dem sie, Lilly, aber eigentlich gar nichts wissen sollte, von so vielen Winzigkeiten, damit Gretchen auch ja auf dem Laufenden war – schließlich war sie die beste _Aufpasserin_ der Welt, und dürfte nie wieder für andere aufopfernd so ganz spontan ohne Abschied nach Afrika reisen, um dort anderen armen Kindern zu helfen. Zumindest nicht, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Und während Lilly noch stundenlang weitergeredet hätte, schaffte es Mehdi zwischendurch sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es doch megacooles („Papa, man sagt doch nicht mehr _cool_, das heißt heutzutage _geil_...") Wetter für den Bau eines Schneemanns wäre. Und wo Bärbel doch so einen schönen Garten hatte, könnte der sogar mehrere Tage überleben.

Enthusiastisch wollte Lilly auch Gretchen und Bärbel mit nach draußen schleifen, diese zogen sich aber mit dem Versprechen nachzukommen, sofern sie den Kaffee ausgetrunken hatten, nochmal aus der Affäre.

Marc erhob sich ebenfalls nur wiederwillig, wusste aber, dass dieses private Mutter-Tochter-Gespräch absolut notwenig war: ohne ihn.

Nachdem er sich als Letzter seine Jacke angezogen hatte, ging er nochmal zurück zu Gretchen, um ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Scheitel zu drücken.

Gretchen schloss genießerisch die Augen und atmete tief ein, und als sie die Welt wieder sah, schloss Marc hinter sich bereits die Tür.

Bärbel saß schon neben ihr und drückte sie ganz fest.

Und für den Anfang würde das einfach erst mal reichen. Das... und das Heulen in den Armen ihrer Mutter, wie ein Kleinkind.

Sie wussten gar nicht, was sie sich zuerst erzählen sollten, dass sie beide einfach nur froh waren, dass Gretchen wieder draußen war, wütend gewesen waren, dass sie in erster Linie überhaupt weggesperrt worden war, oder die Tatsache, dass der fehlbare Sohn und Bruder sein Handy gestern Nachmittag vergessen hatte, und man ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Sie lachten darüber, wie ähnlich sich Jochen und Franz doch waren: zerstreute Professoren eben.

Gretchen erzählte unter Schluckauf-Schluchzern von den Geschehnissen der Anhörung, von einem verschwommenen Bild von Alexis, der gar nicht Alexis war und das dies einem Wunder glich, dass sie entlassen wurde. Nebenher erwähnte sie immer wieder, dass ihr die genauen Umstände selbst noch nicht so ganz klar waren, außer, dass wohl ein Privatdetektiv des Anwalts Sabine ausfindig machen konnte, die noch ein Foto von Alexis... also von dem Mann, der sich als Alexis ausgegeben hatte,... hatte?

Ihr schwirrte der Kopf, und die erste Amtshandlung wäre Montagmorgen noch einmal bei ihrem Anwalt anzurufen.

Und Dr. Rössel anrufen – falls das ihre Mutter nicht schon getan hatte? Auch Emanuel und Frau Fischer anrufen, scratch that, sie müsste (natürlich mit Marc) bei ihnen vorbeischauen. Sie würde wieder arbeiten, bald war Weihnachten, was bedeutete, dass sie Geschenke zu kaufen hatte und einen Baum für Marcs... _ihrer__beider_ Wohnung. Sabine für eine Heiligsprechung in Rom vorschlagen...

„Gretchen?", fragte ihre Mutter besorgt, da die Blonde wie wild mit den Händen fuchtelte, immer schneller atmete und sich selbst vor und zurück wog.

„Um Gottes Willen, Kind. Warte ich hole Marc, alles wird gut, ja?"

Aufgeregt flitzte die Rothaarige zur Tür und rief in den Garten nach Marc, sich so gut es ging zusammenzureißen, um nicht die Kinder in Panik zu versetzen. Marc Meier wäre aber nicht Marc Meier, wenn er eine aufgescheuchte Bärbel nicht schon aus einhundert Metern gegen den Wind riechen würde, weshalb er schnellen Schrittes den Weg zum Haus durch den Schnee stapfend zurücklegte.

Er ließ sich sofort vor Gretchen in die Hocke, redete beruhigend auf sie ein, während Bärbel seiner ärztlichen Anordnung Folge leistete, eine Tüte oder Beutel aus der Küche zu holen.

Es war schon aberwitzig, und ein kleines Lächeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, als Gretchen ihm unter Atemnot von allen Dingen, die sie zu erledigen hatte, berichtete.

Okay, es würde wohl noch lange dauern, bis sich alles wieder auf den normalen Wahnsinn reduziert hatte, doch das war ihm völlig egal. Denn für ihn war nur die Tatsache wichtig, dass der normale Wahnsinn _mit__ihr_ stattfinden würde. Auf den Rest konnte er scheißen (auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er von seinen Eltern gehörig die Leviten gelesen bekommen würde, weil die beiden wohl die Letzten waren, die von Gretchens Freilassung erfuhren).

Er streichelte vorsichtig ihre Wange, während er ihr den von Bärbel gebrachten Frühstücksbeutel vor Mund und Nase stülpte. Ihre Atmung wurde zunehmend ruhiger.

„Besser?", fragte Marc belustigt, was Gretchen ebenfalls ein schmales Lächeln abrang und sie nickte.

Einzig Bärbel spielte die Glucke und behauptete, dass es keineswegs lustig gewesen sei. Darauf erweiterten sich bei Marc und Gretchen nur noch die Lachfältchen um die Augen.

„Ich hole dir erst mal Wasser – Kaffee ist in _deinem__Zustand_gewiss nicht gut", abrupt erhob sich die Mutter, nahm Gretchens halbvolle Tasse mit, die Kaffeekanne leider auch, und ließ ein verdutztes Pärchen zurück.

„Das ist mir gestern schon passiert... das waren so viele Informationen und so viel... gestern... das fühlt sich schon so endlos lange an...", sie schaute auf die Finger in ihrem Schoß, das Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtszügen nicht mehr existent. „Ich... habe so selbstsüchtig gehandelt. Ich hätte sofort alle anrufen müssen und besuchen und...Warum grinst du so dämlich, Marc?"

„Es gibt viele Dinge, die _unser_Verhalten beschreiben würden, Hasenzahn, aber selbstsüchtig gehört garantiert nicht dazu! Fickerig, rattig, spitz, geil...", er verstummte durch einen flüchtigen Kuss, den sie ihm auf die Lippen drückte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie leise.

Marc schluckte schwer.

„Gretchen ich..."

Die Haustür wurde mit Wucht aufgestoßen: „So'n Scheißwetter! Hallo Mama, ich bin wieder da! Sorry, dass ich mein Handy nicht dabei hatte. Hast du oft versucht anzurufen, ich hoffe nicht. Ma...", Jochen hielt mitten im Wort an, als er sich umständlich aus seiner Jacke schälte und dabei sein Blick am Kleiderhaken vorbei ins Wohnzimmer streifte: Er quietschte wie ein Mädchen, als er seine Schwester in trauter Zweisamkeit mit Marc auf dem altbewährten Sofa sitzen sah. Die Jacke einfach fallen lassend sprang er über die Lehne um seine Schwester zu begrüßen, die, wie sollte es auch anders sein, wieder begann zu heulen.

Als Marc sich erhob um den Geschwistern mehr Raum zu geben, drehte er sich herum und erspähte Bärbel, die ebenfalls wieder weinend im Türrahmen der Küche stand.

* * *

><p>Seine Eltern wurden angerufen, die es sich nicht nehmen ließen ebenfalls zum Haase-Anwesen zu kommen. Und auch wenn seine Mutter und Bärbel zivilisiert miteinander umgingen, so war es Marc doch sehr unangenehm, dass Elke in das Heim des Professors... förmlich eindrang. Ebenfalls noch am selben Abend stand eine eingeschneite Steffi vor der Haustür, die zwischendurch und klamm heimlich von Jochen angerufen worden war. Vielsagende Blicke zwischen dem kleinen Bruder und Marc wurden gewechselt, als die beiden <em>Mädels<em>in inniger Umarmung abermals heulten. (Die Niagarafälle hatten an diesem Tag einen neuen Standort: Berlin!)

Irgendwann zwischen einem hervorragend aufgetischten Abendbrot für alle (Marc fragte sich mehr als einmal, wie Bärbel das noch geschafft hatte) und einer sehr ausgelassenen Runde, stellte Marc fest, dass alle glücklich waren. Alle freuten sich, Steffi und Bärbel neben ihm selbst wohl am allermeisten, der Kaan-Clan und auch seine Eltern waren zufrieden und freuten sich mit. Er saß mit Menschen an einem Tisch, von denen er sagen konnte, dass sie alle, ausnahmslos, glücklich waren. Er selbst eingeschlossen.

Und doch wurmte es ihn ungemein, dass Jochen genauso strahlte wie Gretchen, wenn sie verliebt in den Tag hinein träumte.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 09. Januar 2012<p>

Original Air-Date: 03. Mai 2012

a/n:

**es folgt der Epilog**

fertiggestellt 07. Februar 2012!

Liebe Leserinnen,

auch wenn ich mich eigentlich freuen sollte, dass so viel Interesse am Smut-Teil des letzten Kapitels gezeigt worden war (**9 PM's (dd. ff), 97 e-Mails**) hier **meine** Eindrücke, weshalb ich mir ernsthaft überlege die Tastatur als FF-Autor an den Nagel zu hängen:

Da wurde in haufenweise Einzeilern noch nicht mal ein „Hallo manney,..." vorweg geschrieben. Von Lesern, die ich vorher durch Stats (Hits/Klicks/Alerts) nur vermutet hatte!

Dass man ein neuer Leser wäre und meine gesamte Geschichte (mit oder ohne Baby Love?) seit dem Posten aber in einem Rutsch **in nur einer Nacht** durchgelesen haben will, war eine extrem häufige Phrase – hmm, warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Dass man ein stiller Leser wäre, soll also neuerdings eine schönere Umschreibung für einen **Schwarzleser** sein, ja? Warum ließt man denn dann nicht einfach still weiter – hmm, weil Sex anscheinend so viel mehr wiegt, als ein rein platonisches Gefühl von Marc, wenn er begreift, was wichtig ist. Wenn ihr mich fragt: traurig, wenn euch nur **Horizontales Geplänkel** wirklich interessiert.

(von allen „geouteten" Schwarzlesern hat es nur eine einzige geschafft mir hinterher auch ihre Meinung mitzuteilen – vielen Dank noch mal an dieser Stelle!)

Dass man aber geradezu ein Recht darauf hätte den Erotik-Part zu lesen, und ich ihn selbstverständlich ohne Aufforderung an die Leserin zu schicken hätte, war dann noch mal eine ganz besondere Erfahrung (und nein – Ironie war das sicher nicht, oder man hätte es dran schreiben müssen).

Zu guter letzt noch ein Gesamteindruck:

Höflichkeit wird im WWW wohl gänzlich vergessen, oder?

Mit nur ein paar außergewöhnlich tollen Ausnahmen von allen eingegangen PM's und Mails haben mehr als ¾ von euch allen es nicht geschafft, das Wort _**BITTE**_ („schickst du mir bitte den Smut-Teil") zu schreiben - peinlich, peinlich!

Noch weniger konnten sich hinterher mit einem _**DANKE**_ revanchieren.

_**Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit – nachdem ich den Dampf jetzt ablassen konnte, geht es mir viel besser!**_

lg

manney


	34. Epilog

**Epilog – The Best Thing (Relient K)**

„...Would you tremble - If I touched your lips..."

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass man schon um – er spähte an die Wanduhr im Wohnzimmer – kurz nach sieben Uhr mit so viel Schmalz aus dem Radio zugedröhnt wurde.

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Gretchen knuffte ihn, nachdem sie just in diesem Moment aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war, in seinen Oberarm: „Enrique ist heute morgen also nicht dein Fall?"

„Hmpf", machte er beleidigt, als sie auch noch leise begann mit zu summen.

„Können wir dann mal langsam losfahren, ich muss vorher... noch Dinge erledigen", er drückte den roten Knopf auf der Fernbedienung für die Stereo-Anlage, wandte sich zur Garderobe, zog sich seine Jacke an, und bemühte sich nicht darüber aufzuregen, dass seine Freundin Slash Assistenzärztin in sich hinein feixte.  
>„Kommst du jetzt, oder braucht Madame noch eine schriftliche Einladung?"<p>

Sie rollte ungeniert mit den Augen, aber mit einem extra breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er öffnete ihr die Wohnungstür und schob sie mit sanfter, aber bestimmter Hand am Kreuzbein an sich vorbei in den Hausflur. Sie erschauerte bei einer so liebevollen Geste noch immer und bestätigte ihm dies mit einem liebevollen Kuss.

Doch der Gott der guten Laune meinte es an diesem kalten Januarmorgen einfach nicht gut mit ihm. Im alten Auto ihres Vaters dudelten auf allen Radiosendern nur kitschige Liebeslieder. Letztendlich blieb er bei Alanis Morisettes „Head Over Heals" hängen. Und nicht, weil er es besonders mochte, sondern weil es das einzige war, was nicht der neuen Welle von nichtssagenden Popsängerinnen angehörte, die sich alle irgendwie eh gleich anhörten.

Hinzu kam, wie an jedem Morgen, sein Missmut darüber, dass das hier nicht sein Auto war. Dass er selbst nicht mehr fuhr war eine Sache, aber keinen Stadtflitzer mehr zu _besitzen_ eine ganz andere.

Als Gretchen den Kleinwagen zwar umständlich aber dafür rückwärts in eine freie Parklücke auf dem Krankenhausgelände gelenkt hatte, beeilte sich Marc aus dem Auto zu kommen. Ein weiteres Liebeslied, das ihm suggerierte, was er noch zu tun hatte, brauchte er nicht.

Egal wie oft ihm in den letzten vier Wochen beinahe etwas derartiges über die Lippen gekommen wäre, er war noch nicht bereit. Die Euphorie, die er beim Kauf des Ringes verspürt hatte, war noch nicht wieder aufgekommen – dies redete er sich zumindest gekonnt ein.

Sie stieg aus dem Auto und lächelte ihn über das Dach hinweg an.

Marc verzog seine Lippen zu einem halben Lächeln, was aber sofort wieder in der kalten Winterluft erfror, weil ein paar Autos weiter Maria Hassmann ebenfalls die Tür ihres Wagens öffnete und ihm unverkennbar Yazoos „Only You" entgegen fauchte.

„Können Sie Ihren Motor nicht endlich abstellen?", keifte er, schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und wartete nicht auf Gretchen.

„Was hat'er denn?", fragte die Brünette pikiert, nachdem sie aus ihrem silbernen Passat-Kombi emporgestiegen war.

Gretchen seufzte theatralisch: „PMS? Was weiß ich denn, ich bin ja auch nur seine Mitbewohnerin, Assistenzärztin und Freundin!"

„Haase, wenn Sie so sarkastisch sind machen Sie ja fast einen souveränen Eindruck!"

Gretchen grollte, und ließ ihre überschüssige Heißluft an der Autotür aus, die sie besonders deftig zuschlug.

„Ärger im Paradies?", wollte Maria auf dem Weg zum Eingang wissen.

„Nein!", winkte Gretchen wohlwollend ab „Nur zu viele Lovesongs, die im Radio gespielt wurden."

„Guten Morgen, Frau Doktor!", begrüßte Sabine die wieder „heimgekehrte" Ärztin, wie all die Tage seit ihrer Freilassung zuvor, schon am Eingang.

Obwohl es Sabines entscheidendes Foto gewesen war, das Gretchen letztendlich aus dem Gefängnis befreit hatte, beharrte die untersetzte Schwester noch immer die Hierarchie im Arbeitswesen beizubehalten und sie mit „Frau Doktor" anzusprechen. Und dies, obwohl sie sich nun schon so lange duzten.

„Guten Morgen, Sabine." erwiderte sie freundlich.

Denn wenn Gretchen ehrlich war, ging es ihr fantastisch. Sie hatte eine wunderbare Familie, tolle Freunde, fantastische Kollegen und einen Freund, der eben nach fast vier Wochen _Dauerstrahlen _heute Morgen mal mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden war.

Mit niemandem in der Welt wollte sie tauschen, denn sie war dankbar für jeden einzelnen Tag, an dem sie ihn sehen, mit ihren kleinen Fingern seinen Nacken hinauffahren konnte um ihm dann ganz lange einfach nur in die Augen zu starren.

Und genau aus diesem Grund führte sie ihr erster Gang nicht wie jeden anderen Morgen zur Kaffeemaschine, sondern zu Marc, der am runden Tisch im Schwesternzimmer saß, um sich einige Patientenkurven durchzulesen.

Ganz ungeniert vor Publikum (Sabine, Knechtelsdorfer und Gabi) drückte sie ihm kommentarlos einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund.

Langsam reckte er seinen Kopf von seiner Lektüre zu ihr hinauf: „Was? Gar kein Gezeter, dass ich unausstehlich bin?"

Sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an, ehe sie sich noch mal zu ihm hinunter beugte und ihm nun einen verharrenderen Kuss aufdrückte.

„Boah, echt jetzt. Sie sind nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Das hier ist schlimmer als im Pornofilm", kommentierte Frau Doktor Hassmann, nun in Kittel gekleidet, das Schauspiel der beiden.

Marc grinste, als Gretchen schuldbewusst rot anlief, löste den Blickkontakt mit ihr aber nicht, als er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken konterte: „Wie im Pornoleben, Frau Dr. Hassmann. Kein Film."

Gabi steckte sich angewidert den Finger in den Hals und tat so, als ob sie würgen müsste.

Die klatschenden Hände des Chefarztes der Chirurgie holten alle wieder in die Realität zurück, der zur Visite aufrief, und auch seinen Schützling Margarethe Haase strafend anschaute, weil diese noch nicht in einen Kittel gehüllt war.

In einer unbeobachteten Sekunde während der Visite aber, zwinkerte ihr der beste Freund ihres Vaters fröhlich grinsend zu.

Es gab Tage, an denen einfach alles perfekt war...

* * *

><p>… und dann gab es Tage, an denen zur Vormittagszeit Gordon einen neuen Patienten einlieferte, der im rüstigen Alter von zweiundsiebzig Jahren auf der Eisbahn ausgerutscht war und der Sanitäter seine Kurzinfo mit dem Verdacht auf Leistenbruch beendete.<p>

Marc blieb einen Augenblick stehen, da Gretchen den langen Korridor erst heruntergelaufen kam, ein so breites und fröhliches Strahlen im Gesicht, als ob sie ein Heilmittel gegen die Dummheit der gesamten Welt gefunden hätte.

„Wo zur Hölle warst du?", keifte er ungeniert. Schließlich war er immer noch ihr Vorgesetzter und musste sich vor allen anderen Mitlaufenden besonders aufbrausend verhalten. Denn wenn er eines garantiert nicht wollte, dann das hinter seinem Rücken getuschelt wurde, dass er seine Freundin bevorzugen würde.

Ihr seliges Grinsen minderte seine Forschheit jedoch kein bisschen. Eher im Gegenteil, Marc hatte das Gefühl, sie würde vor guter Laune noch platzen.

Vielleicht hatte sie heimlich Lotto gespielt, und würde ihm vom gewonnenen Geld einen neuen Wagen kaufen... den sie dann fahren würde.

„Bei Mehdi!", griente sie aufgeregt, und Marc erinnerte sich an seine Schulzeit zurück, als Gretchen mit ihrer damaligen Freundin wild auf und abgesprungen war, weil nur die beiden wussten, dass sie eine Klausur bestanden hatten, und der Rest der Klasse eher aufgeschmissen gewesen war.

Wenn sie also gleich wie ein wildgewordener Teenie angefangen hätte zu schreien, wäre er zumindest vorbereitet gewesen, wie peinlich seine nunmehr erwachsene Freundin sich benehmen konnte.

„Du wurdest angepiept! Und das garantiert nicht von der Gyn!", polterte er ungalant.

Aber auch das schien Gretchen überhaupt nicht zu stören, sie schnappte sich einfach die Kurve des Patienten aus Marcs Händen und las es sich immer noch grinsend durch.

Es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Warum war sie bei Mehdi und strahlte dann so... unverfroren glücklich?

„Schmitz, wie in _Schmitz_?", fragte Gretchen Marc verwirrt, seine letzten Worte einfach ignorierend.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört. Wenn du angepiept wirst, hast du _sofort _herzukommen!"

Gretchen stöhnte über seine Oberlehrerart, lief an ihm vorbei, wobei sie die Patientenkurve knallte sie ihm vor die Brust, und marschierte in schnellen Schritten Gordon und den Schwestern hinterher, um sich den Patienten genauer anzuschauen. Später konnte sie immer noch mit Marc Machtkämpfe ausüben.

Diesem stieg aber schon die Wutröte ins Gesicht.

„Knechtelsdorfer?", sagte er munter, hätte er sich in jeder anderen Situation über die Dreistigkeit seines Assistenzarztes aufgeregt, dass dieser das private Geplänkel zwischen ihm und Gretchen, ohne irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen zu gehen, mitangehört hatte. Doch wenn Gretchen meinte, so aufmüpfig ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, dann würde sie das sicherlich nicht ungestraft tun.

„Ja, Herr Doktor?", fragte er in seiner gewohnt österreichischen, süffisanten Art.

„Lust auf einen Leistenbruch?"

* * *

><p>„Sag mal spinnst du?", polterte Gretchen zehn Minuten später in Marcs Büro, ohne anzuklopfen. Er lehnte am geöffneten Fenster und quarzte angestrengt an einem Zigarettenstummel.<p>

„Du kannst dem Knechtelsdorfer nicht einfach _meine _OP geben!"

Abrupt drehte sich Marc zu ihr um.

Wie sie mitten im Raum stand, die Hände auf die Hüften gestemmt...

Bis vor ein paar Monaten hatte sich ihr Kittel dabei immer über ihren Bauch gespannt, erfasste er mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl von Bedauern.

„_Deine OP_? Du warst bei der Ankunft des Patienten bei Mehdi, im Gegensatz zum Knechtelsdorfer!", bemerkte er scharf, schloss das Fenster und ließ sich in seinen Bürostuhl nieder.

Gretchen blähte die Wangen auf, war kurz vorm Platzen.

Sie patschte ihre Handflächen mit einem lauten Knall auf seinen Schreibtisch, sodass selbst Marc vor so viel Zorn zusammenzuckte.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, welcher Pups dir heute morgen quer gegangen ist, aber meine kleine Verspätung ist nicht der Grund für deine _bescheidene_ Stimmung..."

„Kann ich nicht einfach auch mal schlechte Laune haben, Hasenzahn? Du darfst, ja? Immer Wenn du deine Tage hast, oder mal wieder keine Schokolade im Automaten mehr ist. Aber sofern ich-"

Sie fiel ihm einfach ins Wort: „Aber warum?", fragte sie ebenso laut wie er.

Marc schluckte einen dicken Kloß im Hals hinunter. Ja warum hatte er schlechte Laune? Etwa wegen der Verfolgung von schmalzigen Liedern, oder Gretchens Euphorie, dass der Herr Schmitz eingeliefert worden war, dessen Frau vor fast drei Jahren ihrer beider erster gemeinsamer Fall war? Dass sie glücklich von Mehdi zurückgekehrt war?

Eines konnte er aber mit Gewissheit sagen, dass sein Frust nicht daher rührte, dass sie drei Minuten später als Knechtelsdorfer zur Einlieferung gekommen war – _verflixt noch eins_.

Ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, stieß sich Gretchen vom Tisch weg und entließ die aufgestaute Luft aus ihren Lungen: „Wenn du es weißt, kannst du mir ja Bescheid geben", endete sie lahm, machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, und ließ beim Verlassen des Raums beiläufig die eigentlich so schönen Nachrichten von ihrer Zunge rollen: „Wir werden übrigens Paten. Anna ist schwanger!"

Nachdem die Bürotür hinter der Blonden ins Schloss gefallen war, öffnete Marc ruppig seine Tischschublade, kramte nach dem kleinen Samtkästchen, um es nur einen Atemzug später mit aller Wucht gegen die Wand zu werfen.

„Scheiße!", er fasste sich an seine Halsschlagader, sammelte das Döschen rasch wieder ein und schaute vorsichtshalber, ob der Ring noch ganz war.

Er seufzte, als er dieses kleine Ding betrachtete, genauso schön wie eh und je, aber noch immer nicht da, wo er hingehörte - an Gretchens Ringfinger.

Er verstaute die blaue Schachtel wieder in seinem Schreibtisch und wanderte über die Flure zur Station, damit er die OP-Planung neu besetzen konnte.

Es würde das Eheste sein, was er als Entschuldigung anzubieten hatte.

* * *

><p>Marc brummte gequält, als neben ihm Anna Platz nahm, mit einem so glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht, dass sein Magen den eben gegessenen Cafeteria-Fraß retour wieder ausscheiden wollte.<p>

Nicht nur, dass Gretchen es vorzog mit dieser alten Oma ihre Mittagspause zu verbringen, bis die OP begann. Nein, Anna setzte seiner eh schon miserablen Laune mit ihrer Glückseligkeit auch noch die Krone auf.

Er schickte ihr mit seinen Augen tausend vernichtende Blitze, die sie aber alle weggrinste.

„Du hast dich mit Gretchen gestritten?"

„Hmpf", machte er und stocherte lustlos in seinem Blaubeernachtisch herum.

„Deshalb also die schlechte Laune?", griente sie.

„Hm..."

„Nicht?"

„Boah, Anna, du nervst! Aber Glückwunsch zum Dasein einer erneuten Brutmaschine."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, grinste und streckte ihm die Zunge dabei raus.

„Ich wusste, dass Gretchen dir davon erzählt hat. Sie hat sich so gefreut!... Im Gegensatz zu dir?"

Marc schaute sein Gegenüber perplex an: „Bitte?"  
>„Ja du scheinst dich nicht darüber zu freuen nochmal Patenonkel zu werden", fragte sie mit mehr Ernsthaftigkeit.<p>

„Doch natürlich", er stöhnte, schob den Nachtisch von sich weg und stand auf.

Kaum einen Meter entfernt hörte er Anna ungeheuer laut den „Hochzeitsmarsch" von Mendelssohn-Bartholdy aus dem einen Sommernachtstraum summen.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er wirklich, dass er sich das nur einbildete, doch als er sich abrupt umdrehte war auf Annas Gesicht wieder dieses überdimensionale Strahlen zurückgekehrt, dass er wusste, dass sie wusste, dass er wusste, weshalb sie summte.

„Du warst schon immer unausstehlich, wenn du vor großen Entscheidungen gestanden hast. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, als du in die engere Wahl des Assistenzarztes hier am Elisabeth-Krankenhaus gekommen bist. Du hast alles und jeden angeschnauzt und warst, wenn ich mich recht erinnere so gar unglaublich schlecht auf den ehemaligen Professor zu sprechen, oder?"

Marc trat zurück an den Tisch: „Woher weißt du _es_?"

Anna stützte lässig ihren Kopf auf ihren angewinkelten Unterarm auf dem Tisch: „Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten, wozu du _ganz dringend _Geld brauchtest. Entweder für noch mehr Alkohol oder gar Schlimmeres, oder aber für etwas Bleibendes. So etwas wie einen..."  
>„Halt. Die. Klappe, Anna!", fuhr er sie an, war ihm das Gespräch doch einfach entglitten und unter gar keinen Umständen wollte er, dass Gretchen durch den Gossip des Krankenhauses erfuhr, was er <em>irgendwann <em>einmal geplant hatte, bei Kerzenschein und in einem guten Restaurant. Vielleicht am Valentinstag. Oder so...

Er entließ einen undefinierbaren Laut aus seinem Mund, als die ehemalige Prostituierte ihn aber auch auf seine barschen Worte hin, nur weiterhin friedlich anlächelte.

Marc verließ im Stechschritt die Cafeteria, stieß dabei Mehdi an, murmelte eine Entschuldigung hervor und abermals Glückwünsche, ehe er sich auf den Fluren wiederfand und tief einatmete.

Luft, die er auch dringend nötig hatte, da Gretchen mit einer bei ihr eingehakten Frau Schmitz den Korridor auf ihn zu kam.

„Dr. Meier, wie schön, Sie zu sehen! Wie geht es Ihnen? Sie werden meinen Hermann doch sicher wieder hinkriegen, oder? Die Frau Dr. Haase hat nur in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen geschwärmt!"

„Hat sie das?", fragte er süffisant, da Gretchen leicht errötete und betreten den Boden anstarrte, weil die alte Dame endlich begriffen hatte, dass sie eben doch eine Ärztin war und keine Schwester.

„Ja, reine Routine", bestätigte er der alten Dame und machte sich dann mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung vom Acker.

Er hatte gehofft, dass Gretchen ihm nachgelaufen kam, was sie natürlich jedoch nicht tat.

_Scheiße..._

* * *

><p>„Ich dachte, Knechtelsdorfer macht die OP", fragte Gretchen irritiert, nachdem sie sich die Hände im Waschraum vorschriftsmäßig eingeseift und abgespült hatte.<p>

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich den Ösi für so komplexe OP's einteile, für die ihm eindeutig die Fähigkeiten fehlen!"

Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen, da sie gerade dabei war sich den Mundschutz am Hinterkopf zuzuknoten.

„Och Mensch, Hasenzahn, es tut mir leid!", gestikulierte er aufgebracht.

Gretchen schloss aber nur ergeben die Augen und seufzte.

„Was soll dein Seufzen jetzt heißen?", fragte Marc unfreundlich, nachdem er Gretchen in den Operationssaal gefolgt war und ihm eine der OP-Schwestern in die Handschuhe geholfen hatte. Er befand es als _nicht gut_, dass sie nicht wie sonst einen Titel vor ihrem Kosenamen erwartete.

„Können wir _das _bitte später diskutieren?"

„Wieso? Weiß doch eh jeder, das wir heute nicht gerade einen unserer Sternstunden-Tage haben!"

„Marc!", herrschte sie ihn an.

Abwehrend hielt er die Hände nach oben: „Gehen sie rein, Frau _Doktor_ Hasenzahn."

Bevor Gretchen das Skalpell auf die Haut des Patienten ansetzte, beauftragte sie eine der Schwestern Musik anzustellen.

Marc stöhnte: „Muss das sein?"

„Das ist meine OP, also wird auch Musik gespielt, die ich mir ausgesucht habe!"

Und während die Blonde eine flüssige Handlung nach der anderen ablegte, dudelte im Hintergrund eine groteske Anzahl an seichten Tönen, die sich von Klassik bis New-Age erstreckten.

* * *

><p>„Warum sagst du nichts?", fragte Gretchen zwischendurch, die Augen nicht vom Geschehen vor ihr abwendend. Marc hätte wetten können, dass sie sich so sehr darauf konzentrierte, was ihre Finger anstellten, dass sie sogar die Zunge unterm Mundschutz rausstreckte.<p>

„Wenn ich nichts sage, machst du's perfekt."

Eine Mischung aus Grunzen und Lachen entwich Gretchen: „Ja sicher. Du musst nicht schleimen, Marc."

„Tu ich nicht!"

„Tust du wohl. Von wegen perfekt – Tupfer", bat sie den Kollegen Knechtelsdorfer.

„Wenn ich nichts sage, machst du nichts falsch", wiederholte er seine Aussage noch einmal.

„Das klingt schon mehr nach dem Oberarzt, der heute Abend in _unserer Wohnung _auf der Couch schlafen wird!"

Bei den weiblichen Anwesenden im Raum machte sich ein kleines Kichern breit.

Unwohl räusperte Marc sich.

„Weißt du, es muss ja auch nicht jeder Tag _perfekt_ sein, oder du jeden Tag bester Laune, auch nicht nachdem was wir schon gewuppt haben", lenkte Gretchen ein.

„Nicht?", fragte Marc erstaunt und schaute Gretchen, anstelle der Operationswunde, an.

„Nein. Denn wäre ab jetzt an immer alles perfekt, würde ich Angst haben, dass uns irgendwann die Langeweile packt und wir es nicht mal bis zum Dreijährigen miteinander aushalten! Aber ich würde schon gerne wissen, was dich so in Rage bringt – Tupfer, Knechtelsdorfer! _Nicht da wo es hin fließt sondern wo es herkommt_!"

Diese bescheuerte Jazz-Musikerin im Hintergrund hatte Marc gerade völlig mit ihrem Text gefangen, als ihm Gretchens Worte ins Unterbewusstsein sickerten.

_Es musste nicht immer alles perfekt sein?_

_Nicht bei Kerzenschein?_

_Nicht mit sanfter Geigenmusik?_

_Er in einem feinen Smoking und sie in Seide gehüllt am Valentinstag?_

_Konnte es ein steriler OP-Raum sein, mit einem Haufen Arbeitskollege, ohne teuren Goldring, sondern nur mit dem Versprechen, das hinter seinen Worten stehen würde?_

_Völlig unromantisch?_

_Das krasse Gegenteil von dem, wie es die beiden Voranwärter auf den Platz des Mr. Right in Gretchen Haases Leben versucht hatten?_

„Fertig", sagte sie, schaute zu ihm auf und war leicht verwirrt, dass er nicht so etwas sagte, wie, dass er diese OP in kürzerer Zeit genauso gut, wenn nicht besser, hinbekommen hätte.

„...I Do Believe In Love.", endete Katie Melua.

„Ich will dich heiraten..."

Ein Ruck ging durch das Team und versetze die restlichen Anwesenden in eine Art Schockstarre, nur Gretchen rührte sich und strahlte ihn über ihre Maske hinweg mit ihren blauen Augen so atemberaubend liebenswert an, dass es Marc die Luft zum Atmen raubte, weil er wusste, dass der Rest, der käme, schön werden würde.

Die Bässe von Peter Maffay's Lied „Das Leben ist ein Würfelspiel" erklangen.

* * *

><p>Original Writing: 01. – 22. Februar 2012 DD-Geburtstag FINISHED 23:55! ficken noch eins bin ich gut! Eeecht, jetzt!<p>

Original Air-Date: 10. Mai 2012

a/n:

**Ende.**

**Und ich habe alle Leser um Gretchens Antwort gebracht :D**

_**Danksagung:**_

_Nobody13x_,

die als erste die Geschichte mit einem Review beehrt hat. Das erste Kommentar wird immer etwas ganz besonderes sein. Danke.

_Lala_, _Redy_, _sassi_, _sonckad_, _Nicki662_, _(Angst)-Haase_, _Chrisi_, _LOLII_, _SteffiMN_, _Jana55_ und _Schneewittchen_

für das Melden und Mühe machen von einzelnen Kommentaren – Dankeschön.

_skippingheart_

für die Wertschätzung meines Geschreibsels und das Posten von zwei wirklich einzigartigen Kommentaren, die mich bestärkt haben, die Situation Marcs' richtig geschildert zu haben. Vielen Dank für die aufbauenden Worte, dass Qualität noch immer über Quantität steht.

_Andie91_ a.k.a. Andrea

Liebe Andie-chan, ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll dir zu danken, für unerbittliches Durchhaltevermögen, für analytische Fähigkeiten genau das zu verstehen, was ich zwischen den Zeilen ausdrücken will oder einfach für das Paradebeispiel, dass man auch ein Jahr nach Baby Love noch genauso enthusiastisch dabei geblieben ist, und sich durch einen AU-Plot gequält hat, obwohl ich dich von deiner rosaroten Wolke (gleich mehrfach) geschubst habe. Für alles: ein riesengroßes Danke.

_DanySahne_ a.k.a. Daniela (Danni)

*Dany Sahne von Danone, davon krieg ich nie genug, der hat mehr als Schokolade, oh ja die Milch, die tut mir so gut – Jetzt mit dem extra Sahne Plus*

Liebe Danni, bei dir weiß ich glücklicherweise sofort, wo ich anfangen kann. Du bist lieb, nicht nett, bist wahnsinnig, aber nicht verrückt, fair aber kritisch, begeisterungsfähig aber genau das Reiskorn, was die Wage nicht zum Überlaufen bringt, damit mein Ego nicht vollends in die Luft geht. Kurz um: Eine fantastische Beta-Leserin, mit der ich mich rundum wohl und sicher fühle. Für die Zeit, die Mühe, die Hingabe, die du in deine Korrekturen legst kann ich dir gar nicht genug danken, ich versuche es aber trotzdem mal ganz einfach: Vielen herzlichen Dank!

_Greta_ a.k.a. Antonia (Toni)

Liebe Greta-san, mit was für einer inbrünstigen Verspieltheit und Aufgeregtheit du auf jedes neue Kapitel gewartet hast, war... atemberaubend. So fühlt es sich also an, wenn man einen ganz persönlichen Groupie hat. Es gefällt mir XD! Deine so unglaublichen Kommentare, die vor Freude und Erwartungen nur so strotzten haben mich jedes Mal immer wieder aufs Neue Schmunzeln und darauf hoffen lassen, dass das folgende Kapitel einen ähnlichen Euphorie-Schub bei dir auslöst. Mit mehr Kommentaren als Kapiteln, die ich geschrieben habe, bist du wohl das beste Beispiel dafür, dass es vollkommen egal ist, wie viele Schwarzleser man hat, wenn man nur einen so wunderbaren Leser wie dich, seinen Kommentator nennen darf. Für all deine Zeit, Mühe und Gedanken, an denen du mich teil haben hast lassen, Arigato gozaimasu Greta-san.

_Jelika_ a.k.a. Sofia

Liebe Jelly-chan, meine minderjährige Leserin, meine – bisher – einzige öffentliche Kritikerin, mein ganz persönlich wahr gewordenes Utopie, in dem ich mit Komplimenten überhäuft, meine Musikauswahl gehört und kritisch begutachtet wurde. All meine Worte hast du gelesen, verstanden, haben dich selbst zum Nachdenken angeregt und du hast dich nicht gescheut mich über Ereignisse in deinem Leben, Augenblicke und Intuitionen zu informieren. Mir vermittelt, dass ich der Realität nahe gekommen bin, meine Beschreibungen realistisch genug waren, ich also letztlich das geschafft habe, was ich immer wollte: Eine FF, die so mitreißt, weil sie so wahr ist. Mit deinen Kommentaren, jedes einzelne wieder aufs Neue, hast du mich außergewöhnlich belohnt, weil ich bei dir einfach wusste, dass da hinter diesen Zeilen, ein Mensch sitzt, der trotz seines jungen Alters, einfach versteht. Mahalo nui loa Jellylein.

last (but certainly not least)

_MarcieMarc_ a.k.a. Amira

Liebe Amira für das Beta-Lesen der ersten acht Kapitel und deine ehrliche Meinung, tausend Dank. Es war anfangs schwer zu verstehen, warum ausgerechnet so ein sensibler Mensch wie du es einer bist, die Geschichte nicht mochtest, und auch schwer dies zu verknusen, aber: Es ist auf dem langen Weg ein guter FF-Autor zu sein auch sehr wichtig mit Nicht-Mögen und Abneigung umzugehen.

So... perhaps the next one? The Sequel to the Sequel ;) One Year... I really do hope so.

Dem Rest, dem ich danken muss, schreibt sich von selbst: Der besten Freundin... die vicky. Luv ya.

Für mehr als 100 Schwarzleser, für mehr als insgesamt 20.000 Hits/Klicks auf ff. de, ff. net, und ddff. de, 92 Favoriten-Einträgen, 35-Alerts-Benachrichtigungen und Internationalen Lesern aus Amerika, Spanien, Frankreich und Tschechien. Ein aller letztes Mal für diese Geschichte

lg

manney


End file.
